Resurrected
by Skyla15699
Summary: Used to be normal. Now? Not quite. Betrayed by one of her parents who works for an unknown enemy, she escaped from fear and danger but faced death in return. And now she faces...Koenma? Demons? Psychics? Honestly, she had no idea what she was dragged into but all she could understand was that this was going to be the big turn of her life. HieixOC (Short HIATUS due to busy schedule)
1. Chapter 1: Dead or Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in YYH. All credits to their rightful owners.

Hi people. Actually, I'm just going to get straight to the point that I'm not good at writing and this could suck. But, I just want to try writing something anyways. I haven't actually watched YYH for a looooooong time. (I'm not old!) Anyways, this is my first attempt in writing an YYH fanfic so, be easy on me a bit! If I suck, then it's okay if you just don't read it. Deal, Deal. But if you find it interesting, how about reviewing a short comment?

* * *

Chapter 1: Dead or Alive?

I am dead.

I died earlier today in a small dark alley at night. Some random guy walked up to me and kidnapped me while I was distracted because of my thoughts. He threatened me with a gun as he told me to follow his demands if I wanted to live. His demand was for me to have you-know-what with him. Of course, I refused. I'd rather die than have my pride stepped upon and so, I did. Kind of Pathetic, don't you think? Please don't ask me how I ended up in that small dark alley because you'll know later on.

And now, I'm staring at a small baby who claims to be a prince in a place where they call the 'Spirit World'.

"Hello there. It seems like you've died." Said the baby. I'm not calling him a prince. He doesn't look like one anyway.

"…Yes I have so, why the hell is my body still intact?" I asked.

"Right now, you're still dead. Now, it's just your soul that is here." Said the baby like it was the most normal thing in the whole world.

"...so...this is like heaven? I'm pretty sure I wasn't that much of a good kid. Huh." I muttered as the baby just heavily sighed.

"Like I have said before, this is Spirit World. In other words, Reikai. Every person that dies has to come here. Although, I choose who I talk to and who I let die in peace." Explained the baby.

"So, you're not going to let me die. Am I right? Cause if I'm right, it's too late. I'm dead." I said blankly. He face palmed.

"Why are you so oblivious! I'm basically asking you if you want to live or not!" said the baby who was getting annoyed by the moment.

"Yes I want to live. Who doesn't?" I said back while tilting my head innocently. He sighed while scratching his head furiously.

"But I still don't understand…" I started. He looked at me and stopped scratching his head like he has lice in them.

"Why are you offering me another chance in life?" I asked.

"I'm not offering you another chance at life for free." Said the baby. I raised one of my eyebrows, interested in what he has to say.

"So, basically I want you to do me a favor. In return, I will resurrect you back to life." Said the baby.

"And what is it that you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to aid Yusuke Urameshi in his job as a spirit detective." Said Koenma bluntly. I blinked once and twice. What the heck did he just say?

"Mind asking what a spirit detective is?" I said.

"A spirit detective is just like the name says. A detective from the spirit world. He's basically someone who does jobs for us." Explained Koenma.

"Right…and I'm supposed to be Watson or something?" I said with a scowl on my face.

"No, this isn't Sherlock Homes! You know him already, don't you?" Koenma said.

To answer his question, yes, I do. He's my classmate. The badass punk of Sarayashiki Junior High School. It's the school that I go to. I haven't really noticed him that much but I guess we are kind off alike. We're both total loners with a bad attitude. Not many people get involved with him much. After all, he is known for a bad temper.

"Yes, I do." I answered back.

"Good. He's still pretty new so, he isn't that strong yet. I want you to help him in exchange for another chance in life." Said the baby.

"…Deal." I said. He smiled.

"Good choice. Oh and by the way, my name is Koenma." Said the baby who is now named Koenma.

"So, what do I need to know to aid him?" I asked as I twirled my dark yellow blondish locks of hair around.

"You will be fighting against demons along side him." Said Koenma. I gaped at him dumbly. Demons? Is this baby...for real? Well now that I think about it, nothing since the beginning made much sense.

"Now I'm convinced you're just a baby and that this is a stupid dream. Seriously, Demons? Who the hell believes in such a stupid thing?" I said while chuckling.

"I'm serious." Said Koenma seriously enough. One look at his face and I stopped laughing and immediately went back into bad-ass mode.

"…I'm not convinced. Who the hell would believe a small baby who she just met in what, some random place they claim to be heaven?" I said back emotionlessly. He sighed.

"Well, let's have you meet one." Said Koenma as he pulled out a small guy with vibrant red hair from a small vile. I walked closer to see him.

"His name's Rando. Yusuke caught him about 10 minutes before you died. Now do you believe me?" asked Koenma. I stared at this small demon named Rando. He was actually jumping around and sulking inside. I looked amused.

"…I guess I believe you then…but one thing." I said. Koenma smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"…how am I supposed to fight? With hands, fists, and kicks?" I said confused.

"Well, of course, we're going to train your spirit powers. Don't worry. You'll be able to get the hang of things fast since you do know how to fight already and use a sword right? You have quite an unexpected amount of power." Said Koenma with a smile. I gulped.

Is he a…stalker? How does he know that I can fight and use a sword? Oh right…he's like god who knows anything and everyone including dead people. I learned to use the sword as self-defense. I kept it a secret from my parents though. I usually run outside at night in a small and dark place to practice alone. That way, nobody would interrupt me...and I just answered your question from before. How I ended up in the alley? Yeah, I was practicing my swords when this creep just leaped out of nowhere. It was kind of dark so my eyes were just too drooping to catch any movement and I ended up dying. What luck.

"Why do I have the feeling that this so called training won't be easy?" I asked.

"It won't be of course." Said Koenma as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the door behind me opened and a young lady with blue hair and a pink kimono stepped out.

"You called, Koenma sir?" said the lady.

"Hello, Botan. Mine training her a little?" said Koenma. So that girl's name is Botan.

"Not at all, sir!" Botan said as she jumped towards me. I looked at her.

"Hello there, young girl! What's your name?" she said while smiling. Figures. She's the type of girls I hate. I hate those bouncy and cheerful girls. It makes me feel so….arg!

"…call me Rin." I said. She smiled.

"Then let's get training!" she said as she grabbed my hands and yanked me forward out of the room.

I took one last glance at Koenma. He just smirked. I glared at him before I turned my attention back to Botan. She led me to a training room. It was a huge room with plain white walls. It had no furniture in it. I stared at the room as Botan pushed me inside the room. She turned and locked the door with a jingle of the keys. She turned towards me with a huge smile.

"Let's start training your spirit energy." She said. Then, we started training and let me tell you…it was hell.

* * *

**Time Skip 3 months later… **

"Now you're in tip-top shape! I'm actually surprised! You handle that sword very well and you're fast too!" said Botan happily.

I sighed and flopped down onto the floor. Surely, you guys don't know how much of a Spartan Botan can be. I felt like fainting tons of times…I don't even know how I managed to get through it…but because of it, I really got stronger. I learned some attacks using my spirit energy. My energy was kind of purple colored. Most of them were long distance. Also, I learned close combat. But, I still have far more to learn.

"Uh, Rin? It's about time you go help Yusuke with his case…" Botan said. I raised my head up from the floor.

"Right…do you think I'll last long in this case?" I asked Botan.

"I-I-I really…don't…know!" said Botan.

"So that training was for nothing was it?" I said glaring at her.

"No! It helped you get stronger. I mean, now you can protect yourself! You can even shoot out your energy!" said Botan. I rolled my eyes. How reassuring that was…

"Anyway, to briefly explain, you will be going to the demon world to destroy the four saint beasts. They have a special whistle that makes them able to control insects that can take over human bodies. Don't underestimate them because they are strong." Said Botan who was suddenly serious. I looked at her and nodded. Then, she smiled again.

"Well, let's get going then! First, Koenma will bring you back to life." said Botan. I breathed in and out and in and out. Then I walked towards Koenma's room with Botan. We opened the door and there he was, the baby prince, sitting on his chair.

"Hello there. Have you gotten stronger?" asked Koenma. I just smiled at him and pointed at Botan.

"Atleast she thinks so." I said. Botan turned to me grinning sheepishly. I smirked in the inside. Ha! If I fail to do anything, you'll be taking the blame for me, Botan!

"Actually, I think you're doing fine. I watched some of your fights. You are probably the same level as Yusuke now. Maybe even further." Said Koenma. I beamed in the inside, again. No way am I going to look like an idiot in front of a…baby who sucks on a pacifier!

"Wait…if you know how strong I am, why waste your saliva to ask?" I said raising one of my eyebrows. He sighed.

"You know, I think you and Yusuke may just become best friends…" He said.

"I agree with that one." Giggled Botan. I glared at both of them. They immediately froze and stopped.

"How about you just resurrect me already?" I said.

"Right…no need to be impatient." Said Koenma.

"Yes, I want to go back to life here." I said while tapping my shoes impatiently.

"Fine. I'll bring you back to life. Don't forget though, that you still have to help Yusuke." Said Koenma as he took out his pacifier.

"Yes, I won't forget." I said as I prepared myself.

"Good. Then Here goes !" said Koenma as his pacifier shown. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

"Arg…the hell?" I said as I rubbed my head. I looked around my surroundings. There were cars, streets, people, and buildings. So…I guess I'm back to the living world then. I got up and brushed myself up. I was still wearing the same thing that I was wearing before I died. A blue shirt, white hoodie, black shorts, and a pair of sneakers. I sighed. So, where to now?

"We'll be going to Yusuke." Said a certain cheerful voice. I looked up to see Botan dressed in all red with a bat in her hand.

"…Right…to Yusuke…" I said while rolling my eyes. She dragged me towards a small and dark alley. I think it was the same one where I died in. What irony. We walked for a few minutes before I saw him. Yusuke Urameshi and another guy in our class, Kazuma Kuwabara. They were fighting against several humans who looked…really purple. I just stared at the fight.

"That's him there." Botan said. I didn't answer. I was evaluating Yusuke. If he's the spirit detective, then he better be strong. In less than one minute, they beat all of those purple freaks like nothing. I nodded in approval once I saw Yusuke's shot gun. It blew out the enemies like nothing.

"What do you think?" Botan asked. I looked at her.

"…not bad." I said. Botan sighed.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Botan asked.

"No. I'm antisocial, due to some tragic past in which I won't tell you about it." I said back bluntly. Botan just shook her head. Suddenly, another purple freak sneaked up behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Here's your chance to show them what you can do." Nudged Botan. I looked at her. I guess she wants me to get rid of it for her. I sighed and put one of my hands in front of me. Then I gathered my spirit energy into my palm and shot it out like a blast.

"Holy crap!" said Kuwabara as he turned back to see the purple freak who crept up at them be burnt into a crisp.

"Wait a minute… I didn't tell you to kill him!" Botan pouted. I shrugged.

"Too bad I just did…accidentally." I said.

"You're lying." Botan demanded. I didn't respond to that. Botan rolled her eyes and dragged me out of our hiding place. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned towards us.

"Botan? What are you doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"To tell you about your next mission." Botan said seriously.

"Now wait a minute, I just got back from grandma's training. No way I'm going to go on another one so soon!" yelled Yusuke back.

"You have to. Here's why." Botan said as she walked over to the pile of dead purple corpses. We followed her.

"Take a look at their mouths." Said Botan. We leaned in to see inside their mouths. Out crawled a green looking insect.

"Ew…." Mumbled Kuwabara.

"Arg! Tell me I didn't just see a bug crawl out from his throat…" said Yusuke.

"Now that is sick." I commented blankly.

"It's called the Makai insect. They inject themselves into the human body and take absolute control over them. When that happens, the human loses control and others will definitely deem them psychotic. Finding a cure would probably not be the first on their list." Botan explained.

"But then how are we supposed to stop them?" said Yusuke.

"I'll explain that." I said as I stepped in. All heads turned to me.

"According to what Botan here has told me, these insects are controlled by someone and that someone is our enemy. They call themselves the Four Saint Beasts. They possess a whistle that makes them able to control these insects freely. Our mission is to destroy this whistle as to stop these insects from infiltrating the human world. That is your job as spirit detective." I said.

"Right, pretty lady but who the hell are you?" said Yusuke as he pointed a finger at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really now…you don't know me? I feel sad as your classmate…" I said sarcastically.

"You're my classmate?" said Yusuke.

"Considering how you skip school a lot, you probably don't know me. I'm Rin and I'm here to help you in this case…by the orders of a baby who really doesn't look like a prince." I said as I scowled. Yusuke stared at me. I glared back. Then he smiled.

"Rin, was it? I think we might get along well. What do you say we kick some asses and make some soup out of these beasts?" commented Yusuke. I grinned. He wasn't that bad of a guy. He fits me pretty well...and his sense of humor is amazing in my dictionary. Yeah, what a guy.

"Nicely put." I said I smacked him lightly in the back. Botan face palmed.

"I knew you two were going to become best buds…sigh…" Botan said.

"Anyways, Botan here has opened a small portal hole for us. We can use it to reach their castle in Demon World. Be careful though. The enemies can use this portal too so, we better win this." I said.

"Right, and what if we lose?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if all the demons in the castle was to be released in the living world." Botan said seriously. Yusuke gulped hard in understanding.

"Hey! What about me…" Kuwabara suddenly said. All heads turned to him.

"Uh…HAHA! Oh don't listen to what we just said! Demons, yes demons! Who would believe in such things?" Botan suddenly ranted.

"Botan…he probably has enough spirit awareness to let him see the demons." I commented. Botan stopped ranting.

"Uh…right." Botan said as she cleared her throat.

"So anyways, Yusuke. You will be defeating these four saint beasts along with Rin and…Kuwabara too if he is willing to." Said Botan.

"Of course I am! Anything for you, pretty lady!" Kuwabara said as he gazed hotly at Botan. I stifled a laugh at Botan's reaction.

"Botan. Your face just now was priceless!" I said as I started to laugh a bit.

"Be quiet, Rin!" Botan said as she scowled. Then Kuwabara turned towards me. I froze. Don't tell me…

"And you are pretty too. Rin right? What a pretty name. I'm the hot and strongest punk ever, Kuwabara. You can call me Kazuma." Said Kuwabara as he looked at me with sparkly eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I want to date you, I'm scared my baby is going to come out looking very ugly with an inferior face and a weird hairdo." I said bluntly. Kuwabara froze. Wind blew. Yusuke bursted out laughing...and Botan stifled a giggle.

"THAT WAS VERY NICELY PUT!" Yusuke said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Wha-wha…OKAY THAT'S IT! NO MORE PRETTY LADY FOR YOU!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Not that I liked it." I said back.

"Don't worry Kuwabara…she's just a little antisocial." Botan said.

"But still…she's mean!" said Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes.

"Cry baby…" I muttered under my breath so that he wouldn't hear me. Yusuke did though. He grinned at Kuwabara.

"Okay now, guys and girls. We have four beasts to beat so let's hurry up." Said Botan as she pushed all of us towards the portal. It was green with mist coming out of it. Yusuke gulped.

"Do I need to go in here?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't worry. It's not dangerous at all." I said.

"How do you know?" said Kuwabara.

"Been through it before…atleast I think I have." I answered back as I thought about Koenma's pacifier trick earlier.

"Now before I forget, Yusuke. I'm going to give you this to contact with me." Said Botan as she handed him a small mirror. I leaned in to take a look at it.

"Thanks now let's go then!" Yusuke yelled as he forced himself to not back out of the fight and jumped into the hole.

"Wait for me!" said Kuwabara as he jumped into the hole. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the hole and hopped in. That was the last thing I saw before I landed in a totally different world.

* * *

Done with the first chapter. How was it? Sorry if it sucks… :( Please review though.


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission, Maze Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my OC Rin. Hey people. Here's the second chapter! Like I have said before, I still have a long way to go in writing. This story might take a bad turn so when it does, tell me through a review so I can fix it. :) Anyways, here's the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Mission, Maze Castle!

"Uh…so where are we now?" said Kuwabara stupidly. I face palmed.

"Have you been listening to Botan? This is the demon world, where the castle lies. Seriously. Your brain really fits your face." I said as I shook my head.

"What? Take that back now!" Kuwabara said.

"Can you even fight?" I asked.

"Oh I'll show you, you puny little…uh…eh…wha…" muttered Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even swear properly. At least think before you talk."

"What? OH I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now now, children, let's focus ourselves here." Said Yusuke interrupting our show down.

"Hn…" I said as I walked away from Kuwabara. He's such a hot head. I wonder if he can really fight these beasts who call themselves saints…very weird combination of words.  
"Stupid girl…if only it wasn't because of her pretty face…" muttered Kuwabara.

"I heard that…" I said knowingly.

"Oh come on, Kuwabara! Just because she has blonde hair and purple eyes doesn't mean that she's pretty…besides, she's a punk ass like us!" said Yusuke.

"Are you implying I'm ugly? I think I'm average looking but not ugly like him." I said as I pointed at Kuwabara.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara screamed angrily. But before he could say anymore, I voice interrupted him.

"We've found ourselves a treat…" echoed a very strange voice. We all stopped what we were doing and looked around our surroundings.

"Who's there?" said Yusuke with a glare.

"Hehehehe…look what we have here…three lost humans…" said someone as lots of bodies wearing cloaks started to pop up from the ground. I dodged one that was coming up right under my feet. I jumped towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. We were stuck in the middle of a hundred black cloaked monsters…with yellow eyes and red mouths. How's that for detail?

"These guys…are freaky." Commented Kuwabara.

"Right…" Yusuke said rolling his eyes.

"Focus." I said. Suddenly, all of those cloaked people rushed at us.

"Holy!" screamed Kuwabara as a cloaked person bit his fingers. More came rushing at us. We kept punching and kicking them away.

"URAMESHI! I don't know what's happening but I think they're about to eat me!" screamed Kuwabara as he was pinned onto a tree by about twenty monsters.

"I'm coming!" Yusuke yelled in panic as another monster grabbed him from the front. More came and grabbed him. They buried him. Man…he looked like the filling of a black forest cake…except that the filling is probably not delicious. Wait what am I thinking about? Focus!

"You idiots…" I mumbled as I tried to kick and punch away as many monsters as I could. More kept coming. I decided to jump into the air and attack from above. I jumped out of the middle of them and stepped on top of one. I kicked another one from above.

"Hey guys, how about attacking from above?" I yelled.

"We can't! We're stuck!" shouted both of them. I growled.

"Oh come on! You're pathetic!" I yelled as I punched another monster in the face. Then I jumped up into the air again. I was about to land a kick on one of them when suddenly thunder roared. I looked up.

"Guys…does the demon world…rain?" I ask.

"How the hell are we supposed to know!" chorused Yusuke and Kuwabara. I dropped down to the ground and kicked the monster from before when suddenly, a small portal opened from the sky as two blue and red energy balls flew in. They quickly flew pass the monsters that were keeping Yusuke and Kuwabara from moving. I kicked the last one in front of me. The rest already dispersed away because of the two bright light. The two bright lights once again, flew pass all of them and the monsters squealed and dispersed immediately. Once all of the black monsters were gone, I stood there blinking once and twice.

"…the hell just happened?" I asked to nobody really.

"Whatever that was, it saved us." Yusuke commented.

"Excluding me." I mentioned.

"Oh come on! We just let our guards down a little…" muttered Kuwabara.

"For your information, if you let your guards down in an enemies territory then you will probably die first." I commented. The two glared at me.

"She does have a point…" said a random voice. I looked up towards the trees. Did the trees just speak? Suddenly, out jumped two human looking people. They dropped down onto the ground gracefully. I blinked once and twice. Who were these people?

* * *

"Hello." Said the one with the long red hair. Well his voice is a man's so he's a boy all right. Now…the other one who was so short and tiny. Although, his hair refuses to follow the laws of gravity.

"Well, well…the thieves…what are you doing here?" said Yusuke. Thieves? When did he associate himself with some thieves?

"Hn…even Koenma knew that it would take more than human power to defeat the saint beasts…" said the shorty. Humans? Then that means that these people are demons…but if they're with Koenma, the baby, then that means they are on our side.

"We've come to aid in this mission." Said the red haired guy.

"Heh…I guess Koenma heard me complaining…hey you two." Said Yusuke as he glanced at me and Kuwabara.

"Let me introduce them to you. The one with the red hair's name is Kurama. The one with the black hair is Hiei." Said Yusuke as he introduced the two.

"A pleasure to meet you. What are your names?" asked Kurama politely.

"Kuwabara, at your service!" said Kuwabara with pride.

"Rin." I said blankly.

"Hn…" commented Hiei.

"I don't know who you people are but it's good to have a helping hand." Said Kuwabara.

"Helping is not the word." Said Hiei.

"What?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Koenma may say we are equal but I do not. As far as I'm concern, we are baby sitting." Said Hiei.

"What?" said Kuwabara and Yusuke as they narrowed their eyes at him. I glared a little at him.

"Although…atleast one of you has a brain that works properly." Said Hiei as he looked towards me. I blinked once.

"But it still counts as baby sitting." Hiei said. My eyes twitched. Kurama just laughed a little.

"What? You puny little punk…I'm going to have to beat you and teach you a lesson!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Let's avoid fighting…you're not worth it." Said Hiei bluntly.

"Oh yeah? Let's try this!" Kuwabara said as he punched Hiei but Hiei just side stepped with amazing speed to the side and appeared in front of Yusuke.

"But you are a different story, detective. I will vow my revenge on you." Said Hiei.

"Oh, stop ignoring me!" yelled Kuwabara as he tried to punch Hiei again but failed utterly. I rolled my eyes.

"Kuwabara…you're making us look stupid." I muttered.

"I heard that!" Kuwabara said as he stomped towards me.

"Why are you always like this? HUH? And why didn't you use that thing you used to kill those infected people earlier?" Kuwabara asked as he pointed a finger at me. I blinked once and twice.

"…I forgot." I said.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Besides it's a waste of energy…it's not like I can refill it anytime…" I said.

"Oh yeah? Well forget it! I'm never going to go out with you. Don't ask me to." Kuwabara said. I rolled my eyes.

"If my memories are correct, you were the one that asked me out about ten minutes ago and got rejected." I said. I heard Yusuke laughing.

"phft! And it was the best rejection ever said in the history of man kind!" said Yusuke as he tried to stop laughing.

"I HATE YOU AND SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara said as he stormed off. Kurama looked quite amused. Hiei looked bored.

"No comment." I said as I walked towards Yusuke.

"Aren't we supposed to be entering that castle by now?" I asked. Yusuke stopped laughing and went back to his punk ass mode.

"Right…I forgot." He said as he turned towards the rest of the team.

"So guys? Is this a perfect team or what!" Yusuke said as he started to walk off on his own.

"Hn…" said Hiei as he followed Yusuke. Kuwabara glared at Hiei and started stomping off after the two. Kurama obediently followed and I did the same. We had to walk for about a whole hour before we reached the front gate of the castle.

* * *

"…are we supposed to be scared?" I asked as I looked at the gate. It was a skull with a wide open mouth…looking like it was going to hurl any moment.

"Well now…this is homey." Commented Yusuke, completely ignoring my question.

"Are we supposed to just walk in through the front like this?" said Kuwabara.

"It's a prize worth risking." Explained Kurama.

"Hah! I say we just tell them to come out here and fight us like they're not a bunch of sissies!" yelled Kuwabara. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Your sense of strategy is a maze." Hiei commented.

"What? Are you picking a fight with me?" yelled Kuwabara.

"I'm going first…." I said blankly as I walked inside.

"Same here." Said Yusuke as he just ignored the two bickering outside.

"What? Wait for me, Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran towards us. The other two demons walked in after us. Inside, was a dark and narrow hall way made out of bricks. I surveyed our surroundings. Nothing unordinary. Then suddenly, a purple bat with tentacles and one eye came flying towards us. We all stopped in our tracks and looked up.

"Welcome to Maze Castle. Those who wish to enter Maze Castle must be tried by the gates of betrayal." Said the bat looking thing.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yusuke as he prepared to beat the crap out of the bat. It flew away towards a small switch on the other side of the hall. It flipped it over and then, we all heard a rumble. The ground started to vibrate and shake a little.

"What the hell did he do?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Ah, the ceiling!" said Kurama as we all looked up to see that the ceiling was definitely falling on us. Shit. I quickly lifted both my hands up and tried to push the ceiling back. All of us did the same. Damn heavy it was.

"Clever, right? This is the gate of betrayal. We adjust the weight of the ceiling just to the same amount of all of your strengths combined. Although, there is a catch to it. There is enough time for one to escape and leave their other friends to die. Hehehe!" laughed the bat evilly.

"Arg…" muttered Yusuke.

"That little thing…I'm going to beat it up!" yelled Kuwabara as he kneeled down a little. That was when the weight on the ceiling started to fall down even more. Hiei and the others flinched a little.

"STAY FOCUSED OR YOU WILL KILL US ALL!" yelled Hiei angry.

"What? I'm betting that I'm holding much more weight than you are!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Would you shut up and concentrate here?" I said getting a little irritated.

"Well I'm not going to die for the sake of you worthless humans!" yelled Hiei.

"Don't even consider it!" Kurama said.

"Hehehe…this is always my favorite part of the trial. Watching the ways you squirm just as you're about to be crushed by the over whelming weight. Although, the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation. Thinking? Questioning yourself? How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Or will my friend betray me and leave us to die? Or am I the one to do so." Said the bat. This freak is really getting on my nerves…what's with the purple monsters anyway? Is their favorite color purple or something?

"Just…ignore…that punk!" muttered Kuwabara as the weight increased a little. By then, we were kneeling down on the floor.

"Well I think it isn't noble to die as a team!" yelled Hiei.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Quiet!" I yelled angry now.

"Here's a thought. How about we figure out a way to get out of here!" snapped Yusuke at us. Nicely put, Yusuke. I tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. That was when I saw the switch. Yusuke was also looking at it. We turned to each other and nodded.

"Hey! Why are the two of you nodding only to yourselves? Let us in on the plan, Yusuke, Rin!" yelled Kuwabara.

"…just shut up." I muttered.

"Hiei! You're faster than any of us! We'll hold up the ceiling for as long as we can while you go and flip the switch." Yelled Yusuke. Hiei looked surprised.

"WHAT? ARE YOU MAD? WE CAN'T TRUST THAT GUY!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Your ugly friend has a point! Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll do that now!" yelled Hiei with an evil smile on his face. Damn him…

"Ha! I think that quick deaths aren't your style…anyways, I'll bring out all of the spirit powers that I have and bind you some time. Meanwhile, you go run and flip the switch. Just don't trip." Said Yusuke with a smile.

"Urameshi…." Muttered Kuwabara.

"I trust you." Said Yusuke. Hiei hesitated.

"Just go already." I said as I rolled my eyes. He turned and glared at me.

"Hn…" came his reply as he quickly ran as fast as lightning over to the switch. After that, things started to seem fishy. Once Hiei reached the switch, he was about to turn it off. But suddenly he stopped and turned to look at us.

"The hell is he doing…" I muttered.

"No need to be rash my friend…what have they ever done for you? Leave them and come with me to the castle. Soon, the four saint beasts will have control over the living world. Join us, and you can maybe lead an entire army." Muttered the bat in Hiei's ears. Hiei then suddenly laughed.

"The hell are you laughing at?" yelled Kuwabara.

"What do you think?" Hiei said.

"WHAT? You punk…" mumbled Kuwabara. Just then, the bat whispered something to Hiei in which I could not hear. That was when Hiei decided to take out his sword and slash the bat in half. I stared eyes half widened. The heck? He just changed his mind about betraying us…or maybe not…after that, he pulled the switch. I felt a lot of weight off of my shoulders. I sighed in relief, brushed myself, and was about to step out of the ceiling when suddenly, a huge boulder came crashing down onto the grounds where Hiei was standing before.

"HIEI!" came Yusuke's cry. We all ran outside to take a look and there he was. That small runt, standing on top of the boulder like a boss…

"Hell of an actor you are…" Yusuke mumbled.

"I wasn't acting." Retorted Hiei.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Don't get me wrong. The only reason why I helped you is because I might need your help. Although chances of that happening are very slim." Said Hiei as he pointed a finger at us and walked quietly away.

"…jerk." Kuwabara muttered.

"At least he's cooler than you." I said with a shrug.

"WHAT? HAVE YOU FALLEN IN LO-" started Kuwabara but I silence him with the deathliest glare I could give him.

"No, you imbecile. But I do believe that out of you bunch, he's the one that isn't an idiot." I said.

"Che…I hate that girl…" whispered Kuwabara to Yusuke.  
"Too bad because I like her." Yusuke said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm telling Keiko that!" Kuwabara said as he ran after Hiei.

"WHAT? NO YOU WON'T!" yelled Yusuke as he sprinted after Kuwabara, jumped on him, and totally made him say hello to the ground.

"This is exactly what I meant…" I said as I shook my heads at them.

"You will learn to adapt to your surroundings. Once you associate yourself with your team mates, you'll learn that they really aren't that bad." Kurama said as he patted my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Just because you use such fancy and high level vocabulary, I think you've leveled up from an idiot to a higher ranking." I said as I blinked once and walked over to the others. Kurama just chuckled and did the same as I did.

* * *

After 30 minutes, we walked in silence before Yusuke broke it by asking Kurama a question.

"Hey, Kurama. What do you know about these beasts? Botan just pushed us into the damn hole like a bunch of mice." Said Yusuke.

"I thought you jumped in there." I said while tilting my head innocently.

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke snapped.

"Even if you did ask, you probably would not have gotten many answers in return. Spirit World has mostly forgotten about the existence of this castle." Explained Kurama.

"So basically we know nothing about these beasts who claim to be saints? I don't get how those two words can be used together…" I muttered.

"Hey! You stole my line!" whined Yusuke. I looked at him blankly.

"What?" I asked. I could hear Kurama chuckling in the background.

"You really do make interesting points…just at the wrong time maybe." Kurama said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hahaha…" said an even more scarier voice than the black monsters earlier.

"Hie! Who said that?" Kuwabara said sweating.

"The beast of course." I said.

"There's a door behind you. Take it and it will lead to me." Said the voice. All of us turned behind to see a huge door made out of rock and steel.

"…how the hell did we miss a huge door like that?" I asked.

"Who knows…" Yusuke muttered as he kicked the door open.

"Ladies first." Yusuke said. I rolled my eyes and used my hands to push him in the door.

"Too bad you don't sound like a gentlemen." I said as I continued pushing him in.

It was very dark inside the room. Only a few torches were still burning brightly. I looked around. There's probably something here but I just can't see it. I took another step forward and tried to sense the beast. After only a few seconds, I could sense something, coming from the middle of the room. I turned to Yusuke to see that he already was picking up a torch and throwing it across the room. I looked at him. He grinned and made a V sign at me.

"I beat you to the torch!" Yusuke said.

"…hn…" I muttered as I turned to see the so called beast. My eyes actually widened a little when I saw the beast. It was a huge and ugly, stony monster with huge eyes and a long tail. This thing makes Kuwabara seem hot.

"I'm Genbu. One of the four saint beasts." Said the rock man who introduced himself as Genbu.

"Holy! He's a rock, Urameshi, Rin! How the hell are we supposed to fight a talking rock?" yelled Kuwabara in panic.

"Does it even matter if it can talk or not?" I asked. Silence.

"Now that you mention it…no." Kuwabara said as he scratched his head.

"So now…will you all fight me?" Genbu asked. Nobody said anything. After a few minutes, Kurama decided to step forward.

"I'll take him alone. I can hardly let Hiei take the credit for this mission, can I?" said Kurama. I smiled a small one. I think I can be friends with this guy.

"Hey, be careful!" yelled Yusuke.

"I don't know Urameshi…he's still a talking rock…" muttered Kuwabara. I face palmed.

"I thought we just went over this…" I muttered.

"Ignore the fool and concentrate on the fight. You might learn something from watching Kurama." Hiei suddenly said. I glanced to the side to see that Hiei was actually standing next to me. I stared confused. Hiei grunted in annoyance.

"Look here. I just agree with you that you are probably the most less idiotic in the group. Don't misunderstand." Hiei said as he glared at me. I decided to just leave him be and turn to look at the fight. Let's just hope that Kurama makes a sculpture out of those stones…and a pretty one at that.

* * *

WOOHOO! That was the end of the second chapter. :D So how was it? If Hiei starts to get OCC soon, tell me before I can't fix it through a review okay? So please review if this was enjoyable. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Two out of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. :) Only my OC Rin! I'm trying my best to write as much as I can even if I'm busy…I mean, my other stories are also coming slow…tests and homework and essays just ruin everything for me… :( I will try my best to upload as fast as I can, although I can't guarantee.

**Note: I changed the original episode a little so some things will seem different.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Two out of Four

"HEY! It just isn't fair that he can like…disappear into the ground!" yelled Kuwabara as Genbu melted into the rocky floor. Yusuke watched with a worried face. Hiei stood as still as a rock and as emotionless as usual. I just stared at Kurama, following Hiei's advice. Even if I trained with Botan and had fighting experience before, I was still far away from a decent fighter.

"A-a-a flower?" Yusuke said breaking me from my thoughts. I stared back at the scene and yes indeed, Kurama was holding a small pretty rose in his hands.

"Now that is weird…" Kuwabara said. I looked at him confused. Maybe the flower has something to do with his powers? Like…a plant manipulator or something?

"At least you have a brain." Hiei suddenly said. I glanced at him. Who the heck was he talking to? I mean…Kuwabara saying that something is weird doesn't mean he has a brain. Oh well.

"Rose Whip!" yelled Kurama as his flower transformed into a long whip with thorns. Now that is quite a choice of weapon.

"And what is that supposed to do to me? You still can't find me…" said the rock guy who was nowhere to be found.

"Yes…that might be a problem." Stated Kurama. I looked at him. Is he up to something? He better have one or he will lose…All was silence for a few minutes before Kurama suddenly jumped up into the air. Out popped the rocky guy in front of Kurama. Kurama then used his whip to slash through the rock guy with incredible speed. I could only see a few slashes. The rock man then broke into lots of pieces. The match is over…

"But…how…did you…find me?" muttered Genbu's head which was now lying on the floor.

"After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma, your putrid smell could be clearly found." Kurama explained. I sniffed and tried to smell it. I did smell a little…but only a little.

"Hey man! That match ended so fast…if only my matches were that easy…" Yusuke said.

"Hn…it only looked easy because Kurama was the one doing it. If it were you three, you would have died pathetically…" said Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara both glared at him. I just stayed quiet. I mean…he has a point. We're still weak. Now that is.

"Okay, punk! That's it!" yelled Kuwabara as he stomped up to Hiei and grabbed his cloak and yanked him up.

"Stop it, Kuwabara." Yelled Yusuke suddenly. Kuwabara froze in his tracks. We all waited for him to say something. Surprisingly, he obeyed and let go of Hiei and walked off mumbling to himself.

"Well now…shall we go up the stairs?" asked Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded and we began to head off…that is, until Kurama suddenly stopped, feet glued to the ground. I looked at him confused.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"It seems like my fight is not over." Kurama stated plainly. We all looked behind to see the crumble of stones rising once again. They connected with each other and…the beast came back to life.

"Haha…you can not cut me. I can regenerate back as many times as I want to…" said the beast.

"We will see about that." Kurama said as he used the same attack that he once did before on the rock head.

"Yes! Go get him!" Yusuke cheered on the sidelines. Kurama gracefully flew down from the air, but…the rock pieces charged at him. This took him by surprise causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground…ungracefully this time. The rocks kept coming at him. I watched him carefully and was confused. Why isn't he moving? The rocks flew at him and hit him all over. I winced inside a bit. That…looks like it hurt a lot. Once all the rocks flew pass him, he fell to one knee. I got a little worried. I know he's strong but…who the hell is stupid enough to actually stand still and take a blow from the opponent in a fight? Then, I heard Kurama chuckle. I raised one of my eyebrows at him. What just happened…? I turned to Kuwabara and Yusuke and they were staring wide eyes at the rock monster. I turned towards the rock monster and didn't believe what I saw. His arms were where his legs were and his tail was now stuck to his waist. Not only that but the most funniest thing is that…his head…was now…upside down, positioned right in the you-know-what of a man's. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and started to laugh! Yusuke and Kuwabara completely bursted out laughing at full power. Even Hiei had an amused look on his face.

"HAHAHAH! NOW THIS IS A NEW KIND OF BALLS!" yelled Yusuke as he pointed at Genbu.

"I WANT TO SEE HIM TRY AND USE THE TOILET!" Kuwabara said as he clutched his stomach in pain from laughing overdose.

"Doing a hand stand? Or are you trying to smell something…" I commented, as I laughed harder.

"SHUT UP, LITTLE GIRL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" yelled Genbu at Kurama, as he got very angry for being humiliated.

"I took this." Kurama said as he held out a small red glowing stone.

"And what the hell is that supposed to be?" said Genbu.

"I believe this is what regulates all of the functions in your body. It is also controls how you connect back to your original body." Kurama explained.

"But that can't…be…" Genbu muttered.

"It seems like it gives out a small signal which makes it incredibly easy to find." Kurama explained.

"But, you can't do this to me!" Genbu yelled in total horror. Kurama smiled and threw the rock up into the air.

"GIVE IT BACK!" yelled Genbu with panic.

"Farewell." Kurama said as he swung his rose whip and broke the rock in half.

"NOOOO!" Echoed Genbu's voice as his body exploded from the inside. What an epic climax…

"Woah! You beat him, Kurama!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Yeah! Nice work!" commented Yusuke. Kurama gave a small weak smile as he fell down to the floor on one knee while clutching his wounds. We all ran over to him. I bent down to his level.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a little bit of concern.

"I'll be fine. Nothing major." Kurama answered back with a sincere smile.

"If Kurama is injured, then we're going to have some problems." Said Hiei.

"Agreed." I said.

"I'm sorry…" Kurama apologized.

"Hey, it's okay!" Kuwabara said.

"You earned yourself a break!" Yusuke said with a thumbs up. Kurama just blinked at him.

"Well…shall we go now?" I said as I jerked my fingers towards the staircases.

"Right." Said Yusuke as he ran towards the stairs and the others followed his lead.

* * *

**After 30 minutes…**

"ROOOOOOOOOOAR!" came a noise from upstairs. I clutched my ears. Ow…. what a voice…my ear drums are going to pop!

"What was that?" yelled Kuwabara in panic.

"I don't know…but we'll know soon!" said Yusuke as he ran towards the voice.

Once we were out of the staircase, in front of us, laid a platform and a turret with one of the beasts on it. He had…a cave man dress on. Nice choice of fashion…

"Tiger…" commented Hiei. I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty obvious." I added.

"ROAR! You little humans will pay for coming this far into my territory!" yelled the beast with the bad fashion sense. The ground shook a little.

"Hn…I'll go." Said Hiei.

"No, wait! I'M GOING!" yelled Kuwabara as he stood in front of Hiei and stomped off towards the tiger. The tiger suddenly roared incredibly loud. It hurt my ears once again. I didn't even bother to close my ears. It's much more wise to just get use to it already because it probably won't be the last time I hear it. The amazing this was that just by using his voice, the floor around us broke and fell apart. Only a small narrow space of ground was left for us to walk over to the tiger.

"Well now, it seems like this beast likes to use his voice to break things." Said Yusuke.

"Hahaha! It's a long trip to the ground. I'll send you all down there." Growled the Tiger.

"That stupid tiger…he thinks he's so tough!" yelled Kuwabara as he stomped off towards the beast.

"Hey, Kuwabara, hold on!" Yusuke suddenly said, stepping out to stop his friend from fighting.

"SHUT UP, URAMESHI!" Kuwabara snapped back and shoved Yusuke towards me. I caught his shoulders to prevent him from falling.

"You really think you can beat him…" Hiei asked while staring at the orange head.

"Of course! In fact, I'm not scared at all." Kuwabara said proudly. I looked down at his feet and tried to resist the urge to sweat drop. His legs were shaking furiously.

"So, I'm guessing that your legs are shaking from eagerness…" commented Yusuke.

"Or you need to go to the toilet?" I added with one eyebrow raised.

"NO!" came Kuwabara's quick reply.

"You know, this isn't the time to be acting like a hero." I mentioned.

"Leave me alone, Rin! It's a guy thing!" yelled Kuwabara. I blinked.

"…so, your saying everyone here isn't a guy because no one is doing it but you." I muttered. I heard Yusuke stifle a laugh. Kurama looked quite amused. And guess what Hiei did. Nothing.

"I think we can be great friends!" said Yusuke with a goofy smile as he put an arm around my shoulder. I smiled back.

"Yep. Sure, we can." I said back.

"I think it would be wise to start concentrating on the fight…" Kurama said to us. We immediately diverted our attention to Kuwabara.

"Let's Fight, MONSTER!" demanded Kuwabara with one hand on his hips and the other pointing rudely at the beast.

"…pht….HAHAHAHHA! You really think a mere human can beat me, Byakko?" said the tiger who's name has been cleared as Byakko.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kuwabara. I could clearly see that he was pissed off.

"Please, I only need a few strands of my hair to beat a weakling like you." Said Byakko. Byakko then pulled a few strands of his hair out and blew it towards Kuwabara. Suddenly, the strands of hair turned into green ugly beasts that charged at Kuwabara like no tomorrow. Who knew Byakko actually meant that literally.

"Well I guess he wasn't lying about that!" Kuwabara screamed as he got slashed by one of the beasts.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't worry, that was a freebie…here's a real one!" yelled Kuwabara as he summoned something that looked like a bright yellow sword.

"Spirit Sword!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran towards a beast and slashed at it. The beast got scratched a little and leaped at Kuwabara with its claws and once again, Kuwabara goes down. Kuwabara kept standing up and swinging his sword like a maniac. I twitched. I know how to use a sword properly because I have learned before but this guy is just stupid!  
"He doesn't know how to use a sword properly…" I said which caused Yusuke and Kurama to look at me.

"He has no sense of strategy. He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. That's no way to survive." Said Hiei loudly for everyone to hear. At that moment, all four beasts jumped at Kuwabara and slashed him.

"KUWABARA! I know you want to fight them but there's too many of them! My shot gun just sounds more smart okay?" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't take the time to switch, just come at me all at once!" yelled Byakko.

"Urameshi! If you come into the battle ring now, I swear I'll turn my sword on you! I will not stop fighting until Byakko comes down and kill me himself!" yelled Kuwabara with the hardest glare I've ever seen so far.

"Stupid fool…beasts, you may eat him but leave some of the body for me. I'll finish him off. Now go!" yelled Byakko. All beasts started to rip Kuwabara to pieces. Suddenly, Yusuke ran forward.

"Yusuke?" I said softly.

"HEY! DON'T DIE FROM BEING STUBBORN, YOU DOPE! LET ME TAKE OVER!" yelled Yusuke in anger.

"Urameshi…he's right…no…HE'S RIGHT!" yelled Kuwabara suddenly as he started to run over to us.

"There, you see? In the end, the fool runs away." Said Hiei tauntingly.

"He won't make it here…" Kurama said sadly as the beasts started to catch up with Kuwabara.

"Don't worry, I'll go when he screams for help." Yusuke said.

"Hmph…you know you can't escape." Said Byakko. Suddenly, Kuwabara stopped running and turned to face the beasts.

"Who said anything about escaping?" Kuwabara said. I blinked and looked closer. Then I saw what he was trying to do. He lined the four beasts in a line in that narrow space.

"Sword, get longer!" yelled Kuwabara. He stabbed all four beasts in a row.

"Woah….a human centi-beast." Commented me and Yusuke at the same time.

"Nice name, Urameshi, Rin!" Kuwabara said as he gave us a goofy smile.

"He actually did something clever." Added Hiei.

"But what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know…it's a monster shish kebab now…oh right, you guys call it a human centi-beast." Said Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes. How many times will these guys make me roll my eyes?

"Arg….still…these beasts are a part of me. They can take you down. They just need more ENERGY!" roared Byakko. Suddenly, beast's eyes glowed bright red and the beasts started to run at Kuwabara while still tied together like marshmallows on a stick.

"EEP!" yelled Kuwabara as he started to run back towards us. Yusuke grabbed me by the hoodie of my jacket and pulled me back as he raced pass us. He ran around the turret that we were standing on.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" asked Hiei to me.

"Chances are…no." I answered back confidently. I was proved wrong. Kuwabara suddenly stuck one end of his sword onto the turret. Then he ran around in a circle to grab it. Once he did, he tied it together. The monsters were bound together by the spirit sword and they couldn't move. All of us looked quite surprised.

"How's that? I'd like to call it the spirit sword monster beast donut!" Kuwabara yelled proud of himself.

"Arg…idiot." Scowled Hiei.

"I think monster beast donut is a perfect name.," commented Kuwabara.

"Ha! Excuse me sir. I don't like this one. You got chocolate with sprinkles?" asked Yusuke as he kicked and pointed at Byakko.  
"Make that two." I said as I held up two fingers at Byakko.

"Arg….you fools….I will not allow this disgrace to continue!" yelled Byakko angrily. He sucked in his breath and roared very loudly. Out of his throat came a roaring thunder ball. It was huge and was heading towards us.

"Oh oh!" Kuwabara muttered. Just then Yusuke stepped in front of Kuwabara.

"Hey, Rin. How about double the gun powder?" Yusuke said with a huge grin on his face. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were confused. Yes, even the cold statue Hiei was confused. Even I was…at first that is until I figured out that he was talking about his spirit gun. I grinned back.

"Sounds good to me." I said while shrugging and preparing my spirit blast. That's what Botan called it so I guess I could call it that too. Yusuke then smirked and pointed his finger towards the energy ball. I raised my palms up to aim. At the same time, he fired his spirit gun while I let loose a blast of my own. Purple and Blue spirit energy flew at the energy ball and dispersed the energy ball immediately as both of our attacks hit Byakko's turret.  
"HOLY COWS!" screamed Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei looked eyes widened.

"Yeah! We showed him!" yelled Yusuke as we high fived and put arms around each other with a grin on our face.

"Well now…that was surprising...to find out that there were actually two Yusuke's around here…" Kurama said to Hiei. Hiei got what that meant.

"Hn…makes no difference to me. Both of them are still weak." Growled Hiei as he glared at us two. I looked confused. What did Kurama say to Hiei.

"Arg…I can't believe it! That's it. I've decided." Byakko suddenly said.

"What, you decided to give up?" asked Kuwabara.

"No…I will fight one of you in my lair. I'm inviting you inside…that is…if you can make it to me. Hahaha…" laughed Byakko as he disappeared.

"Well now…that was weird…" said Kuwabara.

"Guess we should hurry up and meet him in this so called lair." I said.

"Yeah." Said Yusuke and we all started to walk further more inside the castle.

* * *

Once we reached our destination, we opened the door to a huge room. Inside, it was very hot that I started to sweat all over. We all walked in and leaned down the cliff that we were standing on. Below, there was a lake of lava. No wonder this room was so hot.

"Is that…" started Yusuke.

"Lava!" continued Kuwabara. Kuwabara then ripped a small piece of his jacket off and threw it down. In less than a second, once the piece of cloth touches the lava, it, incinerated into ash. Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped.

"Hahaha…welcome to my humble lair. Whom shall I fight against?" Byakko asked with an evil grin on his face.

"All right. Time to finish my business!" said Kuwabara as he stepped forward to fight.

"Wait." Hiei stopped him.

"What?" asked Kuwabara.

"You've done well. Leave the rest to Yusuke and try to heal. We might need you in the end. Although…that probably won't happen." Said Hiei.

"Sorry, Hiei. I have this thing call a code and it says how well the fight started, I will finish it even if it risks my life." Said Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes and took off my hoodie and tied it to my waist. I mean…no one would wear a jacket in the middle of a volcano-like room.

"Hn…a human with an honor code." Mumbled Hiei.

"You can't argue with him…he's like a mule." Said Yusuke.

"Yes…he's almost as stubborn as you." Said Kurama with a smile as he glanced at Yusuke.

"Well now…here I go!" Kuwabara said as he jumped off our cliff and landed on one of the safe ground below. Did I mention that in the lava, there were several small grounds that we could step on? They were like small rock pillars popping out of the lava. Unfortunately, he slipped.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke. Kuwabara, fortunately or not grabbed the pillar before he fell deep down into the lava. He hoisted himself up and mumbled.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" muttered Kuwabara.

"What…not you again!" said Byakko as he rolled his eyes.

"What? Not satisfied? Well you'll see what I can do!" yelled Kuwabara as he summoned his spirit sword once again. He threw his jacket off to the ground where he was standing on.

"Come at me when you're ready!" yelled Kuwabara as he took a stance…a bad one of course.

"Ha! I'll finish you in an instance." Said Byakko as he opened his mouth wide and grabbed his own throat. Suddenly, energy started to burst from his mouth. Another energy ball came out from his mouth. It hurled towards Kuwabara.

"Heh! I'll cut it with my sword!" yelled Kuwabara.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! GET AWAY!" Kurama suddenly yelled into my ears. My ears started to ring. What a loud voice…Kuwabara surprisingly decided to obey Kurama and jump to a different platform. The pillar that he was standing on from before got incinerated into pieces.

"Hey! My jacket!" yelled Kuwabara.

"He can destroy molecular bonds with his voice." Hiei explained.

"So he can't use his spirit sword then." I said. Hiei nodded.

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked.

"It would cause a chain reaction and it would destroy his spirit entirely." Said Hiei.

"Oh oh…" Kuwabara muttered. His legs shook in fear again. I sighed. Suddenly, Byakko blew another energy ball at Kuwabara. The only difference is that this time, he threw it non-stop. Kuwabara had to keep jumping from pillar to pillar, trying to save himself from getting hit. Then, Kuwabara hit a dead end. There was only two pillars left. The one he was standing on currently, and the one next to him. Before Kuwabara could jump to the last one he could, Byakko blew it apart. Kuwabara almost lost balance.

"Sorry about that. My eyes are getting blind as I get older." Said Byakko.

"KUWABARA! LET US HELP YOU!" yelled Yusuke.

"NO! How many times do I need to tell you, I don't need your help." Kuwabara yelled.

"Grr…I don't understand him…doesn't he know he's about to die?" Yusuke said to us.

"Perhaps he's still has a plan." Kurama said.

"Or he's just too stubborn to realize he's about to die." I commented.

"Perhaps, he's a fool." Hiei added to my comment.

"HA! WELL HERE GOES NOTHING!" Kuwabara yelled as he suddenly took a running start and jumped at the rock pillar that Byakko was standing on. He was about to reach it but he didn't have enough speed. He started to head down towards the lava.

"KUWABARA!" yelled Yusuke.

"Sword, get longer!" Kuwabara suddenly yelled. He stuck his sword onto a broken piece of pillar, floating in the lava and vaulted himself back up. He smirked and punched Byakko in the face, sending both of them, down towards the bright red lava.

"Now, let's die together!" yelled Kuwabara. Byakko fell down into the lava. Kuwabara followed him down…at least that's what I think happened.

"No…this can't be…" Yusuke mumbled as his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. I lowered my head so that my bangs were covering my eyes. They hid any emotions I felt to others around me. I was actually a little…sad. To see someone die in front of me.

"This is all so stupid! We're protecting the world…so WHO IS PROTECTING US!" ranted Yusuke. I pitied him. Even though he didn't want to admit, Kuwabara was probably his closest friend.

"Hey…can you guys help me here?" echoed a voice that sounded like Kuwabara. I lifted my head up to see that Kuwabara was still hanging on the cliff for dear life.

"Yusuke, stand up. He's alive." I said.

"What?" Yusuke said.

"Take a look over there." I said. All heads turned to where I pointed and there they saw. A well looking Kuwabara who was saved by…the bandages that he had around his waist. It got stuck in a small dent on the ground.

"HURRY UP, GUYS! I can feel it slipping!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Hn…how fortunate." Hiei said. I stifled a laughed. We all hurried over to him.

"Well now. What a surprise. For a second I thought that you bit the dust!" said Yusuke with a grin.

"Yes…" said Kurama.

"Hn…what an interesting strategy. Maybe we should let you fight the other beasts this way too." Said Hiei.

"Yes, that would be nice." Said Kurama.

"It would give you a chance to see how cool you are." I added.

"NO WAY, GUYS. I did my part so WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP AND HELP ME HERE!" Kuwabara yelled.

"But hey, Kuwabara. I thought it was against your honor code." I asked with a grin.

"Yeah! You said you would kill us if we helped you." Yusuke added with a grin. Kurama shook his head.

"I think we should help him now…before he really slips." Kurama said.

"Yeah right! Urameshi! Rin! My honor code doesn't count once the fight is over!" Kuwabara ranted. I smiled at him.

"Well, now we got two down. Two more to go." Said Yusuke. We all nodded. I decided to give Kuwabara a hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks Rin…phew…thought I was going to bite the dust there…" Kuwabara said as he panted and started to sweat uncontrollably.

"Actually, I was about to leave you to die but I guess I pity small animals…" I said with a smile.

"WHAT? I HATE YOU!" Kuwabara said as he got up and stomped pass me. Yusuke and Kurama started to laugh a little. I smiled.

"Hn…let's get going." Hiei said. All eyes turned to him. We nodded and started on our way to our next beast to beat. Let's hope it won't turn to be more uglier than the last two was…well, let's go get them.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER! :D Please review how you think about the chapter! Sorry if the four saint beasts arc was too long. I think I might make it one more chapter long and then, move on to the tournament and some other things I have in plan. Anyways, review so it gives me motivation!


	4. Chapter 4: Sending Yusuke Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my oc Rin and maybe some changes in the story! So readers, here I am again! This is the fourth chapter, I believe. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! It brings me joy! :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Sending Yusuke Up

"Well now…we found a maze in maze castle." I said as I looked around the room. It was a large room with about 15 doors in front of us.

"Makes sense." Commented Yusuke.

"We must be cautious. It's something of a legend. Long before, hundred of bounty hunters came to kill the beasts. None succeeded. Every single one forfeited their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors but only one truth. Incorrect passages are filled with traps that would cost us our lives. So you see…a poor choice seals our fate." Explained Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped.

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive. This one is all yours." Said Yusuke to Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded slowly and started to look at all of the doors. His eyes narrowed on one door.

"The second door on the left." Kuwabara said confidently.

"You heard the man, now let's go." Said Yusuke.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake." Hiei argued.

"We don't. Unless you can prove him wrong. How about you choose us a door, Hiei?" I asked. He glared at me but kept quiet.

"Sorry shorty, but you're going to have to trust me on this one. I can feel it. There's something big behind this door." Kuwabara said as he opened the door. Inside…was a small mouse. Kuwabara squealed and fell down on his butt.

"I HATE MICE!" yelled Kuwabara as he freaked out. I face palmed.

"So much for big…" I muttered.

"And it was getting so dramatic too!" said Yusuke with a smile on his face. Kuwabara pouted and lifted himself up from the floor and started to walk inside the door. We followed him. Kuwabara was looking wearily for traps. Fortunately, we chose the correct door. There were no traps behind the door that we choose. We reached the front of a large blue door with two statues of dragons. Lightning struck outside the castle.

"I don't see how this is supposed to make us scared…" I said.

"Yeah. This beast has a bad sense of humor." Kuwabara commented. I raised an eyebrow at that. What does that have to do with what I said? Suddenly, the door creaked and slowly opened. Mist and fog poured out of them. We stepped inside and peered around the room. It seemed like no one was here. But….I'm pretty sure that the beast is hiding in here.

"Hey! We know you're there. Show yourself!" Yusuke demanded. Right after he said that, a cloud of blue energy and wind surrounded us. In the middle of the room now stood a man with a black beard and spiky hair. He was wearing a set of dark blue Chinese clothing with a dragon design on it.

"As you request. You may call be Seiryuu. I am here now to end your lives." Said Seiryuu as he laughed out loud.

"A giant!" commented Kuwabara.

"Well he is no dragon but he certainly is ugly." Said Yusuke.

"It is not wise to say such things to your executor." Said Seiryuu but then he flinched a little. He scowled.

"It seems like we have an unexpected visitor." Said Seiryuu. All five of us froze and tried to sense for a new energy in the group.

"It's coming from behind us." Said Hiei. All of us turned back to see the big door slowly opening. The person who was standing in the middle of the door was Byakko.

"You're kidding me…" mumbled Yusuke.

"You must help me…" rambled Byakko as he walked towards Seiryuu. We made way for him.

"These cowards…they tricked me in my own lair…they hid their powers from me…help me…" Byakko said as he stumbled towards Seiryuu.

"You are a disgrace to us…we have no need to keep you alive." Said Seiryuu as he pulled back a fist and took a stance.

"NO!" Byakko yelled.

"Ice DRAGON!" yelled Seiryuu or at least that's what I think he said as he flung his fist forward. Byakko's body started to freeze all over. At the end, his whole body was frozen all over. Seiryuu then raised his leg and kicked the now frozen tiger. He broke into lots of pieces. They scattered around on the floor.

"Hm…incase you're wondering, I lower my energy fog to sub-zero temperature. This allows me to freeze my opponents with my attacks." Said Seiryuu.

"You heartless bastard! How could you kill your own friend?" yelled Yusuke in anger.

"He was a weapon. Not a friend. Useless weapons have no use." Said Seiryuu. I twitched at that. That bastard…

"This group of beasts has no heart. Alliance is just to gain power." Kurama said.

"I don't care! It's not right to kill your friends like that!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh how I'm going to beat the crap out of him…" Yusuke said as he stepped out but was stopped by Hiei.  
"You take the leader. I insist this one be mine." Said Hiei as he stepped forward.

"So you will be first, Hiei…" muttered Seiryuu. Hiei glanced to the broken head of Byakko. He threw off his cloak to cover up the head. I looked at him weirdly. What the hell was that for…and why the hell isn't he wearing any clothing underneath the cloak except for a pair of black pants?!

"What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy. From your acts at the gate of betrayal, I thought that you would have more of a warrior spirit." Said Seiryuu as he shook his head. Hiei glared at him.

"He's a puzzle isn't he…I've seen Hiei act like this before. Something about Byakko's execution has made him angry. He seems to live by his own code with very complex rules. All I know is that never before have I seen Hiei begin a fight with such an amount of energy." Kurama said which caught the attention of everyone.

"Good…as long as he kicks some asses." Said Yusuke.

"Hn…stupid shorty…acting cool like that…" Kuwabara muttered.

"…Making things short, he's as clear as fog." I added. Kurama just shook his head at our comments and changed his attention to Hiei's fight.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Join our army now. Master will grant you with amazing powers, nothing like you've experienced before." Said Seiryuu. Hiei grunted.

"Is that all you have to say? They're last words, you know." Hiei said while smirking. I grinned a little at that comment. Very badass.

"Fine! So that is your choice…then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings." Yelled Seiryuu as he pushed his energy fog forward. Hiei covered himself with his energy and slashed his sword forward. Seiryuu's fog separated into two. The rest of us who were watching the fight almost got caught by Seiryuu's energy. Kuwabara, who was right next to the spot that Seiryuu's energy landed was sweating uncontrollably at the hole that was now on the wall next to him.

"HEY WATCH IT!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Hn…" Seiryuu said as he suddenly yelled some words that I couldn't understand. He took a very familiar stance and thrust his fists forward.

"The freezing attack! Run!" yelled Yusuke to Hiei. Hiei just used his speed to disappear and reappear behind Seiryuu.

"…I'm sorry. I forgot of your impressive speed. Now let's try again." Yelled Seiryuu as he took the same stance. Then, Seiryuu kept using his ice technique consecutively at different areas of the room. Hiei dodged all of them. He jumped off walls, ceilings, and ran around like a mice. I could barely keep up with his speed. The room suddenly turned a lot colder so, I put my hoodie back on and zipped it back up.

"He's going to turn this room into a hockey rink!" Yusuke commented.

"Not only that…" Kuwabara muttered. I turned to him to see that part of his orange hair was frozen.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled suddenly. We turned our attentions back to the fight. I saw that Hiei's leg was frozen. Well, to be optimistic, he still had one that wasn't an ice cube.

"I don't see anything wrong…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"No…he won't be able to move anymore…" Kurama said.

"Incase you guy are blind, do you not see that Hiei's leg is frozen?" I said as I shook my head at their stupidity. In return, I received two glares.

"This is the end…." Said Seiryuu as he prepared for an attack once again. Once Seiryuu launched his attack, Hiei jabbed his sword into the ground. What in the world was he thinking? He suddenly thrust himself forward using the sword as a helping hand. He took his sword out of the ground and launched towards Seiryuu. Seiryuu used his attack on Hiei. But Hiei slashed his sword three times at Seiryuu. It cut through Seiryuu. I still don't get what the other flashes of light were but I guess it doesn't matter. He landed on the other side of the room. His legs were frozen and so was his arm.

"Ha! You have escaped…but you are wounded." Said Seiryuu. Hiei suddenly laughed like a maniac.  
"W-w-what are you laughing at?" yelled Seiryuu.

"Hn…so what if your ice may kill your wounded friend? It won't kill me." Hiei said with a smirk as the ice on his body thawed out.

"That's impossible! I shall give on final blow!" said Seiryuu. Then, blood started oozing out of Seiryuu's head.

"Hn…I don't think so." Said Hiei with an evil smile.

"NO!" screamed Seiryuu as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"What…just happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't worry…I couldn't see it either after the initial hit." Kurama said as he ran towards Hiei along with Yusuke.

"Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought!" Kuwabara said while smiling as he ran towards Hiei. I just walked over there.

"You made French fries out of that guy!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked.

"…only sixteen." Hiei answered back bluntly. I gaped. Oh shoot…I could only keep up with three! Then the other flashes of light…must have been the other thirteen that I missed.

"After the initial hit, I could only see flashes of light." Kurama said amazed at Hiei's speed.

"I couldn't even see the flashes…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Man…I could only keep up with seven or eight." Yusuke said surprised. My eyes widened a little. Seven or eight? That was a lot!

"Hn…so the fool is the only one who couldn't see anything…" said Hiei with a smirk. Kuwabara frowned and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Can it, Shorty! At least I have a friend who didn't see anything either, right Rin?" Kuwabara yelled. All heads turned to me, waiting for my answer. I took Kuwabara's arm off my shoulder and turned to face him with a V sign and a grin.

"Sorry, but I saw three of them plus the flashes of light so that makes me second place and you the loser!" I said. Yusuke started laughing. Kurama chuckled.

Hiei looked…amused. Wait amused? How did that happen?

"What? BUT THAT ISN'T FAIR! I mean…you have no experience in fighting what so ever right? All you know is that energy stuff you did just a few minutes ago right?" Kuwabara ranted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but yes, I do have experience in fighting." I said. Kuwabara pouted in a corner of the room. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you probably know how to use a sword. Am I right?" Kurama asked me. I turned towards him and gave a confused look. How did he know that?  
"You did say that Kuwabara was using his spirit sword wrong so I'm assuming that you do know how to fight with one sword." Kurama said. I was actually surprise that he was that smart.

"I'm pathetic…pathetic…pathetic…" ranted Kuwabara as he drew circles on the ground. I ignored him.

"Make that two." I said with a small smile. Kurama's eyes widened a little. I then ran over to Kuwabara and patted his shoulder like I was trying to calm a crying baby down.

"Calm down…you're not pathetic…but you're a fool." I said softly in his ears. He snapped.

"OH THAT'S IT! I'M NOT A FOOL!" Kuwabara yelled as he suddenly charged at me. I jumped over to the side as he fell down to the ground ungracefully. This is probably where I would thank Botan for improving my fighting skills. Yusuke bursted out laughing even harder than before.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! Rin…you are going to become my best friend!" Yusuke said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"I think we already are!" I said with a thumbs up too. We grinned evilly. Kurama sweat dropped.

"They really do resemble each other, don't they?" Kurama said as he sighed.

"Hn..." commented you know who.

"But hey, Hiei…if you use those moves in our next fight, I'll be screwed!" Yusuke yelled.

"Maybe." Hiei said as he walked away to retrieve his cloak. Everyone looked surprised.

"Well that's weird. I thought he was going to say Of course you fool." Kuwabara said with a shocked face.

"Hiei is going through a tricky change." Kurama said.

"Huh?" chorused Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"It appears he's starting to like you!" Kurama said. Yusuke turned to look at Hiei who finished positioning his cloak. Yusuke smiled. We then, ran towards the trying to find our way up.

* * *

We ran straight up the stairs for about 5 minutes before Kuwabara tensed up and stopped running.

"What now, you got cramps?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara shook.

"No…my whole brain fell like an ice cube. Something bad is happening in the human world…" Kuwabara muttered.

"There is no telling to how long we've been here." Said Kurama.

"We have only one beast left. Let's go." Hiei said. We nodded and ran up as fast as we could. Once we reached the top floor, we could see a huge tower.

"That's probably where he is." Kurama said. We sprinted towards the tower but suddenly, I heard a beeping sound. Somebody's telephone? Yusuke shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a small looking object that really resembled a mirror. He flipped it open and I peeked over his shoulder to see what was on it. I saw Botan and a…small girl with brown hair. She was pretty.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked. Yusuke blushed and turned to me.

"NO." Yusuke said. I grinned. Well now, didn't know a badass punk like Yusuke would get himself a girl who's pretty and looks too smart and good for him. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Hiei smirking a bit. Wonder what happened?

"Yusuke! I'm certain that they mean to kill her!" Botan interrupted and I focused back to the problem at hand.

"WHAT?" Yusuke screamed. Suddenly, the mirror shut down and we heard a scream from the screen.

"BOTAN!" Yusuke screamed.

"I knew it!" Kuwabara said as he snapped his fingers.

"Let's not waste any more time." I said. All of us nodded and quickly ran towards the tower. Once we reached the front area around it, we stopped suddenly. I narrowed my eyes. Something's coming…

"HOLY! What the heck are those?" came Kuwabara scream. I turned towards the side of the tower to see several…green naked bodies and blonde hair that looks like seaweed. How's that for description? Wait did I say several? Sorry. Make that a ton.

"This is just making us waste our time…" I mumbled.

"Yes…we are on a time limit." Kurama said.

"I've deal with cultivated humans before. They feel no pain or fear." Hiei stated.

"Well I don't know guys but how are we supposed to beat a monster like that?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Stupid monsters trying to slow us down…I'll blow them away with my shot gun!" Yusuke bellowed as he prepared for a shot, but Kurama putted a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What?" asked Yusuke in anger.

"It isn't wise to waste your spirit energy like that. Let's use our heads." Kurama stated.

"What? You want me to head butt them? Well how is that supposed to help?" Yusuke said. I sighed at his stupidity.

"Look here, Yusuke. Calm down. Your anger is getting to you." I stated. He whirled to me.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed Ms. Tiny, my friend is about to die here!" yelled Yusuke. I twitched at that nickname but decided to ignore it.

"And if you really want to save her then you better calm down or you will pull all of us down." I said as I glared at him. Yusuke froze and suddenly stayed quiet. He took in a few deep breaths and sighed.

"Okay. So what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked. I smiled a little. Surprising that he actually obeyed me.

"Set your eyes on the first tower window…that is your door." Suddenly said Hiei. We all turned towards the tower. Indeed, the first window was open but…it was pretty high up.

"Uh…excuse me Mr. Mysterious but I am forgetful and I forgot to bring my pogo stick." Commented Yusuke.

"Yeah! How are we supposed to get up there?" Kuwabara said.

"I need you to listen closely." Hiei said. We all decided to hear him out.

"We'll build a tower for Yusuke to use as a jumping lift. The fool at the bottom, the fox in the middle and me at the top. The fool will run into the middle of them and stand ground. The fox can jump on him then I'll follow. Yusuke can have a running start and he'll use us as a ladder. Women, you clear a path for us. I believe that you have a sword with you." Hiei stated. Kurama and Kuwabara twitched a little in anger at their nicknames but decided wisely to stay quiet. I raised an eyebrow. How in the world did he know that I kept a sword with me?

"I just do." Hiei stated. My eyes widened. The hell? F*ck how did he answer me when I didn't even ask? Don't tell me he's a mind reader…

"Yes, I am, women." He said back. I glared at him. Stupid demon and their super powers. The other three looked at us confused.  
"So all I need to do is just clear a damn straight path for you folks right?" I asked. Hiei nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"Don't trip." Yusuke mentioned.

"Don't fall!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Be cautious." Kurama commented.

"Look, I'll be fine!" I scowled a little in anger. Seriously…they're like mothers who are about to send their kids to like the…bottomless pit of hell where they would never be seen again! I took a stand and turned back to look at them.

"Ready?" I asked. They all nodded.

"_I doubt your sword skills are good anyways."_ _Hiei said in my mind_. I glared at him. He just smirked back. I so want to wipe that smirk off his face.I sighed and started to run towards the 'thing' they call cultivated humans.

I ran as fast as I could into the middle of them and forced my way through a few of them and kept a distance from the others before I started to attack the rest. I punched one in the face and grabbed another hurling it towards the others. They tumbled down like dominoes. I smiled a little before decided to take out one of my swords. Yes, one. I slashed up some in front of me and spun around to take care of some that I missed earlier. I saw Hiei give a signal and Kuwabara and the others started running after me in a line. I quickly focused my attention back at hand and slashed some more in front. I failed to notice about a group behind me though.

"Hey, Rin! Behind!" yelled Kuwabara, as he was about to stop running but was pushed by Kurama.

"Keep Going! She'll be fine." Kurama stated.

Once I head Kuwabara's yell, I took my other sword with my left hand and slashed one behind me without even looking backwards. I spun around slashing about five more. Oh and if anyone wants to know, I keep my swords hidden in my t-shirt. They aren't that long so they wouldn't stick out. My two swords are basically medium size. Since I have two of them, they don't have to be too long or they will get in the way. Well, at least that's what my sword teacher said. Once I cleared a big enough pathway for the others, I stepped back. The others came charging through. Kuwabara took stand in the center. Some more cultivated humans started to stand up and walk over to the him. I ran to the dead humans and jumped high enough. I shot one blast of energy, making sure to use just the right amount. I wouldn't want to waste my energy for nothing. Then I whirled around and slashed a few others with my swords. By then, Yusuke was jumping up on the 'tower' that they created. He jumped as high as he could and reached out for the tower. Fortunately, he was able to reach the window just barely.

"Hell Yeah!" yelled Yusuke as he climbed up the window. Hiei jumped off Kurama while Kurama jumped off Hiei and Kuwabara…landed on his face, kissing the ground.

"Hey! Have fun with the veggie heads!" Yusuke yelled from high up. I looked up to him and gave him a thumbs up.

"And you have fun with the last boss for me too!" I yelled. He waved back and disappeared into the tower. I turned to the others.

"So…should we have fun with the veggie heads like he said?" I asked. They nodded.

"DON'T EVEN NEED TO ASK!" Kuwabara yelled as he rammed into one.

Kurama took out his rose whip and slashed through a few. Hiei just ran towards the middle of them and slashed as fast as lightning. I had my own fun. I slashed a few with my two swords. I jumped up into the air letting loose another blast of energy enough to knock about twenty down. Like I said, conserving energy.

"_Sword Skills, not bad. Strategy, so so. Speed, needs work. Strength, also needs work." Said a voice in the back of my head. _I scowled recognizing the voice and answered through my head by thinking.  
"That wasn't suppose to be an evaluation of my skills…" I thought.

"Really now? So you're saying you can do better than that?" Hiei thought back.

"…Never mind. But who knows? In life or death situations, it might happen." I thought as I focused on the fight in front of me.

Hiei didn't say anything but hn after that. We were about to finish with the veggie heads when suddenly a bright light occurred and we looked up to see a small bird appear. She had purple hair, green feathers, and…a yellow beak like normal birds do.

"Greetings…My name is Muruku, Suzaku's partner." Said the bird. All the veggie heads stopped. I turned to look at the bird. It slowly flew down.

"Okay…how is a bird supposed to fight?" Kuwabara asked.

"As a bird no but as a demon? Yes." Said the bird as it transformed into a demon with purple hair and a hot body in Yusuke's dictionary. She was wearing a purple chinese fighting dress to match her hair. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We need to hurry up and meet Urameshi!" Kuwabara scowled. I turned to him and the others.

"I'll fight her. You three go on ahead." I said. They turned to look at me.

"Are you sure, Rin? Hell she looks…uh…eh…ah…" Kuwabara said while muttering for the right word. I rolled my eyes.

"You're trying to say, hot." I said. He grinned sheepishly.

"Well uh…haha!" Kuwabara laughed.

"So? It's not like we're fighting with hotness or anything so who cares?" I said as I shrugged and walked towards Muruku.  
"But still! You sure about this?" Kuwabara asked. I started to get irritated.

"For the last time, yes! God sake, go check your ears at the hospital, moron!" I yelled out. Kuwabara snapped.

"WHAT'S THAT? OH, OKAY THEN! I WON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!" Kuwabara yelled as he stomped off towards the tower.

"Be careful." Kurama stated as he ran towards Kuwabara.

"Hn." Commented Hiei as he ran up the stairs.

"Nice comment, Hiei." I said sarcastically even though he didn't hear it…or maybe he did but oh, who cares? I stretched and got ready.

"You ready?" I asked. Muruku smiled.

"Always, little girl…" said Mukuru as she got in a fighting stance. I got in a stance of my own. At that moment, only one thought ran through my mind. "**Either kill her, or lose pathetically, in which the group would tease me for being weak."**

* * *

Done with the fourth chapter, folks. Please review too! :) Any kind of reviews makes me a happy fellow.


	5. Chapter 5: The End and Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here! I only own my character Rin. So this is the fifth chapter! Look forward to it! If there's anything that can be changed in my story to make things better, please tell me! :) I'll be willing to change things for the better of this story!

* * *

Chapter 5: The End and Beginning

"Come at me…girl…" said Mukuru. I took that advice and charged. I ran at her and took out my swords. She smirked. I swung at her. She dodged and suddenly, she grew wings. No surprise. She was a parrot before. She flew up into the sky and spread out her wings. The feathers in her wings flew out at me. I ran and dodged as many as I could. Some of the feathers managed to hit me. They scratched me. My eyes widened. How in the world did feathers manage to hurt me? Those soft, birdy feathers?!

"Judging by the pure horror look in your face, I can tell that you are quite surprised. Do not forget that this is the demon world and I am a demon." Laughed Muruku as she kept throwing her feathers at me.

I dodged and jumped as much as I could. Another grazed me. Screw this! I'm using my spirit blast. I suddenly stopped running, turned towards the feathers and her, and shot my spirit blast out. Her eyes widened a bit as the feathers in mid-air burned out. She dodged by flying higher up.  
"My, my…what a surprise." Muruku said as she smirked. I glared at her. She's mocking me.

"Yes, and I expect you to be more surprised once Yusuke beats the crap out of your dear leader." I said with a smirk too. She glared at me. My revenge.

"You pathetic girl…I'll KILL You!" yelled Muruku as he suddenly flew down towards me at amazing speed. I ran towards her and slashed at her. She blocked with her wings. She punched me in the face. I flew back to the ground but immediately stepped back up. I held my palm out and let out several spirit blasts in a row. She escaped most of them by flying and dodging skillfully.

"…che…" I said.

"I told you, little girl. We're made of different things. I'll kill you now!" said Muruku.

She threw more feathers at me. I ran once again, dodging and jumping. How in the world am I supposed to escape out of this mess? It's not like I can use a barrier to protect me…wait…barrier? Oh my. Why didn't I think of this since the beginning? Botan already taught me that technique…although I haven't mastered it yet. Well, either risk it, or lose. I dodged one last feather before I whirled around towards Muruku, held both my palms out, and closed my eyes.

"HA! Giving up now, brat?" said Muruku as she summoned as many of her feathers as possible.

I ignored her and focused on pouring my spirit energy into my palms. Once I felt that there was enough, I opened my eyes and spread the energy in front of me in a barrier. It's actually kind of like my spirit blast but this technique controls my energy and spreads it out evenly. It can protect me against attacks. Botan called it the Reflection Barrier. The feathers hit my barrier and flung off.

"WHAT?" yelled Muruku as all of her feathers got reflected back towards her. She stopped summoning feathers in surprised. I smirk. Here's my chance. After the last pieces of feather got reflected back, I ran as fast as I could. I felt the wind pass my body. I went behind her in a second, put my hand out, and summoned another spirit blast. I put everything I had into this attack.

"Spirit blast, FULL POWER!" I said as I shot it out towards Muruku's back.

The purple energy flew out of my hands. It was about ten times as big then normal. Her eyes widened as she whirled around. She wrapped herself in her wings to protect her but it was too late. My attack hit her right in the stomach. She winced and screamed in pain as she flew back and hit the turret that Yusuke's and the others were in….oops. Hope that didn't shake the turret too much. Her body was burnt and crisp…medium rare when compared to a steak. She wasn't dead though. She tried to get up.

"You…brat…I'll make…you pay!" said Muruku as she tried to stand up. I walked over to her with my swords. I raised both my swords at her. Her eyes widened in fear.

"It's over." I said as I slashed her twice with my sword, cutting her wings and body. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, lifelessly. I stared at her. She was my first kill ever. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, I heard a scream as a huge amount of energy flew out of the turret. I whirled around to see that the turret was lighting up in a huge bright light. The turret immediately exploded and lit in flames. What was that? I waited for about 5 minutes before I saw Hiei and Kurama pop out of the turret. They were carrying Yusuke and Kuwabara on their backs. I walked over to them.

"Are these two okay?" I asked.

"Yusuke used up all his energy. Kuwabara gave him some of his so he merely fainted." Kurama explained.

"No wonder…it was a huge blast of energy." I commented. Kurama smiled.

"Yes, and I assume you took care of her." Kurama asked. I smiled and pointed over to the demon, lying lifelessly on the walls next to the turret. Now that I noticed…the image was actually a little gruesome. Kurama's eyes widened a long with Hiei's although…his was a lot smaller.

"Uh…now that I see it…it's actually kind of gruesome…sorry…" I said. Kurama immediately turned to me.

"No, it's okay. We understand. Do you have any injuries?" Kurama asked politely. I shrugged.

"Not anything major. Just a few scratches here and there. Never in my life would I have thought that bird feathers would harm me." I said sarcastically. Kurama chuckled a little. Hiei stood bored.

"Can we go now?" Hiei asked. I looked at him and blinked once.

"Of course." I answered back. Suddenly, portal opened.

"Well now…Koenma sure knows his job." I said.

"You've met him before?" Kurama asked curious.

"Once. Under weird circumstances, lets say." I answered as I walked into the portal. The other two demons followed. We ended up in Koenma's office. Koenma turned towards us.

* * *

"Good work. You may rest now." Koenma stated. We started to walk towards a new portal that opened to the human world. I was about to get in when Koenma suddenly stopped us.

"Oh, and one more thing. Rin. You will stay being the spirit detective's worker for a while." Koenma said. I immediately froze in my tracks and whirled to face him.

"What?" I said.

"I want you to stay as Yusuke's helper for a while. Although, a while in this case would be pretty long…" Koenma said.

"…that wasn't what I agreed with…I thought it was only one job…." I said.

"Well, it isn't. You have to do this job, Rin. There's no one else available…" Koenma said.

"Well go find someone." I said.

"Rin. You owe your life." Koenma said. I tensed a little at that. Kurama and Hiei immediately turned to look at me.

"…so?" I said quietly.

"If you don't do this job, I can take your life back." Koenma stated.

"Are you…black mailing me?" I asked.

"…Rin. Do you not get how desperate I am to get you in this position? We need your help." Koenma said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"…there's no way out of this is there?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." Koenma replied. I thought about it for a second before I answered.

"…okay then…." I muttered. Koenma immediately smiled brightly.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Koenma yelled in joy. I sighed.

"Stupid baby…" I muttered.

"What did you say?" Koenma asked.

"Nothing, Mr. handsome prince who looks like a baby of the one and only spirit world." I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Chill, Koenma. Geez…so can I go home now?" I asked. He nodded, still with the glare.

"Well then, guess this is goodbye. See you people around?" I said to Kurama and Hiei. I knew I could see Yusuke or Kuwabara any time.

"We will meet again." Kurama said.

"Hn…" commented Hiei.

"We sure will Kurama….and Hiei? That wasn't a word. So long!" I said as I stepped into the portal and appeared in the living world.

After stepping out of the portal, I was right in front of my house. Koenma told me before that my body was hidden from the world so, no one knew that I died. Now, I am back in my body so I need to come with an excuse real soon, after all, it was 3 months since my disappearance. I took a deep breath and sighed. Here goes nothing…I walked up to my house and rang the door bell.

"Yes…Shimizu family?" came a very familiar voice. My mother. She opened the door and she was holding a magazine that she was reading. She had long goldish-blonde hair kind of like me but she had deep emerald eyes. Mine was purple from dad's side. Her hair was also short. Once she saw me her eyes widened and she dropped her magazine. I gulped and said with a smile.  
"Mom…I'm home…" I said. She immediately ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"Welcome home…" she muttered into my ears as she started to cry. I rubbed her back.

"Mom, I'm back." I said. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Where were you?" she asked. I tensed a little. Here comes the dread question.

"I went into the woods to gather some data for my school report when some wild animals came and attack me so, I was hurt and couldn't walk. I had to recover so I took my time in the woods. I just healed." I lied. I hope she doesn't suspect anything.

"Oh you poor thing…" mother said.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah…hey, Fay! Come see your sister! She's back!" yelled mom upstairs as she dragged me inside and shut the door.

"WHAT? RIN SISTER IS BACK?!" squealed a familiar voice. My 10 year old sister came running down the stairs and ran towards me. She glomped me and I fell down to the floor. Hard.

"Ow…hey, Fay. How are you?" I asked. She got up and so did I.

"I'm fine, sis! I thought you were kidnapped or drunk in a bar or something." Said Fay. I gaped. Well the kidnap part was right but the drunk one definitely sounded wrong. Well she is my sister…

"Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you? You get yourself in such trouble once I'm not around…" my mother said.

"No, it's okay! I'm fine now." I said once again.

"If only…he…was here…" said my mother sadly. I frowned immediately, thinking of that man…that disgusting man who left us. My dad.

"No. I think it's better if he was never here to begin with." I said with a dark look on my face.

"Sweetie…he's still your dad and the one I love." My mother said. I don't care what she thinks. I still don't like the fact that my mother still loved him when he left me and her to who knows where. Not only that but he completely broke my mother's heart. He even injured my mother. I could never forgive him.

* * *

**Flashback…**

"_Where are you going?" asked my mother desperately. _

"_Anywhere that's not here." Answered my father bluntly._

"_But, why?" asked my mother sad. _

"_Because I hate it here. I hate you." Said my father._

"_What? Then why did you marry me? Why did you propose to me saying that I was the only one that you loved?" yelled my mom. He smirked._

"_You are so easy to trick. Did you really think I meant that? I only wanted you because you had a pretty face. That's it. Besides, my boss has ordered me to make love with a beautiful women so that a strong and pretty girl would be born to entertain him and me." Said my father. I, who was listening to the conversation secretly froze. He…my dad…only wanted me to be his…entertainment? And…what does he mean by…boss?_

"_NO! YOU'RE LYING!" yelled my mother in despair. _

"_Shut up, you annoying woman! I'm done with you!" yelled my dad as he took hold of a chair and crashed it into my mother. She screamed in pain as she fell limply to the floor. I started to cry. I ran out._

"_DAD! WHY ARE YOU HURTING MOM?" I yelled as tears fell down my face. _

"_Ah, Rin. You've heard our little conversation? Then I expect you to grow up and entertain me and my boss. I will be waiting for that day." Laughed my dad as he kicked me in the stomach. I flew and hit the door in pain._

"_NO! Rin!" my mother cried desperately. _

"_Ha! Pathetic woman. Just hurry up and die." Said my father cruelly as he stepped on my mother, kicked her once, and ran out the door. My mother and I fell limply to the floor. I was still crying. Why? Why! I don't understand…what is he talking about?_

"_Sister? Rin SIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? MOM!" yelled Fay in horror as she saw our positions, hurt all over with blood oozing out of our heads and body. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out._

* * *

"Rin? Are you there?" asked my mother. I snapped out of my thoughts and returned to reality.

"Yes, I am here. I want to go up to my room now and shower. It has been ages." I said as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, right! I'll have dinner ready for you." Said my mother as she hurried to the kitchen.

"Woah! What's for dinner?" asked my sister. After that, I heard nothing. I walked up to my room and turned on the water in the shower. I took a quick shower and put on a sleeping t-shirt and shorts. Then, I plopped down on the bed, face down. I clutched the bed blankets tightly. I thought about that day and all I saw was anger and hatred. No sadness was shown and I wanted it to be like that. I hated that man from the bottom of my heart and no one would prove me otherwise. I will find him and destroy him myself. Just you wait.

* * *

**3 months later…**

"Hey, Rin! Do you mind going to the grocery story in the mall to buy a few ingredients for dinner?" asked my mother. I lifted my head out of the book I was read and put it down.

"Sure. Let me change out of these home clothes first." I said as I ran upstairs.

After that encounter with the Four Saint Beasts, I didn't receive a single call from Koenma at all. Actually, that was good because I didn't want to go on another mission. I opened the closet and looked through the clothes. It was almost nighttime so I should wear a jacket. I decided to wear a plain white t-shirt and a red jacket. I also putted on a jean skirt and red and white sneakers to match. It was a long time since I wore a skirt. I only wore them when I got outside to the mall or when I have a party to go to. Normally, I just dress up as a sporty guy, with my plain hoodie and shorts. I decided to keep my hair down. Besides, my hair had natural small curls so I thought I looked better with it down. I ran downstairs and grabbed a small wallet bag.

"I'm going now!" I yelled as I ran out the door towards the mall.

"Have a good shopping time! You can buy some clothes for yourself too!" yelled my mother. I smiled. Good. I need a new hoodie, t-shirt, and shorts. I ripped the one I wore during the mission.

I reached the mall in about 30 minutes. I walked into the grocery store and bought some vegetables, eggs, and fruits. For dinner, we were going to have fruit salad and pork spare ribs with boiled eggs as a side dish. There was also going to be rice. I thought of the food and started to drool. People looked at me weirdly so I broke out of my trance and hurried out of the grocery store embarrassed.

I stopped by at a small clothing store. I went inside and picked out the three items that I needed. I grabbed a light purple camisole, dark violet hoodie, and a pair of pale gray shorts. After thinking for a while, I decided to grab a white cardigan jacket too, for formal purposes. I was about to walk to the cashier when a certain person caught my eyes. I saw Yusuke running towards somewhere. I quickly decided to pay for the clothes and ran after him. I saw him get on a weird motorcycle with someone on it. I decided to follow him. I ran as fast as I could.

Once I reached the place, I saw that Yusuke and the weird man with sun glasses was on top of a building in the middle of construction. I looked at them from a spot in the middle of the plains about 100 meters away. I stood alone in the middle as I watched them. Suddenly, the man with the glasses through off his clothing and ran with amazing speed, punching the pillars of support that held the building up. Each pillar broke immediately. I saw Yusuke spin around looking confused and scared. The man then stopped punching once all the pillars were down. The building immediately collapsed.

My eyes widened as I looked at the building, which was now just a pile of rocks. I saw Yusuke stand, shaking in fear in the middle of the rumble of rocks. The man with glasses said something to him in which I couldn't hear.

I also looked around the place to see that Kuwabara was also looking down at the scene from a bridge on the top of a road next to the building that was destroyed. He was also shaking in fear. Suddenly, I felt a very familiar energy. I looked up at the building beside me and saw that Kurama and Hiei stood there looking dull and emotionless at the scene. I then noticed that it was already dark. The big guy then walked over to the building with Hiei and Kurama.

"I can see from your face that you have been invited to the tournament as well on Urameshi's team no doubt. Demons who side with humans will receive no sympathy." Said the man. Kurama said from the top of the building.

"Sympathy has never been a part of those tournaments!" yelled Kurama from the top. I wonder what tournament they were talking about.

"Hmph…if you wish to enter, you will need to find another fighter. After all, teams are made of six members." Said the man as he walked off to…me. My eyes widened a little as he walked towards me. I stepped back once.

"…and here we have another member of your team." Said the man. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara's eyes widened as they immediately whirled towards me who was standing on the ground right in front of him. He was then suddenly right in front of me. He grabbed both of my hands as I dropped the two grocery bags that I was holding. He held my wrists tight as he looked over me. My eyes were shaking in fear. Who was this man?

"…I see the resemblance." Said the man as he let me go. I was confused. He then walked pass me and kneeled down to whisper one last sentence before he left. My eyes widened as he said the sentence into my ears. I froze and tensed. I turned towards the man as he disappeared. I immediately collapsed to the floor on my butt with my legs bent to both sides of me.

"Rin!" came Kuwabara's cry. I could feel the anger inside of me boil, trying to escape. My eyes determined to enter this tournament at all cost. The last sentence that he said to me…

"**The man that you have been trying to find and the person who has deserted you will show up in the tournament. Join if you wish to meet him."**

* * *

Woah…talk about suspense… anyways, please review a little! It motivates me to write more! So please review and until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners. I own only Rin. So basically, Rin's past has been revealed. Wonder if she will meet her dad? Only I know that…mwahaha! Anyways, this is the sixth chapter! Updates may be slow because right now, I have finals so I need to practice.

* * *

Chapter 6: Preparation

"We better start training." I said as I looked at the other four members the team.

"And find a sixth member." Said Kurama. Currently, we were in the forest, having a team meeting on what to do so that we're ready for the Dark Tournament. I found out that the Dark Tournament is a tournament organized by the demon world. It is where teams of 6 fight to the death. You have to defeat your opponents to earn a point for your team. At the end, whoever wins most points win. It doesn't always have to be a one on one. Team leaders decide. If it ends as a draw, 3 to 3, there will be one more fight to decide it all.

"I'm going to go visit grandma." Said Yusuke. I raised an eyebrow. Grandma?  
"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh you don't know her yet! Speaking of which…I think you should come with me, Rin! We both use spirit energy and I think she could teach us a lot!" said Yusuke. I thought about it for a second.

"I guess I can go with you." I said. He beamed.

"Oh yeah! We're going to have lots of fun! HAHA!" laughed Yusuke.

"More like torture…" muttered Kuwabara. I turned to look at him. From the sides of my eyes, I saw Yusuke telling Kuwabara to be quiet. When I turned to look at him, he started to whistle innocently….suspicious.

"So…you just want someone to bare the pain with you?" I asked. He gulped and started to sweat uncontrollably.

"Well, uh…HAHA! No of course not!" Yusuke said with a fake grin.

"Liar." I said.

"Okay fine! You caught me there." Yusuke said as he started to sulk. I blinked. Maybe I should go with him…I mean…this 'grandma' is someone who uses the spirit energy stuff so I should go with him and see her.

"…but I'll go with you anyways." I said. That caused him to run to me with puppy dog eyes that don't really fit him.

"Really?" said Yusuke.  
"…yes and stop doing that face, it doesn't suit you." I said as I sighed. He immediately stopped.

"So now, we have one pair done. Kuwabara can train with us." Said Kurama.

"..us?" said Hiei.

"Yes! You are going to help Kuwabara train with us aren't you, Hiei?" asked Kurama with a tint of mischief in his eyes. Hiei turned to look at him. After a long stare, he finally gave in.  
"Fine. But I'm not in charge of the fool's funeral nor to be the blame of." Said Hiei.

"WHAT? YOU PUNK! I'm going to beat you to the ground!" yelled Kuwabara.

"I actually want Rin to train with us too…she needs to get a taste of demon powers…and she might make Kuwabara stronger too…" Kurama muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you want me to train with you then I'll just train half with Yusuke and half with you guys." I suggested. Kurama looked at me and smiled.

"That's a perfect idea." He said.

"Hn…so now I'm stuck with two weaklings." Said Hiei. I decided to ignore him since he would never call anyone strong to begin with.

"You punk….arg!" Kuwabara said as he punched Hiei but Hiei just side stepped to the side with his amazing speed.

"Well…I'm off. Let's go Yusuke." I said as I walked away.

"Have fun with the demons, Kuwabara!" laughed Yusuke as he ran away towards me.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS PUNK!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Shut up you fool." Said Hiei as he kicked Kuwabara in the stomach. That was the last thing I saw before Yusuke and I were out of sight.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

"So…this is where she lives?" I asked.

"Yep. It's a temple…" Yusuke said as he started to climb the stairs. The stairs was like the road to heaven…how many steps were there?

"…stupid grandma and her stairs…" I muttered as I started to climb. Yusuke looked at me and laughed.  
"I said the same thing when I walked up these stairs." Yusuke said.

"Oh?" I said as we started to run up the stairs. It felt like forever before we reached the top of the stairs. We walked over to her house. It was a traditional Japanese style house. We walked inside to see a small pink haired old lady, drinking tea and watching TV. I gaped. This is Yusuke's teacher? She must be really strong for Yusuke to come to her for help.

"Hn…It's about time you came back. Please tell me you've gotten a little bit better." Said the old lady.

"Hi, Genkai. Long time no see." I said Yusuke. She turned towards him then looked over to me.

"I don't allow spectators to come with you, dimwit." Said Genkai.

"Wait, Genkai! She came to train along with me. We have to participate in the Dark Tournament and she's one of our members who can use some spirit energy so I thought it would be best for you to train with her for a small amount of time." Explained Yusuke. She looked over to me and walked over. I blinked once at her. She suddenly held a hand to in front of my chest. What is she doing?

"Hm…I sense a very weird energy coming out of you. You probably have two separate energies mixed together. I can tell that one of them is the spirit energy like Yusuke and mine. However…I cannot tell what the other energy inside of you is supposed to be." Said Genkai. I raised an eyebrow. I have…two energies inside of me? If one is the spirit energy…then is the other one like…special psychic powers or something?

"…alright. I agree to teaching you something productive. What can you do with your energy right now?" asked Genkai.

"Oh I can answer that. She can shoot out her energy like a blast that is just as powerful as my shotgun." Said Yusuke.

"I can also use it as a barrier." I answered. She nodded.

"Then let's focus on controlling your energy more. Follow me." She said. I followed her outside.

"And the dimwit too." Said Genkai.

"Alright…" mumbled Yusuke as he obediently followed. We jogged for about a mile before we reached our destination. It was a forest with lots of cliffs.

"First, the dimwit. I want you to climb that cliff with weights as heavy as 1 ton on both of your legs." Said Genkai.

"WHAT?" yelled Yusuke as he started to protest.

"Shut up, dimwit! Pray that I didn't say that I would attack you….yet that is." Genkai said with a smirk. Yusuke shudder but obeyed. He put on the weights and started to climb…incredibly slow. Genkai turned to me.

"Do you have any weapons?" she asked.

"I have two medium-length swords that I used." I said.

"Good. Take them out." She said. I did as told.  
"I want you to close your eyes and imagine your energy inside of you. Imagine that it flows out of your body and onto your swords. Do not lose focus." Said Genkai. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my energy, flowing like a river, out into the sea. I pictured a purple colored stream, calm but fierce. It flowed throughout my body and out of it. I could feel the warmth of it surrounding me.

"Good. Now open your eyes." Said Genkai. I opened my eyes and saw that my two swords were now covered with purple energy that was as fierce as flames.

"This is called indirect materialization. It is indirect because you actually don't create the sword but you put your energy into it and make something powerful out of it. Now, try and slash up the boulder at the top of the cliff." Said Genkai as he pointed to the cliff that Yusuke was climbing on.

"…wait. Yusuke's there though…" I pointed out.

"Who cares about the dimwit. Just slash and shoot the damn thing." Said Genkai. I shrugged and lifted both my hands up in a criss cross. I breathe in and slashed both swords at the same time. The energy flew out of my swords and flew towards the cliff. Once it hit the boulder, the massive rock disintegrated into several pieces and was engulfed in my energy. I gaped at me own powers. Oh…my…god…

"Hn…that is your power. Your energy is as fierce as fire. It can probably burn many things. Although, it may not have the same effects as fire, but it probably burns the same way. Anyways, now, you can try to increase the amount of your energy by meditating and imagining about your energy. Also, once in a while, unleash the same attack and see if anything different occurs. After that, you can try materialization into a bomb, gun, or whatever you choose. Try your best. I'm going to go teach the dimwit now." Said Genkai as she walked away. I looked at the spot that she was in for a moment before shrugging and sitting down to mediate like she told me to.

* * *

**1 month later…**

By now, I mastered the indirect materialization thing. It was more stronger and 'hotter' than the last time I tried. I tried the real materialization but all I could get was a whip that was made out of my purple energy. It was kind of like Kuwabara's sword but please, do not compare his to mine. I think mine is more burning and intense. No offense. My spirit energy has also grown. Also, because Genkai here told me to increase my speed, I had to go to several harsh courses and when I say harsh I am not sarcastic but underrating. God she shot several snipers at my feet, just to keep me running. Yusuke also grew stronger. Today was the last day I would be here before I move on to Kurama's and Hiei's training. They sent me a letter saying to meet them at the same forest spot that we met at the beginning. I ran towards the forest clearing after bidding my farewell to Genkai and Yusuke. It took me about 2 hours to reach the clearing. Faster by a whole hour! Let's celebrate…not.

"What took you so long? I'm so itching to fight now!" Kuwabara yelled at me. I shrugged.

"Traffic." I said as I walked over to him and Kurama. Hiei was sitting on top of a tree branch looking bored.

"Hello. How was your training with Genkai?" asked Kurama. I thought about it for a second before answering.  
"Hell." I said. Kuwabara bursted out into a laughing fit. Kurama just smiled. Hiei just…hn'd.

"So…what are we doing?" I asked. Kuwabara immediately stopped laughing.

"You are going to fight me. Full power, okay?" said Kuwabara.

"…'kay." I said as I walked over to the opposite side of him. I stood facing him.  
"So…when do we start?" I asked.

"Aren't you scared?" Kuwabara asked with a smirk.

"Of what?" I asked while tilting my head innocently.

"Of being beaten by the one and only Kuwabara!" yelled Kuwabara proudly. I raised an eyebrow. Right….like that would ever happen.  
"So…you're saying that you beat Kurama and Hiei, which makes me have to be scared of you? Because the last time I checked, anyone who beats Kurama and Hiei are the people I'm supposed to be scared of." I said.

"….No. I didn't beat them. Duh, that's impossible!" Kuwabara said.  
"Would you two just shut up and fight already?" said Hiei annoyed.

"Sure thing, shorty. Even though fighting girls are against my honor code, I still need to fight you or these people are going to scold me and I don't want that so…here goes!" yelled Kuwabara as he summoned his spirit sword and charged at me from the front. I raised an eyebrow. He doesn't seem that much stronger now does he? I dodged to the side once he slashed down. He turned towards me.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DODGE!" yelled Kuwabara.

"…is that a rule of this fight?" I asked Kurama.

"No, he's just making it up." Kurama answered back.

"See?" I said knowingly to Kuwabara.

"ARG….YOU JUST PISS ME OFF!" yelled Kuwabara as he charged towards me once again. I shrugged and decided to take out my swords. I didn't cover them with my energy though. I want to see how strong I am without my energy. I swung my sword at him and our swords clashed. He pushed me back and I ducked and slashed up at him. He blocked it with his sword. I jumped to the left, escaping his attack as he ran towards me again. He swung and I dodged, occasionally striking my sword against his. I deflected his attack back at him, causing him to stumble.

"…as I thought, Kuwabara is no match for Rin." Kurama muttered to Hiei.  
"…hn." Hiei said as usual.

"Arg…you and your dodging techniques…I hate you!" screamed Kuwabara as he ran towards me. I decided to end this and held my hand forward. I shot my energy blast, which was now more powerful than the last time.

"HOLY!" Kuwabara screamed as he jumped and ducked down to the ground. My blast flew past him. The blast broke down a few trees. He looked back and paled.

"OH MY GOD, RIN! You could have killed me!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Incase you haven't noticed, this is a fight. There is no holding back." I said. He pouted.

"You know, why don't you fight me for real now?" I asked scowling a little bit in boredom.

"WHAT? I AM!" Kuwabara protested.  
"Then, you fail." I said as I charged him first this time. I appeared in front of him in no time. I slashed at him about 6 times in a row. He kept blocking them with his annoying sword. Then, somehow, yes somehow, he managed to deflect one of my swords. Or maybe, I let him do that. My sword flew away and hit the tree.

"Now I've got you! HA!" yelled Kuwabara as he slashed down his spirit sword at me. I smirked. Well now, here goes nothing. In less than a second, I held the one sword that I had with both hands, covered it with my energy just like how Genkai taught me and swung at Kuwabara's sword. His sword immediately disintegrated after contact with mine.  
"What the-" he yelled in surprise.  
"Sorry pal but it's over. No harsh feelings." I said as I shot my energy blast at him. It hit him straight in the stomach and he flew and hit a tree and fainted immediately. I wasn't going to use my sword covered with energy on him because I still don't know if it can kill a human, considering how it disintegrated a rock to rumbles. The energy surrounding my sword disappeared. I blinked and turned to Kurama.

"…was I supposed to actually knock him out?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"No, but I guess this will do. Your training with Genkai went well I presume?" asked Kurama. I nodded.

"Hn…and the fool goes down. I told you, Kurama. He wouldn't last against any demon or even a small human girl." Said Hiei. I glared at him.  
"You're in no position to say that, midget." I snapped back. He glared at me.

"Next, you'll fight me. Or does Hiei want a try?" asked Kurama.

"…hn. No. I'm out." Said Hiei as he disappeared. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"You should be used to that by now." I said to him. He looked up.  
"True. Well then, let's just leave Kuwabara for now and fight, shall we?" Kurama asked. I nodded with a small smile. Finally, someone worth fighting. I decided to leave one of my swords out so that I have a free hand for handling with Kurama. He has his rose whip so how about I fight him with mine as well?

"Let's start." Kurama said as he took out his rose and turned it into a whip. He slashed it at me. I was going to use my sword when he interrupted me.

"I advise you not to use it. The rose whip can break any substances, including metal." Said Kurama as he slashed me. I put my sword away and started dodging and firing spirit blasts at Kurama. He dodged all of them gracefully. My eyes narrowed.

"You need to learn how to fight against opponents who are not the best match for your abilities." Kurama explained as he kept attacking me. I then decided to use the whip that Genkai had taught me. I waited for him to slash and right at that moment, I put my energy into my hands and summoned out the purple colored energy whip. I slashed it at Kurama's rose whip and it wrapped around his. I yanked back. His eyes widened a little in surprise but soon managed to maintain his composure. He loosen his grip on his whip and pulled his whip out of mine. My eyes narrowed and I tried to slash at him several times. He dodged or reflected mine. I couldn't land an attack on him like I wanted to but he didn't land any on mine either. So…I guess it was fine. We kept going like that for about 3 whole hours before we decided to stop and take a breath. I sighed and put my weapons away.

"You've improved, Rin. You can still do better though, but you can after training with us for a while." Kurama said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot. You're so different from Genkai. She left me alone to practice by myself after giving me about a 1 minute long speech on how to improve my energy." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"…you…improved on your own?" asked Kurama with his eye brows raised. I looked at him confused.  
"Uh, yeah?" I said back. He seemed to be thinking a bit but soon forgot about it.

"We should tend to Kuwabara's wounds now." Kurama said. I nodded.

"Right." I said as we ran over to him. He was still dead asleep. I sighed. It seems that these training weeks…will mean hell. Sigh…

* * *

**On the day before the tournament…**

"So…is this like a Halloween party or something?" said Kuwabara as he looked around the place. All we could see were demons, demons, and….yes, demons.  
"First time I agree with you and probably the last." I said.

"I hate you." Kuwabara muttered.

"Acceptable." I said. I looked around. All demons were staring at us. Probably because we have humans in our team.

"Hey guys! Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet…what is he doing?" Kuwabara suddenly yelled impatiently.

"Hopefully, he's finding us a sixth fighter." Kurama said.

"Hn…you should worry more about yourself. Have you gotten any stronger since the last time I saw you?" asked Hiei.

"Hmph. You'll see, punk." Yelled Kuwabara. I sighed. Today was the day where we would go to the tournament. I was wearing my normal stuff. Long skinny black pants, plain white t-shirt and a blue jacket. Not hoodie this time. I did pack one though.  
"The ship is here, mateys. Let's try to get on board without using violence." Suddenly piped in a random short guy who I think was a demon.

"Oh hold on sir, our team still has some stragglers." Kuwabara yelled in protest.

"Then just suck it up." Said the man as he walked towards the ship.

"Now, now…be patient, Mr. Demon." Said Yusuke as he suddenly showed up from behind us.  
"Slow poke." I said to him.  
"Sorry, forest hikes wipe me out." Said Yusuke as he knees started to give way. Plus, his hair was gelled like normal. Suddenly, Hiei walked forward towards him.  
"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke said to him. Hiei stood there for a few moments before striking at Yusuke with speed as fast as lightning. I stared at them. Yusuke was dodging all of Hiei's attack. I smiled to myself. Seems that I can follow their moves now. Thanks to grandma and Kurama! In the end, Yusuke caught Hiei's sword with three fingers.

"Hey now, is this how you greet people these days?" said Yusuke with a grin on his face. The demons around us started to whisper in amazement.

"Hn…I don't where you've been training with but it seems that you've improved your skills a little bit." Said Hiei with a smirk on his face. Kuwabara's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"A little bit? I'd say that was a LOT of bits." Said Kuwabara.

"Don't worry. You have improved as well." Said Kurama.

"Really?" Kuwabara said getting hopeful.  
"After being beaten by Rin numerous amounts of times that is." Kurama added.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara yelled.

"HA! I knew you had it in you all along, pal!" yelled Yusuke as he patted me on the shoulders.

"And I assume that the little guy over there is supposed to be our sixth member?" asked Hiei as he turned to look at a newcomer…or actually not. There she was, standing with a dumb looking mask on her face. The one and only, Genkai. I gaped. Is she serious with this disguise? Surely everyone can figure out that that is her.

"Wait you mean this little guy here is supposed to be our last fighter? Man, he's even shorter than Hiei!" yelled Kuwabara. I face palmed. Well maybe other than the idiot.

"I don't know…I think he's going to make us lose." Kuwabara said.

"Don't mind him. Yusuke, Kurama, maybe Rin, and I can get us the four wins that we need." Said Hiei. I narrowed my eyes a bit at the MAYBE part but I guess that means he acknowledges that I'm stronger than Kuwabara.

"Quit the fuss and get on aboard." Yelled the short demon from before. We all obeyed him and boarded the ships. The ship departed for the island where the dark tournament was going to be held. I looked out into the place that were just standing on a few minutes ago as it got further and further away. Then, it disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

Done. Please Review and happy late st patricks day!


	7. Chapter 7: Before the First Round

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but my OC Rin. :D So people, this is the 7th chapter. I would be really happen if you guys just leave a short review or so. =/ Motivation is needed to write you know? Anyways, this is the first round of the tournament. So. Enjoy. And of course, review! :D

* * *

Chapter 7: Before the First Round

"…Nothing here but ugly monsters….I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls." Muttered Kuwabara who was leaning on the metal rail with his arms on both sides of his body. I rolled my eyes.

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this." Said Hiei who was standing on TOP of the railing…without falling.

"Agreed." Said Kurama who was also leaning on the rails.

"For your information, we're not on a field trip here." I commented. I was sitting on top of the rail between Hiei and Kurama. No way am I going to be next to Kuwabara…. he'll probably mutter and say stupid things the whole way.

"But couldn't they have just given us a place to eat…with pretty waitresses." Said Kuwabara as he started to pout. I sighed. Some team member…

"Attention, may you please feast your eyes onto the captain's deck." Boomed a loud voice over the microphone. All attention turned to the captain's deck. There he was. The same guy that told us to get on the ships from before.

"It will still be a long time before the ship finds its way to the harbor. The preliminaries for the tournament will occur on the 46 ships headed to Hanging Neck Island." Said the short guy.

"Wait….WHAT?" yelled Kuwabara.

"A preliminary round…" Hiei muttered.

"Now that we can not go anywhere…" Kurama continued. I decided not to say anything this time. That was when a rumble shook the whole boat.

"OH GOD! AN EARTHQUAKE!" screamed Kuwabara. I scowled at his stupidity.

"Fool, there can't be earthquakes on the water!" I yelled…but I wasn't the only one. Hiei said the exact same thing at the same timing. He turned to stare at me but quickly glanced away. What the heck?  
"Look!" yelled Kurama suddenly as he pointed to the middle of the boat. A platform emerged from the boat.

"Woah! That thing's huge!" yelled Kuwabara.  
"15 teams have already been chosen. They are now waiting for you, which means that only one team from my boat will be able to enter the tournament. All teams pick out your strongest men and bring him to the arena. There, he will fight a battle royale and whoever comes out alive, gets their team a ticket to the dark tournament on Hanging Neck Island. " said the same guy.

"Ha! So a one shot battle royale! Seems like the great Kuwabara's turn has come." Yelled Kuwabara as he swung his arm. Suddenly three huge demons came up, muttering that they will rip all humans including Yusuke Urameshi. They smirked and went up to the arena. Kuwabara's legs started to shake.

"Uh…you know…these guys actually look quite big when they're standing next to you…hahah!" laughed Kuwabara to himself. Then he paused.

"Oh wait! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT THEN! Well I guess as the group leader, it is your responsibility." Said Kuwabara as he put his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me again why he's talking to himself?" I asked Hiei.

"Hn…he's probably talking to his imaginary friend." Commented Hiei. Then, Kuwabara tried to wake Yusuke, who apparently had fallen asleep while sitting up by shaking him back and forth.

"WAKE UP! THIS IS WHERE THE TEAM LEADER STEPS IN!" yelled Kuwabara as he started to get more vigorous.

"Stop it, Kuwabara." I said.

"It seems that his training was quite intense. You must give him time to recuperate." Said Kurama.

"Then who's going to fight!" yelled Kuwabara. Just then, the masked fighter-well actually Genkai in disguise stepped up and walked up towards the arena.

"Hn…it seems we have a volunteer. Good. I'm anxious to see what he can do." Said Hiei while smirking a little.

"Are you serious? We don't know a dead squat about that guy. What if he loses and we get booted from the tournament?" protest Kuwabara.

"If that happens, then all we have to do is kill everyone on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and no one will complain." said Hiei with an evil smile.

"You didn't have too many friends growing up did you?" said Kuwabara while sweat dropping at the idea.

"…and so did you." I said with a playful smile.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kuwabara. Then, the battle had started. Genkai was on one side of the arena while the demons were on the other. They slowly advanced towards her. I narrowed my eyes. Well now…isn't that quite unfair?

"Hey…we have to go warn him. They're all going to gang up on him and he's trapped in a corner!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Patience." Said Kurama but he was also worried.

"…I thought circles have no corners." I mentioned.

"BE QUIET AND WATCH THE FIGHT!" yelled Kuwabara. Kurama just shook his head.

"Start the battle!" yelled the captain as all of the demons rushed towards Genkai. I smiled. Those demons are nothing compared to her. She'll be fine. And I was right. She used her spirit wave attack that looked like the shot gun and knocked all the demons off into the ocean at once. Kuwabara gaped in awe. Even Kurama and Hiei were surprised. She then walked down like nothing happened.

"Holy crap! She got everyone up there in one blow." Said Kuwabara in surprise.

"I guess that's why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully in a boat full of demons." Kurama added with a smile.

"As expected." I commented with a nod.

"…Hey wait a minute. Why do I get the feeling that you know the real identity of the masked guy?" asked Kuwabara with a glare. I shrugged.

"Oh I don't know anything. I'm totally innocent." I said with a smile playfully.  
"LIAR!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Arg…..it seems like the sixteenth team will have to be a human one. Yusuke Urameshi's team." Yelled the captain. Genkai then walked over to us.

"Man! You were great up there. How about you let us see under those masks now?" said Kuwabara with a smile of his own. Genkai then suddenly pointed to behind us. We turned behind to see all of the demons alive on the ship surrounding us.

"Haha…do you really think we would play by the rules?" said one demon as he flashed his fangs.

"There's only one way to know which team is the strongest here…" muttered another as he sharpened his claws.  
"Well what do you know…" said Kuwabara.

"I think you just got your idea stolen, Hiei." I said as I took out my two swords.

"Hn…we'll have to make them pay for that." Said Hiei.

"Of course." Said Kurama as he took out his rose. Then, at the same time, all four of us jumped up into the air except Kuwabara who was standing in the middle of the demon crowd like an idiot. Demons started to attack him. He screamed and took out his spirit sword and stabbed one right in the stomach. Guess he was doing fine…for now that is. Genkai was just basically dodging and kicking demons into the water. Hiei just slashed his sword and in less than a second, half of the demon population was gone. Kurama took out his rose whip and slashed thorns at the demons that were sliced into pieces immediately. I used my swords to slash up the demons too. I wasn't as fast as Hiei of course but it was acceptable. Just then, I saw one demon approaching Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" I yelled as I sprinted towards him. All of our heads turned to Yusuke who was about to be killed by a demon. I reached him in time and killed the demon. I sighed in relief. Suddenly Yusuke stood up and started to punch rapidly in a circle. I yelped and jumped away. I blinked. What the hell was that for? And…he's still asleep! He was ranting something about stupid grandmas and their training menus. Oh oh…Yusuke…Genkai heard that…

"Uh…well it's good to know he's awake." Said Kuwabara.

"No, he's sleeping." Said Hiei.

"Wait, RIGHT NOW?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Yeah." I said. Then, he stopped punching.

"Even in his slumber, Yusuke is still reliving his trainings. We should be jealous of his preparation." Said Kurama with a smile. Then, Kuwabara started to mutter some things to himself in which I could not apprehend.

"What are you mumbling about?" asked Kurama as he started to walk of the ship.  
"Hn…he's trying to talk in his sleep when he's awake." Hiei said as he followed Kurama.  
"Nicely put." I added and walked off.

"Hey, what happened to fight we were just in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, everyone's dead." I answered back as I hopped off the ship.

"Oh…" muttered Kuwabara as he carried Yusuke and ran out the ship.

* * *

**After 30 minutes…**

It took us about 30 minutes to reach the hotel that we were staying in. Weird name it has. Kubikukuri. Sounds like a drunk person named it. The inside of the hotel was filled with rich looking people, dressed in gowns and fancy looking clothing.

"Wow…well it's definitely better than the pirate ship!" commented Kuwabara at the scene. I looked around the place. Suddenly, one butler looking person came towards us to show us to our rooms. We walked after him.

"Guys…I feel something weird is going on here…I never trust grown ups dressed in fancy clothings…" said Kuwabara.

"They're probably betting when we're going to die." I answered lowly so that the butler would not hear us. After a few minutes, we reached our room.

"Well…they sure know how to make things pretty." Commented Kuwabara as he saw our rooms. Did I mention that he's always the one to start conversations? The same butler came into our rooms with 6 cups of coffee.

"Careful! Those fancy guys might try to poison us." Said Kuwabara wearily as he stared at his coffee cup. I grunted.

"I don't understand what is going on in your brain." I said as I walked to the window and stared outside with both hands on my chin on the window sill.

"Does that really make sense, Kuwabara? Why would they bring us all the way here to poison us?" said Kurama as he took a coffee cup.

"The organizers want to see us fight…they'll save their murderous attempts for tomorrow." Hiei added as he picked up his cup.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm sticking with the old aluminum." Said Kuwabara said as he took out an aluminum can of drink out of his bag. Kurama took a sip but then stopped staring at the table.

"Why is there only two cups on the table?" asked Kurama.

"Well duh, one is for Urameshi and the other's for Rin." Kuwabara said.

"But then there should be three…one for you too." Said Kurama.

"Isn't that because there is someone who snuck into our room like a very bad little boy?" I added as I spotted a small kid, sitting at the back of our room with Kuwabara's coffee cup in hand.

"What did you say?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm telling you that someone snuck into our room." I said as I continued to stare out the window. I was bored. I yawned. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara immediately sprung up and turned behind them.

"How did you get in here?" asked Kurama.

"I got in here after you guys did but none of you seemed to see me. Well except the pretty lady over there." Said the boy as he glanced over to me. I ignored him.

"You punk!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Hey, I came in after you guys did. I did what good boys were supposed to do! Uh, I did forget to knock though but who cares?" said the boy as he drank more from his coffee cup.

"So you guys are the guests this year. I'm Rinku by the way. I'm on the Rokuyukai team that you're fighting tomorrow." Said Rinku as he balanced on the coffee cup with one finger.

"I wished I was the guest. They don't have to go to the boring opening ceremonies or meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight! Guess you don't have to learn about the prize when you're about to be killed." Said Rinku.

"Someone told me that the guests would be special but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you no hands." Rinku said. I rolled my eyes but while doing so, I spotted another guy in our room. He had yellow hair like me, except mine was more golden. I turned around to stare at him and his eyes met mine. He smirked.

"Aren't you talking too much, Rinku? But I have to agree that these people aren't worth fighting. Only one person managed to spot both of us and that person just happens to be a small human girl." Said the guy.

"What? Who is he? I didn't sense either of them coming in." Kuwabara yelled.

"Haha! Hello, Zeeru! I was just saying Howdy Doodoo to the guests!" said Rinku as he walked over to Zeeru.

"Enjoy your last night of the living. Let's say that tomorrow we will see you resemble your coffee cup." Said Zeeru as he stepped out of the room with Rinku. The cup then broke and coffee spilled out. He didn't even touch the cup. How did he do it?

"…Okay, Rin! How did you know that they were in our rooms?" Kuwabara yelled. I shrugged.

"Pure fluke." I said as I walked over to my room and opened it.

"Night, guys." I said as I closed the door. I heard Kuwabara scream for me to wait but I ignored him. I took of my backpack and jacket as I changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and plopped down onto the bed. I sighed a huge sigh. That man…I wonder where he is now? Suddenly, I heard the window slide open. I jerked up and grabbed my swords in self-defense. I saw Hiei step out of the window into my room. I lowered my swords down and plopped back on to the bed.

"What are you doing here in someone else's room?" I asked.

"…Hn. It got quite annoying outside with the fool yelling and yapping like a lost puppy." Hiei answered back as he sat on the windowsill and left the window open. I shrugged. I guess it was okay for him to be here. I took out a book and started to read. Thirty minutes passed of total awkward silence. I started to get bored so I shut the book and putted it back inside my bag. I stretched and went under the blankets and turned off the lights.

"…You won't last long." Hiei commented. I turned to face him on my bed.

"You never know." I answered back.

"Hn…and you're really sleeping when someone else is in your private zone?" scoffed Hiei.

"Not like you would try anything." I said with a roll of my eyes. He turned to face me. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"Really now? What would happen if I try to kill you in your sleep?" He asked with a smirk.

"Like I said, you won't do that." I muttered as I rolled over to face the wall and closed my eyes. I don't know why I said that so confidently. Hiei stopped smirking and returned to his normal state confused as to why I thought that he would not try to kill me.

"We're in an alliance now and you are probably not the type to break it." I reasoned. He turned to stare at my back. Well at least I think he did. I heard the window shut after a few minutes, which probably meant that he went out of the room to let me sleep peacefully. I sighed and shut my eyes, wandering in my dreamland as I fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"And what you have been waiting for, Team Rokuyukai!" yelled Koto, the referee.

"And now for this year's guest, team Urameshi." Said Koto. The demons were booing at us but we didn't care.

"This is sure one heck of a cheer for a special guest…" Kuwabara muttered.

"I agree, Kuwabara. It most certainly isn't pleasant to be called traitors by creatures you've never met." Said Kurama.

"Both teams into the arena!" yelled Koto. We walked to the arena.

"…is that idiot still asleep?" said Rinku suddenly.

"Idiot or not, yes he is." I said.

"Please decide the rules of the fights. Team Leaders, please decide." Koto said.

"Our team leader is still asleep though…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Well then, why don't you do it?" asked Kurama with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Well that's a first.

"Really? Oh my god!" yelled Kuwabara in excitement. Just then, Yusuke started to murmur about letting Kuwabara be the leader. And here I thought he was still asleep.

"Okay then! I don't like the fact that I was second choice but who cares? Yes! Let's do this." yelled Kuwabara as he walked to Zeeru.

"…poor fool." Hiei said. I sighed.

"What a moron." I added. Kuwabara and Zeeru glared at each other.

"I don't care about the terms of the fight. It wouldn't change the results anyway. I just want to enjoy my victory." Said Zeeru bluntly.

"Let's do man to man." Kuwabara said.

"Sounds like an agreement. It looks like the terms are one on one!" yelled Koto. Kuwabara then retreated back to our side. Just then, Zeeru emitted flames from his body. The flames surrounded us.

"His spirit energy just shot through the roof." Exclaimed Kuwabara. Some of the flames went towards the audience and burned some of the demons down.

"Urameshi, try to wake up! God what is wrong with you!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Send out your fighters, team." Koto said.

"I'll go." Rinku said as he stepped out.

"I'll go too." Kuwabara said with a smirk as he stepped up.

"…he's going to lose." I said.  
"Agreed." Hiei added. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do with you two…" Kurama muttered. Genkai kept quiet the whole time since last night. Must be missing her old Japanese style house.

"Man…I was hoping for a good fight. Seems like I'm stuck with the weakest one. I wanted a good fight with the pretty lady there!" Rinku exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well now, aren't you popular?" Kurama said with a smile. I scowled.

"Only with the weirdos." I said which caused him to laugh a little.

"Let's go kid!" yelled Kuwabara. Rinku just smirk.

"Participates, Ready, set, START!" yelled Koto as she raised her hand up to signal the start. Let's hope that Kuwabara wins…even if chances are…quite slim.

* * *

The end of chapter! Please leave a review before you go somewhere else! :) Thanks for reading and until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Round 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Rin, my OC. So this is the eighth chapter! Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite, and followed. :) Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: First Round-Team Rokuyukai Part 1

"Hey, Kuwabara. How is the air up there?" I yelled, as I looked Kuwabara who was now hanging in the sky on small threads, which were yoyos. Of course, that was Rinku's weapon.

"SHUT UP, RIN!" yelled Kuwabara as he struggled to get free.

"You see? I told you Kuwabara's training wouldn't go well. We should best assume him dead and plan for the next fight." Said Hiei suddenly.

"No. There are still some techniques he hasn't tried." Argued Kurama.

"YUSUKE! YUSUKE! HOW CAN YOU KEEP SLEEPING WHEN YOUR FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE WITH THESE NASTY DEMONS! HELP HIM, YUSUKE! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND HELP HIM!" yelled a random human girl. I turned to look at her. She was the same girl before who was Yusuke's girlfriend…I assume but chances are high, right? What a brave girl…in the middle of hundreds of demons…calling them nasty like that. Suddenly, she started to run down and I saw Botan who was wearing a kimono try to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Then, a huge demon loomed over her. It was about to attack her when another girl who looked older stuck her cigarette into the demon's mouth.

"You know…it's really hard to take things seriously when a little kid with yoyos is about to finish me off!" yelled Kuwabara from above.

"What's the matter with you, Yusuke? Your friends need you now." Yelled the brown haired girl to Yusuke.

"Hang on, Kuwabara! I suppose you can't fly can you?" yelled Botan up to him.

"Oh, hey Botan! OH! SIS! I didn't know you were going to be here. I'd give you a better greeting, but I'm kind of busy right now!" yelled Kuwabara. I sighed…what a moron…

"Hey, Rin. Can't we do something about this?" yelled Botan.

"Nope. Other than waiting for him to save himself." I said to Botan.

"WHAT? Wait…who are you?" asked the brown haired girl.

"The name's Rin. What about yours?" I asked.

"Keiko Yukimura." Said Keiko.

"I'm Shizuru." Said the other older girl who was Kuwabara's sister…I think.

"Let's ask the fans what we should do with the poor guy whose life is hanging by a mere thread!" yelled Koto. All the demons roared 'drop'.

"Well, that settles it. Got to give my fans what they want and they want a drop." Said Rinku as he let go of all the threads on Kuwabara. Kuwabara…get out of there!  
"HA! RINKU! You just made a big mistake! You should have never let me use my hands!" yelled Kuwabara as he summoned his spirit sword into the ground. It bent and he shot himself forward towards Rinku.

"That's a pretty neat idea from a block head…but there's one little problem. You've launched yourself right at me which just makes it easier for me to hit you with my yoyos all at once and you can't handle that!" said Rinku as he threw his yoyos straight at Kuwabara. Kuwabara smirked as he summoned his spirit sword once more. This time, the sword bent through the yoyos.

"SAY WHAT? His sword can bend now?" yelled Rinku in surprise. Both of the attacks hit each other at the same time. They both fell out of the ring at the same time.

"Was that the focus of your training?" asked Hiei.

"Well, more of less, the main focus of our training was to teach him precise control of his sword." Said Kurama.

"I'd be surprised if either of them could get up on their feet in time." Hiei said.

"It's true. Both the attacks made solid hits." Said Kurama.

"GET UP! YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Yusuke suddenly in his sleep.

"Sometimes…I just wonder if he really is asleep." I muttered. Suddenly, Rinku got up to the arena.

"AND RINKU IS UP!" yelled Koto as the demons cheered.

"I know you are used to losing but not now!" mumbled a sleeping Yusuke. Suddenly, Kuwabara got up and rushed towards Yusuke. He shook him like a mad man and started to rattle on an on about things.

"Eight!" counted Koto.

"WHAT? WAIT!" yelled Kuwabara as he tried to jump up onto the ring but he was then wrapped with yoyos which prevented him from moving.

"AND TEN! The winner is Rinku!" yelled Koto. I face palmed.

"You moron…" I mumbled.

"Well now, that's new. I didn't expect to see both fighters still standing." Kurama said a little surprised.

"Hn…that wouldn't have happened with me." Said Hiei. I rolled my eyes. Him and his stupid ego.

"Looks like the next competitor is up!" yelled Koto as I saw a demon walking up.

"So, who goes?" I asked.

"I'll take this one." Said Kurama as he walked up onto the ring. I saw the other demon smirk. Something bad is happening…

* * *

"Kurama. Considering the stakes, we can't take any chances. Don't leave the ring till the demon is dead." Said Hiei coldly.

"Naturally." Answered Kurama with a small smile. Hiei then turned towards Kuwabara.

"We'll handle the rest of their team. You relax." Said Hiei to Kuwabara, who was sitting on the floor, clutching his wound.

"HEY! I'm not out of this yet! If Yusuke doesn't wake up, then I take the last guy…" Kuwabara yelled.

"We'll pray that doesn't happen." Hiei said back. I stifled a laugh.

"I saw that Rin…" Kuwabara muttered while glaring.

"Sorry…but it's the truth!" I said while laughing a little.

"HE PROBABLY DIDN'T ADD YOU IN WHERE HE SAID THAT WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THINGS!" yelled Kuwabara. I shrugged.

"So? At the least, I'm more useful than you would ever be." I said.

"What? YOU PUNK!" yelled Kuwabara as he tried to stop towards me but failed miserably because he tangled up his poor own legs. Sigh…pitiful.

"Speaking of which, that vine whip thingy that Kurama has…must be ten feet long. Where can he stash it? All the ways I can think of are all pretty painful…" muttered Kuwabara.

"Kurama simply carries a normal rose. By manipulating it with his energy, he transforms it into a whip. Even weeds can turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama." Hiei explained.

"Roto versus Kurama, BEGIN!" yelled Koto. Roto smirked and transformed his arm into a scythe and charged towards Kurama. He kept slicing and slashing but none of them ever hit Kurama. Kurama dodged around gracefully without even breaking a sweat.

"What a joke of a round. He's clearly no match for Kurama. It's a pity you couldn't have let Kurama take care of the child." Said Hiei. Kurama then appeared behind Roto and was about to land the finishing blow on him when suddenly. Roto said something to Kurama which made him froze. It was enough time for Roto to injure Kurama's face.

"What? I thought you said no match." Yelled Kuwabara.

"Stupid cheater…I hate…him…" Yusuke mumbled. Then, Roto took out a button. It looked dangerous.

Roto said something in which I could not here, which made Kurama stand still, and get punched, kicked, and thrown around. Suddenly, Kurama threw a pebble at Roto. I could catch another small object that flew towards Roto and disappeared inside his body. Hm…so Kurama's up to something isn't he? Suddenly, Roto said something to Kurama and used his scythe to cut Kurama's face twice. Blood spurted out. Roto smirked and walked back. Then, he lifted his shoe up. I raised an eyebrow. What is he up to now? This time, Kurama decided to not do to his command. He brushed himself. Then, Roto started to ramble on and on about Kurama caring about himself only and that he was no different than them.

"Push it." Kurama said loud enough for me to hear.

"I will!" screamed Roto as he tried to press the button…but failed. His body stopped moving by his commands. Kurama walked up to him and swatted the button away with his hands.

"Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. What if I truly didn't care? Or what if I could just make you immobile? I've put the seed of the death plant in your body…and it had plenty of time to take root." said Kurama. Roto's eyes widened as he saw a small plant, growing out of his body. The pebble…was a distraction.

"I feed it with my energy. I have but to will it and it will instantly bloom. I assume there wouldn't be anything left of your evil life after that." Kurama said as he walked away.

"NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO THIS! I SWEAR I WOULD HAVE NEVER PUSHED THE BUTTON! I'M JUST A LOW CLASS! I DON'T KNOWANY BETTER!" yelled Roto. Kurama glance at him.

"Come on now…you believe in mercy, don't you?" Roto said while sweating uncontrollably. Kurama stared at him and muttered clearly.

"No." said Kurama as plants shot out of Roto's body as he fell to the ground, unconscious and never to be awaken again.

"What irony. Such beauty, sprung from such an ugly soil." Said Kurama as he jumped off the arena and walked towards us.

"What a fool. So intent on proving himself that he didn't notice your moves. Don't worry about his demon friend. He vanished the moment Roto died." Said Hiei. Kurama smiled. So…someone was held hostage, I presume?

"And you knew…" said Kurama to Hiei.

"What a relief…" muttered Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei turned to face him.

"…yes." Said Kurama.

"Okay! Enough of the secret stuff. What just happened?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, do tell us." Botan added from the stands.

"It has passed." Hiei said.

"Agreed." Added Kurama as they both turned towards the arena.

"Arg….that isn't very friendly of them!" said Botan as she put her hands on her hips.

"Those demons think they're so darn cool." Kuwabara muttered. I laughed a little. Kuwabara turned to glare at me.

"Don't tell me…YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AGAIN, DON'T YOU?" yelled Kuwabara as he pointed an accusing finger towards me. That caught everyone on our team's attentions. I raised an eyebrow.

"…and…what if I do?" I asked. He scowled and stomped off towards me.

"TELL US." He yelled. I blinked.

"No." I said as I turned my attention back to the arena.

"WHAT? I HATE YOU!" yelled Kuwabara.

"And how many times have you said that? I do not need a reminder." I scowled.

"ARG! I HATE….nevermind…stupid punkass…ARG. Pisses me off…" Kuwabara muttered as he stomped off. I shrugged and once I turned my attention to the arena, I saw Zeeru who was emitting a red aura around him. What an energy…Then, he stepped forward and hopped onto the ring.

* * *

"What? Their team leader is fighting now?" Kurama exclaimed.

"But he's supposed to fight last…maybe there's a mistake." Said Kuwabara.

"No. Zeeru is definitely the strongest of the four remaining. He's fighting angry. It's obvious he's not taking this seriously enough." Said Hiei. Suddenly, Yusuke mumbled in his sleep once again and moved over to his side. I sighed.

"And we just look soooo professional." I said.

"I'll go and fight him. This one's been irritating me ever since last night." Said Hiei as he took of his scarf and walked up to the ring.

"I know a great deal about your technique. You harness heat energy with such great precision so that it resembled a knife cut but one of the edges was sloppily melted. You have your flaw." Said Hiei.

"As do you, I don't think I need advice from someone who uses a fake eye." Said Zeeru. Wait, fake eye? Did he…get stab in the eye and had to get a new one? Or did he injure his eye so much that he had to get it out and replace it?

"FIGHT!" yelled Koto. Zeeru emitted flames out of his body and it bursted out towards Hiei and everyone in the stadium. Hiei didn't move at all but he certainly looked bored.

"Not intimidated yet?" asked Zeeru.

"Actually, I'm bored." Answered Hiei as blunt as ever.

Then, Zeeru's flames hurled towards us. Kurama jumped out of the way as Kuwabara stumbled away. I dodged as the flames came hurtling pass me as it made its way towards the audience. Genkai jumped up onto the walls that separated the arena from the audience seats as she set up a spirit barrier around her so that no one would get hurt…or burnt to a crisp. Unfortunately, some flames leaked out and burnt the audience all into a pile of ashes.

Then, Zeeru said something to Hiei in the middle of the explosion as he summoned some fire onto his hands. He thrust his arm forward and shot the fire at Hiei but Hiei jumped out of the way in time. Zeeru kept shooting fire at Hiei but Hiei dodged all of them skillfully.

"You become so quiet now. Too frighten to notice anymore of my supposed flaws?" asked Zeeeru.

"Actually, I'm incredibly bored." Said Hiei.

"Actually, your dead." Said Zeeru as he put his hands together.

He absorbed all of his flames into his body. His whole body turned red…well now…looking hot, Zeeru. Suddenly, he ran forward and stuck his hand through Hiei's stomach. My eyes widened. Oh my…Hiei's body was engulfed in flames in less than a second. Then, Zeeru landed a last burst at Hiei. Hiei's body, which was on fire, fell down onto the ground with a thud. The whole stadium went quiet. Okay now…I'm officially worried. I tried to contact through him with my mind.

_Hiei? Hiei! HIEI! Do you hear me? Or are you seriously dead?_

"Ha! What a pathetic weakling. You can go and burn in hell." Said Zeeru while he walked away. _Hiei? Just hurry up and answer me if you're alive or I'm seriously going to freak out now…_

"_Hn…shut up, woman. I'm not dead. Don't underestimate me, human." _Wait…that voice!

"WOW, FOLKS! That fight wasn't long but when you have Zeeru fighting, a little goes a long way!" yelled Koto. I blinked and sighed in relief. At least he's not dead.

"Yes. He's so talented I'm reluctant to make the kill." Said Hiei as he stood up while smoldering in flames.

"What? He survived it all…HOW COULD HE?" yelled Zeeru. Speaking in third person now, Zeeru? Hiei's bandage that covered his forehead fell off to reveal a third eye. My eyes widened. That's what Zeeru meant by fake eye…but what could it do? I'm guessing it let's the user read people's minds but that isn't wall that it can do…is it?

"I believe you've already covered that. So my Jagan Eye may not be natural but it does give me exactly what I need! Dragon of the Darkness Flames!" yelled Hiei with a smirk as a bright white light shone onto the stadium.

"I can't believe it. It's true! He's going to attempt the darkness technique!" said Kurama, worried.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flames is very dangerous. It summons the darkness dragon from the deepest place of the spirit world." Kurama said. Suddenly, a dark but fierce flame covered Hiei's arm. Zeeru looked extremely frighten. Dark pillars of light shot through the sky around the arena.

"You know it's impossible to control it completely. Once I release it, I have no say. I have the power to send you to oblivion. I assume just my right arm will do. You should have never insulted the Jagan Eye because you see, in its own way, it has its own mind. Resisting is not something I would do." said Hiei with his evil smirk. Zeeru started to sweat and step back unconsciously. Hiei smirked and yelled out.

"DRAGON! OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES!" yelled Hiei as he shot the dark fire out of his arm as it made its way towards Zeeru. It hit Zeeru and pushed him back towards the wall. After the smoke cleared, all I could see was an outline of him made out of cinder.

"Well, he's certainly out of the ring…" said Koto, shaking in fear.

"Believe me. He's not coming back." Said Hiei as he stared at his arm. I looked at his arm and my eyes widened. His arm…it's hurt really badly! Is that because of the technique? Oh my…never thought I'd see someone who'd be willing to sacrifice his arm for victory.

"Yes, then I suppose counting to ten is a little ridiculous." Yelled Koto.

"YEAH! WE'RE PUNCHING OUR WAY TO THE TOP! HIEI CAN BEAT ANYONE WITH THAT MOVE!" started Kuwabara in happiness but suddenly, he grew to fear.

"Wait…he can beat anyone with that move…INCLUDING MYSELF! What if he decided to shoot us with that thing?" yelled Kuwabara as his face turned blue and pale.

"Don't worry fool. We've entered an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Although, after the tournament, I cannot guarantee." Said Hiei to Kuwabara with a smirk as he walked off the arena. Well now, guess I was right about him the night before. Kurama stared at him intently. Right…his arm. I looked over to the other team to see two of the members that were supposed to fight next run away, but they were both stopped by another man. He had short dark red hair and to say the truth, he was quite attractive.

"Don't worry. Don't go anywhere until my fight is over. If I lose, then you can run. Although, chances are slim when you're fighting a girl." Said the man as he looked towards me with a smirk. I glared. Guess that means I'm fighting next. He walked up to the arena as I walked up too.

"Be careful…Rin…" mumbled Yusuke. I smiled. He sleep talks way too much…

"GO BEAT HIM, RIN!" yelled Kuwabara.

"It won't be easy…judging from how the other two members reacted, he's probably at the same level as Zeeru. This match will certainly take time." Kurama said.

"WHAT? No…" Kuwabara muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Giving up already? I won't give up. I promise." I said to him.

"You sure, Rin? You know…you could just let the masked fighter fight…" said Kuwabara. I shook my head.

"I'll do it…and that's that. See you around." I said as I waved to him as I ran and jumped onto the arena on both feet.

"I see that you're quite fast." Said the man.

"Name?" I asked.

"Kai." He said. I nodded.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Rin." I said. He also nodded.

"What the heck are those two doing? Introducing themselves like that…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Well now Kai…welcome to your execution." I said with a smile. He laughed.  
"Same to you, Rin." He said with a smile. I smile and turned my back to him as I walked and got into position. As my back was still turned towards him, I rolled my eyes and acted like I was disgusted. What a jerk…and a flirt. I saw Kurama smile, understanding what that was about. We got into position and waited for the signal…

"And the next fight, begin!"

* * *

YAY! Finished! :) One day late than normal but I just needed the break…anyways, please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: The End of Round 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my OC Rin. Maybe there are others but none so far that I know. Anyways, this is the ninth chapter! So last time, I left off at Rin's battle. Let's see what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 9: Round One-Team Rokuyukai Part 2

"You may have the first move." Said Kai as he gestured towards me. I scowled in the inside. Stupid flirter…

"Why thank you, gentleman." I said with a hint of sarcasm. He just smirked.

"Despite the sarcasm, I think you are just adorable." Purred Kai softly. I gagged. Is he serious? Then suddenly, he ran towards me with his hands out. I jumped away to the side in time. The place where I was standing before had been cut to pieces. What? But I didn't see his attack at all.

"HOLY! BUT HOW DID HE ATTACK? I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Stupid…invisible…attack…" muttered Yusuke in his sleep. Kai smirked.

"Surprised are you? You cannot see my attack so what can you do?" Kai said as he approached me slowly. I glared at him, daring for him to come any closer. He took a step and I disappeared from his sights. He blinked.

"What?" said Kai.

"Behind you, stupid." I said as I shot a spirit blast right into his back. He winced and flew back to hit the walls outside of the arena. I smirked.

"There is nothing to worry. Her speed is enough…for now…" said Kurama to Kuwabara. After he said that, Kai stepped back onto the arena with only a burnt mark on his back. He glared at me and bared his fangs at me. I whistled.

"So the demon finally shows his true face." I taunted. He growled.

"I'll make you pay." Said Kai as he suddenly charged forward towards me. My eyes widened as I jumped out of the way just in time before the floor underneath me broke to pieces. I thought I dodged successfully but then, I felt pain on my legs. I stared down at them to see that my legs were scratched and that a little flesh wound was on my feet. I blinked. When did that happen? What is his power…calm down…Rin…he is using something that is invisible and powerful. What can that be? It's definitely not something like an invisible gun. Nature…maybe it's…OH RIGHT! IT COULD BE THAT!  
"Wait a second….I didn't see that either! And her legs are injured…what happened?" yelled Kuwabara. Neither Hiei nor Kurama answered.

"Hm…I think I get what your attack is." I said with a smile as I thought up of something. Kai raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?" Kai said as he smiled.

"Yes…but just to make sure…." I said as I charged towards him. He smirked.

"Let's see if you can find out." He said, mocking me as he also charged forward. He used his hands once again to attack me. I got more scratches here and there but nothing major. I winced a little at the pain but ignored it as I concentrated on the fight. He kept throwing attacks at me. I was trying to find an opening so that I could test his powers out when suddenly, he leapt away from me.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" he yelled suddenly as he thrust both his arms and palm forward. My eyes widened as I smirked. Now's my chance.

"Let's unmask your powers now!" I said as I shot my spirit blast right at his palms. Before my spirit blast could hit him, it made contact with something in the air. My spirit blast got absorbed into his attack and a small blue tornado was formed. I smiled.

"Like I suspected, wind." I said with a proud smile. He growled.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I didn't know. It was a lucky guess that I came up with. Anyways, the reason why I couldn't see it was of course, because wind is transparent. But, even if it was wind, I couldn't feel and gusts of air blowing towards me as I dodged. That meant that you have some materialization powers. You materialize your wind in an invisible object such as a sword or knife. Then, once you attack me, even if I dodged, the gales of wind that shot out once the wind attack made contact with the ground would still scar me." I explained. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Am I right?" I asked with a tilt of the head.

"…yeah…." He muttered. I grinned.

"Woah! She figured it out!" cheered Kuwabara.

"An educated guess." Commented Kurama.

"Hn…a guess that the poor fool would never be able to come up with." Said Hiei as he stared at Kuwabara. It took him about a whole minute to figure out that Hiei was actually talking about him.

"Well, now that you know my trick, there is no need to hide anything anymore!" yelled the guy as he jumped into the sky and floated there. I blinked. Well that just makes things harder… I sighed as I decided to use the energy whip thing. I summoned my energy and created a whip out of it. I ran, jumped and kept slashing at him as he flew around the stadium. He kept hovering and dodging. I used one hand to use the whip as my other hand spirit blasts at him. No matter how hard I tried, all of my moves would miss him. Then, he quickly dropped to the ground in front of me and slashed his arms up. I leaped back on instinct but some of his wind cut through me as blood squirted out of my stomach. I winced and clutched it tightly. Kai smirked.

"It's over!" he yelled as he summoned a huge tornado at me. It surrounded him. My eyes widened as the wind pushed me back. He slowly walked towards me with the tornado.

"MOVE! RIN!" yelled Kuwabara. Kurama was a little alarmed. Hiei was probably not alarmed but who knows? Nobody can tell what he's thinking. I had to act fast. What can I do…maybe…I should just shoot my spirit blast at him…but then the wind would reflect it back out! What to do…is there anyway to get through this? I can't lose…here. I have to fight on. I still need to kill that man who destroyed my family. The man…who hurt my mother and me deeply. NO! I have to kill him…even if I have to do the same to many others. Hm….calm down…why is he safe inside? That's because….there is no wind inside the tornado! I smiled as I figured out what to do.

"What are you smiling at? You do know that you're about to die. It's a pity…you are such beauty." Kai said as he smirked at me. I smirked back.

"Just try." I said as I put one of my legs back as I crouched my knees low.

"What is she trying now?" yelled Kuwabara.

"I don't know…possibly a new technique she acquired by herself?" said Kurama.

"Hn…she probably has a plan." Hiei said.

"Well if she does, lets hope she uses it now!" yelled Kuwabara as he saw Kai charging towards me. I smirked and gathered my energy into one of my hands. Once I had enough energy I took a deep breath and prepared for my attack. I hope this works…then, I jumped up into the air and dropped down on the floor on my knees as my fist full of energy jams into the floor of the arena. My energy then shot out of the floor like a hundred spirit guns. Half of the spirit guns shot up from inside the tornado. Kai screamed in pain as hundreds of spirit gun hit his body. The whole arena was covered in a deep purple color, my energy color. Kuwabara gaped in awe.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU HIDE THAT AMOUNT OF ENERGY?" yelled Kuwabara who was very surprised.

"That's…amazing." Said Kurama with a smile.

"Hn…." Said Hiei who was now quiet but…anyone could tell that his eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Ready to die?" I said as I stopped shooting bullets at him.

"….Please…have mercy for me!" screamed Kai who was now lying on the floor with blood all over him. His legs had already give way, due to the pain of having bullets shoot through him. I looked at him, eyes full of thought. Should I have mercy on him? If I kill, I would be no worse than my father. But…this is a tournament…and he's a demon…so I guess it doesn't matter. I looked at him emotionlessly as I put my hand forward. His eyes widened and tears fell.

"…no." I said coldly as I shot a spirit blast at him. It hit him in the face as his head flew off, dropping on the ground. The crowd went silent. Blood squirted out of the demon's body. It was actually, a pretty gruesome scene. But I don't feel sympathy for the demon. For I have also been treated that way by my family member, a person related by blood. I stared at his eyes that stared blankly back at me and turned around to Koto.

"Make the call." I said. She gulped.

"Fourth…match…Rin wins!" yelled Koto.

* * *

The crowd roared, angry at my win. Who cares? I got my win after all. I walked back down to Kuwabara and the others. They stared at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't know you were that cruel." Said Kuwabara.

"Well you now know. Just remember that I don't hesitate to hurt nor kill." I said coldly as I walked over to a private space on the arena floor where no one was standing near me.

"…it's like she's taken this…personally." Muttered Kurama.

"Hn…more like desperate to win…" said Hiei as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god! I have to stay away from both Rin and the shorty!" screamed Kuwabara as he panicked. Hiei turned to him and glared.

"What did you call me?" asked Hiei.

"SHORTY. SHORTYYYY!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Then let me have you join me. I'll cut your legs off. Don't cry, fool." Said Hiei as he held his sword out. Kuwabara paled and ran away to hide behind Kurama.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!" yelled Kuwabara. Kurama just smiled at the scene.

"So, Team Urameshi makes it to the next round!" yelled Koto. The crowd booed. I looked over to the other team to say that the two members that tried to run away before had started running again and….they were stopped once again. This time, by a blue haired guy who looked like he was drunk or something.

"Hey lass…calm down…let me fight first. Nyah, it doesn't matter if we lost or not…just…let me fight man!" said the blue drunkard.

"Uh…I don't know…" mumbled Koto.

"Oh it's okay. I've been itching to fight for a while now." Said a figure as he jumped up onto the ring. My eyes widened in surprise as I noticed the figure. YUSUKE? I whirled back to see that he had left.

"What the hell? I didn't even notice…" I said.

"Me neither." Kuwabara said.

"Same here." Said Kurama.

"Hn…" said Hiei who just seems to not understand that 'hn' is not a word. I stared at Yusuke.

"You sure you're going to be okay? You just freakin woke up!" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah…just let me make an introduction first." Said Yusuke who took in a deep breathe and spreaded his arms out wide.

"HEY ALL YA STUPID DEMONS! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SLEEP HERE FOREVER LONG ENOUGH AND I'M READY TO KICK SOME ASSES!" yelled Yusuke proudly.

"Way to make friends…Urameshi." Said Kuwabara. I grinned.

"IT'S PERFECT! SHOW HIM, MAN!" I yelled happily. He grinned back and walked off towards the arena. The blue haired guy hiccupped like a drunkard that he was. He then stole the microphone from Koto.

"OKAY! Before we start, I needa set something up straight around here. Right. Basically, I said I'm the real ace person and the only thing I suck at is paper rocks scissors. Plus my name is Chu." Said Chu as the crowded muttered.

"What the hell is he saying?" said one demon.  
"What's wrong with his brain?" said another.

"Great…fighting a drunkard." I said.

"Worst opponent ever?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah…especially one that looks that ugly." I said. Koto then took her microphone back to explain that Chu meant that this morning, the Team Rokuyukai had a paper rock scissors match to see who was going to be the last fighter, who would probably not get a chance to fight in this round. Chu lost pathetically but he wants everyone to forget that because he is number one. Right…number one…far from it…well maybe number one on the drunkards award. Yusuke and Chu then started to chat in which I totally tuned out due to boredness. I yawned.

"Already sleepy?" asked Hiei.

"Bored." I said as I stretched myself.  
"Hn…" Hiei said.

"That's not a word." I commented.

"Hn…" Hiei said once more.

"…nevermind. Changing subjects. How's your arm?" I asked. He turned to glare at me.

"What about it?" demanded Hiei. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down. Do you really think that nobody would notice? Kurama noticed too you know. You really burnt your arm using that technique didn't you?" I said as I pointed to his arm, which was now hidden in the pockets of his pants. He didn't answer. I sighed in annoyance as I started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Kuwabara. I shrugged.

"Bored." I said as I walked out of the stadium area. I yawned once more. Soooooo boring…I decided to explore the place a little. I started to wander around random places. I came to stop in a small corridor. I squinted my eyes at two certain figures that had their backs onto the walls. They looked like they were hiding from something. I then saw that it was actually Shizuru and some other random man.

Then, I saw some demons run pass the corridor that we were in. I immediately hid from their views. Then I poked my head out of my hiding place as I saw that Shizuru had now walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprise to see me. I glanced behind her to see that the man was no longer there.

"Bored. How many times have I said that? Anyways, who was that man?" I asked.

"I don't know him. He just helped me escape. That's it." She said back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…okay. You going back to the stands?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said as she walked pass me and waved at me.

"Tell the others I'll be walking around outside in the forest." I said to her as she disappeared out of my eye sight.

* * *

Immediately, I jogged out of the stadium and went into the forest. I just wanted some time to get my father out of my head…he's been in there for way too long.

I walked around, looking at the scenery that mostly consisted of trees and birds. I sat down on a tree branch as I leaned on the tree stump to take a rest in. It was a good relaxing time. I fell asleep eventually. By the time I woke up, the sky was actually getting pretty dark. It had been one hour since I last saw my teammates. I considered going to see them but decided against the idea. I could hear the faint sound of the ocean waves, crashing on to the cliffs that surrounded Hanging Neck Island.

I sprinted over to the cliff area. I sat down on the cliffs and laid down as I listened to the waves and looked up at the stars. There weren't that many but I still wished upon one. There was only one wish in my mind.

"Please, let me have my revenge on him. I am willing to sacrifice anything for it…including…my life…just to make my family…and myself feel happy once again without any guilt or lingering feelings…please…" I muttered before sitting up and staring at the ocean waves emotionlessly.

Little did I know that a certain small fire demon was watching me from a nearby tree once the tournament was over.

* * *

:D Finish with the chapter. I got kind of lazy to write Yusuke's fight. Besides, too many fights makes the story boring so I decided to put in a twist and show what Rin was willing to fight for. No complaints right? Anyways, please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10: A Relaxing Day (Or Not)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but my OC Rin. So this is the tenth chapter! Number of reviews has increased and I'm happy about that! XD I don't ask for much and am easily happy so even one review makes me happy. :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**A/N** **: **So just to bring things a bit more clearer, what I meant by the last line of the last chapter was that Rin still suffered from her father's betrayal when he had hurt her and her mother physically and mentally. She also wanted to live a happy life with her mother and family but she always had lingering feelings as to the pain and sadness she felt from that day. And her mother still loved the man. That made her angry and determined to fight and destroy him entirely, hoping that she could erase those events from her memories!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Relaxing Day (or not)

I woke up from my slumber as the sunlight peeked through the curtains of my room. Last night, I stayed outside until the sun rose, looking out at the horizon.

Today, we had a break off fighting. It was a great day to actually watch our competition fight to gather more information about them. That being said, it's probably too late for me to go out now that it is afternoon. I decided to go out into the forest to train a bit.

I quickly changed into some comfortable clothes, which consisted of a white loose tank top, dark blue knee length shorts and a pair of sneakers. Then, I ran outside into the forest. I found a perfect place to meditate and practice my attacks.

It was a big clearing full of rocks near a river. I sat down on heaps of rocks and started to meditate and increase my spirit energy. I closed my eyes and imagined more spirit energy than ever before.

I waited for about 2 hours before I reopened my eyes. I stood and took a deep breathe before taking out both of my swords.

I gathered my energy into my swords as I slashed at the cliff. This time, once my energy hit the cliff, the area where it hit immediately got burnt and engulfed in my attack.

I smiled. Much better than before. At least I made some progress.

I decided to return back to the hotel for a second to get a drink of water before going back to my training. I opened the door to be greeted by a LOUD voice of a certain idiot that made my eardrums bleed…

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" yelled Kuwabara to Yusuke. I immediately clasped my hands over my ears.

"YOU CAN'T USE YOUR SPIRIT GUN?" yelled Kuwabara. Okay…now that worries me.

"I've shot my spirit gun four times in one day during training and I always got it back the day after. Sure not enough for full strength but now I don't get even a stupid small tingle." Yusuke said as he stared at his fingers.

"There are many things that you need to learn." Said Gen-I mean, the masked fighter as she popped out from nowhere. All heads turned towards her.

"Spirit energy is linked to emotions. You must know your feelings to control your strength." Said the masked fighter. Suddenly, Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the collar and whispered to him.

"Okay, Urameshi. We're friends. PLEASE tell me if that's Genkai!" whispered Kuwabara harshly. So much for whispering…I could hear it from the freakin' doorway!

"Yeah, I kind of thought that too but that's not her voice at all. Hey, who the hell are you?" asked Yusuke to the masked fighter.

"Be prudent with your powers, Yusuke. We don't want another one of our teammates ending up crippled and screaming in pain." Said the masked fighter as she walked passed me out the door. The first thought that came to my mind about the crippled team mate…was Hiei and his arm.

"Who's crippled?" asked Yusuke.

"Beats me." Kuwabara answered. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara as Kuwabara did the same.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Said Yusuke. I walked out of the doorway towards Yusuke and Kuwabara and waved.

"Yo. What are you doing?" I asked, pretending that I did not hear a single word from the conversation.

"Oh, hi Rin! We were just talking about how Yusuke forgot how to use his spirit gun." Said Kuwabara who smiled sheepishly. Yusuke punched him in the head.

"I didn't forget it!" Yusuke yelled. I sighed at their stupidity.

"I knew that you could not use your spirit gun…haven't you noticed that these rooms aren't really sound proof? You should be careful when saying some things that you DON'T want our competition to know." I said as I swatted the walls for a clearer explanation.

"….damn. I must have said a ton of things that others shouldn't know. WHAT IF THEY KNOW I TALK TO MY TEDDY BEAR!" screamed Kuwabara. I raised an eyebrow and tried to stifle a laugh.

"You….have…a…teddy…bear? HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed as I could not keep it in any longer. Yusuke soon followed but he actually fell down to the ground, laughing and clutching his stomach in the process. Kuwabara's face turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP, GUYS! WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT OUR CRIPPLED TEAM MATE! Whoever that is…" Kuwabara yelled. I stopped laughing and got up.

"Right. I'll go check up on him." I said as I walked out the door.

"Wait! Who is it?" Yusuke asked. I turned to him.

"I don't think he wants others to know…and if you are thinking of asking how I know, I found out on my own." I said as I walked out the door and closed it. I rolled my eyes at the voices from inside the room that were yelling me to tell them who it was. Did they listen to my advice, telling them not to yell things? I decided to go search our crippled teammate, hoping that the injuries weren't that serious…

* * *

**After a whole hour of searching….**

"Where in the world is he?" I said to myself as I searched every tree and place in the island. Wonder if he's at the cliff that I was sitting on before.

I ran towards the cliff. I reached the cliff in no time but he was nowhere to be found. I walked towards the edge of the cliffs as I looked down, just incase he was down there. He was.

I saw Hiei on his knees, grabbing his arm and shaking in pain as his head lay on the ground. I watched him silently from above. Seems like he hasn't noticed me yet. I decided not to walk down to him. He probably wouldn't want anyone to see him right now when he's crippling in pain on the floor like a dead worm.

I chose to sit on top of a tree nearby that enabled me to watch him from a further distance without risking him spotting me. I laid my head down on the tree as I slowly drifted to a peacefully sleep.

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

The pain was unbearable. It burnt like I had never felt before. I needed treatment but there is just no way that I would be showing signs of weakness to anybody. Even to the fox. Hn. This was going to be difficult.

Even a small movement of my arm would cause me pain. I scowled in pain as I tried to stand up. I managed after a few minutes.

I stood up on both feet as both my arms hanged down lifelessly. At least it did not hurt a lot when it's just dangling in the air. I felt angry with myself for looking pathetic. At least nobody saw me in my current state.

I was certain that the fox and the women knew about my arm. Only the fool and the detective didn't know. I didn't care about the masked fighter. I jumped up to the top of the cliff and started to go back to the hotel when I felt a familiar presence nearby. Someone from the team no doubt.

I used my Jagan Eye to search for the person. I saw her. The women, sleeping peacefully on top of a tree branch near the cliffs. That tree allowed her enough access to watch me secretly. I scowled. She must have seen me then. She better not tell anyone about my whereabouts. I otherwise, she will pay.

* * *

**Back to Rin's POV**

I woke from my sleep as I stretched my arms and legs. It was nighttime by the time I woke up. Did I ever mention that I sleep too much? Probably not. I looked at the spot where Hiei was before. He wasn't there anymore. I shrugged and jumped down of the tree, sprinting towards the hotel. I reached there in no time. I opened the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara, putting on their shoes like their about to wander off outside somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Oh, hey Rin! We're going to watch Toguro's match. You know, that huge guy from before." Kuwabara said. Yusuke then stood up and started walking out the door, pushing me aside.

"You can join us too, Rin." Said Yusuke as he walked out. Kuwabara followed after him. I decided to watch too.

I walked outside once more towards the stadium. I entered the spectator's seats. I didn't sit in the seats though. I just watched from the top. I spotted a familiar red head on the other side of the stadium. Kurama spotted me and waved. I waved back as I walked over to him.

"Watching our opponents?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes. Information is exactly what we need." Said Kurama as he focused on the match. I nodded and then focused my own attention on the match, which was about to start. I saw Toguro, stepping up onto the ring. He turned his face towards Yusuke who was on the bleachers. I could sense their energy from here. Those two are just so excited to kill each other…sigh…

"THE SPIRIT WARRIORS!" yelled Koto as she pointed to Toguro's opponent.

There were five demons on the other side of the arena. They all had similar characteristics. Let's just say that these demons are as huge as elephants. They emitted a huge amount of spirit energy that brightened up the whole stadium. Well now…no wonder they're called 'spirit' warriors. Toguro casually walked up to them like nothing had happened. He said something to the team that made them extremely angry.

"Mr. Toguro, are you sure you agree to this?" asked Koto just to make sure that Toguro was not out of his mind…whatever he said.

"Naturally, they're my terms. Sorry if this makes it harder to announce." Toguro said as the other team surrounded him. No way…did he just announce a five on one battle? Oh oh…

"Spirit Warriors versus Toguro, begin! YIKES!" screamed Koto as she scrambled out of the ring. One of the other team members stepped up.

He was like a sumo wrestler in size and all. He stomped his feet once, which created a huge crack on the arena floors. Talk about strength…then, I saw Toguro, emitting his spirit energy out. It wasn't that much but…I could feel that it was a strong and dangerous spirit energy. His muscles grew bigger as he prepared to attack.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" yelled the sumo demon as he charged towards Toguro from the front. I watched closely as the Sumo wrestler got closer to Toguro. Just then, Toguro thrust his arm forward and punched the wrestler in the stomach. The body flew upwards as a huge amount of blood spurted out of his stomach as like a waterfall. My eyes widened as I winced.

"Oh my god…that's…disgusting." I commented as I felt like throwing up. Kurama face was scrunched up as his eyes shone in disgust. The sumo's body fell down on the floor to a thud with a hole in its stomach.

The next one to try was the demon with the horn and pink hair. Weird combination but hey, it works. He swung his weapon at Toguro but Toguro saw it coming and punched him in the stomach. More blood spurted out. The other two fighters tried to attack him at this point but failed. The arena was now like a blood bath. Red dark blood flowed out of the arena. It was a horrifying scene. Team Spirit Warrior now had only one fighter left. The last fighter with his axe gathered up his energy and charged at Toguro. He was fast for his size but Toguro saw through all of his random axe swings.

"I HAVE TO WIN!" yelled the axe wielder as he sunk his axe into Toguro's shoulder. My eyes widened. Did he just succeed? No…that's impossible. Toguro is not that weak.

"That wasn't the end was it?" I mumbled as I stared at the fight, waiting for Toguro's reaction. Just like I thought, the axe flung out of Toguro's flesh. There wasn't even a single wound on his body. Is this guy immortal? Toguro caught the guy's axe. The axe wielder shook in fear.

"But I was supposed to…kill…YUSUKE!" yelled the axe wielder.

"Must have been a mistake. That boy is reserved for me." Said Toguro. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well now…isn't Yusuke popular." I commented.

"This is not the time to be fooling around, Rin." Kurama said as he watched the fight intently. I shrugged and turned to the fight.

To say the truth, I did not want to be here any longer. Who would want to stay and watch more demons be killed in front of their eyes? Not me at the least. Especially with the blood and guts, no thanks. But I had to. To learn more about Toguro's true strength and the more I looked…the more I could tell that his strength was real. Toguro punched the guy in the stomach. He screamed in pain as his body split into two parts. I turned away from the fight and leaned against the railings. I can't do this any longer. Kurama saw me turn around.

"Sorry. I don't think I can watch anymore of this without losing my appetite." I said with a wave of my hand. He nodded as he too walked away from the fight. Back to the hotel no doubt. I followed him, not even hesitating to watch the fights till the end. We both reached the hotel rooms in no time. Kurama opened the door we both walked inside. I yawned.

"Well then, I guess see you tomorrow." I said as I walked into my room. Kurama smiled as he walked into his own. I opened the door to my room to be greeted by the one and only Hiei. In a matter of seconds, his sword was next to my throat. I glared.

"What the hell is the matter with you now?" I said as I stared at him.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" he said with a demanding voice.

"About what?" I asked. He pushed his sword further.

"You know well enough." He said as he glared at me. What in the world was he talking about? I stared at him as I thought of something. Is he talking about his arm?

"Yes. Now answer me." Said Hiei. I scowled. Stupid mind reading demon.

"I didn't. Although, I assume that everyone already knows about it except Yusuke and the idiot." I said as I pushed his sword aside and grabbed the book that I was reading from two nights ago. I flopped onto my bed back down without even waiting for his response.

"If you tell anyone, I swear that you will pay." He said with a glare as he put his sword away. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't but you need to get it healed soon before your next fight." I said as I stared at his arm. He growled.

"None of your business, women." He said. That's it. I sat up on the bed as I glared at him.

"Look here. We're on the same team so would you stop calling me women? It's annoying because I happen to have a name. And if your arm is dead, you will only be a nuisance to the team. Why not tell everybody about your arm? What, they'll think your weak? Is that what you're scared of? Being called pathetic and weak?" I said as I glared hard at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked over to me with his sword out once more.

"Why do you even care if we win or not." He asked, completely ignoring my outburst. I froze.

"I know why you agreed to enter this tournament and why you need to win so badly. You have your own reasons for not telling us about it and I also have mine. I advise you to keep your mouth shut and mind your own business. You'll last longer that way." He said with a glare as he started to walk out of my room. I stared at his retreating back.

"If I had told you guys about it, I would have been crying like a baby right now, unlike you who would only have his stupid pride ruined. Which one's more pathetic? The first one." I said, tears threatening to fall. He stopped and turned towards me for a second.

He stared at me with his red eyes as they met with my purple orbs, almost filled to the brim with tears that would have fallen any minute now. He then closed his eyes, turned away, and walked out the door silently. I heard the door shut as I fell down to the ground, tears falling at a fast rate. I never told anybody about my pent-up frustration. It wasn't just because of that day that my father left my family and I. It was also because of what he had done from before that day, slowly showing his real face under that thick and disgusting mask.

* * *

_**Flashback…Two Days Before Rin's Father left…**_

"_Rin. Where are you?" he yelled as I shut my eyes tight. I hid in the closet. I was scared to death. He was mad at me for no reason. I was just sitting in the living room when he suddenly popped in, yelling my name with a knife at hand. My eyes widened before I ran away towards the closet in my room. He reeked and smelled of alcohol. This wasn't the first time he had done this. Every single time my father had gone drinking, he would turn drunk and lost himself. Not that it was anything new. I was pretty sure that his drunken state was his real self. _

"_GET OUT HERE, RIN!" he yelled as he walked into my room and opened the closet I was in. I started to cry._

"_Oh here you are, Rin! Boss wants you to grow up and become strong. Let's test your strength today!" yelled my dad maniacally as he raised his knife up. My eyes widened as I rolled out of the closet in time onto the floor. He turned around and slashed my arm twice. I screamed in pain as I shook in fear. I could not move or dodge. I was too scared and sad that my dad had done this to me. He held me up by the neck with the knife pointed out at me._

"_Get stronger, girl. My boss and I want you strong and pretty." He said with a wicked laugh as he slashed his knife at me several times as my clothes ripped to pieces. I huddled up into a ball and cried harder as he laughed evilly once more, dropped the knife outside the window, and walked back down stairs._

* * *

I still remembered that day. It always remained fresh in my mind. On the day that he left, I ran out of my home and that was the day that I died. Pathetically. I still couldn't believe myself for being so pathetic. I didn't even fight back when I knew how to. I got myself kidnapped with a gun in my face, almost got raped by the man's command in which I refused to oblige and died. This has got to be the worst life ever. I crawled up onto my bed, crying out. It was the last day I was going to cry like this. After this day, I would never cry like this ever again. I would kill him and make him pay for what he had done. He broke my heart and my mother's. That is his crime and that needs to be paid. I wiped my tears as I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I went to bed soon after without any tears. Little did I know that Hiei had been using his Jagan Eye to pry into my mind since he left my room.

* * *

The end of chapter! How was it? I tried to make Rin seem sad but Hiei is just not the comforting type…sigh…pretty hard to make this realistic and not full of OOCness. Anyways, their relationship status will become friends eventually and may grow beyond that later on so don't worry. :) So anyways, please review and until next time, see you!


	11. Chapter 11: Two in a Row?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It would be great if I did but nope, sadly I don't. All I own in this story is Rin. So, anyways, this is the eleventh chapter~tried my best to hurry up and write this. :) I am quite busy after all. I'm so far incredibly happy with the amount of reviews. I'm not that much of a strong writer so, yeah. So, without any futher ado, I present you with the eleventh chapter. And also, this chapter is LONGER than USUAL! :D I felt happy and unlazy so I wrote more than normal and stretched the fights a bit. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 11: Two in a Row?

I woke up in the morning with a groan. I fell asleep crying last night. As I turned my head to the side, I noticed that the clock's alarm had already rang. Don't tell me…I looked at the time to see that I had 30 minutes to get to the arena. I immediately sprung up from my bed to take a quick shower and wash my face to erase any tear streaks. I looked up at the mirror and saw that no signs of crying have showed on my face. Thank god. I quickly pulled my hair into a high ponytail as I curled the ends of it. Not for any reason. Just felt like it. Besides, I can't look like a tomboy forever, can I? I walked out and putted a loose white tank top and jean shorts. I grabbed a red hoodie on the way out and hurried to put it on as I grabbed my swords and ran out the door, sprinting. I decided to take a short cut through the forest. I ran for 15 minutes before I saw a certain shorty, walking through the forest holding his arm in pain. I immediately hid behind a tree as I concealed myself in the dark shadows. He growled as he dropped onto his knees, shaking in pain like yesterday.

"Is this wise, Hiei?" asked Kurama as I looked up to see that he was on top of the tree that I was hiding behind. Oops. Never noticed him. Hiei immediately stood up like nothing happened.

"What do you mean?" said Hiei. I sighed. Too stubborn.

"It won't be easy to keep winning without the use of your dominant hand. Perhaps you should withdraw." Said Kurama.

"Hn…remember what Toguro said. We don't have a choice." Hiei said with his arrogant smirk. I rolled my eyes. Stupid guy.

"At least let me help you heal a little with my plants." Said Kurama. Hiei glared.

"No." Hiei said. Kurama sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Leave him be, Kurama. This guy has got too much pride." I said as I walked out of my hiding place.

"Yes, I suppose…" Kurama muttered. Just then, I felt a presence nearby. Not one that I knew of. My eyes narrowed as I turned towards the right. Kurama jumped out of the tree next to Hiei as I walked over to them and that was when our enemy made its appearance.

"If we don't make it through this tournament, Toguro will kill us all. Fighting is our only way out." Said Hiei as he turned towards the newcomer. Two to be exact. Both of them were like twins except one had gray hair like an old hag and the other had bright blonde hair. Both of them had a huge body, a spotted tail, and…a face that needs plastic surgery immediately.

"Seems the doctor's team has gotten lost." Said Kurama as he narrowed his eyes. Ah, yes. The doctor's team aka the team we're going against today. It was a mere nickname we made up for our dear competition, who happened to have a troll faced doctor and just like the doctor he is, he just loved to calculate things. Percentages, fractions, etc. Thinking about it just makes me sick. There's no need to ask me how I knew this because Kurama happens to know almost everything about others. Yes. EVERYTHING. Including how earth was made, the functions of graphs, chemistry, where every country no, city in the world is. Smartass.

"Yes. A horrible coincidence for us both." Added Hiei with a smirk.

"Unlikely it's a coincidence though." I said knowingly as I grinned at them. One of them glared at me.

"What do you think you're talking about, human?" asked the gray-head as he narrowed his eyes at me, ready to pounce any minute now. I smirked.

"I'm sorry. I just meant that you people are so dirty. Do you think I really don't know why you're here? To keep us from entering today's match no doubt." I said as I pointed at them. Both of them glared as they prepared to pounce.

"By the way, may I kill the one with the gray hair. If I could get my hands on his hair, I'd cut it all off and sell it to some geezer back home. Oh but black hair would get me more money…" I said as I mumbled to myself. Kurama face palmed. HA! You'll never understand me, fox-boy!

"Arg….stupid annoying girl!" yelled the old guy as he ran towards us with his long flicking tongue out. I smirked as I prepared for a spirit blast. As he ran towards us, Kurama whipped out his rose whip and slashed his body in half, separating the top from the bottom as Hiei followed with his sword, cutting off the limbs plus the head of the demon. I blinked as I stopped charging energy for a spirit blast. I shrugged.

"Don't like it when you guys take all the glory but oh well…at least I get the hair." I said as I walked off towards the old man and cut his hair off with my sword. Kurama looked at me amused and Hiei just stared at me because of my dry jokes. Too bad this one wasn't a joke. I really did want to sell this gray hair. I'm not that rich, okay? Don't get me wrong…I'm not a freak. I'm just….sarcastic. Yes, that's the word.

"What the hell?" said the yellow haired dude as he saw his partner…or actually grand father down on the ground lifeless.

"Hn. That was using my left arm, Kurama." Said Hiei as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry. I used my right arm. Next time, I'll use my left to be fair." Said Kurama as the two turned towards the yellow haired demon as I finished shaving the other guy's head and shoved the hair in my hoodie pocket. I walked over to the other two, waiting for the fight. Hiei then pointed his sword at the lone demon.

"Would you like to try us next?" said Hiei. The demon laughed.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not. Death gives me the shivers." Said the demon as he whipped out a button from who knows where and pushed it. A 'beep' sound was heard throughout the forest as it signaled the movement of a giant metal robot. It stomped towards us as we turned our attention to it. With just own kick of its mechanical legs, it broke a tree in half. It was about 20 times my size…no…more than 20.

"Cattasable's the name. One of the doctor's earlier projects. Full demon and mostly machine, no feelings, no pain, and no fear. Go, Cattasable! Destroy those three low lives!" yelled the blonde haired demon as he pointed towards us. The robot received the signal and shot its arms at us. Its arm stretched out at a fast rate as we three leaped away just in time. The two arms had followed Hiei and Kurama for I was in the center of them. I watched as the arm that had trailed after Kurama shot down towards where he stood before he dodged up into a tree branch. The arm soon followed and charged right through the branch as Kurama leaped away, causing the tree to be destroyed. On the otherhand, Hiei was dodging randomly around the forest as the arm followed him. He tried to attack with his sword but not even a scratch was on the robot's metal arms. I tried firing a spirit blast at the robot but because it was made out of metal, my energy just dispersed. I scowled. Then the only thing I can do is use that sword attack which had been used to break up even huge boulders with piercing sharpness during my practices. At least I can burn a hole through the robot if I shot the blast faster and with more control.

"Hahaha! Cattasable's whole body is covered with a formula of hybridized metal combined with living cells. No substance in the whole world can harm it." Said the blonde hair as he laughed. Hiei scowled as he jumped into air.

"It may be true that I can't harm the robot but at least I can kill you!" yelled Hiei as he slashed down on the demon but was interrupted by the robot's arm. That caused him to land on his arm…which was burnt out by the dragon technique earlier. He screamed in pain as he rolled over, holding his arm. That was when the robot's arm pinned him to a tree with its claws.

"Hiei!" yelled Kurama and me as we stopped to look at him.

"Haha! This is the doctor's creation. It has no flaws, no feelings, and no thoughts that will distract it. It thinks only of the kill." Said the demon with a smirk. Hiei glared.

"I can appreciate that." He said as he held his undamaged arm out to summon the darkness technique.

"NO WAIT! Don't do it!" I yelled. Just then, Kurama ran pass me towards the arm that held Hiei to the tree. Kurama leaped onto the arm and front rolled down onto the ground, causing the two arms to collide as Hiei was let down to the ground. I took out my two swords, collecting my energy into it as fast as lightning as I prepared to end this for all. The two arms then sneaked up behind Kurama as Kurama whirled around in surprise.

"KURAMA!" yelled Hiei. I took this chance before the arms made contact with Kurama.

I slashed both of swords, releasing the energy that I had kept inside of them as my energy flew towards the robot. It made contact and the robot immediately got sliced into a million tiny pieces as the remained rumbles of metal fell down onto the ground, burning with flames. I blinked. Okay…so now that my energy has increased, I can burn things now with it? Wow. That's new. Before, all I could do was break a boulder to rumbles with a little bit of flames. Now, it was FULL power flames. Ha! Maybe I'm a Fire demon in disguise? Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened at the remaining rumble that was now burnt to ashes as the demon gaped in fear.

"But…this can't…be.." said the demon as he stepped backwards in fear.

"…how did you do that?" Kurama asked in amazement. Even Hiei was slightly interested. I smiled.

"An attack I learned during training." I said as I turned towards the demon and glared. It flinched as it fell to the ground, shaking in fear.

"You are wrong about one thing. Even the hardest substances when crashed upon each other can create damage and the ability to feel pain or fear is not a weakness but a strength which tells you that they should not expose their weaknesses any longer." I explained with a cold harsh glare and voice as I stared at the demon on the floor. I walked over to him.

"Your robot is dead…and so I'm afraid…are you." I said with a glare as I prepared to launch a finishing blow at him.  
"NO, WAIT!" yelled the demon as I silenced him with a spirit blast, right in the face. He howled in pain as he flew back and hit a tree as he slid down with a thud. I stared at him and turned to the other two demon of the team.

"I'm guessing you guys can take over now…I mean getting the information out of him…whatever reason he's here, it can't be good for our match has started a long time ago." I said. The guys glanced at each other before nodding. They walked towards the demon with their weapons out. They raised their weapons up and slashed down.

* * *

**Meanwhile…in the Arena…(Third POV)**

"There's got to be a way to reach them!" yelled Kuwabara as the three opponents of the other team came charging right at them.

"Don't just stand there, move!" screamed Botan from the sidelines as the opponents jumped up into the air, preparing for a final blow. Before the attacks made contact, the masked fighter jumped up into the air and kicked all three opponents down. The masked fighter fell down to the ground gracefully as Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped. The masked fighter turned towards them.

"I suppose your sympathy's something to look up to but what do you dimwits plan to achieve by not fighting. They'll still be controlled and you'll be dead." Said the masked fighter who's mask has been torn off from the attack from before and yes, the masked fighter happens to be a SHE.

"He's…" started Kuwabara as he pointed at the young girl.

"A she?" yelled Yusuke as he gaped at the girl.

"Because of the attack earlier, we've finally caught a glimpse under the mask and the masked fighter happens to be a young girl with brown eyes and pink hair!" announced Koto.

"Who the hell is that?" screeched a random demon from the crowd.

"Beats me. All we know is that she's pretty strong for her size." Said another.

"What a surprise!" yelled Koto into her microphone as she tried to get up to the arena but immediately jumped back down as a yellow whirling object flew pass her onto the ground. She looked back to see a demon with yellow skin who happens to be the missing member of the doctor's team. Suddenly, an explosion occurred in the stands. All heads turned to see that a huge metal robot was smashed into the ground.

"MY ROBOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" yelled doctor Ichigaki and at that moment, the three missing members of the Urameshi team gracefully fell down from the skies onto the huge robot.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Yusuke as he pointed an accusing finger at us three. Great…greeted by Yusuke's loud voice.

"Sorry. Traffic jam." I said with a shrug as I leaped off the robot and started walking towards the arena.

"It seems like the three missing members of team Urameshi have appeared. Mind telling us what happened?" yelled Koto as she walked over to me. I shrugged.

"Some stupid old robot wanted to spar and ended up fighting us while we beat the crap out of it. How's that for an explanation?" I said as I walked directly pass her towards the arena.

"M5 told us everything and we believe those three are still alive. Those three things on their backs are the source of doctor Ichigaki's mind control and in their present state, it would be fatal to remove them. They were told it was blood research before it was implanted. Not only that, the doctor caused their master's illness in the first place." Said Kurama with a glare as he pointed to the three competitors. Yes, he did tell us everything…after we beat the crap out of him of course. Stupid doctor…no villain, controlling people just for experiments. I think I just developed doctor-phobia. Suddenly, the doctor explained his evil scheme which made Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bloods boil as they raced towards the doctor with an extreme amount of rage. The result? They got their asses kicked by the three opponents.

"…moral of story, never let your emotions take over you." I said as I nodded to myself.

"Sometimes, your sarcasm is really mentioned at the wrong time, woman." Said Hiei suddenly who glared at me. I turned to him.

"It's a good lesson, you know. Especially, those two get mad easily." I said as I turned towards Yusuke and Kuwabara who were now trying to beat some sense into the mind controlled opponents. I sighed. That won't work, Yusuke.

"Humans…pathetic…this is why I do not associate myself with humans. They let their emotions take over them easily like swatting a fly." Said Hiei with a grunt. I rolled my eyes.

"Look. Some emotions are pretty good for you. For example, happiness and joy." I said.

"Those emotions are for the weak." Said Hiei with a snort.

"And how is that supposed to be called weak?" I asked.

"Emotions are for the weak. That is the real truth." Said Hiei as he glared at me.

"Right…more like the truth for YOU. Sometimes, emotions can make you stronger. That was probably why Yusuke beat you, isn't it?" I said as I glared at him. He snarled.

"How do you know that?" Hiei said as he gripped his sword tightly.

"There's no need to take you sword out. I know it because Koenma informed me of it while I was training in spirit world with Botan and like I have said before…the ability to feel something is not a weakness but a strength. I believe you may never understand that. Pity." I said as I saw our opponents starting to cry blood and Kuwabara down to the ground, out of the ring. Kurama then joined in on our short exchange of words.

"You two always end up having arguments, don't you? Your perspectives are way too different." Said Kurama. I turned to him with a raised an eyebrow.  
"You think I just knew that? Known it since the first time I met him." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yes…but…you may be able to do it…." Kurama mumbled. His voice was inaudible at this point but I knew that he had said something after that sentence.

"What did you say?" I asked. Kurama smiled back and walked away.

"Nothing worth knowing." He said but before he got really far, he turned back towards me…no us.

"We should go meet the doctor now before things worsen." Said Kurama. I nodded as I ran towards the doctor with Hiei slightly in front of me. Damn him and his speed. I looked over to the arena once more before completely tuning the fight out and concentrating on the doctor. The last scene I saw was of Yusuke who was dodging ALL of the invisible attacks of the opponents. I smiled. Way to go, man. I saw the doctor punching some buttons into his weird calculator which happens to calculate percentages.

"52 percent?!" screamed the doctor.

"Percentages are for poker." Said Hiei as the doctor turned his attention over to us. Does poker use percentages? Never knew that before…hm…maybe the emotionless demon knows a lot of things about the human world.  
"You can factor strength and stamina, doctor. I'll give you that, but determining the true heart of a person is quite a different thing." Said Kurama. Ichigaki growled.

"Buzz off! I must have pushed the wrong number!" yelled the doctor in rage. Suddenly, a blue aura filled the arena.

I turned to see Yusuke about to fire his spirit gun…and it was an amazing amount of energy. My eyes widened as I stared at his spirit energy in shock. When the hell did he get this strong? Man…I probably need to start training seriously…but before he could fire, Genkai stopped him, telling Yusuke that she would do it herself.

Well, at least I thought it was Genkai. I did see under the mask and it showed a totally different person but the brown hair and pink hair was still there so I guess this is her sister or something? Either that or she drank from the fountain of youth.

I watched her closely as she suddenly emitted a huge amount of energy. It spiraled up into the sky. She started chanting something in Chinese or something as she prepared for an attack. Her energy was like a beautiful tornado, lone in the desert…wait that was a bad simile. Whoops.

At that moment, the three from doctor Ichigaki's team charged at her but she created a barrier around herself and pressed a finger to their hearts as she muttered some random Chinese words. I watched closely as I saw the eyes of the opponents start to brighten up. The life was back in their eyes. I smiled. She must have broken the control.

Suddenly, her energy disappeared into thin air as the three fell down onto the ground with a thud.

* * *

"There's nothing left of them." Said Hiei.

"Yes." Kurama agreed.

"NO! MY PERFECT INVENTIONS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" yelled the doctor.

"How could YOU do that to their master!" I yelled angrily at him for his evilness…if that made any sense. He turned to me and glared.

"What are you talking about little girl?" scowled the doctor. I glared at him as I walked up to him, angry, along with Yusuke who had somehow appeared beside me.

"Do you think we do not know? You poisoned the master, ruined his students, and still call yourself a doctor? Pathetic. You needed to have those youngsters as a weapon because you weren't confident of your own strength? Is that why? Well that just explains everything, you coward." I yelled with a low and scary voice as I glared extremely hard at him as my eyes went dark and blank. Even Yusuke jumped a little from the dark tone but soon regained his composure.

Suddenly, the doctor smirked as he pulled out a syringe. He quickly shot himself with it. I jumped back on instinct as I watched him grow dark green and as huge as a giant. He grew horns and sharp fangs as he laughed evilly.

"NOW YOU CAN'T STOP ME! HAHAHHA!" laughed the doctor as he stretched his arm at Yusuke and I. We immediately leaped back. So, that liquid that he injected into himself can now make his arms grow longer and more ugly? He then kept shooting his arm and charging towards us. He managed to scrape Yusuke once in the arm, causing blood to ooze out of the flesh wound. He winced as he rolled on the ground.

"Yusuke!" I said as I ran over to him but was stopped by the doctor's arm. I scowled as I leaped back in time. I saw that Hiei was now in front Yusuke, protecting him…I'm guessing that is.

"Hiei, wait. I got dibs on this jerk and so does she…although I don't what but it's probably personal." Said Yusuke as he motioned towards me who was still busy dodging all of the random arm attacks. Hiei stared at both of us before smirking.

"Just don't get killed." He said to Yusuke as he backed off.

"It doesn't matter who does it because you can't win against me!" yelled the doctor who shot both of his arms at Yusuke, trapping Yusuke between them. Unexpectedly, Yusuke smirked and grabbed both of its arms with his. He summoned his spirit energy and threw the demon up into the air. Then, he kicked the demon three times in the face. I smirked. Now's the time I had my fun.

I then appeared behind the demon and decided to try something new. Something that Yusuke could do. I gathered my energy into my feet and kicked it straight in the back as I heard the sound of bones cracking. The demon howled in pain as I kicked him from the top straight down on its shoulder.

"Those were for the innocent lives that you stole!" yelled Yusuke and I.

"And this one is for screwing with their master!" I yelled as I jumped in front of him and punched him hard in the face once.

"Nicely put." Commented Kurama.

"And this is for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his ass kicked into the ground!" yelled Yusuke as he followed me and punched the demon right on the face once more.

"Thanks for the shut out, Urameshi." Said Kuwabara from the grounds outside the arena.

"AND THE LAST ONE IS FOR US!" both Yusuke and I yelled as we leaped up in front of the doctor once more.

"JUST FOR PISSING US OFF!" we chorused as Yusuke summoned his energy into his fists and punched the demons neck as I used my spirit blast on its stomach, which created a hole in it. Gross. The doctor's body flew all the way to the stands.

"Now you go think about what you've done, Doctor Ichigaki." Yelled Yusuke.

"You don't deserve to be called a doctor!" I yelled after as we both stomped off towards the others. Suddenly, the opponents stood up one by one.

"…okay now…this is weird." Yusuke commented as he saw the three students, up and kicking. I laughed.

"Did you really think she killed them? She just released them, that's all." I said with a smile. I watched as the students and their teachers reunited. I smiled at the scene and was about to walk over to them when I caught a glimpse of Hiei right beside me. I blinked.

"Uh…did you want something?" I asked. He turned towards me.

"You didn't take your own advice." Hiei said. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" I asked. He scowled.

"The one where you said we should not let our emotions take control over us." Hiei reminded. Oh! That one…well I guess…

"Well this is a little different. Sometimes, anger makes you stronger and gain the will to fight and win, as long as you don't let it take over you too much." I said with a shrug.

"And why were you angry? I don't think the doctor did anything to you." Hiei mentioned. I turned towards him with sad and dull eyes. He twitched a little once he saw the emotion my eye was showing. Sadness.

"I just couldn't stand seeing someone who is important to the students get hurt…you know why…they remind me of myself…and my mother…and my father…you know how it is. Being hurt by somebody that you trusted. In this case, the doctor was who they trusted to cure their master but in the end, he was the one that hurt their master. Kind of like my story, you know?" I said with a small sad smile as I walked over to the others. Just then, a voice boomed over the stadiums.

"May I have your attentions please…the third round of the dark tournament will begin immediately." Boomed the voice. I froze. What did she just say?

"WHAT? GIVE ME A BREAK!" yelled Yusuke.  
"Team Urameshi and Team Masho. Report to the ring." Said the voice.

"What? Again?" asked Hiei.

"Cheaters...I hate the tournament committee. At least they could have made it less obvious." I scowled with a roll of my eyes. Suddenly, Yusuke ran towards Koto and started yelling to her about the decision. Koto did not have a say. All she had to do was follow the committee.

"GET ON THE RING AND FIGHT!" yelled the demon.  
"KILL, YUSUKE!" chanted the demons in the stadium. We all stood staring at them when suddenly, a gust of wind blew up on the opponents side. I snapped my attention over to them. The wind slowly drifted away to reveal six opponents, all cloaked in black clothings with different marks. I have a feeling…that this wont' be very easy.

* * *

DONE WITH CHAPTER! :D I felt happy and joyful so I decided to make this really long. So, please review and until next time! XD


	12. Chapter 12: Disadvantage

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except for Rin, my OC. So, this is another chapter of Resurrected! :) Team Masho is finally up~this is where Yusuke and Jin fight! Although that probably won't be till the next chapter…don't know. Depends. Let's just see what happens. So anyways, I present you readers with the twelfth chapter. This chapter has lots of mind conversations between Hiei and Rin. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Disadvantage

I surveyed the other team carefully, looking for any small detail that might give away their identities under the cloaks. Of course, none was found. The marks on the cloak did seem to have a deeper meaning than just a decoration but now, nobody could tell what they meant. I looked over to the side of the arena to see that Kuwabara was now back on his feet with Botan, helping him stable himself as he limped over to us.

"Oh, look. He's out of the sick bed now. I'm sure he'll be a lot of help to us." Said Yusuke.

"Or not…" I muttered.

"Kuwabara isn't the only one low on power." Said Kurama as he popped in next to Yusuke. He motioned over to the masked fighter.

"That special attack drained her considerably." Said Kurama with a serious face.

"So it's four of us against the six of them…" said Yusuke.

"More like three." I said as I looked over to Hiei, which caused Yusuke to look confused. I brushed him off.

"Who wants to begin? The first can be captain." Said the other team as the captain of the team took off his cloak…well more like blew off his cloak with his wind. He's a wind manipulator no doubt.  
"I'll go and take those humans then." Said Jin with a small smile. He had vibrant red hair like Kurama but his was brighter. He also had a small horn on top of his head, along with pointy elf-like ears. He had a little accent. I'm not sure what accent it is but it sure sounds Irish. Plus that speed that he talks…it's like tomorrow the world's going to end.

"Jin, the wind master. Well that clears our doubts about who this team is." Said Kurama suddenly. That caught my attention as I turned to listen to him.

"You know these jokers?" asked Yusuke. Kurama nodded.

"Indeed. Most demons do. Team Masho is a mere fake name. Their real name is no doubt the Shinobu of the Spirit World." Explained Kurama.  
"…uh…and what the hell does that mean?" asked Yusuke.

"They're stealth fighters deadly mercenary to the highest bid. A dispute arises in Spirit World and they solve it, in secret. There's another familiar name that we call them. The Ninjas." Said Kurama. Did he just say the ninja's? Is this like…a movie or something? I snapped out of my thoughts as Yusuke walked over to the arena to determine the rules of the fight. They stood there speaking to each other a bit…well more like Jin speaking and Yusuke giving weird facial expressions.

"It seems like the rules of this fight will be a series of one on one matches!" yelled Koto as the two team captains walked off the arena.

"…what's with the weird facial expressions you were giving him?" I asked Yusuke once he reached me. He shrugged.

"Didn't understand most of what he said. He speaks way too fast." Yusuke answered back. I raised an eyebrow. Okay now…how fast can this guy talk? Right after that thought passed my head, the same loud voice of the committee boomed over the stadium.

"May I have your attention please? The tournament committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round begins." Said the voice. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"What is this, gym class?" said Yusuke as he turned towards the committee room at the top of the stadium.

"Due to the Urameshi team fighting without rest and according to section thirteen of the tournament index, team Urameshi, please proceed to the medical tent." Said the voice.

"As long as they don't grab my balls and make me cough…then fine." Said Yusuke. I stifled a laugh.

"That was incredibly well put. Although…we should be aware." I said to him. He nodded. Just then, movement on the left of the arena caught my eyes as a nurse appeared out of her medical tent. When was there one anyways? Anyways, the nurse, let's just say, was hot in Yusuke's dictionary. And maybe Kuwabara's. She had long red hair that covered about half of her face. She wore a tight nurse uniform that was tinted light purple. Other than that, she had a nurse's hat and a clipboard. Something about a nurse in a demon tournament is very suspicious. Somehow.

"Scratch that." Muttered Yusuke as he looked at the nurse. I turned towards him and glared. He saw me glaring and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh come on! It's the truth…she's hot." Said Yusuke without shame. I stared at him for a second before an evil thought popped up in my mind. I smiled evilly at him, which made him gulp.

"Yusuke…I wonder what Keiko will say of that?" I asked as I was about to walk over to Keiko.

"WHAT? YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" yelled Yusuke as he caught my wrists with his hand, pulling me back. The only problem with that is that he pulled quite hard, which eventually caused me to stumble back and hit him right in the chest. Thankfully, he caught me by the shoulders and DID NOT fall himself otherwise…that would cause a huge scene. Unfortunately, at that moment, the nurse just happened to be standing right in front of both of us with a raised eyebrow. I lifted my head up to glance at Yusuke as he glanced at me by lowering his head. We turned towards the nurse and grinned sheepishly. She looked at us confused.

"Are you two suppose to be siblings? The committee did not have that piece of information in their profile pages…" asked the nurse. We shook our heads hard in synchronization as she decided to just leave us be. She put her hands in front of us and seemed to be feeling something before moving onto the other members. During that moment, I glanced back up at Yusuke who was still holding me near him by the shoulders.

"…I think you should let me go now before Keiko gets the wrong idea. I think this is even worse than my joke…" I said to him as he quickly let go of me and stepped back with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry…but it was your fault!" said Yusuke as he narrowed his eyes at me a little. I brushed him off as I focused back to the nurse. By now, she was done examining us. She smiled and pointed at Genkai or the Masked fighter…whichever one you prefer, and Hiei.

"Yes…you two fighters. Will you please follow me to the medical tent?" said the nurse as she glanced between Hiei and the masked fighter.

"Hn…we need no attention. Why don't you go nurse the fool, lying on his back over there?" Hiei grunted. The nurse laughed as a response.

"Because his wounds don't interest me the way yours does, Hiei. Maybe I can help you." Said the nurse with a smile as she turned towards the medical tent. Hiei and the masked fighter shared a small look at each other before walking off towards the nurse. I stared at them.

"…men." I said with a scowl as I decided to pay my attention to a small bug on the ground.

"Was that a hint of jealously?" asked Yusuke with a sly and evil grin. I turned towards him and glared.

"No. I was just saying that all men are like that…always following the HOT women…like that was the law of nature or something." I said to him. I paused to think about what I just said for a minute.

"…On second thought, that probably is the law of nature." I said blankly. Yusuke just laughed at that. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Kurama giving a small smile.

"You two really do resemble each other." Said Kurama. I blinked and turned to Yusuke who happened to be doing the same. We both turned to Kurama at the same time, giving him an answer…well maybe question.

"We do?" we chorused. Kurama just sweat dropped at that and decided to focus on the medical tent. I turned towards the medical tent to see that now, the women was asked our fighters questions about their pains and other random things. Suddenly, I saw Hiei and the masked fighter walk out of the medical tent but before they could have stepped out of the tent, blue sparks started to fly everywhere around the tent. That stopped both of them from advancing any further. Their eyes widened as they tried to force their ways through the sparks but ended up failing and getting hurt in the process.

"What now!" yelled Yusuke as he turned towards the medical tent.

"It's a force field." Said Kurama knowingly.

"Well ain't that convenient." Said Yusuke with a glare at the nurse lady.

"Not the time to make jokes, Yusuke." I muttered.

"HEY! RED-HEAD! Why do I get the feeling you're not a license nurse?" yelled Yusuke as he ran towards the lady.

"…because she probably isn't." I said as I ran after him. Just as Yusuke and I were about to reach the nurse, she whirled around and summoned her force field in front of us, causing us to both step back a few feet. Then, she threw off her clothes in which I thought was weird. Her body was wrapped in coils and conducted blue sparks out of it.

"Your correct, Yusuke. Enchantress is more like it." Said the nurse as she smiled at us.

"Yeah, that was my second guess." Said Yusuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Told you so." I added.

"Ruka is my name. Regarded as the most talented creature alive in spell defense." Said Ruka.

"Give me my team back!" yelled Yusuke.

"Didn't you hear the announcement, Yusuke? They are in need of my medical attention. They will need a little time to recover." Said Ruki as she tightened the force field around the Hiei and the masked fighter.

"That energy thread…it uses their own spirit energy against them…the more they struggle, the more powerful it will become." Explained Kurama.

"…what a nurse." I commented.

"Enchantress." corrected Yusuke. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said as I heard the same loud voice of the committee's, which was currently booming over the arena.

"According to the medical examinations, Hiei and the masked fighter have been rules unfit to fight. They are to sit out of the round where they will be suitably treated." Said the loud voice.

"Arg…" muttered Yusuke.

"Suitable my ass…" I commented.

"Foul language, Rin…." Kurama added.

"Oh come on! You'll get used to hearing foul language a LOT when you're around Yusuke and me!" I said a I pointed towards Yusuke.

"I really don't know if that's a compliment or not." Said Yusuke with an eyebrow raised.

"It's meant to be." I said with a grin. He just smiled back.

"Man! You sure know how to make the mood a lot better!" Yusuke said suddenly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I gave him a V-sign.

"It's my specialty. You will learn." I said.

"_Stop flirting with the detective and focus on the fight." Said a too familiar voice in my head. _I turned towards the speaker who was now in the nurse's tent.

"_I wasn't flirting." I said back in my mind._

"_Hn…obviously, you were." Said Hiei._

"_Well incase you have not noticed, Yusuke belongs to Keiko." _

"_I have, women. He cares too much for the girl that it exposes one of his weaknesses." _

"_I don't think that caring for someone is a weakness." _

"_Hn. Only the weak have those human feelings for others." _

"…_I seriously think you need to change the way you look at things. Feeling strongly for someone does not mean that they are weak. Instead, those emotions can make you stronger."_

"_But it backfires on yourself when enemies take advantage of it."_

"_Yes, that may be true but people still feel emotionally attached to others and I think that THAT is the beauty of life." _

"_Hn."_

"_That is not a word, Hiei. I pity you that you do not understand. Someday, you will and you will then notice that those feelings will become your life and happiness."_

"_That day will never come. Focus back on the match. It's starting."_

* * *

I immediately snapped out of my conversation with Hiei and looked towards the arena and indeed, the fight was beginning. Kurama had stepped up onto the ring.

His opponent was a small demon who was thin and skinny. He wore a green bandana on his head also. For weapons…I think…he has…paintbrushes. They were hidden in his pant pockets but I'm pretty sure it was paintbrushes. No, I'm serious. Paint brushes. I don't know how that can become a weapon but seriously, things can be surprising when it has to do with demons and their powers.

Suddenly, the demon took out his paintbrushes at started to apply something like paint on his own face and body. Is he desperate for make-up? Just then, after he was done painting himself, his body was engulfed in his energy. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me.

The painting was some kind of key to unlocking his demon energy. His energy shot through the roof out toward Kurama who gracefully dodged out of the way. At that moment, the demon charged towards Kurama and started throwing punches, kicks, and other attacks at Kurama. Of course, Kurama dodged every one of them without much effort.

Seems like the demon is not going to be a hard opponent for Kurama.

"_Hn. Don't underestimate our opponents. They still made it through their own round and that means that they have enough experience to make it to the top of the tournament. Kurama is merely just looking at things, not wanting to attack the enemy before its powers have been revealed. At least he could have drawn out his weapon." Said Hiei's voice in my mind once more. _

"_Sometimes, I think Kurama should be rash for once. It might do him good someday…waiting to know the enemy's talents…it may be too late once that happens." I answered back._

"…_hn…at least you seem to have the brain that the fool lacks." Hiei commented._

"_Of course. I'm no genius but I'm not a fool." I said _as I turned my attention back to the fight. By then, Kurama was kneeling on the floor, unable to move one of his legs. I squinted and saw that his legs had some sort of marking on it. That must be the cause to why he was not able to move.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is it that you have done to me?" asked Kurama. Oh he probably won't mind...yeah right. Who would tell their opponents about their powers? Well maybe a certain orange-head who just loves to brag about his powers and strength when in reality he has none. Out of the corner of my mind, I saw Hiei smirk a little.

"_Hn. You really do make some interesting comments, women." Said Hiei in my mind once more._

"_It's my specialty." I said back._

"Let me get this straight…you can't move any part of your body that gets marked up by that junk?" Yusuke asked, bringing me back to reality.

"An educated guess." I said with a small nod. Kurama started to limp around the arena. Of course, it was too slow for him to escape the enemy's wrath. His opponent leaped up and painted over Kurama's legs and arms. The binding was then complete. He could no longer move his body. Well maybe except his head, that is.

"Kurama! GET RID OF THE OUTFIT!" yelled Yusuke.

"Uh, that probably won't work…and are you suggesting him to strip naked?" I asked as he turned to glare at me.

"No I'm not but that just seems like the most sensible thing when some stupid marking is stuck on your clothing which is going to make you lose the damn fight!" yelled Yusuke to me.

"Okay okay…calm down, Yusuke!" I said to him as I patted his back.

"How can I calm down? Incase you haven't noticed, we only have three fighters available. We'll need to make this through by fighting two people each but if he can't move, that ruins our plans!" snapped Yusuke at me.

"…Yusuke, he'll be fine. This is Kurama here. He has lots of tricks up his sleeves." I said while trying to calm him down once more. He's such a hot head…too easily intimidated. Sigh…

"DIE!" yelled the demon as he charged towards Kurama with his fangs and claws. I watched closely to see if Kurama really did have a plan. Results? Yes, he did. He summoned his rose whip using his hair as a base and used it to cut his opponents to pieces. Okay…now that was surprising. Manipulating with your hair? Never seen before.

"Only an amateur depends on arms and legs for victory." Said Kurama.

"WAY TO GO KURAMA! ONE DOWN!" yelled Yusuke with a smile on his face. I stared at the demon and flinched at the blood and gore. Purple blood was leaking out of it here and there. Suddenly, the demon laughed and started randomly swinging its arms and body at Kurama who still could not move. His blood splatted on Kurama's shirt and pants. Is he trying to bleed himself to death?

"….ha…haha…" laughed the demon as he fell to the ground.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Kurama.

"You must…be…wondering…what my make up is…made out of. The ingredient…is…my…blood." Muttered the demon. Kurama's eye's widened in realization. Oh no…that means…the random blood squirting was actually…another seal?

"I've given you…the make up of the seal." Said the demon.  
"I really…don't like the sound of that…" Yusuke mumbled with a worried look.

"It's…what I should have done…from…the start. It seals your…spirit energy." Said the demon before it died away. It's body slumped lifelessly on the ground.

"Kurama…" muttered Yusuke. Just then, the next fighter stepped up onto the ring. Oh oh…the fighter threw off its clothes to reveal a man with blue slicked hair and icy cold eyes.

"_It's Touya, the master of ice…get him out of there, Yusuke! Rin!" said Hiei's voice in my head. _

"…_why?" I asked._

"_He's going to be a tough opponent for Kurama, now that he can't access his energy." Said Hiei._

"_I don't know if we can do that though…because he can't move." I said._

"…_hn…useless women." He said as he cut of our connection. _

What is wrong with him? Wait, did he just call my name? Nevermind, more important matters at hand.

"You've fought well, Gamma. Kurama will pay." Said the guy as he turned to glare at Kurama emotionlessly.

"…shit. Yusuke, we should get him out of there, although that probably won't be possible." I said as I turned to him.

"I know…let's hope…he doesn't die." Muttered Yusuke.

"…yeah." I muttered as I stare at Kurama and the enemy on the stage with a worried face. Let's hope he doesn't die. He really was someone who I liked on the team. Not like the 'like like' but just as a friend. He was someone who wasn't rash and loud unlike Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Let's start, shall we?" said the enemy.

"LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!" yelled Koto.

* * *

Lalalalalalala~ Done! Until next time, please review! :3


	13. Chapter 13: Struggling

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for my OC Rin. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It would be great if I did but the problem is I don't. So anyways, this is the Thirteenth chapter of this story! Honestly, I didn't think I would write this much, even when I have the anime as a resource. I usually get bored very easily but I guess that writing stories really is my hobby now, even if I don't get lots of reviews and stuff. I still like it. Okay, now I'm babbling, on with the story! **By the way, there is some foul language so be careful! Sorry that it's late! :( I'm so busy lately. So much projects and quizzes.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Struggling

"….please. Answer me one thing first. Why? The shinobi has always dealt with their affairs. Why expose yourselves now?" asked Kurama. Touya remained quiet for a long while before deciding to answer him. Most likely as a death wish.

"For light." He said. Kurama's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Explain." Said Kurama.

"It's simple. Even the strongest tree will die when left in the dark. I find that to be the best way to describe us. A giant oak, crashing through the dark soils, bringing order to an otherwise chaotic land. The shinobi has done their jobs for centuries…and have done it well. But in recent years, we have caught glimpse of the outside world and asked why not us? Have we not earned the privileges others take for free? We are entering a new era and we will begin the land of our own. This island….it has already been arranged that if we win this tournament, Hanging Neck Island will be our prize. And once this blinding light pours over us all, like branches, we will cover the world." Explained Touya in detail.

Actually, maybe too much detail. I sometimes find that he speaks in riddles like Kurama does. Only his has more similes and comparisons. Irritating.

"_Of all the things you could think about…" Hiei's voice echoed in my head as he once more opened a mind conversation. _

"_I'd rather live my life in optimism and happiness, thank you very much." I answered back telepathically. _

"_Hn. That is why it's annoying to listen to you speak to yourself." Scowled Hiei._

"_Then stop prying into other's minds." I said._

"_I did not pry into your mind because I liked to. Your mind is interesting, that's all. Besides, your comments have much more sense of humor than the detective and his friend." Said Hiei._

"…_stalker." I said._

"…_.hn." he said. _

"Let's seize with the conversation. I know that you're simply trying to bind time for the seal to wear off." Said Touya.

"I admit, you've caught me with my hands red." Said Kurama.

"Gama made a mistake of giving you too much time. I will not." Said Touya.

"You boys are having too much fun. BEGIN!" yelled Koto. At that moment, Touya released his energy as it flowed around the ring, causing the temperature in the stadium to drop immediately. Figures. He was an ice master, just like Seiryuu the Blue Dragon but, there was one huge difference. Touya's ice was a lot stronger than Seiryuu's.

I could feel it, the freezing coldness. Seiryuu was an ice wielder but he was no master, even if he claims to be one. If there really was a master of ice, that would be Kurama's opponent.

"_Yes, that is true. Seiryuu would be no match for Touya." Said Hiei._

"_There's huge difference in skill. Anybody would be able to tell who's the stronger one…except Kuwabara, that is." I answered back. _

"…_.true. The fool can hardly distinguish the detective, Kurama, mine, and your energy apart. He's a weakling. I'm even willing to bet that every fight he fights will end with a draw, loss, or his death." Said Hiei._

"_Aren't you too cruel? Saying things behind his back like this…" I said._

"_You're no better than me." He said._

"…_.true." I said._

"You can control climate, that is impressive." Said Kurama.

"In addition to improving my attacks, it will serve as a barrier, giving you fewer options to escape." Said Touya as his hands glowed with his energy. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"Even with your energy sealed, I admit I'm somewhat hesitate to get near you…you with your rose whip. You know what I mean. I'd rather kill long distance." Said Touya as he lifted one of his hands up and blew on it. Shards of ice headed towards Kurama as he quickly leaped up into the air to dodge.

At least his arms and legs could move now. Some of the ice shards managed to scar him as he dropped down onto the floor with a wince. He immediately ran away.

"Nice try." Said Touya as he followed Kurama.

"You better think of something quick, Kurama. You can't dodge these forever." Said Touya as he blew more ice shards at Kurama. Kurama dodged and flipped all around the stadium

"Despite awesome acrobatics, Kurama can't avoid these laser sharp shards of ice!" commented Koto.

"Surrender!" yelled Touya as his ice shards hit Kurama. Kurama screamed and dropped down onto the ground, laying still.

"JUST STAY DOWN! I'LL HANDLE IT FROM HERE!" yelled Yusuke. Touya smirked. Kurama stood up after a few minutes.

"…_he may not last long." I said to Hiei telepathically. _

"_Don't start a conversation with me, women. I do that job." Said Hiei._

"_Too bad you left the connection open." I said with a smirk. He scowled._

"_Honestly, I don't mind your presence in my mind but I do hate that attitude of yours…towards me." Hiei said. _I blinked. Did he just say that he didn't mind me in his mind? Oh man. That's new. Maybe he ate the wrong medicine or forgot to shake the bottle.

"_I did not eat medicine." Said Hiei._

"_So you forgot." I said._

"_No, I DON'T HAVE medicine." Said Hiei._

"_Then get some." I said._

"…_why do I even bother?" said Hiei._

"_Because you want to." I said._

"_No." _

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"…_hn." _

"_You lost." _I said with a grin as I glanced at him in the medication tent. He did not answer me this time. Guess he gave up, trying.

"That hit was not enough to beat you. I know you stayed down intentionally to bind time. I suggest you not to try it again." Said Touya with a smirk.

Kurama panted for air as he clenched his fists. His suddenly widened a little as he narrowed his eyes at his own hands that were drenched in his own blood. Then, he took off running as Touya ran side by side with him about 3 meters away.

That was when I saw him smearing his own blood onto the seal on his skin. Kurama…that might not work. Touya stared at Kurama before laughing a little. Kurama stopped running.

"Now now…don't underestimate Gamma's abilities. It's a technique that requires more than smearing to get rid of the seal." Said Touya with an amused smirk. Kurama did not listen as he pulled out his rose from his hair. He tried to use his rose whip but he could not transform his rose. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his body.

"…I see. You've noticed inklings of your energy inside your blood. Only one problem. To release enough to beat me, you'd have to bleed yourself dry." Said Touya. Kurama glared at him.  
"Gamma's seal won't wear off any time soon. Admit it, Kurama. I'm holding the end of your life by my hand." Said Touya as he blew shards of ice at Kurama once again.

Kurama tried to dodge but the same thing happened as he screamed agony and fell to the arena floor with a thud. Even if he was hurt all over his body, he still refused to lose and tried to get up on his knee. Touya stared at Kurama with a surprised look.

Even I was surprised. I know that the shards of ice were small but they should still hurt quite a bit when it makes a direct hit at the target…unless Kurama had a plan all along in which I did not figure out, yet that is.

"You really are dangerous aren't you…I hadn't been making direct hits. You blocked your vital points with your own body. You must be very old…experienced. Perhaps as I am." Said Touya.

"More alike than you know. Now tell me. This new life on the outside…what do you truly plan to do with it?" asked Kurama. They stood staring at each other. Staring game?

"…_.no." Hiei said._

"_Shut up, I'm thinking." I said._

"_Useless things." He commented._

"_Shut up." I said a little annoyed at him in my mind._

"_You can't tell me to do things, women." He scowled._

"_I can. It depends if you will actually DO it or not." I said._

"_Hn." He scowled as he cut of his connection with me. Forever, this time…I think. _After a few minutes more of staring, Touya decided to answer.

"The world with know…just as soon as we get there." He said.

"…do not assume." Said Kurama. Touya started to sweat, a little nervous. Then, he suddenly held his whole arm up and summoned his energy. His energy created ice and it surrounded his own arm, transforming his arm into an ice blade.

"I can't allow this to continue." Said Touya. Oh god. Kurama, if you have something up your sleeves, do it. Now!

"Kurama!" yelled Yusuke. From the sides of my eyes, I could see Hiei standing up and trying to get closer to the ring. I just stood there…watching him. There was no point in going inside to help him. It was against the rules and you know the committee is when you don't follow them.

They'll kick us out and then I lose my chance to meet my father and settle things once and for all. All I could do, was pray for our win. Touya charged towards Kurama as he swung his ice blade around while Kurama dodged for dear life.

"Let's see how long you can keep that up, my friend!" yelled Touya as he charged towards Kurama once more. He swung at Kurama and Kurama leaned backwards as he stumbled away.

"Tell fox girl you give up. I swear I'll take it from here!" yelled Yusuke. Suddenly, Touya sliced Kurama's arm. A long wound appeared on his arm as blood gushed out of it. Yusuke gasped as the Demon crowd roared.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kurama. LET ME TAKE 'EM! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" yelled Yusuke as Kurama tried to get up again. Kurama stood up and turned to look at Yusuke. He stared at him. He smiled.

"Let me do what I must, Yusuke." Said Kurama as Yusuke's eyes widened as he thought about what he should be doing. He turned towards me, asking for help in making his decision. I turned to look at Kurama as he stared at me…just this once. I'll trust him.

We cannot afford to lose this match. If we do, it's over. If Kurama loses, we will need three wins and we don't know if that will happen. I turned towards Yusuke and nodded. He looked at me before turning to Kurama himself and nodding. Kurama smiled and turned back towards Touya who was waiting patiently.

"I'll end your life in one blow. Prepare yourself." Said Touya. Kurama grabbed his own shoulder as he screamed in pain. I winced a little. I saw Kurama glance at his hand as his arm shook. What the hell is he doing?

"It seems like I've got to know you quite well in such a short fight and I rather like you. Let's not have this slain ruin our friendship." Said Touya as he lifted his sword up.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Kurama as he took off running.

"Well now, you shouldn't have run. I can't guarantee a painless kill that way." Said Touya as he ran after Kurama and reached Kurama in no time. He jumped up and prepared to stab Kurama and kill him.

"Kurama!" yelled Touya as his sword came down upon Kurama. At that moment, Kurama thrust his arm forward and plants grew out of his arm as it stabbed Touya. We all gasped at Kurama's sudden attack and plan.

He…putted the death plant in his own body as a weapon! Man…our smartest fighter just did something really stupid! But he managed to win, I guess.

"But how…your energy is stuck inside of you…how could you manipulate your death plant?" said Touya as he stared at Kurama before he noticed the plant in Kurama's wound.

"Insane. You actually sowed the death plant seed into your own body!" yelled Touya.

"It was my only option. My power is locked inside. I inserted the seed into my open wound so my plant could take root from my energy." Said Kurama.

"…arg…you really…are…something." Said Touya as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Yes! He did it!" I said to Yusuke.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke yelled as he ruffled my head.

"So now we have two down and four more to go. We could take 2 each easily. "Woohoo!" I yelled. He nodded. Just then, I heard the crowd roared. I turned towards the ring to see that Touya was trying to get up. Koto continued to count down. Fortunately, he did not stand up in time and lost.

"You have won the match, I admit. Please, kill me." Said Touya as he looked up and Kurama.

"….I will not." Said Kurama as he closed his eyes.

"What…?" said Touya.

"You never answered….what do you plan to do with this island…if you get it." Said Kurama.

"Who cares!" yelled Touya.

"I too have spent years in shadow…interesting. How unexpected regret can appear. That's what this life does. I only wanted to know if you could make your life better…nobler than mine has been." Said Kurama as his arms hang limply down his sides. He…fell unconscious while standing. The crowd booed as Kurama's victory was announced.

* * *

"Okay! All the fights are mine next! Make it clear!" yelled Yusuke who was now heated up.

"Not so fast." Said the next fighter from Team Masho as he stepped up into the ring. He was huge and had scars all over his body.

"What?" yelled Yusuke.

"You seem to have forgotten. He's still in the ring. Yes…it seems to me like he's volunteering to fight next." Said the opponent. I scowled. Cheaters…. how many cheaters are there in this tournament?

"Oh, give me a break! He's not even conscious anymore! Let me fight!" yelled Yusuke. Koto mumbled as she decided to let Yusuke fight because he was the captain. But then, something happened. Five guesses, if you can't guess, then you die. Joking.

"Correction. The next fight will be Kurama versus Bakken." Said the loud voice as it boomed over the stadium.

"What?" chorused Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"A fighter standing in the ring cannot be removed against his will. As will cannot be determined here, the fighter remains. I scowled. The stupid, dumb, annoying, asshole-ish and fuckin' committee decided to wreck this whole thing up again.

"_Surprisingly well put." Said Hiei in my head._

"_Thank you." I said sarcastically. _I saw Bakken throw Koto off the ring. He turned towards Kurama with a smirk. He punched Kurama right in the face. I clenched my fists. Damn it! I can't do anything to help him! Bakken walked over to Kurama and kicked him away. Before Koto could count, Bakken picked Kurama up and made him stay on his feet.

"Oh, look! He's standing up again. He wants more!" yelled Bakken as he punched Kurama again.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Yusuke as Bakken punched Kurama countless numbers of times. Suddenly, Kurama was down onto the ground. Bakken laughed evilly and tried to kill Kurama but Koto ran in front of Kurama to stop the fight. I'm starting to love this girl.

"Shut up, girl." Said Bakken as he slapped her away. Just then, Bakken grabbed Kurama again and lifted him up.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Bakken as he tried to punch Kurama…. but, before he could, he halted suddenly. He turned towards one of his teammates. It seems likes they were talking. He then turned towards Yusuke who was now ready to shoot his spirit gun at Bakken from behind. Well that was why Bakken decided not to punch Kurama.

"Fine…have your friend." Said Bakken as he rolled his eyes and threw Kurama off the ring towards Yusuke. Yusuke ran over to his friend and helped Kurama out. He putted him in a safe place. Then, he turned to the fight.

"Alright…time to kick some ass." Said Yusuke as he started to walk towards the ring. I stared at him before deciding to stop him from the fight. Why? Because I want this fight. I stepped up in front of him and stared.

"What is it, Rin?" said Yusuke impatiently.

"Let me take this fight." I said.

"What are you talking about? He's mine!" yelled Yusuke.

"Calm down, Yusuke. You must have noticed. His spirit energy is the lowest out of all of them. All he has is strength. Kicks and fists. He's weak. Let me take him. You are our team leader. I think you should fight the strongest two, the red head and another guy underneath his cloak." I said to him. He stared at me, thinking. I smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll kick his ass for ya." I said with a thumbs up. He stared at me before laughing.

"Oh, alright…just remember. Not only do you kick his ass but burn it so that he can never have one again." Said Yusuke. I laughed out loud as Yusuke joined me.

"Oh man, nicely put, bro!" I yelled as I smacked Yusuke's back. He smiled at me.

"You go, girl." He said. I nodded as I walked up to the ring. Bakken saw me and was surprised.

"Oh, god! I can't believe it! You're fighting?! A mere human and a GIRL? MAN!" laughed Bakken out loud. I glared silencing him.

"Laugh while you can because soon, you will be kissing the ground…with your ass burnt to a crisp." I said with a dark stare.

"Nice way to make friends, Rin." Commented Kuwabara.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just start with the damn fight already so I can kick your ass. Did I say that before?" I said with a mocking tone. He growled.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Bakken. I smirked.

"The same to you." I said as I got in a fighting stance.

"_Do not underestimate him. He is a shinobi after all." Said Hiei's voice in my head._

"_I know. I'm not that stupid." I said._

"_Hn. Let's hope you stay true to those words in this fight." He said mocking me. I smirked in my mind._

"_**Trust me. I will."**_

* * *

And that was that. The end of chappie~don't forget to leave a small review on the way out of here! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Rin's Stand

Disclaimer: I really do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Seriously.

OMG! I LOVE YOU READERS SOOO MUCH! :D I can't believe I got nine reviews in less than 24 hours. First time ever. Usually it takes longer. 0_0 Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy reading because I also enjoy writing. :) Starting from where we left off, let's see Rin kick Bakken's ***. Figure it out yourself what was censored. If you don't know, try reading chap 12 again. Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

**Note: When I wrote on the first few chapters about the rules of the fights, I was wrong. Just wanted to make sure that the rule has now changed to whoever wins 4 matches first wins the match.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Rin's Stand

"Let's start the damn fight already. I'm bored waiting for all the action. I'm assuming that this will be fun." I said as a smile was plastered on my face. Totally fake.

"Damn you girl!" yelled Bakken as Koto announced the beginning of the match. I grabbed both of my swords and pulled them out as I stared at Bakken. I resisted the urge to gape at him. He was sweating amazing amounts of sweat. It dripped down his body like waterfall…okay that was exaggerating a bit.

"Uh…why the hell are you sweating now?" I asked.

"Because he's scared!" yelled Yusuke from the sidelines. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. Like that would happen, considering how he acted about a second ago." I said. It was actually disgusting, seeing this in front of my eyes. And he is making sounds like he's trying to….shit poop. Hard. Sorry, that was disgusting. Suddenly, he started to laugh.

"I'll show you what I can do." Yelled Bakken as he lifted both of his arms up with a grunt. Energy was released out of him as the sweat from his body started to evaporate into thin air, creating a huge layer of mist around the whole stadium. Damn it! Now I can't see a single thing! Not even my freakin' hands!

I kept turning around, trying to locate Bakken. Nothing happened…. that was until I turned my back on him when he struck. I sensed his energy from behind and whirled around to see his body, spinning and crashing through the mist. I yelped as I dodged to the left. In a split second, he appeared behind me again as I whirled around once more. His fists met with my stomach as I fell backwards, crashing into the grounds…and it hurt like crazy. At least his muscles weren't just for show.

I grunted as I tried to stand up again as his body spun towards me again. I leaped up into the air but his body followed me. I landed a kick on his head but he didn't flinch at all and grabbed my legs and smashed me to the ground. I winced in pain as my body made contact once more with the ground. Fortunately, no bones were broken yet. Only scratches here and there on my elbows and legs.

"Yes…that hurt didn't it? You couldn't even manage to block." He mocked as I stood up once again. I hate macho man. Damn him and his stupid fists!

"_Hn. Women. Don't forget your words from the start of the fight and also, why the hell are you using fists and kicks when you could use your energy? This is the last time I'm going to be talking to you through telepathy, stupid women. Win." Echoed Hiei's voice in my head. _I blinked. Did he just call me….stupid? And did he just scold me? Oh I'll show you what I can do. Calm down, Rin. First things first, what do I do about this mist? It's the only advantage that he's having. If the mist was gone, I'd kick his ass in less than 10 seconds flat. Scientific theory coming right up! Of course, the only thing that carries mist away is….force and wind.

"Giving up?" said Bakken with a mocking tone. I smiled and started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Had enough, you weakling?" said Bakken as he narrowed his eyes at me. I smirked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to test something. Mind if I test it now?" I said as he growled.

"DIE ALREADY, DAMN IT!" yelled Bakken as he ran towards me with a punch. I blocked it with my arms as he made contact with it. I leaped back just in time before the pain worsened. I landed on the floor on my feet as I smirked at him.

"I wonder…you know your team has that red haired guy with the pointy ears who uses wind, right?" I asked, just to make sure about my theory.

"And what is the point of bringing that up?" asked Bakken as Jin, the outsider wiggled his ears.

"Nothing. I was just wondering. You scared of him?" I asked as he stared at me like I was nuts.

"W-w-why would I be scared of him?" he asked, ashamed of how stupid he sounded. I smirked. Bingo.

"Why? Well that's probably because this stupid sweat fog of yours is the only trick you have. You're nothing without this fog. All you have is brute strength. And of course, you know how wind can easily blow away this mist." I said. He snarled.

"So? The last time I checked, you're not a wind master! So you better get ready to die." He said as he charged towards me while I stood still, glued to the ground.

"DIE!" he yelled. I smiled.

"Who said anything about having to be wind master to blow your stupid mist away? All I have to do is create my own path!" I yelled as I raised my hands up towards my right as I gathered my spirit energy into my hands and used my spirit blast. It flew towards outside the arena.

"Where the hell are you aiming?" laughed Bakken as he charged forward towards me.

"Three…" I muttered.

"What?" said Bakken as he threw a punch at me as I back flipped away.

"Two…." I muttered. He ran towards me again with a kick as I dodged away as far as I could from him.

"ONE!" I yelled as a huge explosion came from the right side of the fields as my spirit blast hit the walls surrounding the battlefield. Piles of rocks and wind gushed out of the hole on the wall that the explosion made as it headed towards Bakken. He yelled as he was flung back onto the ground. The mist slowly disappeared into thin air as the wind knocked the fog right out of the stadium. I took this chance before all the mist disappeared to hide myself. Bakken slowly stood up again as the mist disappeared.

"What just happened?" said Bakken as he turned around, trying to locate me.

"Where the hell are you, b*tch!" yelled Bakken. I sighed.

"I'm right here behind you. Your mist disappeared. That's what." I said as I stared at him bored from behind him. He started to turn around but I stopped him from doing so.

"Don't you dare move an inch." I started as I glared darkly at him from behind. He started to sweat for real.

"Let me explain what's about to happen. You have two options. You can either turn around and let me beat the crap out of you or you can sit down on your knees and start begging…and just maybe. Maybe, I'll listen." I said without losing my glare. He growled.

"You son of a bit-" he started as he turned around but before he could attack me I gathered my energy into my hands and punched him with all of my strength. I could hear the sounds of his rib bones cracking and breaking. I smirked as blood spurted out of his mouth and he fell down onto the ground, huddling his stomach painfully. I stared at him before walking towards him, slowly. He immediately snapped his head up.

"Stay away! Please! I think I broke something. Please! Have mercy on me!" yelled Bakken with a tearful look on his face. That was when I broke. My eyes darkened even more than normal. I laughed darkly.

"….mercy? Did you really just say mercy?" I started as I stared blankly at him. He winced and shook in fear.

"You have no right to say that…you say that when you were beating the crap out of Kurama who was unconscious and laid out on the floor?" I continued.

"N-n-n-no! I wasn't cruel to him. I was just excited. It was in the heat of battle. I don't even remember what I did to him! I promise! I don't even remember! And even if I did, I know that I didn't mean it!" yelled Bakken as he started to cry. I glared at him.

"You know? Your brain is so small. Do you really think I would fall for a stupid act like that? It's no surprise that you couldn't remember what you did to Kurama." I said as he lifted his head up with no traces of tears on his eyes. My eyes widened in fury.

"SO I'M GOING TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY BY USING YOUR BODY AS AN EXAMPLE!" I yelled as I grabbed him by the waists of his pants. He tried to scramble away but I used my whole body to throw him into the air. His large body soared through the air as I jumped in front of me and punched him Yusuke-style.

Incase you're wondering, it's the style where no bones will be left intact. His bones cracked all over his body as I lastly kicked him once in the stomach and blasted him away with my spirit blast. His large body hurled towards Jin the wind master. His body made contact with the wall directly left of Jin. I can say for sure that he will never come back fully restored again.

"Wow! What impressive display of dexterity! I guess I should take a ten count. One! Two!" yelled Koto.

"Yeah! Way to go, girl!" yelled Yusuke from the sidelines.

"That's a pretty good fight." Mumbled Jin with a smile.

"And TEN! And Rin, wins!" yelled Koto. I blinked as I tried to calm myself down from anger. I breathe in and out as I jumped off the arena. Yusuke smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Now that's what I call ass kicking. Although you didn't kick his ass for real." He said. I smiled and gave a v-sign.

"I won!" I said.

* * *

"Way to go, Rin" yelled Kuwabara. I turned towards him and grinned slyly.

"Yeah, not like you." I said as Kuwabara started to swear at me non-stop in which I tuned him out. From the corners of my eyes, I could see Kurama stir a little. I walked over to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yes…somehow." Kurama said.

"I kicked his ass for ya." I said with a smile. He chuckled a little.

"I guess I should thank you for that." He said with a smile.

"No need for that!" I said with a swat of my hand as I walked back towards the arena. I turned towards Koto.

"Hey, I'll be fighting next!" I yelled.

"WHAT? NO FAIR!" yelled Yusuke.

"I'll let you take the other two, okay? Geez….this fighting maniac…" I mumbled. He twitched by decided to let it pass.

"Okay fine! But you better keep that promise!" yelled Yusuke. I nodded as I jumped up onto the ring.

"From team Urameshi, Rin! From team Masho….Yuna!" yelled Koto as my next opponent threw off its cloak. Underneath the black and dark cloak was my opponent. She was a women with short deep green hair and beautiful golden eyes that would shine in the darkness. She walked up towards me.

"Let's have a good fight, shall we? I want to take my time before ripping you to shreds." She said with a smirk. I scowled.

"Sorry, Yuna. I think you're the one who's going to shredded to pieces." I said back as she scowled.

"B*tch!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. How many times have I heard that today?

"_Two to be exact." Said Hiei. _

"…_.right. I was exaggerating." I said._

"Let the next battle begin!" yelled Koto with a jump as she scrambled off the ring in a hurry. Wonder why? I took out my swords immediately.

"Wonder what kind of element you control?" I asked with a smile. She smirked.

"You'll see soon enough." She said as she disappeared from my sights. I blinked confused as I whirled around trying to find her. Suddenly, without warning, she reappeared in front of me and kicked me square in the stomach. My eyes widened as I got knocked away. I back flipped instinctively and landed on my feet with a slight stumble. She's fast. Very fast. She smirked as I glared.

"Get your game on!" she yelled as she charged towards me again. This time, I was prepared. I waited for her to show up in front of me. Once she did, I kicked her as she ducked down below. She attempted to swipe my feet of the ground. Keyword, attempted. I jumped up into the air and landed a kick on her head as her head fell down to the ground with a loud smack.

"It seems like the two competitors are using brute force to win this fight! Still no signs of any kind of spirit or demon powers!" commented Koto. Yuna stood up with a stumble as she glared at me. I smirked, copying her actions from before.

"Now who should get their game on?" I asked as she suddenly smirked.

"You know what? Screw killing. Let's have a great fight." She said with a smile. I stared at her, trying to find any mere traces of lying or hidden intentions. I found none. I guess that she really wasn't that bad of a person like Bakken. He's the worst. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I said as I ran towards her with my swords this time. She smirked as she whipped out something of her own. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out some metal claws. She quickly attached them to her fingers and covered them with her energy as she also charged towards me. I struck first.

I slashed down at her with one sword while blocking her claws attacks with the other. She leaped back and started jumped around the arena. I followed her movements as close as possible. We kept attacking each other while sprinting, disappearing, and reappearing in front of each other.

"Amazing! Their speed is so fast that even I can't keep up with them from this distance!" commented Koto.

"Holy shit! Who's winning? I can't see a thing!" wailed Kuwabara.

"Calm down, they're just both striking at each other. Nobody has the upper hand yet." Said Yusuke. I kicked her once in the stomach causing her movements to slow down. I took that chanced and punched her in the face. She stumbled backwards as I charged towards her with my sword. I smiled. I've got this. At least I think I had before she suddenly smirked. She lifted her palms up as energy sparked from them.

My eyes widened, recognizing that spark instantly. I leaped away on instinct after realizing what her powers were but it was too late. Her energy shot out of her hand and hit me right in the stomach. The electric currents that her attack created shocked my body. That's right. She was a lightning demon. In other words, she was a mastery of electricity. Her attack conducted lightning from far above the sky as lightning struck from the sky at me.

I screamed and withered in pain as my body shook all over as I fell down to the ground with burns here and there. I couldn't move because I was paralyzed.

"RIN!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara. I could hear Yuna's footsteps walking towards me. She smirked at me from above.

"Too bad you didn't figure out what demon I was in time. It's too late. Nobody ever survives a direct hit from my lightning blast plus the extra lightning from nature. Ever." Yuna said as she walked away, thinking that the fight was over. I laid still on the ground as light electric currents sparked around me.

Is this the end? Am I going to lose? Those were the first thoughts that rushed into my mind. Of course, because of my stubbornness, I refused to. I tried to move but soon figured out that it was impossible. My eyes widened. I can't move! Move, damn it! Aren't you my body? I command you to move! I can't lose here….not here! I still have a reason to fight. I refuse to lose! I can't…for my own sake and my family...and…lastly….for the new friends and comrades I had made when I joined the Spirit Detectives.

"I'm going to take a ten count. One! Two!" started Koto. I stirred as I used all of my will power to stand up again. I slowly got up on my knee as Koto counted to four. Yuna suddenly stopped walking away and turned towards me with wide eyes.

"It can't be!" she yelled. I ignored her as I continued trying to stand up. I tried my best to ignore the pain but after getting on my knee, I fell face flat back down onto the floor.

"Three, Four!" yelled Koto. I panted and gasped for air. No….Damn it! Move!

"_Hn….what happened to the confident women from before?" echoed Hiei's voice in my head._

"…_.Hiei. I can't move, god damn it!" I yelled in my head._

"_You're wrecking my ears, women." Said Hiei._

"_I'm trying to move here so shut up!" I said as I got back up on my knees as Koto counted to six. _

"_Ri-Women. Your strength does not come from your spirit energy or your physical strength but from your quick thinking wits that can even out match the detective's reckless tries. Use it. There's no point in having something but not being able to use it. Get up." He said in my head as he cut off my connection with him. _

I wobbled as I stood up on my feet with all of my strength.

"AND RIN IS BACK UP!" yelled Koto.

"It can't be! How did you do that?" yelled Yuna.

"What a women, Man even I can't do that with my strength. Woopee!" Muttered Jin. I blinked as I glanced at Hiei from the medical tent. He nodded. I turned back towards Yuna.

"Just determination and will power." I said with a smirk. She growled.

"Fine. Then I will not hesitate to destroy you for victory!" yelled Yuna with her eyes filled of hatred and blood lust. Seems that kind Yuna from before was long gone. I calmed myself down as I tried to think of a plan. Back to the scientific theories.

First things first, what can I do with my energy? All that I know is that I can manipulate it if I will it to. I wonder what would happen if I can manage to create a trap? To make this trap work, I will need to keep my energy in its form for as long as possible, no matter how small. I finished thinking up my plan as I raised my head up with a smile.

"Let's see how you get out of this one, Yuna." I said.

* * *

Cheers! Another chapter done! :) Don't forget to read and review~!


	15. Chapter 15: One More Left

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hello folks! I'm back! Sorry that I'm kind of late! You can always check my profile at the Life Diary section to see why I'm late because I write things that I actually do each day so you people can know more about my life if interested. So this is the fifteenth chapter, I believe? To say the truth, I really want the fighting to end soon…it's getting boring I guess? So I'm going to hurry pass Yusuke's fight and Kuwabara so I can go into the resting arc…Sorry for those who want details… :( Anyways, this is the fifteenth chapter! ENJOY IT!

**Note: If you want to have a clearer idea about Rin, please read the Extra at the bottom of this chapter. It's her character profile. I recommend you guys to read it before I start writing nonsense, which can confuse you guys. :p**

* * *

Chapter 15: One more Left

As I declared out my challenge towards Yuna, all I could think about was the plan that I had thoroughly thought about. To be honest, I don't know if it will work. I've only made a barrier out of my own hands but never out of something else. I've never tried it before but life has some risks, doesn't it?

"Get out of what?" said Yuna. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't understand." I said as she growled.

"You know what? I really do want a good fight but that seems impossible to get from a small human girl like you." Said Yuna.

"True, I may not be able to give you a good fight…. but at least I can give you a hard time in finding your road to victory!" I answered back.

"…are you trying to bind time for your final attack like the fox earlier? Because it's too late. I won't let you!" yelled Yuna as she charged at me with her claws that were now covered in electricity.

She knew…. the fact that this was going to be my finishing blow. I was still paralyzed from the electric shocks and the attack had drained Yuna greatly. It would be her last attack too. What I have said from before with confidence was actually a hint that this was going to be my last blow. Of course, nobody knew except me. The reason why I said that I would block her road to victory was because I knew that I couldn't win.

I was too tired from her attack. Maybe I could force a draw but definitely not a win. I know that I couldn't afford to lose for my family and friends…I thought that I could from before I thought up of my plan but now? It's impossible….now that I have calculated the amount of energy I have left.

Fortunately, Yuna didn't know that I did get enough time to prepare a secret weapon…on the bottom of my feet, that is. A place where she would have never guessed. During our small talk from earlier, I had slowly released my energy down to my feet in preparation. As she charged at me, I kept dodging around the arena in a specific pattern that would cause my energy to surround her completely. Each step that I made, I left a trace of my energy for me to use later on. As she tried to scratch me, I kept leaping, spinning, and dodging around her as she whirled around, trying to kill me.

"And again with the high-speed chasing game! When will this battle end?" commented Koto. Right, after she finished her sentence, my preparations for my last final attack were done.

I stopped running as I turned towards Yuna who was now standing in the perfect position. I gathered my energy into my hands as I tried to control the mere traces of energy that I had left from before. As I grasp my control, in one movement, I lifted all of the energy up into the air as I molded it into a huge barrier that surrounded Yuna, trapping her inside. It kept her from moving around.

At the same time, she gathered her energy and got ready to summon her lightning attack from above the skies. I also prepared for the attack that I used earlier in the fight with Kai.

I gathered all of the energy that I had left into my fists as I leaped and jammed it into the floor. I led it right inside the barrier that Yuna was in as my attack shot out of the grounds below Yuna, hitting her countless numbers of times. The attacks could not escape the barrier so it was all kept inside the barrier…. but before she was hit, she summoned her lightning attack as it struck me.

I screamed in pain as I fell down to the ground with bruises and scratches but….I wasn't the only one down. I could hear Yuna's cries from inside the barrier as the countless numbers of energy shot right through her body. As I fell to the ground, the barrier broke and some energy escaped from it, but Yuna had already been hit enough times for her to take her loss. She fell down the ground with a thud, unable to move. I was panting for air as I winced in pain.

"And both fighters are down! What a fight! I'm going to take a ten count." Yelled Koto as she started to take a count. It was pointless. Both of us could not move anymore…we both received direct hits from our strongest attacks.

"TEN! And the fight ends in a draw!" yelled Koto as the scoreboard announced the results. I heard Yuna shift a little as she stood up on her knee. I rolled over and stumbled as I stood up, soar all over my body. She stared at me before smiling.

"That was a great fight." She said quietly as she walked over to me. I raised an eyebrow. Why did she have to be quiet?

"Yeah. It was. By the way…why are you quiet all of a sudden?" I asked as she walked over to my ear and whispered something.

"That's because in Team Masho, we have one leader who really would do anything for victory…I seriously hate him so I had to act mad and merciless otherwise, I'd get punished." She whispered into my ear. I laughed a little.

"Are you serious?" I said. She nodded as she shook a little in fear.

"Yeah. Got to go now…see you sometime." She said as she walked off back towards her team looking all bad ass again. I stared at her before retreating over to my side of the field. I jumped off the arena but stumbled immediately. As I was about to fall over, Yusuke put an arm around me as he tried to stable me. He did.

"Hey, you did you're a great job! Leave the rest of the fights to me." He said with a thumbs up as I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"If it was me being electrocuted, I would have died a long time ago!" added Yusuke as he led me to an unoccupied space. I leaned down on the walls about 3 meters away from Kurama as he walked away towards the ring.

"Hey, Yusuke." I said as he turned around. I grinned.

"Make the red-head regret he was ever born into this world." I said as he grinned back with a V-sign. As he walked away. I sighed as I laid my head down on the walls as I drifted off into dreamland to catch a nap…

* * *

**At the same time…in the medical tent….**

"A draw. Well, good enough for a human girl like her." Said Hiei, bored.

"Yes. Managing a draw after receiving a direct hit by lightning. Normally, you would have been paralyzed, unable to move at all…but Rin…she managed to stand up twice after being hit by lightning twice. She's also only a human….it's strange. There's something particular about this girl." Commented the masked fighter.

"Hn. If it was me, I would have stood up right away." Said Hiei with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes. But that's because you're a demon. Demons are physically stronger than humans. Normal humans can't receive a huge electric shock like that. They will die once exposed to a high level of electricity. For example, Yusuke's fight with the last saint beast." Said the masked fighter. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
"How do you know about our fight with the Four Saint Beasts?" asked Hiei.

"I have my resources." Said the masked fighter. Hiei grunted.

"Honestly, what do you think about that girl?" asked the masked fighter. Hiei froze stiff as he turned towards the masked fighter.

"….what?" said Hiei, making sure that he had not heard wrong.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Said the masked fighter with a grunt.

"…she's just a normal human girl with blonde hair, purple eyes, and a high amount of spirit energy. That's all she is." Said Hiei.

"I see. I think…she's exceptional." Commented the masked fighter.

"…mind elaborating?" said Hiei with a scowl at the conversation that he did not want to be part of but, it included the girl on his team.

To be honest, he did prefer to be around her more than with Yusuke and of course, the fool. Kurama was a bystander, his fellow comrade. He had to admit…Rin was an interesting person. She made sarcastic comments, had a blank personality, and was strong-minded. She was a smart fighter like Kurama except that hers was less refined and graceful. If Rin could become stronger, she could probably be a substitute for Kurama, someone who he had respect for.

"What I am trying to say is that Rin has an amazing control over her spirit energy. She can probably manipulate her energy into anything she wants. Even if a normal human had that much spirit power, it would be extremely hard to be able her energy that well. She could be a genius…or…" started the masked fighter.

"…or what?" said Hiei.

"….or it has something to do with the different energy that is locked up inside of her." Said the masked fighter as Hiei stared at her.

"Different energy?" said Hiei. The masked fighter nodded.

"I had looked into her energy once and I found two separate energies. One is the spirit energy that she is using currently. Another one, I do not know what energy it is because it had been locked up extremely tight inside of her. I could open it for her to make her stronger but now, she isn't strong enough for her body to withstand another energy inside of her." Explained the masked fighter. Hiei grunted.

"It has nothing to do with me." Said Hiei as he tried to get his thoughts off from Rin. Keyword here, tried.

It meant that he WAS thinking about Rin. Honestly, he wanted to know more about Rin. She was a mystery to him. He could never predict what she was going to do. Her thoughts were all jumbled once in a fight. She was an interesting person that he was quite fond of.

He admitted that he was fond of her, as much as he hated it. She was like the fox, amusing him to no end. All he knew about her was that she was strong-willed…. on the outside that is. He had seen Rin's weak-side before when she had broken down inside her own room. She had been betrayed by the person that she loved. She cared for someone else. She was weak. And that was that.

But he could not pull away from her. Rin was like Kurama, his demon partner that he could not just leave. If only she was stronger…then he might respect her more. Keyword, might. He never thought that someone else other than Kurama would show themselves worthy of being his partner in crime. Rin was starting to become a part of his life and he did not like that one bit.

* * *

**Back to Rin's POV**

I woke up to a gust of strong wind as it blew pass my head. I opened my eyes slowly as I was greeted with the sight of a flying Yusuke who was heading towards me….…wait….WHAT?! I screamed a little as I leaped out of the way in time as I saw Yusuke clutching to the wall like a gecko. Right after that, Jin, the wind master flew pass me as his fists hit the walls where Yusuke had been before he had dodged….and where I was sleeping from before.

"Sorry, Rin!" yelled Yusuke as he rushed passed me back towards the ring. The walls where Jin's fists landed bursted into rumbles as the demons around that area perished immediately. I gaped as I glared at the red-head.

"And here I thought you were someone good like Touya unlike Bakken…the moron." I said as he turned towards me and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry lad! Gettin' into the fight here! Ain't worry, I'm good alright!" yelled Jin as he flew pass me back towards the ring.

I thought that he and Touya were nice because they didn't seem to be the cheating kind. It was just a hunch though.

I stood up after brushing myself. The paralyzing effect was now gone. I turned towards the ring to see that Jin was now preparing an attack. He raised his arm up as he started to spin it…but before he could finish his preparation, Yusuke came charging in like a bull with his fists as he rushed Jin. Jin had no choice but to stop his preparation to block the fists that were coming at him with amazing speed. Yusuke kept attacking Jin with his fists, kicks, and everything as they kept dodging around the arena.

"Kuwabara, what is happening?" asked Botan.

"Why ask me?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Well, that's because you are spiritually aware right?" Botan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah." Mumbled Kuwabara.

"So?" said Botan impatiently. Kuwabara turned to look at the fight as he sweat dropped.

"…They're just….they're both fighting each other very rapidly." Said Kuwabara. I face palmed. If he wasn't able to see, then he shouldn't have boasted about it. Then, Botan turned towards me.

"Can you explain to me what is going on in there?" asked Botan. I nodded as I looked at the fight. Nothing had changed from before.

"Right now, Yusuke is throwing countless numbers of punches at Jin but, Jin is blocking all of them while dodging. Yusuke is on his trail. They're moving at a pretty fast speed so, it's kind of blurry to you. Jin's a wind master right? So he can fly…which probably means that Yusuke has the greater advantage on land." I explained as Kurama nodded in approval.

"See how perspective she is? Unlike you, Kuwabara." Botan said as she narrowed her eyes at Kuwabara.

"Hey, watch it! My eyes are just not as good, that's all!" yelled Kuwabara in protest but Botan ignored him completely.

After watching Kuwabara curse to himself with amusement, I turned my attention to Yusuke and Jin. At the same time, Yusuke has landed one solid punch in the middle of Jin's stomach. As Jin's eyes widened, Yusuke attempted to land the finishing blow. Of course, it failed due to Jin's ability to soar into the sky at anytime.

"Oh god, and there's my chance going air board. DAMN IT!" cursed Yusuke as he grumbled to himself. Actually, I've got to agree with him on this one. It's going to be a hard and long fight unless he can fly. The last time I checked, he hadn't grown wings or anything so that's probably not an option. Or he could try to stop Jin from flying which is pretty much impossible because it is Jin's own powers…the only option he probably has is to use a long distance attack to clip Jin's wings. Everything will depend on his spirit gun. As soon as I finished that thought, Yusuke shot his spirit gun with a smirk.

"Bingo!" I heard Botan yelled excitedly. From the stadium, I could see Jin starting to panic from above as he started moving around like an idiot. Suddenly, he composed himself and started whirling around in the sky. Soon after, a huge tornado like the one Kai produced was twirling in the sky. Jin's was stronger than Kai's though. Yusuke's spirit gun was deflected off the tornado as it flew off into the distance towards outer space.

"Hey! I needed that!" yelled Yusuke to himself.

"Hahaha! Don't get all big eyed, didn't I tell ya that ya need to travel through air to reach me right? I control the air so ya might as well say, do whatever you want with 'em Jin! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Jin out loud as Yusuke started to get angrier and red in the face. I laughed a little. I have to admit that Jin's like another one of Yusuke and me. Together, we'd be the Urameshi Triplets! Now doesn't that sound fun?

"_More like stupid to me." Commented Hiei. _I scowled.

"_Party pooper." I muttered._

"_That is not what we're supposed to be talking about here. Do you really think that Yusuke can win in these circumstances?" asked Hiei. _

"…_no. He can't use long-ranged attacks because Jin can deflect them with his wind. If Yusuke uses short ranged attacks, then Jin will soar away. The only way he can win this fight is….to do the same thing that I did. Shoot his energy right into the center of Jin's wind." I said in my mind. _

"…_you do have a brain after all." Said Hiei._

"_What the hell was that supposed to mean?!" I yelled into my mind as I heard a scowl from Hiei._

"_Be quiet, without you screaming your voice box out, it's already annoying enough." Said Hiei. _

"_The heck? Are you trying to say that my voice sucks?" I said._

"_No, but your voice is annoying when you start screaming like a toddler." Hiei said. _

"_Well for your information, I'm a top-notch singer in school!" I said._

"…_your point?" said Hiei, definitely amused._

"…_. never mind…" I muttered. _

"_I win this time." Said Hiei fully amused and I could see him smirk in my mind. I can picture it._

I cut off the connection this time. I scowled inwardly. So I won one and he won one. Whoever wins next wins it all. Wait…what the heck am I talking about? Concentrate on the match, damn it! Don't let him get to your head. I scrunched my face in distaste at the thought of him getting into my head. I could see from the corners of my eyes that he was smirking. Unfortunately, it was hidden from the masked fighter's and the other's views. I could feel a faint blush creeping up on me….wait…WHAT? Okay, now this is officially weird. He really is getting to my head….now I'm worried about my own health condition.

I shook my head and cleared my head of him as I focused back onto the match. I find myself staying off task quite a lot these days. The moment I turned back to focus on the match, I saw Jin charging towards Yusuke with his tornado. As he got closer and closer to Yusuke, I could see Yusuke smirk as he lifted his finger up. I smiled. It seems like he had noticed. He shot his spirit gun right into the center of the tornado…or so he thought.

At the last minute, Jin tilted his tornado upwards to send most of the blast upwards. Blue light shone all over the stadium as the two attacks clashed. Sparks flew everywhere. Botan and Kuwabara were blown back towards the wall. I summoned a little bit of my spirit energy under my feet again as I dug it into the ground below to keep me steady. I watched as Yusuke was flown back towards the wall between the medical tent and me while Jin was up in the air once more.

"Oh hell…" groaned Yusuke as he tried to stand up.

"I thought I was crazier but you take the prize, the hell was that Urameshi, you don't make bombs go BOOM in your face!" yelled Jin from the sky. I raised an eyebrow at that a bit. Hilarious.

"Damn it, at least one of us should have died." Said Yusuke as he stood up from the ground.

"He's no amateur opponent." Commented Hiei.

"I'm not saying that he is but that was a clean shot!" yelled Yusuke. I shook my head.

"Yusuke, he saw through your plan at the last moment and tilted the airstream upwards, sending most of the attack upwards." I explained.

"So he's funny and smart. That hardly seems fair." Scowled Yusuke.

"As a shinobi he has much experience. A simple trick is not going to beat him. I'm hoping that you have more extensive plans." Said Hiei.

"Oh come on now, this is Yusuke Urameshi here…..I don't have a clue!" yelled Yusuke with a huge grin. I sweat dropped. Very typical.

"You might not be so proud after you're defeated…" said Hiei.

"Shut up! Something always comes to me at the end." Said Yusuke back.

"Well yes, even a fool has to admit a certain truth to that Yusuke. So go ahead and be as reckless as you want to. If you do get killed, I'll be taking your spot in the next fight." Said Hiei.

"What….?" Muttered Yusuke and I.

"Oh please, even if you escape my force field, you've already been ruled illegal to fight." Said Ruka.

"Illegal? Listen here Ruka, my powers have nearly returned and I'm going to fight. And anyone who says otherwise….I think you know the rest." Said Hiei as he let out a dark aura that even I had to wince at.

I shook a little as Ruka started to get scared and sweat uncontrollably. Yusuke then walked back up onto the ring as Jin used both his arms to create small tornado fists. At the same time, Yusuke took a very special stance that I've never seen him take before. An incredible amount of energy came out of him. My eyes widened. How much will you grow stronger, Yusuke? From the medical tent, I could hear Gen-I mean the masked fighter saying something about a special technique of hers called the spirit wave. Seems epic.

Suddenly, Jin dove down towards Yusuke as one of his fists made contact with one of Yusuke's fists. Jin was stopped by Yusuke as the same bright and blue light surrounded the ring along with gusts of wind. Yusuke was pushed back a little before he regained his balance and stood still again.

Then, Jin used his other fist to punch Yusuke but Yusuke lifted on of his feet up to block. Woah….now that is some weird fighting style. Jin's tornados disintegrated into thin air as Yusuke used the spirit wave attack on Jin. He punched Jin in the stomach, as time seemed to slow down. Jin's body flew all the way up to the top of the stadium. His body crashed onto the stands as his body stopped moving.

"Impressive….I'd like to fight this Genkai someday." Said Hiei with a smirk. I tried to imagine him finding out that Genkai was an old hag….I shouldn't have. Arg. As Koto counted to ten, Jin stood up. We all thought that he was going to stand up again but he fell down at count ten, crashing down onto the grounds below.

"Well, that was a damn good fight, Jin. Nice to know I'm not the only freak around here. We could hang out once you wake up." Said Yusuke with a smile.

"And Yusuke is the winner!" yelled Koto. All the demons booed as we cheered.

"One more to go…" I said. Hiei nodded.

"May the next fighter jump into the ring." Said Koto as the last member of Team Masho stepped up onto the ring. He took off his cloak, exposing his face to us. He was a tall but skinny black-haired man.

"We shall begin the fight!" yelled Koto in a hurry. It seems like she wanted to end this round already…I mean…we haven't had that much time between the two fights to chat or anything. As Yusuke started running towards Risho, the opponent, the same stupid voice boomed over the arena.

"Stop the fight. After viewing the replay of the last fight, it has been discovered that Koto delayed her ten count during Yusuke Urameshi's first ring out. Therefore, the match between Yusuke and Jin has been counted as a draw. The winner of this next round wins it all." Announced the loud voice. I gaped.

"IS THE COMMITTEE SERIOUS? THEY COULD HAVE MADE IT LESS OBVIOUS, YOU KNOW!" I yelled furious.

"Calm down, women." Said Hiei annoyed with my loud voice.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we have no fighters left. Yusuke just lost his right to fight, I'm out, Kurama lost, and Kuwabara is most likely dead meat. You're still stuck in a hospital and the Masked fighter is also under medical attention. We have no one left to fight!" I yelled.

"Still, shut up. Stay calm like always. You're making my ear drums bleed." Said Hiei as he poked a finger in his ear. I blinked.

"…sorry." I muttered. I turned my attention back to the fields to see Touya stumbling towards his team leader.

"Risho…this has gone too far…you're only making a mockery of their sacrifices. Gama willfully gave his life for us to win, not to let us cheat our way through." Said Touya.

"Stop it with your romantic speeches. He fought for the light. Now, we will enjoy it." Said Risho as his arm was suddenly enclosed in rock. It figures. The leader controls the element of earth. He then punched Touya right in the stomach as his body flew out of the ring, crashing into grounds.

"We must always keep our eyes on our final goal. That's why I'm the leader and you're the grunt." Said Risho. My eyes darkened.

"…. that bastard." I muttered darkly as I stared at him with angry eyes. Then, he turned towards me with a smirk.

"And here we have a young human girl on the opponent's team." Said Risho as he stepped closer towards our side of the ring. He stared at me with that stupid smirk plastered over his face. He slowly stepped closer to me as I kept glaring at him intensely. He didn't flinch. Then, he reached me as he twirled his finger in my hair. I tensed at that random movement.

"A pity a pretty girl like you has to be on the human side. No surprise, you are a human." Said Risho with a smirk as I swatted his hand away and leaped back.

"…don't touch me." I said darkly. At that moment, there was an increase in energy from the medical tent. All heads turned that way as the medical tent bursted open. Hiei and the masked fighter stepped out of it as Ruka was blown away. Her force field has now failed her.

"I will fight, Yusuke. There's no point in beating sense into them. There is one rule about this tournament and that is that the strongest survive." Said Hiei as he let out his energy little by little. I saw him glance a little at Risho and me with dark eyes but turned away immediately. What was that for?

"No! I'm taking him!" yelled Yusuke.

"Uh uh. You have already been ruled unfit to fight. It seems like team Urameshi has no more members so the winner of this round is Team Ma-" started Koto but she was interrupted by someone.

"Not so fast!" yelled another voice that I did not expect. All heads in the stadium turned towards the newcomer…and that person was no other than Kazuma Kuwabara.

* * *

**Extra: Character Profile 1**

_Name:_ Rin Shimizu

_Birthday:_ June 15

_Age:_ 13-14 years old

_Gender:_ Female

_Hobbies:_ Reading

_Strengths:_ She's a smart fighter and has exceptional control over her energy.

_Weakness:_ She does not have a lot of energy to spare.

_Personality:_ She's sarcastic and blunt. Sometimes, she can be annoying but normally she's not...maybe. Rin is a funny person with a random sense of humor…if that makes any sense. Also, she usually gets incredibly angry when she sees someone hurt their own friends or comrades. It reminds her of her father. Also, she's usually calm. She uses her brain to solve problems and has a great amount of concentration.

_Appearance:_ Dark gold-ish hair that is mid-back length. Normally straight but it's a little naturally curled at the end of her strands. Purple eyes. Height is about the same as Hiei. Maybe a little taller. Normally wears sports style clothing such as hoodies, jackets, t-shirts, shorts, sneakers, etc. Only on special occasions or when she feels like it will she wear a skirt, flats, and accessories.

_Background Information:_ She died earlier this year. Her father works for a secret enemy. He has hurt her family and herself mentally and physically. Her mother still loves her father. She wants her mother to forget about the horrible man. The reason why she fights is that she wants her mother to move on with life. Also, she wants to show her father how much of a bastard he is but beating him to death. Although….she secretly wishes that her father was still kind-hearted because she doesn't want to kill her own blood.

_Attacks in order of how she learned them:_

Spirit Blast Version 1: By gathering energy into her palms, she can imagine a trigger in her mind and shoot it out like a spirit gun except that this is bigger.

Spirit Barrier: By slowly letting out and controlling the energy gathered in her hand, she can create a barrier. It isn't really strong but can be effective if used correctly. She can also create a barrier around an enemy to trap them inside by using traces of her energy founded throughout the fighting area. She needs to release some traces of her energy herself without letting the enemy know.

Spirit Blast Version 2: By gathering her energy into her twin sword and imagining intense flames in her mind, when she slashes her sword, the energy flies out of it. It's a strong attack that can burn or slice any substance or enemy apart. It can be called her ace. She does not use it often because it wastes a lot of energy.

Spirit Thorns: Also another attack that wastes a lot of energy. By gathering energy into her fists, she can leap up into the air and smash her fists down onto the ground to release mini shot guns out of the ground. She has to control the direction of her energy once it is released.

Other than that, she has exceptional control over her spirit energy. She can manipulate her energy into anything at will as long as she has enough energy and concentration to build it. Her weakness is that she does not have a lot of energy to spare. She can increase it by meditating and practicing.

* * *

And that was the end! :D Don't forget to leave a small review on the way out! And until next time, see you again!


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. Would love to but hey, life sucks.

Author Note: I know I should have separated my notes from the disclaimer since the beginning but I just seem to always forget. Anyways, love every single one of you who reviewed, faved, and followed! :D Thanks a lot! How is everyone doing on their finals? I'm having some trouble studying…that's why updates are kind of slow. :( Sorry! One swear word this chapter. The F' one. So anyways, this is the last chapter of the second round. (THANK GOD!) So enjoy it and R&R.

* * *

Chapter 16: Unexpected

Shock. Surprise. Neutral. Horror.

That's what all of our faces said. Shock, Yusuke's. Surprise, mine. Neutral, Kurama's. Lastly, horror….Hiei's. Probably because he thought that Kuwabara was going to lose. Well, anyone would think that because he is SERIOUSLY injured with what…a few broken bones?

"We still have one more fighter on this team….LET'S GO!" yelled Kuwabara as he clenched his fists and pulled them up with a loud snap of his bone. At least he didn't wince.

"WHAT? You're kidding me!" said Yusuke.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Botan with horror.

"Very interesting." Commented Kurama.

"More like pointless." Added Hiei.

"…show-off." I muttered.

"Ha! I can handle this you guys! Remember the lady from the medical tent? She said I was okay more than the other two." Kuwabara explained…well more like tried. It didn't work though.

"Well excuse me, but have you forgotten that in reality she is NOT A NURSE?" yelled Yusuke who tried to beat some sense into the poor fool who was about to get his ass kicked…maybe. If he's determined enough, who knows? Maybe he can win….unlikely but why not give it a try?

"Who cares about that? The point here is that I'm the only one left who can fight, okay?" said Kuwabara in return.

"Yes, but eligible and able are two very different words." Said Hiei.

"Shut up, shrimp!" screamed Kuwabara as he walked forward, only to fall over clutching his ribs painfully.

"See? You're in no shape!" yelled Yusuke.

"I don't care! I'm going, Urameshi. Unless you want to kill me yourself." Demanded Kuwabara as Yusuke just stared at him.

"I know that these guys are cheating. I know you're angry and I know what happens if we lose. But if you and Hiei go on some tyrant and start running around killing random people, you're no different than them! Let's win this thing clean." Said Kuwabara and those last few sentences struck me right in the heart. Win….clean? I wanted revenge on my father…I wanted to kill him. Yes, I did. But there's some kind of lingering feelings inside of me that's trying to stop me from doing so. Now I understand why.

It's because…I really didn't want to kill him. If I did, I'd be no different than him. A monster. Someone who hurt their own loved ones…well maybe he didn't love me and my mother but he tricked and deceived us. There is every right for me to go about rampaging and try to kill him. But it wasn't right. I knew it at the bottom of my heart. It wasn't. Really, it was wrong. And the worse thing that I wanted now? To become a monster myself. I can't kill him…but there are other ways to make him pay. Without his life.

"Like men?" said Yusuke. Kuwabara nodded. I walked up to him from my spot as Yusuke's and his head turned towards me. I smiled at him.

"…Show me that resolve of yours." I said. He smirked.

"Of course." Kuwabara answered back.

Now before I go on with the story, do you really think that I'd end this conversation all touchy? If you do, then you don't know Rin that well. Here's how Rin would end it. Watch and learn, folks.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to erase the word fool from your name, Mr. Kazuma Fool Kuwabara!" I exclaimed with a sweet smile as he fell over anime style, gaping and without hurting his back somehow.

"WHAT?" yelled Kuwabara as Yusuke started to burst out laughing.

"Oh man! And it was getting all touchy too. Fool, fool, fool~!" repeated Yusuke while mimicking my voice as Kuwabara started to get pissed off.

"And here I thought you guys cared." Yelled Kuwabara.

"We do." I said as all heads turned towards me. I smirked.

"In our own way." And as soon as those words left my mouth, all of the steam coming out of Kuwabara's ears evaporated into thin air.

They all smiled…or smirked for Hiei. Touché.

"Here I go, guys." Said Kuwabara as he stood up on both feet and staggered towards the arena. He jumped on slowly while still clutching his stomach. To be honest…he may not win this. I mean, he's still injured. The only thing that will help him win is determination and will power.

"We men go down with honor." Said Kuwabara as he slowly stumbled towards the center of the arena while clutching his wounds.

"It's dismal but at least he can bind us time to think up of another plan." Said Kurama.

"He's killing himself." Said Yusuke.

"Hn…poor fool." Said Hiei. I stayed quiet. All three heads turned towards me.

"…what?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to like comment?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes…normally you like to join in with our conversation." Said Kurama.

"Yeah…I mean normally, after Hiei says something like an insult towards Kuwabara, you would say something like indeed or yeah, that's true." Yusuke added. I closed my eyes.

"I'm not saying anything because…I don't agree with you guys this time." I said, eyes burning. Yusuke gaped while Kurama's mouth hung a little open along with Hiei's, although his was more smaller.

"WHAT? Now that's something I don't hear everyday." Said Yusuke as he pointed an accusing finger towards me.

"…Kuwabara will win this fight." I said with one hundred percent confidence. All was quiet.

"…are you serious?" Yusuke said.

"Yes…chances are incredibly slim." Said Kurama.

"Hn. It seems like he's corrupt you." Commented Hiei. I shook my head.

"You guys don't understand. Just trust me on this one. I can tell. Kuwabara would do anything to win this fight…and he will." I said. All was silent.

"…I think he'll lose. I mean, I trust him but hey…this isn't looking good." Said Yusuke.

"Yes..." Added Kurama.

"Hn." Muttered Hiei. I smiled.

"Then I'll have to prove you wrong." I said as I turned towards Kuwabara.

"Hey! If you waste my trust and fail me, I'll bring you to hell myself!" I yelled as Kuwabara jumped a bit.

"Okay, okay, geez…at least thanks for being the ONLY one that trusts me…" muttered Kuwabara as he got ready to fight.

"Hey, guys. Want to bet?" said Yusuke suddenly as I turned to stare at him. The other two pairs of red and emerald eyes also landed on Yusuke.

"…what?" all three of us chorused.

"Let's bet. Whoever loses has to do something that the winner asks them to do." Said Yusuke with a grin. I sweat dropped.

"Are you seriously thinking about betting while your friend's life is on stake?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You'll see why in a minute." He said.

"…I will bet on…Kuwabara's loss." Kurama slowly said.

"Hn. Even though I refuse to play your pathetic human game, I will participate in this one. I have a lot of things in mind for the women to do. On the fool's loss." Hiei said with a smirk. I gulped. Kuwabara…you better not fail me.

"Okay. I'm betting on…Kuwabara's win." Said Yusuke with a smirk. My eyes widened as I turned towards him.  
"But you didn't believe me just now!" I complained. He stuck his tongue out.

"Too bad. I always did believe in the poor guy. So you're sticking on my side?" said Yusuke. I nodded. He smiled.

"Good. Now let's hope Kuwabara kicks ass and doesn't get his kicked in return." Said Yusuke with a worried and angry look on his face once more. Seems like he cares more about Kuwabara that how much he admits.

"…Very well put." I said as the other two demons on our team just rolled their eyes or sighed. Kuwabara...don't let me down. Present us with a victory and show us what you're made of.

* * *

"Let's not hold this fight much longer." Said Koto.

"…Yusuke. Do you really think this is a good idea?" Kurama asked.

"…now that I think about it, no." said Yusuke as he clenched his fists.

"Hn. And the detective uses his brain." Commented Hiei.

"The world's going to explode into smithereens tomorrow. What a pity." I added.

"Oh shut up! Now's not the time!" yelled Yusuke. I rolled my eyes.

"Says someone who started the bet a few seconds ago." I muttered.

Eventually, I concentrated on the match. By the time my mind was fully set on the match, Kuwabara was already getting beaten to a pulp. Literally. I mean, his bones are broken and that guy is kicking him with no mercy.

Kuwabara couldn't do anything against him. Obviously, his injuries were slowing him down a whole lot. He'd lose if he didn't try anything productive soon. The opponent tried an upper cut and it hit Kuwabara in the chin.

"Don't just let that freak lay on you…SHOW SOME BALLS!" yelled Yusuke as he clenched his teeth and fists.

"We both know he's proven enough. It's a miracle he's even standing." Said Kurama.

"Yes, that is true…he's just determined that's all." I said.

"Unfortunately, that may not be enough…" said Kurama. I closed my eyes.

"…maybe." I mumbled. Behind me, I could feel Hiei's energy spiking and Ruka's fear of death. He could easily escape from the barrier now that his powers are at full strength. I'm hoping that he holds it in for a bit more…it'd be bad if he just started killing random people all around the stadium for no reason except anger management.

Currently, Risho was beating the crap out of Kuwabara. How? Punches, kicks, upper-cuts, everything. We haven't seen his powers yet but I suspect that it has something to do with earth because that was what he used against Touya. Eventually he had to stop playing around and finish this fight for all. Kuwabara can get persistent and annoying sometimes…refusing to lose a fight because of his so called honor code.

Right after that thought ended in my head, Risho leaped out of the ring which caught the whole stadium by surprise. Why the hell would he jump out himself? If he stays there for ten seconds, then Kuwabara wins by default. Unless….oh shit.

"KUWABARA! It's coming! His special attacks!" I yelled as he whirled towards me with a glare.

"YEAH I CAN SEE BY HIS STUPID NINJA POSE!" screamed Kuwabara back. Indeed, Risho was putting on that stupid ninja move that you see once in a while. You know, the one where you put both your hands together and have one finger sticking out? Yeah, that one.

Rocks started to gather around his body as they stuck to him like magnets. No wonder he went outside the ring. It was to gather the necessary ingredients to build up his powers. As soon as all the rocks were done gathering around him, his body was covered in an armor of hardened rocks. He smirked.

"Let me show you true strength…METEOR!" yelled Risho as he jumped incredibly high into the air and came smashing down at Kuwabara. Kuwabara choked and blood came out of his mouth as we all stared in horror as the poor guy's body flew about 10 meters before landing onto the rim of the arena on the other side.

"NO!" screamed Yusuke. Risho merely smirked as he prepared another meteor attack. My eyes widened. Oh please, god no!

"Get the hell out of there Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke once more as his voice ringed in my head.

I shouldn't have been that confident in his win…Kuwabara was still hurt…how could I have looked passed that? It isn't right to force my trust into him. People shouldn't trust others other themselves…is that the lesson of the day? I was proved wrong when Kuwabara started to stand up again. Risho's eyes widened.

"Why…why? Why don't you give up!" screamed Risho in anger and surprise. Kuwabara started to laugh.

"…he's going to…kill himself." Hiei said.

"WHAT?" yelled Yusuke. I couldn't look at the fight anymore and decided to just remain quiet and closed my eyes.

"I know what you're doing! You're going to use your life energy! There's no point in doing that because you're still going to die anyways!" yelled Risho.

"Yeah…after I take you with me!" Kuwabara yelled as Risho muttered a 'what'. Things seemed to be quiet as each of my team member looked surprised with their mouths open, one by one. At least I think that's what happened. Hiei, then Kurama. Then, I heard a voice in the back of my head.

"Rin…Urameshi…." Echoed Kuwabara's voice in my head as my eyes snapped open and I turned towards Yusuke who also turned towards me.

"…well…uh…we can't let the demons have all of the credits can we?" echoed his voice again. We both turned towards Kuwabara on the arena who has now turned to look at us with a smirk.

"…just take care of this, okay?" said Kuwabara. Yusuke and my eyes widened as everyone looked shocked as the color drained from their faces.

"NO! Don't do this, Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.

"Who cares about that! I'm going to end this fight…once and for all like a man!" yelled Kuwabara as Risho was about to land his meteor attack on him. Was I…going to lose him? One of my new friends? No…it can't be. I have to trust him till the end! If I don't, it will contradict with my own beliefs!

"ARGGG!" yelled Kuwabara as he charged towards the meteor and caught it with both hands. He was slowly being pushed back from Risho's powers. No, Kuwabara! You can do it! As Kuwabara was about to lose, he seemed to be in deep thought about something which caused a small sudden urge in his powers. Then, I heard a scream from the stadium.

"KAZUMA!" screamed the voice as I turned to see a small girl with light greenish hair. She was wearing a kimono and had deep red crimson eyes….like…Hiei's…?

"Wait a second…SHE'S ACTUALLY HERE!" I heard Kuwabara scream.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Risho as he pushed harder. Kuwabara then turned to glare at him full power.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT HER! She's my girl friend!" yelled Kuwabara as he summoned all of his strength and grabbed Risho up. He hurled Risho and threw him into the stadium walls with a crash. Then, Kuwabara ran and skipped happily all the way towards the girl and started boasted about how he was okay and his coolness. I gaped.

"…WTF?" I yelled.

"I will never understand that bastard." Commented Yusuke who stood there with his eyes gaping and his body limping in awe at Kuwabara's stupidity.

Then, Risho yelled and charged towards Kuwabara. He summoned his second layer of armor as he screamed. Kuwabara just smirked and took one look at his…so called girl friend and yelled as his spirit energy increased immediately. I was actually quite surprised…that the girl had that much of an effect on him.

Then, Kuwabara used the energy that he had summoned and called upon his spirit sword, which caught Risho off-guard. Kuwabara smirked as he slashed hi sword at Risho. Risho's armor fell apart immediately. Then, Kuwabara slashed him one last time as Risho's body flew all the way up onto the higher stands in the stadium.

"Get out of my ring, you cheater!" said Kuwabara with a 'hmph' as he jumped back onto the ring.

"AND THE WINNER IS KUWABARA! TEAM URAMESHI ADVANCES!" yelled Koto as the crowd booed…like usual.

"…She's actually here…" muttered Hiei, in which I was the only one who heard. Does he know her? Yusuke grinned widely and ran up to Kuwabara along with me as I slowly followed.

"Hey! Not too bad!" said Yusuke as he lightly patted Kuwabara on the back. Kuwabara screamed as I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't sneak up on me when I'm panting!" yelled Kuwabara as he was about to continue his protest but suddenly stopped as his body whirled around like a drunkard.

"Uh…I think I'm going to take a nap-py now." Muttered Kuwabara as he fell down onto his butt. I sighed. Finally, the round was over. Thank god.

* * *

After the fight was over, we all went separate ways. Yusuke went together with Keiko, while Kuwabara went with the green haired girl who was called Yukina. Botan was probably sneaking up on Yusuke and Keiko too see how their relationship was going. Kurama was…probably taking a walk in the sunset? I have no idea where Hiei is but who cares? Where am I? I'm currently walking back to the hotel room.

I needed a long rest. I mean, I got electrocuted twice and I'm burnt to a crisp. I opened the door to my room and went in. Nobody was there, of course. I stretched my arms and opened my bad and got a new set of clean clothes that were comfortable.

I went into the bathroom to take a quick but cold shower. I felt the water drip over my body with a cooling effect. It washed all away my worries and tiredness. I sighed as I got out and dried myself with a towel.

I put on my clothes, which considered of a white camisole with rainbow high lights and light blue shorts. And yes, if you are asking where my sweater or jacket is, I have it. I slid on the gray sweater so that I wouldn't get cold at night. I dried and combed my hair. The curls were pretty much gone now. I didn't mind it because I could always do it again. I guess I can curl it again tomorrow morning. I stepped out of the door and sat down on my bed.

By that time, the sun was starting to set. It was probably about six pm. I grabbed the book that I was reading from before. What book was it? I was reading Great Expectations. It's a fantastic book full of adventure. I loved it from the first page. To say the truth, I was addicted to books. For example, The Davinci Code, Clockwork Series, Divergent Series, Tales of Two Cities, etc. You can call me a bookworm but I'm not smart. My grades aren't GREAT. It's pretty normal around the B pluses and A's.

I read for about half an hour before I heard the window open. A gust of wind blew in as I turned towards the window. I knew immediately who opened it. There was only one person. Hiei.

I put my book down onto the bed-side table and turned towards him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. He just grunted.

"….uh…you need company?" I asked again. He kept quiet. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my book once more and read a few more chapters. If he wasn't going to answer, then I won't pry it from him. Guess I'll just wait until he goes out the window himself.

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

I slipped through the window of the women's room and sat on it. She noticed me immediately and set her book down as she turned towards me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked. I grunted. That was not the question I had expected. She was quiet for a few seconds before trying again.

"…uh…you need company?" she asked with a confused look. I didn't answer. I could see from the corners of my eyes that she rolled her eyes. I watched the women pick up her book. She started reading through it without minding my existence at all. Hn. She's too vulnerable.

If a stranger were to be climbing into her room, she'd probably just say 'hello, who are you'. I don't know why I came to her room. It's probably because her room had the best view of the sunset, ocean, and sky. Other than that, I had no reason to come into her room.

Then, I heard the sound of the pages flipping stop. I immediately whirled towards her. I was a little surprised by what I saw. She had fallen asleep in the middle of reading…while I was still in the room. Must be tired from the matches today. Like I said before, she was weak. She trusted people too easily. I watched her as she slept peacefully.

I closed my eyes and climbed out the window. I shut it and jumped off the building down onto the ground as I slowly walked away.

* * *

**Back to Rin's POV**

I opened my eyes as I looked outside. The window was closed and it was already nighttime. Seems like I fell asleep during reading. By that time, Hiei was long gone. I blinked as I adjusted my eyes to the brightness of the room. I stretched my legs and arms as I walked out of the room. I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Kurama who was also reading a book. I didn't see which one it was because he closed it upon seeing me.

"Hello. Did you get a good nap?" he asked as I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. It's not everyday that I get electrocuted twice." I said. He just chuckled a little.

"Yes. That is true." He said. I walked towards the door that would lead outside the room as I turned towards him one last time before walking out the door.

"I'll be going outside for a bit. Getting some fresh air." I said as he kindly nodded. I waved and walked out the door.

I walked out towards the elevators as I pressed the button that lead to the lobby. The elevator made a 'ding' sound as I walked out the elevator doors. I looked around the place to see that some fancy people were still talking around. I started walking towards the sliding door that would lead back outside when someone else walked in. I saw who it was and froze stiff. My whole body could not move.

The person who walked in looked around the lobby before landing his eyes upon me. The person stared at me before smirking widely. They slowly walked towards me. I couldn't move. My body was dead. It wouldn't move on my command. Why? That's because I knew who the person was. It was a man. He was tall, had short black hair, and a well-built body. Who was he? There was only one man who fitted these descriptions. I recognized him immediately.

He was my father.

* * *

The end of chapter! :D How was it? I left a cliff-hanger~wait till the next chapter to know what happens next! Please Read and Review! And until next time, farewell. Good luck with all your finals and tests!


	17. Chapter 17: The Shocking Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It would be amazing if I did but sadly, WAHHHH No, I don't.

**A/N**: So this is the seventeeth chapter~ hehehe, now you'll know a bit more about Rin's father. Well about his plans, maybe? But not much because I don't want to spoil too much. Also, the BIG SECRET about Rin will be revealed in this chapter so read if you want to know what it is. I know it may be a huge plot twist kind of thing. Weee~look forward to it! Also, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED! :D

* * *

Chapter 17: The Shocking Truth

Time seemed to stop as he kept walking towards me. He was here…my father. The one that I had been seeking for. The one who ruined my life. In that moment, I felt like I had reached my goal. But I haven't yet. I haven't made him pay. I haven't made him suffer. But most importantly…I haven't made him regret.

Soon, he reached me with that stupid smirk on his face as he reached out and patted my head.

"It's been such a long time….Rin…my daughter."

At that moment, a flashback of everything that he had done flashed in my mind. My eyes flared in anger as I swatted his hand away with such force that would make even a wall break. He didn't flinch at all. I glared at him with the coldest glare I could manage as I backed up.

"You don't deserve to be called a father." I said, spatting the word father like it was poison…no it is poison.

"…Quite the attitude you've got there." He said. I scowled.

"Got it from your side." I answered back.

"…When did you become that blunt? Boss is going to be so proud." He said with a dreamy look. I stood there expressionless.

"More importantly, why the hell are you here?" I said.

"…There's no need for me to tell you." He said.

"…Then I have no reason to be here as well." I said as I tried walking away but he grabbed me harshly on the shoulder and pulled me back. I glared at him as he smirked.

"Follow me to a place where we wouldn't be interrupted." He said as he motioned towards the forest outside. I slowly nodded.

"You better answer everything that I want to hear…and you better not try funny things." I said as I felt my anger rising more and more but decided to keep calm. Being rash won't help anything. I'll beat him fair and square during an official match.

"…Sure. Now get your ass over here." He said as he walked out the door…and I followed.

* * *

**At the same time…**

"Stupid spirit beast…what the hell is this…this…STUFF DOLL supposed to be!" yelled Yusuke as he walked towards the hotel which was about a few meters away. Kuwabara merely laughed.

"BWAHAHAHA! Don't forget…he's the real you!" howled Kuwabara in laughter as Yusuke smacked him in the head while Puu just…puued.

"Oh, shut up! I bet if you had one, it'd be fluffy like a cute teeny-little cat for example!" snapped Yusuke. Kuwabara beamed.

"Really? You think I'm like a cat? Cool! I love cats!" yelled Kuwabara in happiness as Yusuke face palmed. Yusuke forgot that Kuwabara was a cat lover.

"Right…. hey…wait…isn't that…Rin?" said Yusuke as he pointed towards two silhouettes that were walking out the hotel. Kuwabara squinted his eyes.

"…Yeah. I think it is. Who the hell is she with?" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke shrugged.

"Don't know." Said Yusuke.  
"Should we follow them?" asked Kuwabara. Rin was already going into the forest with the man.

"…I have a feeling that we shouldn't be messing into her problems but just to be safe, let's inform our demon friends." Said Yusuke with a serious face as Kuwabara stiffly nodded.

By then, Rin had already disappeared into the forest. It took them about 5 minutes before they reached their room. Yusuke opened the door to see Kurama reading and Hiei, sitting on the windowsill like normal.

"Hey guys. What's up?" said Yusuke.

"Reading. Is there a problem?" asked Kurama.

"Nah, just that Rin was walking outside into the forest with this weird man who we have no idea who it was." Said Kuwabara with a shrug. Kurama immediately shut his book as Hiei tensed a little.

"And you didn't stop her?" asked Kurama as he turned towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Well, Urameshi said to inform you guys first before butting into her problems!" yelled Kuwabara in protest.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me. I didn't do anything wrong right, Hiei?" asked Yusuke. Hiei didn't answer as he stared out the window into the forest.

"…What's wrong?" said Yusuke. All eyes turned towards Hiei who was now opening the window and climbing out. Before disappearing, he turned towards the others who were staring at him intensely.

"…I'll find her. Don't follow and stay put. I have a feeling I know who this mystery man is." Said Hiei as he slipped out the window into the darkness. Wind blew in through the window.

"…What the heck?" said Kuwabara.

"…It seems like we may have a problem at hand." Said Kurama who stood up immediately.

"He did say not to follow though. It think we should trust the shrimp for once." Said Yusuke with a yawn as he walked towards his bedroom.

"You sure, Urameshi? What if something happens to her?' asked Kuwabara.

"Nah, it'll be fine…I mean, Rin knows how to kick ass, right? She's not going to die. I'm taking a good long shower and nap now, see you people tomorrow. By the way Kurama, don't forget to tell Hiei that me and Rin still haven't had our prize from the bet!" Said Yusuke as he went into his room and shut the door with a thud.

Kurama rolled his eyes and everyone else returned to what they were doing before but…inside everyone's heads, they were worried. Somehow.

* * *

**Back to Rin's POV**

We reached a clearing in the middle of the forest soon enough. My father suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"…And now I expect is the interview?" he asked.

"Yes. Answer all of my questions...then face your death." I said letting a little of my anger loose. He didn't flinch at all.

"And what may those questions be?" he said as he seemed to be bored. I glared at him.

"Start paying attention…you…bastard." I muttered darkly as his eyes fell down onto mine.

"You could never hurt me." He said with a smirk.

"Trust me. I can and will. Now answer my goddamn questions before you die." I said. He just laughed.

"I will answer the questions that I WANT to answer." He said. Hmph. Good enough for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To join the tournament. To meet you." He said.

"Yes but how do YOU know that I will be here?"

"Simple…if you had died, then you would have met Koenma. He would have resurrected you back to life because of your spirit energy from my side and you would be tied to the so called spirit detectives."

At that, I froze. How the hell did he know that I died? That was supposed to be classified information…and he definitely didn't go ask Koenma for it, otherwise Koenma would have told me earlier. How could he have known? Unless….oh god damn it…don't tell me…

"You…you….f*ckin bastard! You ordered that freak to kill me with his stupid gun!" I yelled at him this time at full anger.

"And what if I did?" he said.

"You seriously think you did nothing wrong? You ordered someone to kill your freakin' daughter! You're a heartless bastard!" I yelled, as I could not keep my anger no more thus resulting in me charging at him with my swords out.

I slashed at him as he leaped away. I kept rushing towards him non-stop but he dodged real easily. He was fast. I leaped back and shot my spirit energy at him. I saw him smirked before dodging. I tried to attack with my sword again. This time, I covered my sword with my energy. I let it out and slashed but he managed to dodge it really easily as the tree behind him burned to ashes. I leaped back to recharge as I saw him look at the pile of ashes behind him. I raised an eyebrow. What now? He smirked.

"I knew you were special…water demons can't really do that, can they?" said my father. My eyes widened at that. What did he just say?

"…What the hell are you talking about? Water demon? Who's that?" I asked. He smirked dangerously as he slowly pointed one finger towards me.

"You are." He said. I froze stiff. I tried to comprehend what he just said. I must be dreaming...right?

"If you're bluffing, now's not the time." I said with fear of the truth, hoping that what he said was a lie. I lost confidence in myself after I saw no sense of lying in his eyes.

"No, I'm serious." He said. I gulped. No…NO!

"…B-b-but that can't be…I'm a human, aren't I?" I stammered. He shook his head with a low laugh.

"You're not. You never knew that did you? You're not human. You're a demon…like me. A water demon, and a special one at that. You probably won't believe me yet, after all, your whole life was a lie all along." He said with an evil grin as I froze and tensed.

No…this can't be. How can I be a demon? Nobody in my family is a demon so how can that be? My mom? No, she's definitely human. Then…my…father was one all along? Oh god no…please say this is a lie. I can't believe it...I just...can't!

"…You…you…are…a-a-a…demon?" I slowly muttered with fear. He smirked.

"Yes, I am. And so are you, I'm afraid." He said as he lifted one of his hands up and produced a huge ball of water in it. My eyes widened in surprise. That was when I allowed my tears to fall. I couldn't take the stress any longer and let everything out. I collapsed to the ground.

"But that's impossible…" I muttered as I heard footsteps walking closer to me. I looked up with teary eyes to see my father staring at me with a dangerous glint as usual. He lifted my chin up to meet his eyes directly and smirked.

"It is possible. You're much more precious to my boss than you think you are. Why would my boss want someone as normal as a human with a high amount of spirit power? He wouldn't. He needed someone more…special. I married your mother and had children with her because I could sense that she had a strong amount of spirit energy. She just doesn't realize it. And thus, you were born with special powers unlike anybody else. A half human and half water demon. You want to know why he wanted you? He needed someone with enough power to join forces with him and help him win his fight. He needs you to become his ally. I can't tell you his name yet. I'll tell you the day you defeat me." He explained as I crawled away from him.

I didn't want to hear it anymore. I just…couldn't take it.

"Please say it's a lie…please…I beg you." I whispered. I know how pathetic I sounded but I couldn't help it any longer.

"You are a demon. Accept it. I'll be waiting for our match…I am on Team Toguro after all. If you are the strong demon that my boss has been waiting for…then you will be able to defeat me. If not, then I will kill you. For now, farewell…my dear daughter." He said with a smirk as he threw the water ball at a random tree. I watched a hole form in the middle of the trunk where the ball hit as my father disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

I cried harder as I tried to wipe away my tears. Everything was a lie. A LIE. I tried to convince myself into believing that it was a lie but I knew deep inside that what that filth said was the truth. I…was a demon all along. But…it was unbelievable. How much my life was screwed up I mean.

From a normal human, to torture, to death, to being resurrected, to meeting demons, to fighting, and to finding out that I was a demon myself. What a life.

After thinking about it more and more, I started to stop crying as I learned to accept the truth. Everything made sense, as much as I hated to accept it. Genkai once said that there was another energy inside of me that was sealed so hard that nobody could find out what it was. It was my demon energy all along.

Who sealed it? Well whom else other than my father? He must have been waiting all along for this perfect moment of truth. I sniffed a little as I wiped all my tears away. I was still sobbing a little but I tried to stop it. I was looking more pathetic than normal and I knew it. Then, I heard a rustle behind me.

"…Women, everyone wanted to know where you were. At least tell the fox where you were going." Said a voice that I recognize more than anybody. Hiei.

I coughed my throat and tried my best not to sound like I was crying. I had my back turned to him right now. I brushed myself as I stood up.

"I already told Kurama that I was taking a walk outside." I said but my voice came out a bit lower and weirder than normal. Oh please, don't notice it!

"…What the hell is wrong with your voice?" he asked as he took a step towards me. Oh…damn.

"Uh…I choked…?" I said as I slowly slid forward, thinking of a means of escape.

"Women. Look at me." He said. I shook my head furiously without thinking.

"Nu-uh." I said. Suddenly, he reappeared in front of me as I yelped and fell down to my knees and butt as I covered my face with the palms of my hands.

"…What's wrong with your face?" he asked. I could feel the tears coming back again. I really really really wanted someone to comfort me but I knew that Hiei wasn't the one I was thinking about. Kuwabara or Kurama might be better at these things.

"Nothing…just leave me alone." I said as I felt tears on my palms.

"…No. Tell me what's wrong first. If I bring you back harmed, the fox and the detectives will lecture me." He said as he grabbed my wrist, trying to pry my hands off my face in which I refused to. Hard. I used all my strength to hold my hands together as he tried to pry them off. Now, my tears were running full speed.

I heard a scowl as I suddenly felt my whole body hit the ground. Somehow, he had managed to pin me to the ground with my hands to both sides of me. And somehow, my hands flew off my face in which he now had a perfect view of my face that was now covered in tears that were still dripping little by little. I saw his eyes widen a little before he decided to back off me. Good choice. I sat back up on my butt as I tried to wipe away my tears like a maniac. I sniffed as I tried to compose myself back together.

"…What the hell happened?" he asked. I couldn't answer. I just continued wiping my tears off.

"Answer me, women." He demanded. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I told you to…leave me…alone…god damn it, Hiei!" I snapped and quite harsh too. His eyes widened more as he heard the tone of my voice. I realized what I had just done and stood up on my stumbling legs as I wiped away the last of my tears.

"…Sorry…I just…don't want to think about it anymore, okay?" I said as I looked up to him in the eyes this time.

I was pleading him to stop asking any more questions because I wasn't feeling good today…and may be for a long time. He seemed to understand my message and decided not to ask any further as he kept quiet for a long time. I took a deep breathe as I decided that it was best to walk back to the hotel as fast as possible. I needed time to…think.

I didn't get far because my legs stumbled and I felt myself fall. Before my face hit the ground, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and shoulder. I turned to face Hiei and muttered an apology and thank you. Suddenly, he picked me up into his arms and ran off into the night. I felt the wind rush against me as I looked up at him.

"…What the heck, Hiei?" I whispered.

"…hn. I'm assuming that you don't want the detective to bombard you with questions." He said. I slowly nodded as I leaned my head onto his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep though. That would have been awkward no matter what reason it was for.

Soon enough, I heard the sound of a window opening as the cool air from the air conditioner hit my face. I felt myself being dropped down onto my bed softly. I opened my eyes and blinked. Hiei was half-way out the window when I turned towards him while sitting up on my bed.

"…Thank you, Hiei." I said as he turned to look at me one last time. Then, he crept out into the night once more.

I didn't bother to even change my clothes. Who would when they had so many things on their mind? That night, I didn't do anything but sleep. I needed a lot of rest. Strange enough, it was a peaceful sleep. It was what I wanted and that was good.

* * *

The end of chapter~I know that was kind of mind-blowing a little but hey, that's the point of writing stories! XD Anyways, please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18: Understanding Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N**: FINALS ARE OVER! WEEEEEE! But I still have projects though…sigh. So basically, last chapter, Rin was revealed to be a demon. Don't know if that was kind of cliché or stupid though…well, let's just hope that you guys enjoy this one! And also, just to make sure you guys know this….

This is the eighteenth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Understanding Myself

I woke up to the sunlight as I stirred in my sleep. I did not want to wake up. Not after what happened last night. I didn't want to remember the events. It was better to stay sleeping because that way, I wouldn't need to think. Unfortunately, that was not an option. I heard a loud banging on my door as I groaned. Who the hell was it?

"What?" I yelled.

"Uh, hey Rin! You awake?" said a voice in which I assumed was Yusuke.

"Yeah, because of you!" I yelled.  
"Okay, sorry! I mean, I was worried that you were dead of something. It is like lunchtime now…" he mumbled as I blinked. I fumbled for a watch as I looked at the time and yes indeed, it was twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Great…I overslept.

"I overslept." I said bluntly as I heard him howling behind the door. I twitched.

"Shut up, Yusuke!" I yelled as I threw my pillow at the door.

"Okay, okay! So, can I come in?" he asked. I was about to reply with a 'no' but he did not wait for an answer as I yelped and ducked under the covers. For god sakes, my eyes were probably red from crying. If he freakin' saw me now, he'd bombard me with questions.

"…Uh, why are you under your cover?" he asked.

"You were supposed to wait for my answer before opening the damn door." I said back.

"Then next time, don't forget to lock your door! What if Kuwabara comes in and rapes you or something?" he said. It dawned on me that last night, I did not get a chance to lock my door because I came in through the window and collapsed onto my bed immediately. And he just made me remember something I didn't want to. At least for now.

"I think I should be more scared of you." I said, while still under the covers.

"…. you know that I won't do that." Yusuke said, trying to sound sad but obviously failing.

"Yeah, right." I said with a roll of my eyes. I was rubbing them, trying to make them look normal again. Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight on top of me. My eyes widened as I struggled. Yusuke had somehow decided to jump on top of me. Random.

"Yusuke, what the hell?" I screamed as he kept squishing me.

"HA! You're fault for not trusting me!" he yelled as he pushed me down further. I squealed as I rolled over to the side, causing him to flip over with a yelp as we both fell tumbling down onto the floor with Yusuke on top of me and the cover on top of us. It was an awkward position…

"Yusuke, get off me!" I muttered harshly as I flapped my arms around like an idiot.

"Okay, geez." mumbled Yusuke as he threw the covers off of him and stood up, giving me a hand to. I gratefully took it.

"…I officially hate you." I said. He laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just playing a game." He said.

"Thank goodness Keiko didn't see us. Otherwise, she would have gotten the wrong idea." I said with a smirk as Yusuke started to blush madly.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Stammered Yusuke. I grinned.

"Oh you know alright! When are you going to confess?" I said with a sly smile. He glared.

"Shut up, Rin!" yelled Yusuke. I raised my hands up to show him that I was innocent.

"Okay, geez. Calm down." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"…just you wait till you have someone you like." Muttered Yusuke. I raised an eyebrow.

"Unlikely that'll ever happen." I said.

"Oh really? Maybe someday you'll meet this hot person who claims to have fallen in love with you. But now that I think about it, it's also unlikely right?" he said with a snicker. I glared.

"If we were outside right now, I would have blasted the guts out of you." I said, trying to sound angry to shut him up. The effect was shown immediately. He stopped laughing immediately and paled.

"Uh…you wouldn't really do that, would you?" he said with a small laugh that was full of….panic?

"Oh you'll soon know enough." I muttered darkly. Then, he freaked out.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M GOING TO GO NOW! BYE! By the way, everyone is going out to watch our next opponents so you better get going. Okay. Need to go see Puu now!" yelled Yusuke as he dashed out the door, leaving a gust of wind behind. Puu? What the heck is that supposed to be? A new doll? I sighed. What a bad morning…or actually noon.

"Guess I better get going now…" I mumbled as I walked towards the sink in my bathroom and washed my face real quick. Swiftly, I grabbed a set of random clothing, slipped it on, and ran out the door at full speed.

* * *

I didn't even bother to lock the door but I made sure to do so on the main one. I sprinted pass the elevators and decided to use the stairs.

If you're wondering how I'm doing about last night's horrid event, I'm fine. Not perfectly, but fine. I just needed time to accept it. Besides, since I was dragged into this demon business, everything had been surprising. Typical. All I want to know now is what my powers can do. I know I'm a stupid water demon and I have no idea how the hell is water going to be effective. Guess I'll have to find out myself some time.

I continued sprinting at full speed towards the stadium. I reached it in no time. I walked in to the spectator's seats to see that Yusuke and the others were already there. I walked over to them and said hi.

"Morning." I said with a smile as Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, morning in the afternoon, Rin." Said Kuwabara. I glared at him. I was about to say something back when I stopped myself. I spotted this….weird looking blue furry doll on top of Yusuke's head. I blinked. What. The. Hell? It turned towards me and 'puued.' Okay, now I'm officially freaked out.

"Yusuke…what the hell is that…on your head?" I slowly said as he scowled in annoyance. Kuwabara started to laugh again. I blinked innocently. What?

"ARG…it's this thing Koenma gave me…he said that it's a spirit beast that is supposed to be a double of me. Whatever I feel, it feels. He said that this…doll was supposed to be made according to my personality or something." He muttered. Wait. PERSONALITY?

"…Well I suggest you get a new spirit beast that isn't as ugly as that." I said with a disgusted face. All eyes suddenly turned to me. I was being stared at…and I didn't like it one bit.

"…Did I say something wrong?" I said. Nobody answered. I narrowed my eyes.

"Would somebody start explaining?" I said, rather annoyed that I was missing out on some things.

"…You…just called Puu…ugly?" said Kuwabara. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah? I mean look at it. It's so damn fluffy and cutesy that it makes me want to puke. Besides…what is that? A half-duck and half-rabbit beast? Give me a break. Even a pig is better than that…thing." I said. Kuwabara's jaw dropped down to the floor. Kurama was also surprised. Hiei was secretly surprised. Not that he showed it in any way of course. Yusuke…was smiling like no tomorrow.

"OH YES! FINALLY! A girl who agrees with me!" yelled Yusuke as he flung his arm towards my shoulder and wrapped around it in less than a second.

"Uh…don't tell me everyone thinks it's cute?" I said. Kurama smiled.

"No, but most girls adore Puu quite a lot. For example, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina." Said Kurama. I gaped.

"Are you serious? They adore this…stupid monster?" I said. Kuwabara nodded. By the way, his jaw was still down on the ground.

"Stop gaping already, Kuwabara. You look more inferior that way." I said as he immediately brought his jaw back up and locked it into place…with a hint of anger.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kuwabara in frustration. I raised one finger at him and shook it.

"You should not get too easily intimidated. That will decide your fall." I said with a tsk' sound as he grew angrier than ever.

"Oh shut up, already! At least being angry is better than someone who acts like cold like they don't have feelings!" yelled Kuwabara as I froze. What did he just say? I narrowed my eyes slightly as they darkened. I took a step towards him.

"What did you just say?" I muttered. He gulped.

"Uh…nothing?" he said.

"Nothing my ass!" I yelled as he jumped and winced. Yusuke came to his rescue and stepped between us.

"Hey, calm down, Rin! What's with you today? You seem more agitated than normal." Yusuke said.

"You've chosen the wrong time to piss me off. That's what and I advice you not to try it again." I replied. Everyone was quiet as I walked off the stadium.

* * *

I was heading towards the resting room for each team. It was a small cramped room with nothing but one bench, a huge table, and a few lockers. I sat down on the bench with a sigh.

I shouldn't have snapped at them like that. It seems like I still needed time to fully recover from this messed-up life after all. I sat there….doing nothing for a long while. I did nothing. Neither did I think. I just left my mind blank. It was a good way to distract my thoughts from thinking that I was a demon. It worked quite well.

I was sitting there in peace…until the door swung open. I blinked my eyes and snapped out of the blank state and saw that the person who came through the door was none other than Hiei.

"...you're acting differently than normal." He stated bluntly. I sighed.

"Right to the point, huh?" I muttered.

"Women." He said, losing his patience.

"And why do you want to know so much? About why I was crying last night?" I blurted out without thinking. It worked. He stopped still for a minute, recollecting his own thought…at least that was what I thought he was doing.

"I don't." He said finally.

"…Right. Then, don't ask." I said with a roll of my eyes as I closed my eyes, blocking him away from my mind. That was when I felt his hand on my chin, lifting it up.

I snapped my eyes back open and was greeted with the sight of a pair of red crimson eyes. I've never seen them this close before. Now that I have, I concluded that yes, they were the most amazing pair of eyes I've ever seen.

It was deep and dark, yet it still manages to shine brightly. It was mysterious and I could not read them. A faint tint of pink brushed over my face at the sudden closeness.

"…What the heck are you doing?" I asked. I waited for his answer, even though we were in this awkward position. I just need to hope that Yusuke doesn't come popping in any time now. That would be…a nightmare.

"I don't want to know…" he started which snapped me back to reality.

"But…I want to see." He finished as my eyes widened a little at what he was planning to do.

Of course…he was going to see the event with his own eyes…through my mind. His Jagan eye underneath the bandages began to glow a faint blue color as I felt something prick into my head. It wasn't hurtful but it was annoying to the least.

I could see the events flash into my mind…all of it. Everything that happened last night flashed into my mind and I could feel my eyes getting wet. I blinked it away. There was no way I was going to cry again. It's again my 'honor code' as Kuwabara describes it. I never cry more than once per event. Even if I blinked it away, the wetness did not disappearing. Why the hell am I crying?

I thought that I accepted being a demon and everything but…why…? That was when the images stopped flashing in my mind and I felt Hiei's fingers leave my chin, leaving a small hint of the heat from his hands. He backed away from me, giving me a little room of privacy. Then, a lone tear fell down my cheeks. I blinked rapidly and wiped it off with my hand.

"…shit, why the hell am I crying like a maniac?" I mumbled to myself as I continued blinking.

"Rin."

My eyes widened as I stared at Hiei. Did he just call my…name?

"Why do you think you're crying pathetic human tears?" he said. He used the word human because he now knew that I was not fully one.

"…I honestly don't know. God, I think I already accepted the truth that I was a stupid demon but my damn tears just won't stop." I answered back truthfully. There was no point in lying around him. He could read minds.

"You're not breaking down because of acceptance. It's because you are scared." He scowled. I froze. I'm…scared?

"What?" I said.

"Don't let me repeat it again." He said with a glare. That was when he decided to disappear from my sights, walking out the door and closing it quietly.

* * *

I thought things carefully. Why was I scared? And if I was…what can I do to stop it? What was the core of the problem?

Then, I fell into realization. He was right. He was. I was freakin' scared. I was scared of what will change, now that I know I was a demon. How would others react if they knew that I was a demon? Even if they acted like nothing was different than normal, I knew in my heart that something had already changed. Even if my life was the same, even if I acted the same way, I was not my old-self anymore. The fact that I was not fully human had already changed me. How I act, think, react, etc. Deep inside of me, I knew that I could never become the old Rin who thought that she was a normal human ever again. But I didn't need to.

Ever since I was pulled into this Demon business, I knew that I could no longer turn back. This was the big turn of my life and I had to accept it, stop being afraid, and move on. It may be true that I have changed in the inside…but I am still the same girl named Rin. Actions and thoughts may say differently but my name was still Rin. If I couldn't return to my old self…then I will become a new me. The new me who accepts that she is a demon and moves on with life like the normal Rin would have done.

I smiled to myself. Yes. That was exactly what I was going to do. I didn't need to think too much about being a demon. Because I was still the same person. The Rin, who had died before and was reborn back into the world. The same Rin who has met many new comrades and learned many things, from fighting to having fun with life. The same Rin who now has friends by her side. The same Rin who has learned to trust someone. I was still Rin. And that was that.

I had to thank Hiei later for this. He helped me move on and understand myself better. Now that I think about it, he had helped me many times before. From visiting my room often, to carrying me back, and to comforting me…in his own Hiei-like way. I didn't care if it was kind of rough or awkward. It helped me a lot. He may act damn bad-ass and cool but in reality, he hasn't lost his kindness. Well…maybe I was wrong. I blinked to myself, then face palmed.

"Goodness gracious. What the hell am I thinking about…" I mumbled to myself once I found my thoughts wandering off towards the fire demon. Sigh…I really need to get a new brain. I slapped my face a few times to recollect my thoughts and stared out the window with determined eyes.

"I won't think too much anymore…my mission, is to defeat him. And that was that. I'll make his boss pay later…if I can find out who it is. On the positive side, I now have more reasons to hate him." I muttered. Then, I heard the door open. I turned around to see my five team members walking in. I waved.

"Hey. Is the match over?" I said with a small smile. Kuwabara and Yusuke froze.

"…uh, yeah." Said Yusuke.

"Uh-huh. So why are you guys here? A team meeting?" I asked.

"Something along those lines." Said Kurama. I nodded. Then, I saw Kuwabara shuffle towards me.

"Uh, I just wanted to say that….I'm…sorry. I didn't know that you weren't feeling that well today. I mean…physically too." Said Kuwabara with a blush. I raised both of my eyebrows. What did he just say?

"Do you mind elaborating?" I asked.

"Yusuke came up with a very interesting…theory about your actions today." Said Kurama.

"Yusuke?" I said as I turned towards him. Somehow, I had a feeling that his theory was going to be very…wrong.

"Uh, well you were angry incredibly easy today and you changed from feeling happy to angry in like what, less than a second? So, I thought that you had…uh…you know the P word that girls have?" said Yusuke with a gulp. My eyes widened at what he was implying. I face palmed.

"…Are you serious, Yusuke? I thought you were smarter than that." I said with a shake of my head.

"Hey! It was a logical guess!" yelled Yusuke in protest.

"Okay geez…just want to say that you guess wrong. VERY wrong." I said.

"Then what's the matter with you? You were agitated this morning." Asked Yusuke. I shrugged.

"It's my problem. Not yours." I said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" yelled Yusuke in protest.

"Exactly like I said it. It's my business. Not yours." I repeated once more with a better commanding tone. He didn't say anything back until he growled.

"Fine…" he scowled. Thank god he didn't push me further. I sighed.

"So…why you guy here?" I said. Everyone froze. Then, Kuwabara started to shake all over, as his eyes were wide with fear. I turned towards him with a confused look. Why was he scared so much? Were our next opponents THAT fearsome?

"It's about team Toguro. We felt their energy earlier while ago without your presence and it was an amazing amount of energy." Kurama explained. I nodded.

"They were so…scary." Said Kuwabara as he shivered more.

"I just want to say that it isn't a big deal, Kuwabara…and us bitchin' about it isn't going to help. You probably felt their powers now because your senses got better. Come on, Toguro's the stupid guy who made us come to this stupid tournament. None of us thought it was going to be a joy ride but just deal with it okay?" said Yusuke.

I was about to comment on what he said when the door suddenly opened. All heads turned towards the new comers. There were five of them. I blinked. Isn't there supposed to be six members per team?

"Don't you think you're forgetting about somebody?" said one of the team members. He had light purple colored hair that was tied up. He was wearing a samurai kind of clothing and had a sword. Huh. Typical.

"No one of real importance." Said Kurama.

"Who's that?" said Kuwabara.

"Our next opponents, I believe." I said.

"Yeah. Or the freak show rejects." Added Yusuke. After that, they introduced themselves, one by one. Not that I even bothered to remember all of them.

"If you guys are looking for us to go easy on you, you're wasting your time and most importantly, our precious time." Said Yusuke.

"I see the exact opposite. We want a good fight." Said one of them who spit out his gum.

"We will be famous but we will need more than two minutes of exposure for us to get that way." Commented Shishiwakamaru as the whole team walked away.

"…Arrogant little prick, don't you think?" Said Yusuke.

"You can say that again." Said Kuwabara.

"Agreed." I added.

"If you want to be famous, why don't you start a boy band? You got the look down." Commented Yusuke with a smirk as the purple head stopped walking. Then, he whirled towards us with added fangs and horns. Cool effect.

"We'll get ugly soon enough, Urameshi! Just you wait!" yelled Shishi as they all walked away…for real this time.

"Those guys aren't even worth two minutes. Their powers are nothing compared to what Toguro was showing." Said Kuwabara.

"Yeah. We could always wear blindfolds. At least that way, things would be more amusing." Said Yusuke with his smirk as Kuwabara followed. Then, an unexpected person joined our conversation.

"…that is not wise." said Genkai. I turned to her. I haven't heard that voice for a long time. I could see Yusuke getting pissed off.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Yusuke. Genkai kept quiet.

"Stop looking at me like that….YOU MASKED FREAK!" screamed Yusuke as Botan walked in through the door with about ten cans of drinks. Then, Yusuke punched the wall in anger as the wall crumbled to pieces. I flinched as Botan gasped in surprise. I've never seen him that mad before.

"If you've got something to say, then say it!" yelled Yusuke.

"It's quite simple, Yusuke. If the leader of team Toguro is Toguro, then the leader of team Urameshi should be Yusuke Urameshi. The question I'm posing is do you have what it takes to defeat Toguro, all by yourself?" said Genkai. True….I may not have seen his powers before but from that last meeting that I had with him before the tournament? Man, I was sweating like a waterfall.

"Guys, break it up! Let's try to get along!" said Kuwabara, attempting to stop the fight but it was too late.

"You think you should lead this team instead of me?!" yelled Yusuke.

"If necessary. Follow me." Said Genkai.

"Yeah, let's take this outside." Answered Yusuke. Then, they both walked out the door but Genkai suddenly stopped in front of the way out.

"What now? You decide to chicken out?!" yelled Yusuke in anger. Genkai turned towards the other occupants in the room…no…towards me. I blinked.

"…and you, Rin. If you want to something about your own goddamn powers, then I advise you to follow me too." Said Genkai as she walked out the door with Yusuke. My eyes widened. She…she knew about my powers? This is the perfect chance to learn about myself! I can't miss it!

My body sprung into action and sprinted after the two. I could hear Kuwabara's cry, calling my name. I ignored it and kept going. I sensed that my two team members were running at incredible speed. Not that I couldn't follow. I sensed their spirit energy and sprinted after them. I was headed inside the same forest where I met my father. I pushed that memory to the end of my mind, not wanting to doubt myself again and kept moving forward.

* * *

It was a long endless run. That was until I felt both of them stop. I leaped into the clearing that they were in and saw that it was a rocky place with a river and cave. Huh. What a great choice of scenery.

"…hey Rin." Said Yusuke as he saw me. I nodded as a greeting and walked towards him. I saw him…staring at Genkai intensely. Did he know that the masked fighter was actually his teacher?

"…so…why have you hidden your true identity from us?" I asked. Yusuke turned to me.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. I sighed.

"Do you really not know who this is? You know her well enough." I said as I turned to stare at Genkai.

"…If only I saw the potential in you faster, I would have avoided having a dimwit as a student." Said Genkai with a sigh. Yusuke froze.

"No…way…" muttered Yusuke.

"I know…I know…don't start with me slacker. I know I shouldn't have told you about my true identity since the beginning of the tournament, but I have my reasons not to. But now, is the moment I've been waiting for." Said Genkai as she untied her mask…exposing the secret within. That was when Yusuke officially…freaked out.

**"…GENKAI?!"**

* * *

The End of CHAPTER! :D:D:D How was it? Don't forget to read and review!


	19. Chapter 19: Unlocking the Demon Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N: **Thank you A WHOLE LOT for all the reviews! :) It makes me sooo happy and motivated to continue writing this, even with my busy schedule. I try my best to write a little each day so that I can update this soon. I know that some of you readers here may have read my other khr story and may still be waiting for an update there too. I should be able to update that one some time this week. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Thank you! By the way, this is an extra long chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 19: Unlocking the Demon Within

I knew it. I knew it all along, since the first day I saw the masked fighter. It really was…Genkai. Yusuke seemed surprised enough to see his teacher here at the tournament, fighting alongside him the whole time without him even noticing.

"B-b-b-but….what?! How can that be? Then…who was that beautiful young women from before?" mumbled Yusuke.

"Watch it, kid. I can still destroy you." Said Genkai.

"But seriously, where's your stand-in?" asked Yusuke with a huge smile.

"You're looking at her boy." Said Genkai. I blinked. What did she just say? Is she saying that she was that young girl? Well they both do have pink hair but hey, the skin quality is different.

"…Blech! Okay, I don't understand…how does that work?" said Yusuke as he crossed his arms across his chest with a confused look on his face.

"Yes...do tell, for I'm curious as well." I said.

"There's no way you're going to get this without a visual demonstration." said Genkai as she pointed at a rock by the river. It was a medium-sized rock dome.

"See that rock?" asked Genkai. I nodded.

"Yeah, a rock. That explains everything." said Yusuke as he rolled his eyes.

"Just shoot it with your spirit gun at full power." said Genkai.

"But you still haven't answered my question yet!" wailed Yusuke.

"Don't make me slap you upside the head. Just shoot the DAMN THING." snapped Genkai as me and Yusuke flinched.

"Oh all right, you stupid hag. I still don't see why this matters..." mumbled Yusuke as he positioned himself to face the rock. He lifted one finger up, aiming and gathering energy into his finger. Then, he shot his signature attack.

"SPIRIT GUN!" yelled Yusuke as the spirit gun flew towards the rock and hit it square in the center, breaking the rock up into small pieces. That was an amazing shot, I'll give him that.

"Totaled! Are you happy now, grandma!" yelled Yusuke with a huge grin on his face.

"Hmph. I can never tell what's worth...your aim or your pride in it." scowled Genkai.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! That was the perfectest shot there is! Why don't you show this whipper-snapper how it was done in the olden days..." yelled Yusuke as he crossed his arms over his chest and faced away from Genkai.

"Gladly, you patronizing jack-ass." said Genkai as she walked a few meters up front towards a huge boulder cliff full of jagged rocks. It was about the same height as three trees, stacked up upon each other.

"What are you doing? That rock wasn't just a little bigger than the one I shot." yelled Yusuke as he ran up to her. I tagged along.

"Pay attention, slacker. You've been brought to this tournament for one reason. Toguro knows what you're capable of." said Genkai as she pointed her finger at the jagged energy then came flying out of nowhere, covering her whole body in a white aura. It was slowly pulled towards her finger as I stared in amazement. Then, her face started to change shape.

"It's time that you understood it too." said Genkai who was now back in her younger form as she shot out her HUGE spirit gun. And when I say huge, I mean HUMONGOUS.

Her energy flew out of her finger as it head towards the rock. It hit it with a loud crack and the rock immediately broke into thousands of pieces. Her energy then flew into the  
forest, clearing all the trees in it's path, heading up into the sky and disappearing without a trace. I stared at the place where her energy dispersed. That was amazing. Yusuke's spirit gun or my spirit blast couldn't compare to it at all.

"That was incredible! My spirit gun can't even compare to yours." commented Yusuke as his eyes were still widened.

"When you channel your spirit power into maximum, the body's cell shift and you take on the form you had when you were the most powerful in your life. In my case, I was a swingy twenty something. Yours is right now. You just don't know it yet. That's why we've come here. It's time for you to take your final test and reach your final destination." said Genkai who had now turned back to her old-self, turned to look at Yusuke in the eye with a small smile on her face.

"...why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy?" said Yusuke as a sweat rolled down his face.

"Because it won't be." said Genkai.

"...damn." commented Yusuke.

"The point of this is for you to have my powers for yourself...but to reach it, you must face the darkest shadows of your soul." said Genkai.

"What do you mean? Darkest shadows of my soul..." muttered Yusuke. At that moment, thundering was heard throughout the whole forest. I looked up. I could tell...rain was about to fall. Very soon. Genkai stared at her own hands.

"I'm old, Yusuke. I can't use my powers like I once could. There was a time where that blast wouldn't have gone for miles. It's a thing we all have to deal with...the progression to old age. We can sharpen our skills...learn new strategies and neat techniques...but as your mind grows in wisdom, your strength disappears. Against foes like Toguro, you'll have to bawl out." said Genkai.

"What are you talking about?! You just blew up a whole mountain and you're still saying you can't beat him?!" yelled Yusuke. Genkai stiffly nodded.

"At my age, it's impossible...and why the hell should that bother me? I for one had never invented a purpose for my abilities...no heroic crap. There was just the sense that my power should always exist. As long as I pass it on, I don't have any ridiculous regrets. Let the next bone-head do something noble with it." said Genkai as she turned towards Yusuke with a smile.

"Who knows? Maybe that bone-head is you. Once you start this, you can't back out. Are you ready for it?" asked Genkai as a confirmation.

"Yeah, anything to beat up Toguro." said Yusuke with determined eyes.

"Can you stand through every hard-ship?" asked Genkai.

"Just give me the damn test." said Yusuke.

"...Very well. In order to gain my power, you must be willing to take away...my life." said Genkai as she started to walk away. My eyes widened. What did she just say?

"I'm sorry?! What did you say?" yelled Yusuke.

"It's the only way, slacker. Are you ready to kill me or not?" snapped Genkai as Yusuke froze stiff.

"I'm going to be waiting you in a cave. Come find me when you're ready to take it." said Genkai. I turned to look at Yusuke. Shock and horror was written all over his face.

"...Rin." said Genkai. My head immediately snapped towards her.

"Follow me to the cave and leave the dimwit some time by himself." said Genkai as she started walking off somewhere.

She disappeared into the forest. I could still sense her powers so it will be easy to track her down. I took one last long look at Yusuke before walking away. I shouldn't have. He was entirely broken down as he fell to the ground on his knees. I felt a tang of sympathy and was about to go comfort him when I stopped myself. I can't help him. He has to go through this hardship on his own. He needs to surpass himself...and I would only be a nuisance if I stepped into his issues.

"...good luck, Yusuke." I whispered as I walked away, following Genkai's energy.

* * *

I leaped from tree to tree, sprinting after her. It took me less than a minute to reach the destination. It was quite near from the river. I walked in to see Genkai, sitting on top of a rock. I walked up to her.

"...did he really need to kill you to get your powers?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"Yes." Genkai said. I stared and analyzed her. She was definitely lying. There was no way she would give her powers to someone who would be willing to kill their master.

"You're obviously lying." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"...that brain will serve you well." said Genkai as I turned to look at her with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Rin...if Yusuke were to fall...I want you to stand up for him." Genkai said. My eyes widened.

"But...why me?" I asked.

"You have enough spirit energy to fight evenly with Yusuke. He may have more power but you are smarter than him." Genkai said. I blinked.

"Well that escalated quickly." I said.

"Drop the sarcasm and focus." she snapped as I flinched.

"Honestly, you're not that much of a difference from the dimwit if we're talking about your personality." she said as I smiled sheepishly.

"Back to matters at hand, while Yusuke is going through his hardship, I need you to tell me about yourself." Genkai said. I nodded.

"What is it you want to know?" I asked.

"What kind of demon are you?" asked Genkai.

"Water." I answered.

"Any abilities you can use without opening your powers?" asked Genkai. I shrugged.

"Not that I know of." I said. She nodded.

"Then, we'll need to open it up. But...let's wait for Yusuke. He'll want a friend to go through the same pain and suffering as him." said Genkai as I winced.

Was she serious? Was it that...painful? To have your powers from inside of you opening up...I guess it does. I sat down on the floor while leaning against the rock wall as I stared up into the sky. The rain was soothing to the least. It washed away all worries of mine. It made me forget about my father too. I sighed as I kept staring at the rain, feeling the wind blowing against my face.

BOOM! There was another thunder storm heading our way...I wonder...what were our other friends doing now?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So...hey. Urameshi, Rin and the masked fighter have been gone for a long time." said Kuwabara as he looked at the cards in his hands.

"Indeed, it has been quite a while." said Kurama.

"What do you think of our chances, Kurama? Two more rounds and we get to go home." said Kuwabara as Kurama picked one card from his hand.

"This is the semi-finals. It will be a challenge to overcome. We'll be moved to a new stadium and an even wilder crowd. I'm sure the committee will do anything to thwart us." said Kurama as he put two of his cards down on the table.

"That doesn't matter to me. Bring on their guns and arrows, I'm not scared of them." said Kuwabara as he took one card from Kurama and frowned at it. Suddenly, the door bursted open.

"The calvary has arrived!" yelled Botan as the rest of the girls rushed in.

"Botan! You should have knocked...we're discussing important business here." said Kuwabara.

"Yes...and the cards in your hands?" asked Botan as she pointed to them.

"I guess you've never seen a monster movie." said Kuwabara with a glare as he hid his cards.

"Has your back injury healed yet, Kazuma?" asked Yukina with a worried look on her face as Kuwabara immediately bolted up.

"Oh yeah! It was just a scratch! You want to play some card games with us?" asked Kuwabara with a wide grin as Botan twitched at his behavior. Keiko then walked up to Kurama.

"Have you seen Yusuke?" asked Keiko.

"He's outside with the masked fighter. We're not sure where." answered Kurama politely.

"Oh...Puu's been acting really weirdly. He doesn't even want to fly..." muttered Keiko who was fully worried.

"Whatever he's doing, I'm sure he can handle it. Besides, Rin is with him. Let's just have some fun, okay?" said Botan as she lightly slapped Keiko's back to cheer her up.

"OKAY!" yelled Kuwabara as he put a fist up.

"That's right, baby brother. It might be your last night in the living. Enjoy yourself! I won't tell mom if you drink your first beer." said Shizuru with a smirk as she blew out her cigarette.

"Oh god damn it, Shizuru! You always embarrass me in front of my friends..." pouted Kuwabara as he sat down on the couch with a new deal of cards in hand. He took a look at them and grinned.

"Ha! I'm getting the hang of this five card draw! Who wants to go-fish?" asked Kuwabara as he set his cards down.

"Come join us, Hiei. We're practically a family here." said Kurama as he smiled slyly at Hiei who was sitting on the window sill...like normal.

"Kurama...don't make me rip out your precious voice box." said Hiei annoyed, as he went back to looking out the window.

He was staring up into the sky, as thunder roared and more rain drops poured down. He liked the rain. It soothed him. Even if he was a fire demon, he did not dislike the water. It was calm and the opposite from him. Another lightning struck and he stared up at the sky, wondering how long it was going to fall for. He wanted it to fall forever. So it will always soothe him, no matter where he was...

* * *

**Back to Rin...**

I heard footsteps coming my way as I turned towards the newcomer, walking in through the caves. It was Yusuke.

"Have you made your decision, Yusuke? Then let's get this over with. We have no time to lose." said Genkai as she started to walk further into the cave.

"You're my teacher." said Yusuke suddenly.

"Yes...so what?" said Genkai back.

"...I can't do it. I'm sorry but I give up." said Yusuke with a sad look on his face.

All was silence for a few minutes. Nobody said anything.

"Listen...I mean I know you're counting on me and that's great, but if that means I need to take out the only person who taught me something useful...I'd rather take my chances with us fighting as a team. By the way, points for the cave. It was a great idea and had the best atmosphere but all and all, I think you're a head case. See you!" said Yusuke as he walked away. I laughed a little. Now that was an unexpected answer.

"You've answered correctly." said Genkai as Yusuke froze.

"...what?" asked Yusuke as he whirled around towards Genkai.

"Don't act like you're startled, moron. You've qualified for the test so let's go." snapped Genkai as she walked deep inside the cave.

"Wait a minute you old hag, did your ears fall out? I said I wasn't going to do it!" yelled Yusuke. Genkai started grinning evilly.

"You give quite a speech when it's important, Yusuke, but do you really think I'd give my powers to a student who would be willing to kill his/her teacher just to gain more strength?" said Genkai with a smirk. Yusuke was frozen in place.

"And yet at the same time, I needed someone who wouldn't refuse the idea immediately. This isn't for sissies you know. I guess you can thank me later for my astounding cleverness. Follow me when you are physically and mentally prepared." said Genkai as she walked further into the cave, leaving me and a dumb-founded Yusuke behind.

"B-b-b-but...how could she do that to me?!" yelled Yusuke as he gaped. I bursted out laughing and he glared.

"Oh come on, Yusuke. You know she means well." I said as he glared even harder.

"And why are you even here?!" asked Yusuke. I froze. I stayed quiet as he looked at me weirdly.

"Uh...did I say something wrong?" he asked. I gulped.

He didn't know yet that I was a stupid demon with half water powers and half spirit energy. The only person who knew about this is Hiei. He knew because he wanted to know...and by force too. Should I tell Yusuke? He deserves to know...right? We're teammates and besides, maybe talking to someone would make me feel even more jolly than before. I turned towards him as I made my final decision. Here goes nothing...

"...Yusuke...to say the truth...I...uh...I have something to tell you." I said slowly and as soft as a whisper. He raised an eyebrow.

"What, you mean you want to tell me you're dating someone? Or you cheated on a test? Or you're actually not a female but a ma-" started Yusuke.

"NO! I'm serious...Yusuke..." I said with a worried look on my face. He stared at me before leaning on the wall next to mine.

"Spill it out, girl." said Yusuke.

And I did.

* * *

**On the other hand...**

"Oh man! I lost again!" wailed Kuwabara as he stared at the joker in his hand. Botan laughed.

"And you just said that you were getting the hang of things." taunted Botan as Kuwabara glared.

"Shut up, Botan! Don't talk like you had a winning streak." yelled Kuwabara.

"Calm down, Kuwabara. Violence does not solve anything." said Kurama with a small sweet smile. Kuwabara sweatdropped. He was definitely amused.

"...stupid card game...blech!" muttered Kuwabara.

"Why not try another round? You may win next time." said Yukina.

"OH OF COURSE! Anything for my lovely Yukina!" said Kuwabara as Yukina blushed a little.

"...she isn't yours." said Botan as Hiei glared at the fool.

"I know that. Soon to be. Who knows." said Kuwabara with a shrug.

"Guys, maybe we should go to bed now. It's really...late..." mumbled Keiko as she Shizuru yawned.

"True...but let me have...another...booze..." muttered Shizuru as she fell asleep on the couch.

"Sis? Oh god, she fell asleep!" said Kuwabara.

"It's no surprise. It is quite late in the night..." said Kurama as he turned to look at the clock which read one AM.

"Yeah...I guess so." said Kuwabara as he saw Yukina starting to snooze off. Soon enough, all of the girls were dead asleep.

"You know...I'm really starting to worry about Yusuke, Rin, and the masked fighter. They still haven't come back yet." said Kuwabara.

"We can not interfere with their problems." Kurama explained.

"Oh come on...at least someone should go see what they're doing. Right, Hiei?" asked Kuwabara as Hiei turned towards him.

"Unfortunately, we shall not." said Hiei.

"What?! But why?" asked Kuwabara.

"Respect their privacy, Kuwabara." said Kurama.

"Yes...and then we may protect yours." said Hiei with a glint of black mail in his eyes. Kuwabara gulped.

"Okay...now that's kind of scary...but I still don't understand...both of them don't have secrets from us right?" asked Kuwabara.

"None of them should have secrets from u-" started Kurama.

"One." said Hiei. All heads turned towards him.

"What did you say?" asked Kuwabara.

"Do not make me repeat myself, fool." said Hiei with an annoyed look.

"Yusuke does not have a secret...I am quite sure of that." Kurama said.

"Yeah! So...is it the masked fighter or Rin?" asked Kuwabara.

"...I am not in the position to tell." said Hiei.

"What?! How can you just leave a cliff-hanger like that!" protested Kuwabara.

"It's like the fox said. Respect others privacy and we shall not expose yours." snapped Hiei. Kuwabara winced.

"Okay...geez...I'm going to go sleep now...see you tomorrow." muttered Kuwabara as he dragged his feet across the living room towards his bed.

"I shall take my leave as well." said Kurama as he walked over to his room and closed the door.

Hiei jumped down from the window sill and went into his room. He set his sword down near his bed and layed down on it with his head laying down on both his hands. He had no idea why he had kept Rin's little 'affairs' a secret. There was no reason for him to keep her secret. She didn't ask him to. But he still kept it. Probably because she was a teammate. Yes...that sounded good enough.

* * *

**In the Cave**

"Let me get this straight...you're goal here is to beat your father who happened to be the worst one ever. And you're actually a half water demon and half human. You just knew that a few days ago. And you didn't even told any of us this until NOW?!" yelled Yusuke. I stiffly nodded.

"Well Hiei kind of did...against my will. He's a mind reader so...yeah." I said with a shrug.

"Wait, he knew?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah. To be honest, I thought that he'd tell you guys already." I said as he blinked.

"I don't know, but he didn't tell us anything at all. He's probably keeping your affairs a secret. Huh. Un-Hiei like." said Yusuke with a shrug as I raised an eyebrow. Okay...so Hiei's protecting my privacy? Now that's something you may never SEE or HEAR again.

"Anyways, so basically, I'm here so that Genkai can unlock my powers. She also said that you would enjoy me as a friend who would bear the same pain in the final trial today." I said as Yusuke flinched.

"...sounds like her. Now let's go." said Yusuke as he led the way into the deep cave. I trailed after him. We followed Genkai's energy and reached a huge clearing inside the cave. It was full of rocks and had a small source of water in the corner. Genkai turned towards us.

"Let me ask you one last time. Are you ready for the hardship?" asked Genkai. We both nodded. She then put her hands together and gathered all of her energy into her palms.

"I'm about to transfer something to you that only the true successor of the spirit wave can receive." said Genkai as she yelled and summoned a small energy ball into her hands. Even though it was small, I could feel it's strength as the light blinded the whole cave. I could feel the heat coming out of her body.

"To be brutally honest, you shouldn't be ready for this until another ten years of my training. Even so, you did come to me with unusual talent. It's the secret of my power. It's called the Spirit Wave Form. For years I've toyed with this creation...energy of the spirit and the body concentrated into the smallest space. It is both part of and separate from me...and it could power a whole city block. Your test is to incorporate this into your own body and hope it doesn't tear you apart!" yelled Genkai as she gathered the energy into a more clearer ball.

"The agony of this absorption is beyond words. It could go on for hours or days. If your body cannot handle it, you will be eaten away from the inside out and the only thing you will pay for is a quicker death." explained Genkai.

"Well hell if it's going to be that exciting, I might as well order two of them." said Yusuke.

"Are you ready, Yusuke?" asked Genkai the final time.

"Yeah!" yelled Yusuke. She nodded.

"Rin. I will not give you the spirit wave form because Yusuke is my choice of successor. I believe that you know that. To release your demon powers within, I will release a special spirit wave into your body that will unlock all the seals that hold your powers together. At that moment, your body will need to withstand that new energy. If it can't, then you will die. If you manage to withstand your pain and conquer your own self, then you will turn into your half demon form. There would probably be no difference in your physical appearance much except for maybe a few color changes." explained Genkai. I nodded.

"I'll do it. If it means that I can get stronger, I'll do it. It's better than not chickening out anyways." I said with determined eyes. She nodded.

"You both will need to withstand all the agony and pain. Do remember that. Here we go!" yelled Genkai as she pushed the spirit wave form into Yusuke's body.

Then, she turned to me and gathered another wing of her energy into one of her palms and slowly released it out on me. I could feel her powers seeping into me as I felt something inside me try to burst out. I could feel my own powers, knocking inside of me, trying to escape. But I couldn't let it out because it had to be kept in. I had to conquer it. Somehow.

"So that's it? Please, I've had more agonising measles shots than that, right Rin?" said Yusuke as he turned towards me. I was about to answer when something happened.

I felt a huge thump inside of me as my eyes widened. Something inside of me was let out and it was roaring to get out. Pain shot through the roof as I fell onto the ground on my knees with a small scream. I could hear Yusuke's voice calling my name but his voice soon died out as I couldn't hear any longer. I could still see a little and I saw that Yusuke had soon fallen to the ground a few meters from me, screaming in agony.

I stared at him as blood shot out of his arms and body. Then, I felt the big push again inside of me as pain shot through my body again. I screamed as I flopped over down onto the ground on my face as I curled my own body into a ball. It was boiling and I felt like I was in a huge pot of lava as I started to sweat uncontrollably. I could see Yusuke look at me too before he screamed in pain again. I wiggled in pain as my head started to become light. I flinched.

Another set of pain shot through me as I screamed again. I clenched my own fists and started banging them on the ground to loosen the pain. It didn't help at all. I saw Yusuke punching the wall too as I rolled around on the floor. I felt heat rushing through my body as I started to shake. I leaped up and started running but tripped over a rock as I felt pain shooting out. I screamed once more.

I had no idea how I was supposed to conquer my own powers. Was I supposed to become stronger? Or was I supposed to conquer it with my spirit energy? I had no idea...that's what. If I couldn't withstand the pain or if I failed to conquer my own powers soon...

**I'll be screwed. **

* * *

The end of chapter! :D How was it? Hope you guys liked it! And until next time, read and review!


	20. Chapter 20: Pain, Horror, and Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho by all means.

**A/N: **Hey people! This story reached above 100 REVIEWS! :D Thank you sooo much! Hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. I really do feel happy when I see a new message in my email inbox saying that a new review was posted. :)

**This chapter is mainly full of large paragraphs, describing Yusuke's and Rin's pain. It's mostly about overcoming themselves so you won't see much of the semi-finals rounds. I apologize if this chapter may tire your eyes out due to the endless paragraphs but I assure you that it was necessary to explain thoroughly about their pain. **

So this is the twentieth chapter. Enjoy and read and review~!

* * *

Chapter 20: Pain, Horror, and Results

**At the New Stadium…**

"Sorry to keep you waiting, all you demons out there! Hello, everybody! It's so great to meet you. My name is Juri and I'll be the referee! It's my first time so be friendly, okay?" announced Juri as the crowd roared.

"That's right folks! The semi-finals of the tournament is poised to begin! I've been moved into this measly broadcasting booth. Not that I'm bitter, of course!" said Koto from the sidelines.

"Now, it's with great honor that I get this ceremony started by announcing the four surviving teams! Team Gorinja, of course Team Toguro, Team Uriyutoki, and Team Urameshi." Said Juri as the crowd half booed, half cheered. The cheering half for Toguro and the booing half for Urameshi.

"The first match is between Team Urameshi and Team Uriyutoki. Let's get things started, guys!" yelled Juri as the two gates from both sides of the arena opened, revealing the fighters from both teams. All five from Team Uriyutoki and…only three from team Urameshi.

"I was not expecting for us to fight this round three against five." Said Hiei.

"On the other side, at least they don't have six members!" yelled Kuwabara.

"They fight according to their own rules. That is why they do not need all six members. Whatever is delaying our missing teammates must be important. We'll simply have to work around it." Said Kurama.

"I don't know why you're all stressed, Hiei. I'll just beat them all myself!" exclaimed Kuwabara as he stomped forward, out into the spotlight.

"Hn. Chances are incredibly slim." Muttered Hiei as he walked forward. Kurama sweat dropped.

"I have no idea what to do with you…but at least Rin isn't here…if she was, then that would be double the fire." Kurama mumbled as he shook his head lightly. He followed his other team members into the center of the arena.

* * *

**In the Cave…Rin's POV**

Genkai stood there still…watching us wither and squirming like dead worms. Yusuke squirmed and rolled back and forth, clutching his body in pain as he jerked up and spat out blood from his mouth. He screamed and fell back down onto the ground with a thud as he repeated the same process again.

I rolled around like a ball launching itself down hill as I banged my own body on the hard ground to loosen the pain. It made it worse. I sat up clutching my head as another thump of pain shot through my body as I screamed out, falling smack down onto the ground once more.

"_What the hell am I supposed to do?" I thought to myself. _

Another jolt of pain ran through me as I let out another scream. I gasped for air as I knocked my head down onto the ground several times. Who cares if I split my skull open? It was hurting like hell.

I saw Yusuke jerk out on his feet as he ran towards the walls again and punched into them continuously as blood poured out of his muscles. He screamed as he fell down onto his back with a thud as he jerked, screamed, arched, and squirmed on the ground.

I didn't feel a thump this time. This time, I felt a burning sensation flowing around my body as I felt like my whole self was on fire. I howled out in agony as my whole body smoldered in flames. But there was no flame. It was just the heat that made it feel like I was covered from head to toe with red-hot blazing flames.

I fumbled with my hoodie as I threw it off of me. It was useless to have in this situation anyways.

"ARG! WHY THE HELL…Gr…ARE YOU…ARG! Stripping?!" yelled Yusuke in between screams. I did the same as another bolt of pain shocked through my body.

"IT'S…So…AHHHH! Freaking HOT!" I yelled as I screamed in pain as I took of my shirt as well. No need to worry, I had my loose tank top on. Thankfully, I chose to wear shorts today.

I let out loose an ear-splitting scream as I jerked around furiously. I stood up and randomly kicked and banged myself upon large boulders. I grunted and winced in discomfort as I fell to the ground with a thud. I couldn't move anymore. I couldn't. I can't do it.

I had no idea how to overcome my own self. Ironic, that I'm going to die from my own powers. So basically, I'm killing myself from the inside out…and at a very fast rate. I stopped moving and lay still as another jolt of pain shot through my body. I screamed again, unable to bear the pain any longer.

"It's too much…it'll be alright." Said Genkai's voice faintly as I slowly turned to see Genkai taking her spirit wave out of Yusuke. But, Yusuke stopped her.

"Hey! Give that back you old witch!" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't be an idiot, Yusuke. Giving you this energy was a gamble and now we see why. All my training will be just a waste of time if you're not even alive to fight against Toguro. Perhaps there's still time to put it off." Said Genkai.

"Shove it up your ass! You're not my freaking mother! So don't go telling me what's good for me!" yelled Yusuke as he pushed the spirit wave back into his own body.

Blood immediately poured out of his mouth as he returned back to the state he was in from before. He growled and shook from head to toe as blood poured out of his arms, legs, and everything.

Then, Genkai turned towards me as I jolted up and down. She walked towards me.

"…Don't you dare try to do the same with me!" I yelled as I grunted in pain and rolled over to face her from the ground. She was shocked and her face had the word 'horror' written all over it.

"If Yusuke's going to do it, then so will I! Besides, I won't let myself die from my own stupid powers! That's unacceptable in my dictionary!" I screamed as I jolted up on my feet and ran towards another boulder and started kicking at it until it broke into small pieces.

Another jolt of pain launched full force at my body as I fell down onto the ground with a thud. I shut my eyes and tried to calm down. Of course, I couldn't. I yelled again in pain and horror.

I can't take it anymore. It was too painful. I felt hot tears, bursting through my eyes. I shut my eyes and shook my head vigorously.

No. NO WAY IN HELL. I won't cry like a maniac.

Life goes on so just take the damn pain and move on! I tried to repeat that sentence, over and over again in my mind. But I couldn't concentrate when my whole body was shaking and burning with pain.

I saw Genkai slowly walk away as she left us both screaming in pain.

At one moment, Yusuke and my eyes met each other as we both pushed ourselves up from the ground and ran smack into each other as we punched each other in the face.

Now I know that may sound REAL stupid but give us some credit. We're withering in pain and our minds won't work properly. We can't ignore the pain because it's too strong. It hurts, we can't move without flinching, and we're about to die. How can we think straight under these circumstances?

We both fell down onto the ground with a thud as blood shot out Yusuke's arms. He screamed in pain as he rolled over towards me, squeezing my arm. I felt pain shock through my whole body as I screamed and arched my back up and rolled over in pain, dragging Yusuke along with me as blood shot out of his arms once more.

Some of his blood went into my mouth as I tasted that metallic flavor inside of my mouth. I had no time to be thinking about how disgusting it was to taste other's blood when I was about to be screwed. He jumped off me and beat himself down onto the floor as I saw his energy rise.

"I WON'T GIVE UP! I REFUSE TO! WE WILL ALL GET THROUGH THIS AS A STUPID TEAM! YOU BETTER DO THE SAME, RIN!" screamed Yusuke's voice as his energy rose even further.

I stared at him as I panted and gasped for oxygen. I was losing my grip on myself and was about to faint. I can't. I can't faint. If I do, I will be officially a dead corpse…and I seriously do not want that.

I have to fight it. I haven't even reached my goal yet. I haven't kicked 'his' stupid ass and I won't die without a fight!

My eyes raged with determination as I saw how hard Yusuke was trying. I pushed myself up and slowly summoned my energy. There's no point in lying there, taking the pain when I could use my brain to do something useful.

I got up on my knees, trying my best to ignore the pain and heat as I slowly let out my spirit energy. I felt the heat rush out of my body. I thought I was about to succeed when suddenly, the temperature of my body dropped.

My eyes widened as I shivered in the sudden coldness.

"WHAT NOW….ARGGGG! RIN!" yelled Yusuke as he lost control of his energy and flopped back down onto the ground.

"I…DON'T…know…shoot…Yusuke…I…shit…" I muttered as I suddenly stopped feeling pain.

Did I succeed? Nope. This time, there was no burning sensation but I suddenly felt cold. I was frozen into the spot on the ground as I gasped for air. I was losing it because of the temperature drop.

Why is this happening to me? Last time I checked, water isn't supposed to be that hot or cold! What the heck am I supposed to do…? Is this the…end? I heard Yusuke scream before all was quiet.

I turned to look at him to see that he was frozen stiff on the floor. Oh god no…don't tell me! Tell me he just fainted! Somebody!

I stared at his body in horror as he didn't twitch at all.

"…Yusuke…! Answer…me!" I half yelled half whispered as I slowly reached my hand forward towards him. I dragged myself across the ground as I took huge breathes of air.

Suddenly, a saw something fly pass my eyes as I turned towards the new comer. It was his spirit beast.

If I remember correctly from what Keiko has told me, his name was Puu. I saw that Puu was all beaten down as it landed on the ground face down with a thud. I saw it flap its wings randomly as it flew towards the huge pond of water deep inside the cave.

I watched as it gathered some water in its ears and carried it all the way to Yusuke. It fed Yusuke and wandered around, zig-zagging like a drunkard as it tried to reach the water source again. Seeing him trying so hard…it created a new source of power inside of me.

I saw Yusuke's tears spilled as he watched his own spirit beast…a reflection of himself…trying all it had to save him. At one point, it spilled the water.

"…I can't…give up…now!" I whispered to myself as I rolled over on my back with a thud as the coldness started to get to me. I felt numb all over my body. I tried pressing more energy into my body once more but all it did was make it worse.

Then…I felt a familiar energy. Something that I knew well. I felt it once during the fight with Team Rokuyukai. It was a dark energy…most likely, Hiei's darkness flames. As I felt a small hint of it, my eyes burned with determination.

I couldn't give up. The rest of our teammates were out there in the ring, fighting for their lives with only the three of them as we are lying around here like dead rats. There's no way I was going to allow that to happen. I felt a new power, surging inside of me as I glared at the area in front of me.

I stood up slowly. My legs were dead and wouldn't move but I forced them to. I had to. I slowly spread my energy into my body. I could feel my body freezing colder but I didn't stop. I wasn't going to lose to my own powers. I slowly added more spirit energy as my energy grew in size by a thousand.

I thought of everything that kept me walking forward. I took a step forward, ignoring the heat and coldness that was now flickering back and forth inside of me. I screamed a little in pain but immediately quieted it. I wasn't going to show weakness. I wasn't going to panic. I'm going to pass through this test and I'm going to gain control of myself once more.

As my body heated up, I added less spirit energy. As my body froze, I added more. I kept walking forward, wincing now and then when necessary. By that time, I had saw that a huge rock was tumbling towards the spirit beast. I wanted to help it but I couldn't because that was Yusuke's job. I launched myself forward and forward as I slowly stood in front of the pool of water.

I closed my eyes as another thud of pain shot through the roof. I was about to scream when I stopped myself from doing so. I bit my own lips as I closed my eyes and began to concentrate.

I pictured in my mind…my own blood and vessel. I found two energies…one purple and one dark blue.

They were battling each other. As I felt another surge of heat and pain, I lessened my energy. I saw that the purple energy was fading as part of it combined with the blue one. But once the purple energy faded till almost nothing, I suddenly felt cold. I added more energy and the blue energy bursted out. But once the purple overcame the blue energy, I felt a sudden rush of heat once more.

I now saw the problem. My two energies weren't combining with each other but they were fighting each other. If I couldn't combine my two energies or get them to calm down, then it'll cause my body to rip apart. Then, I just need to stay calm. If I'm going to win my own waterside, then I'll need to become the water myself.

Calm and peaceful, not bashful and panicked. How as I going to become the water? I have the perfect method to try.

I turned around to take one last look at Yusuke. He was sprinting towards Puu and full speed as he ignored all the aching and pain in his body. I smiled weakly as I felt another shock of pain. I ignored it. Yusuke was going to succeed…now. It is now my turn to take my stand.

I turned back to face the huge pool of water. I took a deep breath as a sudden urge of coldness rushed through my body. I closed my eyes and added a little more energy before launching myself full force, down into the endless pit of water down below with a splash.

* * *

**At the Old Arena…**

"ARG!" screamed Kuwabara as he fell down from the sky with a thud.

"I'm so going to beat him to death." Yelled Kuwabara as he stood up, looking around the arena. He had no idea how he had ended up in the old arena. Probably because of Shishi's Cape of No Return.

"Yoohoo! Hey Kuwabara! You wouldn't happen to know the way to the new stadium, would you?" yelled Botan as she waved towards him. Kuwabara was about to answer when he saw his…love. (In his dreams according to Rin's opinion)

"Hey, Yukina! Did you guys get lost in the Cape of No thingy too?" asked Kuwabara with a wide grin as Shizuru twitched.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizuru as she stomped off towards Kuwabara.

"We're not lost either!" screamed Botan as Keiko sweatdropped.

"We kind of are…" muttered Keiko.

"Lost another fight huh, baby brother?" asked Shizuru as Kuwabara jumped.

"Well…I guess you could say that." Said Kuwabara as Shizuru punched him in the face.

"Our lives on the line and you're fighting like a fifth grader?" said Shizuru as she punched Kuwabara once more in the head. Then, she stomped on Kuwabara and kicked him around like a toy. Botan and Keiko sweatdropped.

"I guess we now know where Kuwabara gets the motivation to win so badly." Said Keiko.

"Yeah…" muttered Botan as she face palmed.

* * *

**At the REAL Ring…**

"Team Uriyutoki receives a free space and Team Urameshi brings out the masked fighter." Said Juri.

"I'll be happy to go again. How about yourself?" asked Shishi as Hiei smirked.

"I said from the beginning that I'd be the substitute. I just didn't know that it'd be this much fun. Assuming you don't mind, Kurama, I'm fighting." Said Hiei as he walked forward but only to be stopped by a small hand. He turned back to see the masked fighter.

"Wait." Said Genkai as she stared into Hiei's burning eyes.

"…Just who the hell are you? I hope you don't expect me to believe that you were the same masked fighter who was on our team before. She had tremendous powers. You are just a weakling." said Hiei. Genkai closed her eyes and walked forward.

"Yusuke has more than half of it and Rin has the rest." Said Genkai as Hiei's eyes widened a little.

She walked forward towards the stadium. Genkai never told Rin that when she used her powers to release Rin's energy from the inside, she had to give her some of her own powers too. But Genkai didn't care. Rin was a good enough student who would stand side to side with Yusuke. Genkai leaped up onto the ring as ShiShi growled.

"How disappointing. I wanted a good match. I have no idea who you are…but why don't we remove that mask?" Said Shishi as he took out his sword.

* * *

**Back to Rin…**

As I plunged myself into the water, I felt the coolness of the water, wrapping itself around me as I submerged my whole body into it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my own energy.

I had to make sure that I wasn't forcing my energy to battle each other. I had to incorporate them into my own. I didn't have much longer before I would give in to fatigue, which would mean my end. I wasn't going to let that happen. I still have a team and I still have to fight. Yusuke has already passed the test. If he can do it, then so can I.

That gave me enough motivation. I closed my eyes and wiped out my mind. All I thought about was the calm water. Slow, peaceful, calm, and thoughtful. All of those keywords helped shape me. I imagined the two energies combining into one slowly.

I couldn't rush it or I'd end up having one side being stronger than the other. As I combined the two, I felt the pain and the sudden increase or drop in temperature start to disappear. I continued the process of what I was doing until I felt that my two energy had combined.

I opened my eyes and went up to take a deep breath of air. I saw that Yusuke was now long gone. I plunged myself back in the water as I closed my eyes. I was checking to make sure that my energy had merged when I felt something pushed out of me. I suddenly felt pain as my eyes snapped open.

I was sure that my energy was combined. Then the pain meant only one thing. I'm assuming that it wanted me to release it out. I felt another rush of pain as I screamed into the water, swallowing a whole chunk of it.

The water around me started to flow furiously as it waved back and forth. Waves crashing into themselves. I closed my eyes and concentrated on controlling the water. I couldn't let it get out of control here. I cleared my mind and made sure that I wiped out any anger towards my father as I raised one hand up and started to form the water around it.

"…Please...heed my command." I whispered calmly.

If I failed this, I wouldn't be able to take the pain again and I would die. I felt the cold water rise up to me as I slowly let out some of my demonic and spiritual energy. Both of them helped me control my water. A huge pillar of water rose up into the air as the pain in my body melted away. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight.

I did it. I could now control water. There was no longer any pain inside of me. I smiled to myself as I commanded the water to do different things. It could move around freely. I decided to experiment some things.

I slowly let out only my spiritual energy as I threw my water pillar into the wall. The wall cracked and broke into fine pieces as heat radiated off of the water. I blinked.

Now that was weird. I mean…steam and heat coming off water? Was this why my father called me a 'special water demon'? Was it because I could…change temperature of things?

I experimented one last time but with my demonic energy. This time, as I threw my water pillar, the wall didn't break but my water pillar created a clear hole in it. It cut through the wall with piercing sharpness. I smiled. Now I understand my powers.

When combining my spirit energy with my water attacks, I could increase the temperature of it and make it as hot as fire. On the other hand, if I combined it with my demon energy, I could freeze my water into cold ice for example. I'll have to try to do that later.

I walked over to the pond and was shocked with what I saw.

"...OMFG." I muttered as I saw my own reflection. What did I see? My own demon form. Like Genkai had said, because I was a half-half, hardly anything changed except for some color changes and yes, my hair did change color.

It was golden before but now? It's a vibrant dark blue color. It was wavy at the ends while the rest was perfectly straight, unlike my normal hair which was curled at the ends and NOT perfectly straight.

It was also longer. Normally, it was at mid-back length. Now it was all the way down to my butt. Better carry a hair tie around...or else it'll get in the way during a fight. Other than that, there was a mark on my hand.

I blinked and stared at it closely. It was about the size of an egg and covered my right hand. It was shaped like a...blue dragon? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

I was about to walk away to continue my experimenting when I suddenly, my head felt dizzy. I started to sway back and forth as I felt the water pillar disperse back into the pond. My eyes started to feel tired and hazy. Soon enough, I fell down onto the ground with a thud as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The end of chapter! I'm sorry if there was WAY too many paragraphs! :( It was necessary. I apologize. Anyways, still, please leave a small review on the way out!


	21. Chapter 21: Bonding with Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N**: Once again, I thank everybody so much for reviewing and faving! :) So this is the…twenty first chapter, I believe? So the last time, we saw Rin, finishing the trial with pain and stuff. Yep! So this chapter, she'll be walking around to the fight but she won't participate in them. She'll be waiting for the last and final battle.

**In this chapter, Rin will be getting to know more about the four demons: Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya. You know, because I really don't want to make her show up at the fight for specific reasons. Blech. Also, we learn more about Rin's school life. :p**

Anyways, on with the story. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 21: Bonding with Demons

**About 2 hours later...**

I woke up from my slumber as my head ached. I scowled as I grabbed my head. It was throbbing a little. I dragged myself to the pool water and saw that I was now back into my normal form. Blonde hair, purple eyes, and all. The bruises on me healed a little, but the blue dragon mark thing stayed. I blinked as I stared at it. I had to hide it somehow incase someone was suspicious.

I looked around for my hoodie and grabbed it. I putted it on. Thank god the hoodie was long sleeved. It covered my hand perfectly.

I still had no idea what the hell this was supposed to be. Is it like...proof that I was a water demon? Or something else...well, nevermind that for now. I should hurry to the match...wait...THE MATCH!

I bolted up onto my feet as I ran towards the new stadium. Oh god, I probably missed a lot! What about Yusuke? Was he still safe?

I couldn't really sprint as fast as I normally could because I was still not used to having this weird feeling inside of me. I mean, I now have two energies. Yes, they are combined but because of that, I can feel part of my demonic energy too, which is like...cold.

I ran through the forest because it was a shortcut. To be honest, I didn't really know the direction I was supposed to be heading to but I could feel faint traces of Genkai's energy, so I followed that.

* * *

About ten minutes later, I was a few meters behind a forest clearing when suddenly three ugly demons were running and heading my way. I raised an eyebrow as I kicked the one they were carrying away and flipped around to kick the other two. All three of them fell to the ground with a thud as I blinked.

I turned around to look at the forest clearing to see Keiko holding Yusuke, and four other demon friends. They were Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya. I blinked.

"Rin? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you and Yusuke both ditched the match! And what happened to you? You're hurt all over like Yusuke!" exclaimed Keiko in surprise.

"I'm fine, Keiko. Been Worse. You should probably tend to Yusuke more. And we didn't ditch the match." I said as I walked towards them.

"Hey! What's up, lassie? What happen ta ya?" said Jin with a smile as he flew towards me.

"Uh...stupid training with...an old...hag?" I said as they all blinked. Then, Yusuke muttered something.

"Stupid old hag...I hate you...blech..." muttered Yusuke as the four demons laughed.

"Looks like your story is true." said Chu with a laugh.

"Yeah, hey lady! Let's fight some time!" said Rinku with a goofy smile as I smiled back.

"Sure." I said.

"Do you still remember me? I know we don't really know each other that much but..." started Touya but I raised a hand to stop him.

"Touya from Team Masho. Ice master. Shinobi. Friends with Jin, right?" I said as he nodded with a small smile.

"Um, I guess I owe all of you a big thanks." said Keiko.

"No problem, lady! You were just lucky that we happened to walk by, including the lady over there too!" said Rinku.

"Right...um...didn't Yusuke's team beat you guys? Why are you helping us?" asked Keiko.

"Nah love. Your boy did alright by me. And I don't forget." said Chu but suddenly he looked confused.

"What's up?" asked Rinku.

"Well he seems to have gotten a might stronger. I might have to actually try to beat him the next time." said Chu.

"You seemed to be trying hard enough the last time though." commented Rinku as he earned a punch in the head from Chu.

"Look at him passed out. He looks just like a Junior High kid." said Chu as he flicked Yusuke in the head a bit. Yusuke grumbled.

"Ow...Keiko...that hurts...stop treating me like a baby all the time...I'm not a kid...any...more..." mumbled Yusuke in his sleep.

"I see you've domesticated our mate nice and fine missy. We'll leave two alone to let you have your naughty." said Chu with a smile as Keiko blushed.

"What does everyone think that a boy and a girl can do when they're alone." yelled Keiko as all of us laughed.

"You know well enough, Keiko." I said with a smirk as she glared.

"Rin...don't make me rip your throats out." she said. I smiled.

"But you can't! Because you won't be able to anyways." I said as she sighed.

"...I need to take some martial art lessons." said Keiko as we laughed again.

"Don't worry, Keiko. To take care of Yusuke, all you need is a bold attitude, confidence, a great slap, and a big butt." I said with a thumbs up as she twitched.

"I swear to god I'll make Hiei cut your head off." said Keiko. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you think he'd obey your orders? From what I know, he never does anything that others tell him to." I said with a shrug.

"Oh I have my ways." said Keiko.

"Yeah? Mind elaborating?" I asked.

"...here." said Keiko as she handed me something. I blinked as I stared at the paper.

It was a photo. I looked at it and immediately blushed a little. It was a photo of when Hiei was carrying me up to my room. It was blurry because of his fast speed but you can still see the red eyes.

I have absolutely NO IDEA how she took a photo of that. Maybe she was out night-seeing. I crunched the photo up as I balled my fists with a glare.

"Keiko...don't you dare." I said with a dark voice. She smirked.

"Now we're even." she said as I scowled a little.

"Can I see the photo, lady? It might let me learn more about you." said Rinku as he made an attempt to grab the wrinkled paper from me. I pushed his head down.

"No." I said as I ripped the paper to shreds.

"Awwww! Must be some really good blackmail material." pouted Rinku as I rolled my eyes. I gathered the pieces and shoved it into my hoodie.

"Keiko...I know you have a few copies left. But you forgot one thing." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" she asked. I smirked.

"That both Hiei and I can still cut your head off before you can even blink." I said as she gulped.

"...that wasn't in my calculations." she said as I smiled.

"Yep!" I said. And that was pretty much the day where I found out how Keiko could handle Yusuke so well. That's because she had confidence and a great brain.

"Uh, lassies? Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Chu.

"Yeah! Let us in on the conversation!" yelled Jin.

"Yes. Do so." said Touya who was clearly interested.

"Yeah!" said Rinku. I sighed. I guess I was going to have to ditch the whole fight.

"Sure...what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why is there demon energy inside of you?" asked Touya.

"...wait, you could tell?" I asked. He nodded.

"WHAT? THERE'S DEMON ENERGY INSIDE OF YOU?!" yelled Keiko in surprise. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. To make things short, let's just say that Genkai or whom you know as the masked fighter found out that I was actually a half-demon half-human and unlocked that stupid energy inside of me. Yes, it teared me apart. But I overcame it. So, yeah. Now I'm still alive and kicking." I said with a shrug. I actually lied a bit about the part where she knew I was a half-demon because even though she did kind of know, she wasn't the first.

"Woah, now that's a cool story." said Jin as he wiggled his ears.

"Then is Urameshi a demon too?" asked Rinku. I shook my head.

"No, he inherited Genkai's powers. So, we both were pretty much writhing on the ground in pain like a dead worm for about 2 hours." I said with a shrug.

"But how could you endure it? I mean...look at you guys. You guys are both so worn out!" said Keiko.

"Well? No pain, no gain." I said with a shrug.

"Another question!" asked Chu.

"Is this twenty one questions? Because if it is, I get to ask too." I asked.

"Nope." they all replied as I pouted. They laughed.

"So let me ask ya something, sheila." said Chu. I sighed as all of plopped down onto the grass.

"Sure...go ahead." I said.

"Okay! I'm kind of curious but, do you like someone?" asked Chu as I froze.

"...what did you just say?" I asked for confirmation.

"I said if you liked someone, sheila." said Chu.

Where the hell did that come from? Of course the answer was no. I didn't like anybody and seriously do not plan to soon. Besides, I'm not the kind of person who would go around walking outside to go get boyfriend.

"Not that I know of." I said.

"Oh. So I can take you." said Chu with a perverted smile as I punched him in the stomach. Not too hard though because it was kind of a joke.

"Flirty." I commented as the others howled in laughter.

"Oh my god!" yelled Rinku.

"AHAHAHAH! Not many people actually say that in the drunkard's face ya know." said Jin as Touya silently nodded.

"Yeah. Because I can kick butt." I said with a thumbs up as they laughed harder.

"Ahahahaha! You're an interesting fellow, you know that, darling?" said Chu who was now up and going.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Ever since World War III, that is." I said with a shrug as Keiko frowned.

"But there isn't a World War III yet." she said. I shook my head.

"No, not that war with guns and stuff. I'm talking about THAT food fight, Keiko. You were there." I said as I pointed a finger at her. She blinked. Then started laughing.

"OH! I remember now...AHAHAHAHA! That was so hilarious. I mean, I still remember the principal's face when his pants fell off!" yelled Keiko as I blushed a little.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" I yelled as the demons around us blinked in curiousity.

"May we ask what happened?" asked Touya.

"YEAH! Share with us, Sheila." said Chu.

"Uh...okay...so this is basically what happened. I'm going to tell you a story so listen well. DON'T LAUGH. I'll call the story...Because of a Banana Peel." I started.

* * *

**World War III of Sarayashiki Junior High School (Because of a Banana Peel)**

"Hey Rin, what are you eating for lunch today?" asked Maya, a random student from my school. We weren't friends at all but she somehow founded me that day.

"I don't know. What's up with you, talking to me like that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Simply bored." she answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. I guess I'll just go find a banana in the cafeteria fruit station." I said as we both walked into the cafeteria. As usual, it was busy to the brim with students and teachers, eating like a hungry pack of wolves. I walked up to the fruit station and grabbed a banana and peeled it.

"...where the heck is the trash can?" I mumbled as I searched for a trashcan.

Unluckily, I couldn't find one. I looked around to see that nobody was watching.I slid the peel underneath a chair. It was a great hiding place...or so I thought. I walked off to find an empty seat as I ate my banana. Maya came around later and sat next to me with a paper bag full with bread.

"Hey, you know about Yusuke Urameshi?" asked Maya. I nodded.

"Yeah. The punk ass?" I asked. She nodded.

"Like you." she said bluntly as I twitched. I sighed.

"...right." I said. All was quiet as we ate in silence.

I just finished my banana when suddenly, the principal walked in. All the students saw him and immediately stood up and greeted him with a bow. He just waved us off with a smile saying 'it's okay' and went to find a seat. He chose to have a seat with the other teachers. Coincidentally...he chose the seat that I put the banana peel underneath.

He pulled the chair back to sit down. That was when mayhem occurred.

He stepped on the banana peel and fell backwards with a yelp as his leg kicked the table in front of him and tipped it over. The teachers screamed as they jumped out of the way. Some were unharmed and clean while others...well...had vegetable and soup spilled all over them. At that moment, the cleaning lady just happened to walk by holding a plate of dishes and a mop.

She slipped on the soup that spilled and fell down with a screech as the plates broke to hundreds of pieces. Her mop flew all the way towards Maya who was sitting in front of me. Maya screamed 'wtf' and jumped up, throwing her bag of bread in the air. It landed on my head as I yelped as threw it off towards someone else's head. That someone else just happened to be one of the teachers that were luckily clean.

The bag fell right on top of her head while she panicked and walked around aimlessly, tripped on the same banana peel, falling backwards, knocking another table down. You get the idea.

In the end, the whole cafeteria was a whole mess. Food was flying everywhere, students were screaming, and I was yelling like a banshee, running around like a maniac, trying to stop the pandemonium but to no avail. I only made it worse when I accidentally bumped into a student who fell forward with her hands stretched out. The principal was standing in front of him. The student fell down and accidentally grabbed the principal's pants and pulled it down in the process as I fell down on top of the student.

Everyone stopped to stare at the principal who was now standing, wet with only a pair of boxers. He fumed and was VERY VERY angry.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO STARTED THIS!" yelled the principal. All students pointed to me because I was the one who bumped the student down. I gulped. He turned to me and yelled.

"YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH!"

* * *

**End of Story-telling**

By the time I was done yelling them my story, every single one of them were howling with laughter. Well, except Touya who was kind enough to hide it. I blushed madly.

"W-w-w-what?! I said DON'T LAUGH!" I yelled as they all laughed even HARDER.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! I KNEW YOU WERE A CRAZY ONE BUT LOOK AT THAT, THAT'S BEYOND INSANITY!" laughed Jin as he rolled over on the grass.

"YOU'RE HILARIOUS AND STUPID, LADY!" yelled Rinku.

"BWAHAHAHAHHA! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS INTERESTING." howled Chu as I fumed.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled as Touya silently shook in laughter.

"You're actually more clumsy than I thought you'd ever be." stated Touya with a smile as I pouted.

"I'm not...clumsy...at least I think so." I muttered as the others laughed even more. I smiled. Guess I've got myself more demon friends, other than my teammates of course. I blinked. Wait, team? Oh shoot. I FORGOT ABOUT THE MATCH AGAIN!

"Uh, guys? I hate to break the fun but I think I should get going now." I said with a smile as they frowned.

"Already?" pouted Rinku.

"Yeah, sorry but I've got a team to go look out for." I said with a smile as they all nodded in understanding.

"HEY! You better beat that Toguro team!" yelled Chu as he drank a gulp of booze.

"YEAH! Urameshi and Rin, eh the best team ever in the whole of demon world. AHAHAHAH!" laughed Jin. I nodded.

"Sure. See you guys some time!" I said with a wave as I disappeared into the endless forest of trees.

I had no idea how far the match has gone. I'm assuming that the round is about to reach it's end. So...I'm guessing...I'll show up right at the last match of the semi-finals? Oh god. I missed A LOT. I hope none of them are mad...I mean...Kuwabara can be quite angry about me and Yusuke ditching the whole thing. I sprinted towards the stadium. Just as I was about to reach it, another figure popped out of the bushes. It was an orange-head and human-looking too. I blinked. Wait, ORANGE?

"KUWABARA?!" I yelled as the orange figure stopped and turned my way. He gaped.

"RIN?!" yelled Kuwabara as he pointed at me. I nodded and jumped over to him.

"Hey, did you ditch the match too?" I asked as he twitched.

"No...BUT YOU DID!" he yelled. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! I had my reasons. And Yusuke does too. He probably won't show up today." I said as he sighed.

"So, if you didn't ditch the match, why are you here?" I asked as he froze as started to sweat uncontrollably. I raised an eyebrow. Nervous?

"UH...well...you know...I...was in the match...and...well." stammered Kuwabara. I came up with an answer for him.

"You lost and got blown off into another dimension?" I stated sarcastically. He put on his serious face and nodded.

"Yeah." said Kuwabara all serious and stuff.

"I was actually sarcastic."

"I know. But it's the truth."

"...that's kind of lame."

"SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!"

I shrugged and trailed after him. I mean...two heads better than one, right? Wait, that's really irrelevant to the story. Nevermind. Besides, if it's two heads is better than one, having Kuwabara's head would be a HUGE miss.

* * *

**At the Semi-finals...**

"Let's see who I'll have the pleasure of humiliating next? I've got a faint feeling in my old shaped knees that it's going to be you. Now I know all the secrets of the Iden Box and I can change you into any form I please. So, sorry, but you're going to have to fight me in your human form." said Anjee as he pointed to Kurama.

"Presumptive, considering you haven't yet rolled." said Kurama. Anjee just smiled that creepy grin of his and rolled the dice. All eyes were on the pair of dice. It landed on...The Masked Fighter. Genkai looked at the dice and leaped up onto the arena.

"Hehehe...so it's the unmasked fighter, coming to meet her doom. Isn't this a riot? The battle of the elderly..." said Anjee.

"Why don't you drop the tiring act and lose the disguise. You won't be fooling anyone else with that crappy mask." said Genkai.

"Disguise?" said Kurama, surprised a little. Hiei's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"I don't know who you are but you're no old man. And incase you haven't noticed, I'm not the kind of person who'd underestimate you because of your false age." said Genkai.

"You've got a pretty sharp eye there for such an ugly, old, and passed expire date lady. You're the first to noticed. I even masked my own energy. Disguises are one of my favorite hobbies. To be brutally honest, there are a few things I find more repulsive than old people and wrinkles. That's why I chose this get-up. Wearing something that I hate will only increase my rage." said Anjee as he ripped a piece of his mask, exposing his real face underneath...or so we thought.

Suddenly, a pink cloud surrounded his body, hiding whatever was inside it. All demons were waiting to see his true form. When the clouds dispersed, the demons were shocked. There, in the center, was a clown in his circus suit and make-up. Botan and the other girls gaped as Kurama and Hiei were surprised...VERY surprised at the get-up. Genkai was bored.

"Yes, free at last! A few more minutes under that mask and I might have gotten real wrinkles. You see, I plan to die before showing any signs of ageing. This is my fate. It's the price we artists have to pay. My image is my greatest masterpiece and so I live on as a legend. I must rely on all of you who witness my art to recount it throughout the generations and keep me alive. So never forget, ladies and gentlemen, for what you are about to see from me, the master of a thousand faces and a thousand tricks, the beautiful Suzuka." announced Suzuka out loud with a laugh.

"Of course I'd hate to ruin your piece of art, Suzuka, but I have no hold up with you. You're a piece of trash." snapped Genkai as her words stung real hard.

"You must never refer to my name without laying beautiful in front of it or you won't live to repaint your mistake. Beautiful is the word made just for me and we two shall never part." yelled Suzuka.

"Fruitcake." commented Genkai.

"This idiot makes Kuwabara seem smart." said Hiei bluntly as Kurama sweatdropped.

"I admit, I'm embarrassed, listening to him." added Kurama.

"Yeah...I mean, what kind of costume is that?" said a girl's voice. Kurama and Hiei blinked once before turning around. They saw...Rin, waving at them.

"How's it going?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

...I was correct when I said having Kuwabara's head was a huge miss. He actually got himself lost in the stadium. I eventually had to facepalm at that. So what did I do? I left him. I know it was kind of mean (very mean) but I had to get going and see my team. Kuwabara will get his way here soon enough.

I walked into the stadium doors and showed myself to the world. I expected to see a good fight going on. Guess what I saw?

A CLOWN. Yes, a clown, standing on the battle rings. Hell, I never saw THAT coming.

I mean, a clown, fighting for bloodshed? Is this suppose to be some kind of horror book or something? The only time where I see clowns, fighting for blood is in those scary and stupid movies where clowns turn to zombies. I don't know who thought that up but that's not important. The important this is that There. Is. A. Clown.

All I know is that it's a bad choice of costume. I'm sure.

The clown then started to blab about his beauty, and that he was a masterpiece. Yeah, a masterpiece of TRASH. Genkai said that thought out loud for me.

Then, he started to say that the word beautiful and his name would never part. I actually gagged at that. He makes Kuwabara look smarter. Again, Hiei voiced that thought out for me. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm that predictable?

I chose this moment to sneak up to them. At least I think they haven't noticed me yet. I'm lucky. I chose the perfect moment to come in, which is when everyone's attention is on a make-up freak.

I heard Kurama and Hiei having a conversation. I decided to butt in to introduce myself.

"Yeah...I mean, what kind of costume is that?" I said as they both turned towards me. I waved.

"How's it going?" I asked. Kurama smiled.

"We haven't lost a single match...other than what Kuwabara has." said Kurama.

"Hn...and the girl arrives." said Hiei with a roll of his eyes. I frowned.

"Oh shut up, Hiei. You had no idea what Yusuke and I've been through." I said. Hiei grunted, obviously uninterested.

"And what may I ask have you been through?" asked Hiei.

"Hell." I deadpanned. Kurama and Hiei both raised an eyebrow.

"...what?" said Hiei.

"I believe that was sarcasm, Hiei." pointed out Kurama.

"I already know that, fox. I was merely asking what kind of hell." said Hiei, annoyed at Kurama for fixing his mistake.

"...Well, how about endless pain for about 4 hours straight?" I said.

"Hn...it's probably nothing..." said Hiei. I ignored him and focused on the match. Or at least attempted to.

"...May I ask something, Rin?" asked Kurama. I looked at him.

"Sure." I said. He stared at me, hesitantly before asking.

"...why does your energy reek of a demon's?" asked Kurama. My eyes widened a little before my body tensed. Oh god...what am I going to tell him? I mean, I can hardly hide anything from an idiot like Yusuke, so there's no way I can hide it from Kurama. Should I lie? Hiei glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

_"There's no point in lying to the fox, women. It won't work." echoed Hiei's voice in my head. _

_"And how do you know that?" I asked._

_"...experience." he said back. _I sighed out loud.

"Look Kurama, I'll tell you EVERYTHING. That is, after the round is over, okay? It'll be a long story." I said. He hesitated before stiffly nodding. I then turned my attention back to the match. I sighed. My life, is so screwed up.

Genkai...you have to win this match. You have to. So that I can create a better life. So that I can get rid of him for good. So that I can break out of my own past. So that I can live on with my friends.

**_I trust you, Genkai. Kick the idiot's ass._**

* * *

The end of chapter! :D:D:D:D:D:D

Please leave a review on the way out!


	22. Chapter 22: Water Nebula

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N: **Wee~got so many presents today~This is the twenty-second chapter. :) Thanks a lot for all the reviews the last chapter! :) The end of the Dark Tournament is nearing, by the way. Don't worry, of course I won't end this story until the end of the last arc. XD Anyways, on with the story! Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 22: Water Nebula

"For somebody who wants to be known by the world, you sure hide behind a lot of masks. You must be compensating for something abysmal. " Said Genkai with a smirk.

"The greatest legends are all shrouded in ambiguity. It seems the unknown captivates the imagination. People are just more inclined to build up in their minds things that which they cannot see or which have multiple incarnations. Like how they fear the devil but revere god. With mystery comes colossal power…and that power will be mine. In a thousand years, they will worship and each will have their own images of me. One will say I look like this, the other will say that I look like that. Each visual will be grander than the last and I shall live in their minds forever!" Explained Suzu- no the self-proclaimed Beautiful Suzuka.

"I don't get what's so funny." Said Hiei.

"I thought clowns made everybody else laugh." Added Kurama.

"Yeah, but you forgot that he's actually not a clown. Just an idiot that failed in fashion sense and make-up." I commented as Kurama sweatdropped.

"To make myself known to the world, I'll first eradicate the elderly from this world." Said the Beautiful Suzuka as he pointed to Genkai.

Suddenly, the crowd began to boo. I mean, who in their right minds would cheer for a domination-wacko like this moron here? Not me. Kuwabara might but even though he's an idiot, I know he's smart enough to know that this freak officially sucks.

Then, Suzuka turned towards the crowd, raised one of his arms, and shot an energy blast out of it. Part of the stadium was then destroyed and reduced to rumbles.

"I'm not a fan of unsupportive nation. I guess I fired them up." Said Suzuka with a huge laugh.

"Is this wacko serious about domination?" said one random demon from the crowd.

"Shoot, now we can't cheer for both of them." Said another.

"Hn…for once they're showing taste." Commented Hiei.

"Never mind what I said about him failing fashion school. In truth, he's actually Ronald McDonald's long lost brother." I said as Kurama face palmed. Oh how I love being sarcastic.

"…Uh, do you think you're ready to begin?" asked Juri to Genkai.

"Yes, let's shut this jerk face up." Said Genkai.

"Right, let the battle begin!" announced Juri. I rolled my eyes.

"About time." I said.

"AHAHAH…You're feeling so confident because you managed to defeat my front-man but, even if I did teach him everything that he knew, I merely taught everything that I do." Said Suzuka (no more beautiful, too lazy to write it).

"Don't even think of using that same energy borrowing stunt on me. HAHAHA! You're frustrated. You can sense I have so much energy but you can't hold in on it. Be awed by my art as I release my palette. I call this one, Rainbow Cyclone!" yelled Suzuka as he twirled around and released seven sets of energy. It all hit Genkai as she flew towards the arena walls, breaking them apart in the process.

"It's truly a spectacular attack. Not only is it lethal but it's killer to look at. All those vibrant colors are so lovely, aren't they? Though, I'm sure Genkai didn't think so as they plunged through her heart and blasted her into that wall. Hey, you! What are you waiting for?" yelled Suzuka at Juri as Juri jumped.

"Oh, right. The ten count…ONE….TWO….THREE…" counted Juri as Suzuka started to blab about his awesomeness. I sweat dropped. Did he not notice that Genkai was unharmed? I mean, she stole the nose from his face.

"Is there seriously no end to his stupidity?" I asked as Kurama sweat dropped too.

"Well, he's quite the character." Said Kurama.

That was when the smoke from the blast cleared. In the center of the huge hole in the wall stood Genkai. Genkai was unharmed. Not a single scratch was founded…and she was smirking too. She jumped up onto the ring once more.

"Forgive me if I'm not impressed." Said Suzuka.

"I know you play by higher standards, but at least give me credit for the nose." Said Genkai. Suzuka looked confused before he looked down onto his nose to find that the red and ridiculous ball was missing. Then, he screamed in surprise. Genkai smirked as she twirled the red nose on her index finger.

"If I had more time, I would have ripped that big ugly grin of your face too." Said Genkai.

"…But, when did you do that?" asked Juri. I facepalmed.

"Naturally, my eyes could follow every movement of Genkai's moves." Said Kurama with a disbelieving face.

"I saw the whole thing too." Deadpanned Hiei. I scoffed.

"Everyone did except the idiots." I said. Suddenly, we heard the large door behind us open. All three of our heads turned towards the newcomer. It was Kuwabara. He ran towards us and panted.

"Kuwabara!" exclaimed Kurama.

"And only five hundred seconds too late to matter." Added Hiei.

"Hey, where's the guy I was fighting. I'm not done yet." said Kuwabara between pants.

"So which is more humiliating, losing to an old man or to a clown?" asked Hiei as Kurama sweatdropped. I just blinked innocently. What were they talking about? An old man? Hell I sure missed a lot…

"A clown, definitely worst to a clown." Said Kuwabara.

"Took you quite some time." I commented as he glared.

"That's because you left me!" yelled Kuwabara. I shrugged.

"Your problem. You were too slow that I just had to leave you. No offense." I said as he fumed but stayed quiet. Then, Genkai flicked the nose at Suzuka's gaping face.

"You lost a nose, who cares? I've ripped off vital organs that were real." Said Genkai, annoyed.

"But I feel so naked without it." Complained Suzuka as I sighed. What a moron.

"Stop your whining, you joker. I put my whole body through hell to make it strong enough for my spirit wave orb and you're crying about some nasal accessory? You're not a real fighter. I sure as hell won't waste what little spirit energy I have left on your half-assed routine. Why it won't take more than these two bare wrinkled fists to knock that sissy make-up right off your face on to the concrete right next to your rubber nose, so come on, kiddo." said Genkai as she brought up her fists and started jumping a little.

"What?!" exclaimed Suzuka.

"No matter what you throw at me, I promise not to use any weapon other than my muscles to pound the beauty out of you." Said Genkai.

"I'm not scared of an old lady! If you're not going to use your spirit power, then neither will I!" yelled Suzuka in anger as he held both his arms up near his head. His muscles started to grow larger.

"Toguro's got nothing on me! Welcome to the body of steel muscle explosion!" screamed Suzuka as his shirt bursted open.

"Just look at these magnificent abs and muscles. Watch me now, as I rhythmically stress my body." Said Suzuka.

"…I don't understand how his brain works." I said.

"Nobody does." Answered Hiei. I nodded.

"…Right." I said as Genkai let her fists down and stopped jumping.

"Let me tell you what your problem is Suzuka. I admit you have talent. You helped gather a team of third-rate demons and found weapons, suiting them well enough to get them into the semi-finals. You know more about arsenal and techniques than anyone I've met. But like a true idiot, you forgot all about your strength. You're nothing but surface. A suit of car with the engine to move it. You're even weaker than your front-man." Said Genkai as she pointed a finger at Suzuka.

And that was basically when Suzuka exploded with anger. Not literally but…you know what I mean. He charged at Genkai with nothing but a fist as Genkai easily evaded the sudden attack and punched him with her small fists, sending Suzuka a few meters away.

Genkai ran after him and jumped onto his body and kicked him so hard that his body flew up towards the ceiling of the arena with a loud smack. His body slowly fell down onto the ground as Genkai punched him again in the back. All of us heard a loud CRACK as his ribs shattered.

"Woah! She's amazing!" yelled Kuwabara in awe.

"And the fact that he's sub-standard doesn't help him much." Added Kurama as I nodded.

Then, Genkai threw him over and reappeared in front of him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!" yelled Genkai as she simultaneously punched Suzuka's face and body, cracking his bones in the process. Then, Genkai stopped as we all watched Suzuka's body fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, I forgot to look at that so-called beautiful face of his." Said Genkai. I held in a laugh as I saw Suzuka's face. It was all puffed up with ugly purple bruises and his whole face was a train-wreck. Not only that but there was blood spurting out of his nose and mouth.

"And the winner is Genkai! Team Urameshi advances on!" yelled Juri as the crowd booed like usual. We chose to ignore it and walked out of the arena through the hallway like normal. That was where we reunited with the girls.

"Can you believe it? You guys made it to the finals! You guys were all-super!" yelled Botan in happiness.

"It was a good fight, Kuwabara." Commented Yukina.

"Well thank you, Yukina. It's nice to see someone appreciating my strategy. You see, there was no one worth wasting my energy on so I had the bad guys revealed their weaknesses, so Genkai could knock them down." Said Kuwabara proudly as Yukina laughed.

"More like you made a big mess and Genkai cleaned up afterwards like someone always does." Said Shizuru with a smirk as Kuwabara fumed.

"Hey, you take that back, sis!" yelled Kuwabara.

"It's just the truth, bro." said Shizuru.

"No one cares!" yelled Kuwabara.

"I do." I said as I raised my hand.

"Actually, I'd like to hear it." Added Hiei.

"Stay out of this, you two." Yelled Kuwabara.

"Now, now, children." Said Botan as she tried to calm the angry fool down.

"I'm leaving." Announced Genkai as she slowly walked away from the crowd.

"It took us all, working as a team to get us this far." Said Kurama.

"Not him." Chorused Hiei and I.

"I fought just as many fights as you guys did, except Rin's fight today that she missed." Yelled Kuwabara.

"And lost all of them/but you lost." Came Hiei's and my reply.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Kuwabara as he stomped off with Yukina and his sister.

* * *

After that, we all went separate ways. We still had two days left before the final round. Kurama hadn't asked me about why my spirit energy has changed. Maybe he forgot? As we all know, Kuwabara was probably walking around with Yukina, flirting like no tomorrow. Hiei had disappeared somewhere. Probably to train.

Where am I going? TO BED. I mean, after those long hours of endless pain, the first thing I want is to sleep. I'll train tomorrow. I need all the rest I can today. I opened the door to my room, closed it and immediately went for a LONG shower. I mean, my outfit was ruined and dirty…and I needed a small glove or something to cover up the weird dragon-thingy on my hand.

I took a thirty minute long shower and slipped into a new set of clothing. In this case, they were a pair of white shorts and a loose gray long-sleeved shirt. I also slipped on a pair of white fingerless gloves. I came out after drying my hair and grabbed my ipod and earphones. I plugged them on, and literally leaped into my bed. I laid down comfortably and took a long and peaceful sleep as I drifted off to my dreamland.

* * *

**The Next Day…(Morning)**

I woke up to the sound of the window opening. My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up as I turned towards the newcomer. You know who it was? The fire demon. I rolled my eyes. Typical-stalker-like-Hiei.

"I'm not a stalker." Said Hiei.

"Well you sure act like one." I said back.

"Hn." Came Hiei's usual reply.

"So what the hell are you doing here again?" I asked.

"…Hn." Said Hiei.

"You know, this is my room. Why not go to your own?" I asked. He grunted.

"And why didn't you lock the window?" he asked back.

I blinked. Now that I think about it, I could have locked the window since the beginning but find myself forgetting about it the whole time.

"Uh….I forgot?" I said. He just said a 'hn'. I sighed. There's no point in talking to him if he won't answer me.

"…Okay, I'll shut up now. Do whatever you want." I said with a roll of my eyes as I plopped myself into bed again. I face away from him and tried to catch another nap. Well, that is, before he interrupted me.

"Get out of bed." Said Hiei. I raised an eyebrow and turned towards him.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"…Get to the cliff-area in ten minutes." Said Hiei as he disappeared out my window.

I blinked. WTF? Who does he think he is? My mother? I stared at the now closed window stupidly as I tried to compute whatever he just said into my brain. Once it was understood, I bolted up to my feet.

I looked at the time to see that I had already wasted two minutes. I quickly changed into a pair of loose white shorts and a blue tank top, along with another gray hoodie. The old one was ripped during the trials. I still had my gloves on as I immediately decided to jump out the window.

Yes, I know that was quite stupid, but I'm running late here. I leaped out of the windowsill into a tall tree branch and swiftly jumped out of it. I sprinted towards the cliff area. I wondered, if my fast speed had anything to do with being a half-demon? Who knows?

I reached the cliff soon enough. I then looked around for Hiei. He was nowhere to be founded. I blinked. Uh…so why'd I come here? I searched for him. That's when I decided to peer down the cliff. Oh, oops. He was at the cliff down at the bottom near the ocean. I slowly slid down the cliff and stood silently as I watched him.

He was standing in front of a large bonfire. He then noticed my presence. He turned towards me and motioned for me to get closer. I was confused. What did he need me for? I had my own training to do…

"So…what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"If the fire starts rampaging, you extinguish it." Said Hiei. I blinked. What?!

"So you need me to clean up your mess after you're done?" I asked a little annoyed. He nodded. I gaped.

"What do you think I am? Your slave?!" I yelled.

"Hn. No, you're not worth my time." He yelled back. I had no idea why but those words struck me right in the heart. I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, women. You are not worth my time." Said Hiei.

"So I'm just a tool to be used, huh?" I said with eyes full of sorrow. He froze a bit before answering.

"No, you're not MY tool." Said Hiei.

"But I am somebody else's tool. Like that bastard for an example. And his stupid boss too. And that's all I'm worth." I whispered.

He just stared at me without saying anything. I took the silence as a yes. What else could he have meant other than the word yes? I knew deep inside my heart that it was true. I was a tool to my father and his 'boss'. I was a tool since birth. I was a tool my whole life. I glared hard at him.

"Fine. Do what you want. I'll just sit here like a doll and watch you burn yourself to death." I said as I walked off towards a huge rock and sat on top of it, watching out towards the sea, ignoring whatever he was doing. I felt his gaze on me before his eyes focused on the fire in front of him. He lifted his hand up and growled a bit before black flames emerged from it.

My eyes somehow flew over to him. I don't know why but they automatically did. I saw him stick his whole arm into the fire. My eyes widened. What the hell was he doing?! Suicide?

The flames mixed with his darkness one as it created a large fire tornado. The tornado bursted into the sky as it broke off in braches. I stared in awe. HOLY SHIT. That's some intense flames there. I'm so dead if I piss him off.

And that was when I heard him growl from below. I whirled towards him and found that he was gripping his arm in pain as he growled. Was it not healed yet? I had no idea what I was supposed to do but I knew soon as I saw one fire pillar, heading towards me.

My eyes widened as I immediately jumped off the rock. The tornado hit the rock and burnt it into thousands of pieces. I leaped up onto the cliff. Hiei glanced at me between painful growls as I kept running around, escaping the pillars of fire that were heading my way.

Why were they trying to burn me?! Did I do something wrong?

Another was headed my way. I back flipped out of the way just in time to see the fire, piercing through the earth, creating a huge dent in it. I decided to do what I could. I slowly let out my spirit energy. I wasn't stupid enough to use my demon energy, because that would mean that my attacks would become ice and ice isn't the best choice of element to go up against fire.

I leaped away from one pillar of fire as I stared at the fire source. I had to extinguish it somehow. Would a normal geyser of water be able to do the job? Or will it be too weak? I had no time to be hesitating. That was when something weird happened. I heard someone's voice inside my own head.

"_Raise both your hands up and say the word Water Nebula." Echoed the voice in my head. _

I blinked. What was that? Is someone prying into my head again? Well whoever it was, they better not be joking around when they said that. I saw the fire pillars, merging together into one huge bundle and charging towards me. I spun around and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…!

"...Water Nebula." I whispered as I raised both my hands up.

Immediately, two pillars of water shot out of the ocean, rotating around each other and forming a helix. It pushed against the blazing fire. The fire pushed back as I concentrated on the body of water. It was hard to control this attack.

Normally, I could only summon one pillar of water at a time, but this attack had to have two. My energy was running out fast and I had to push further. I glared at the fire. Extinguish already! I had to hurry for I could see Hiei, kneeling down on the ground, clutching his torn arm in pain. He was my teammate and I knew that we all had to work together to win tomorrow's fight. I can't let him hurt himself now when we have only two days left.

That was when a sudden purge of power rushed through me. I used all of the power that I had and pushed the water out at full force. Water and fire battled it out for about a minute before the waterside had won. The fire immediately dispersed as the black darkness flames disappeared into thin air because of the lost of a host.

I saw Hiei, standing back up on his feet. I sighed. He's fine now. I was about to walk over to him from the top of the cliff when I felt a sudden loss of strength. I swayed a little before feeling tired and I fell down, facing the ground. The last thing I saw was a black blur and a pair of red ruby eyes as I felt myself being carried in somebody's arms.

* * *

The end of chapter! :D I'll start explaining more about Rin and whoever that secret voice was the next chapter. Anyways, please read and review!


	23. Chapter 23: Genkai's Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way.

**A/N: **I' m so sorry that this is late! :( I've been busy, planning for a vacation and doing some summer homework. Yep. So this is the official twenty-third chapter of this story. Actually, at the beginning, I thought no one would be interested because after all, this does follow the anime EXACTLY. My brains die when it comes to creativity because I DON'T HAVE it in me. :p Anyways, read and review~!

* * *

Chapter 23: Genkai's Death

My eyes snapped open as I sat up immediately. I glanced around the room to see where I was and surprisingly, I was stuck in my own room. If I remember correctly, I was supposed to be outside near the rocky cliffs. So, how the hell did I get over here?!

"…What the hell…?" I said as I slid out of bed.

And then it hit me. I was…knocked out at the cliffs after extinguishing that huge fire explosion and…wait…what on earth was that creepy voice that echoed through my heads? Well, there's no time to waste. I have no idea how much time passed. I'm assuming about a few hours? That attack must have been too hard on my body. Better train more then. I have to go train now. The last battle is scheduled in less than two days. I don't have time to be dawdling around.

Currently, I still can't perform water attacks unless I have a huge body of water to help with controlling it. I mean, water demons should be able to bring out water from their own bodies, right?

I was about to leave when I saw a suspicious looking letter in my bedroom. I stared at it confused as I walked over and picked it up. There was no name written on the outside. I ripped it open and unfolded the paper. My eyes widened a little at who sent it. Here's what it said:

"_**I've prepared a water stadium for our fight. It's impossible to master water attacks from your own body since the beginning so be grateful that I'm giving you a chance."**_

_**-Your Father**_

Is he trying to gain my trust? Is he going to backstab me at the end? Well, I already know that he's a…monster who deserves to die so…why is he doing this? Or maybe he's actually saying to make me think that he is actually going to prepare a stadium but in fact, he isn't. Well, whatever he has in plan for me, I've got to overcome all of them…and I have no time to waste.

I jumped out the window (again) and made my way over to the cave where Yusuke and I had our trial with Genkai a few days ago. It was the only place I knew that I could practice without being disturbed by any soul.

Soon enough, I reached the cave. I looked around to see if there was anybody around. Fortunately, there was no one. I smiled to myself as I made my way inside the cave.

The big pond was still there and no one would probably disrupt me in the middle of nowhere like this. So…what should I do first? That nebula attack drained all of my power in one blow so I shouldn't use it often. I guess it can be counted as an ace in the hole?

Then there must be other things I can do. The problem is, I have no idea where to start. I found out about that attack from the voice in my head. Yeah…that sounds so cliché but I really did hear it. Should I go ask Koenma about it? No, he's probably busy. I'll have to figure something out on my own.

I could always ask him later. Now, I should focus on learning new attacks. From what I know, I can always freeze things when I use more of my demon energy. So...that means I can create anything I want to? Then I have to be able to control the water better.

I took a deep breath as I raised my hands up slowly, motioning the water from the huge pond to follow my command. A huge geyser shot up, causing me to flinch in surprise. If I can't even make a sneak attack, I'm so screwed.

Slowly, reduced my energy, thinking that this way, the geyser wouldn't be as huge. Instead, the water immediately dispersed to almost nothing.

I was shocked. "...I suck," I said to myself.

I changed my tactics because clearly, this current random way of learning was not working. Thinking back from when I took the trial, I managed to clear it by getting familiar with the water. Yes, it sounds weird and stupid but it's true.

I dove myself into the water after taking off my hoodie. As I felt the water surround me, I focused on controlling it around me. I imagined the flowing water around me as I raised my hands up slowly. My power rose immediately as I tried to calm it down. The water geyser that shot up was less furious than the last one and was more controlled into shape.

I stayed down in the water for about five minutes, trying to calm myself down when I snapped my eyes opened in realization. I blinked as I grabbed my throat. How the hell was I able to stay underwater for more than one minute?! I looked around my surroundings to see that the water was circling around me.

Oh. No wonder. So if I make a tornado around myself, I can breathe because I'm in the center? Yep, that sounds useful to me.

I pushed myself out of the water by using the whirlpool as a stepping-stone. I wasn't expecting to see someone that I knew, waiting for me above the water. It was Genkai.

"…Is there anything that you need?" I asked as I fully stepped out of the water. She stared at me.

"It seems like you're starting to learn some moves." Said Genkai. I nodded.

"Yeah. There's not much time left until the last battle." I said.

"…Rin, you have a good heart. Always be confident. You're a smart one. You have a good brain. Use it well." She said with a small smile as she began to walk away. I blinked. What was that? A lesson?

"And one more thing," Genkai started as she turned around. "If…you feel a sudden burst of energy today in the middle of the forest…do not come. Continue with your training. We'll need a win from you tomorrow. You may not be my successor but you are also one of my students. Take care of the dimwit." Said Genkai solemnly as she disappeared.

I stared at her shadow, wondering. A sudden burst of energy? Is someone going to fight? Will there be trouble? I wanted to tell her that if there really was an energy burst, I might follow it despite her orders but I couldn't because then she'd definitely punch me in the face.

And her last sentence…take care of the dimwit. She definitely means Yusuke. But why would she tell me to take care of him? She's still around…or is she going to leave us? Well…better go back to training as she told me to.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

I fell down onto the ground with a thud as I panted for air. I tried to use the Water Nebula attack once more, thinking that maybe it would help me become more used to the water but it seems like I still need more practice.

I slowly stood back up as I scratched my head furiously. What am I going to do? This training isn't making anything better…the only thing I've gotten is better control and that's it. Even though I'm optimistic, this definitely sucks.

I put one palm in front of me as I tried to summon forth water. A small ball of water formed in the middle of my palm. I threw it at the rocky walls. As the water made impact the wall, the water dispersed immediately.

It seems like normally summoning a random ball of water has no effect whatsoever. Then, should I use demon and spiritual energy? I've already tried that and I know the results from when the day I had my trial.

I tried to think of something but to no avail. I was frustrated with myself. Why the hell isn't my brain working?! I have no time left until the fight and if I lose, I-no, we are all screwed.

I just glared at the water in my palm as I used that same hand to punch it. Unbeknownst to my knowledge, the water surrounded my fists as I punched the air. I blinked. Is that what this is used for?

I tried to test things out as I walked over to a huge rock nearby in the cave. I summoned another water ball and punched my fist out. As it made contact with the rock, the rock broke into a tone of pieces. I raised an eyebrow.

"…Hell yeah!" I yelled to myself as I found a new way to use the water. How many attacks do I have now?

"What do I know so far…well, using two different energies can change the temperature of the water. Covering the water on my body can increase the impact that I make on the opponent. I can pull geysers out of a large body of water and hurl it at my opponents. I can use that weird water Nebula attack where two geysers come together and swirl around each other like a helix and hit the opponent with piercing sharpness. But it beats the crap out of me too. Then, I should learn some defense moves?" I mumbled to myself as I stared at the pile of rocks in front of me. I nodded to myself.

"Sounds legit." I said as I walked over to the huge pond of water. I was about to experience more with it. That is, until I felt a huge tremor.

The whole ground shook underneath me as I swayed. I whirled my heads towards the cave entrance. What was happening outside? Then, came a huge amount of energy as it shot through the forest outside. I could feel the energy from inside the cave.

It was a tremendous amount of energy and judging from the amount, there should be two people who are causing it. What energy…it was incredibly strong and powerful. But the energy seemed…dangerous and scary. My whole body was shaking in fear. Who on earth is emitting this?!

I tried to sense whose energy it was. I froze once I noticed who's it was. It was Genkai's and Toguro's. My body started sprinting before I could even command it to stop. Of course, I stopped myself from running towards her. She told me to stay put and keep practicing. But…if I don't show up…what if something happens to her?

Or is this why she told me to stay put? If I follow her, I'll see her in a bad condition and I'll have to watch her…no I don't want to say that yet. I already know that the other energy is Toguro's. They're probably fighting right now.

"_Take care of the dimwit…" Genkai's voice echoed in my head._

Now I under stood what she meant. She was prepared to fight with everything she had, even if it meant that she would lose her life. Should I follow her? No. That would mean that I didn't trust in her strength. She'll win. She'll survive. She's going to come back to us and I will believe in that until she proves me otherwise…in which I hope she doesn't.

"Genkai…don't you die on us now…" I muttered as I continued on my training once more.

* * *

From then on, I tried practicing by figuring out how to use the temperature change to my advantage. I couldn't concentrate at all because of the commotion outside. In the end, I walked out of the cave and stared up at the sky from the cave entrance. It was raining.

And then it happened. The commotion all stopped. All was silent as the birds stopped chirping. The rain poured down upon the forest, and me like it was making requiem. The two energies that were fighting each other just a few minutes ago were now gone. But there was a difference between the two.

One energy just merely disappeared because the user stopped using it. But the other…not only did the energy disappear but it was never going to come back. The whole presence was just…gone. It was empty and nothing could be felt.

At that moment, I knew that I should have gone. I should have been there for her. I should have done something to stop this from happening.

_I should have done something to prevent her death._

* * *

**Yusuke's POV…**

As soon as she died in my hands, I felt like my whole world collapsed down upon me. Why? Why did she die? It didn't make sense…

She was supposed to live longer than that. She's…my teacher. Genkai taught me many things. How to fight…how to survive…how to not be a dimwit. She gave me power. She taught me EVERYTHING that helped me survived. Even though she may be harsh…even though I said all those bad things to her…she's still my teacher.

I was there with her. She was in my arms. Yet how could I have done this?! I should have saved her…why didn't I do so?

That's because I couldn't. I was too weak. I let the only person who had taught me something useful die in front of my eyes. I'm pathetic. This isn't how things were supposed to go.

I was too naïve. I'm not strong enough.

_I can't win._

* * *

**Back to Rin's POV…**

I closed my eyes as I fell down onto my knees. The rain poured down my face as I felt a lone tear drip down from my eyes. I knew it. I should have gone. I could have saved her. I could have at least assisted her in her fight. But I didn't. I trusted her. Is it wrong to trust someone so much that it costs them their lives? No, it isn't. It isn't my fault…right?

The cool water dripped down onto me as the puddles below me swirled around vigorously. I stared at the puddle. Was it…trying to cheer me up? I felt the water around me drip rhythmically as I felt my senses improving. I smiled. I really do love the rain. The water. Ironic but it suits me.

I shouldn't be sitting here, mourning about her death. I should be out there…getting a win for her. She trusted me and all of us to win without her. Trusting people…isn't wrong. It wasn't my fault. It was no one's fault. She knew that one day this would happen. She foresaw everything. It was her fate and she knew. Thinking back to her words…Yusuke. He needs me. He's the same as me. I am willing to bet that he's sitting there…mourning like I was. Then I had to help him. I had to help our team. I was going to win tomorrow. I can and I'll do it.

At that moment, I felt a sudden purge of energy inside of me as it tried to burst out. And that was when I heard a voice inside of me.

"_Slice through the air with your arm motions…freeze the water like the ice…and call out the name…water slicer." Echoed the voice in my head. _

I automatically raised my hands up as I sliced horizontally. My demon energy shot through the roof as tons of water slicers flew out of my hand. I saw the water hit the cliff as the cliff got cut into tons of pieces. I walked over to the broken pieces and saw that some of them were frozen. I stared at my hands and felt that it was cold. Those slicers…they were frozen like ice.

"…Looks like I've found myself another ace-in-the-hole. I didn't faint so I'm getting better…huh? If my prediction is right, that leaves…the hot side." I said to myself as I looked up into the sky. The rain was still pouring. I stared up at the rain and muttered to myself.

"…Trust me, Genkai. I'll take care of your dear student." I said with a small smile as I looked up at the sky.

* * *

After that, I trained like no tomorrow. I didn't care if my body was like crap. I didn't care if I was getting hurt. I was going to win. I practiced ALL the attacks that I knew. Now, I can use my two aces without having to faint. It still uses up a lot of my energy so, I can't use it a lot. The last ace in the hole…the one that should use my spirit energy…I still haven't found out what it is yet but I will soon. I know it.

And that was when I saw him.

Yusuke. He was walking towards the cave, lifelessly as he stared out into the opening. He then spotted me.

"…Yusuke?" I said softly as he soon stood in front of me. By then, it was nighttime. I could see from his face that he was crying and he went through a lot.

"…Rin. Genkai…our teacher…she-" started Yusuke but I cut him.

"I know, Yusuke. I'm not THAT stupid." I said as he glared at me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt as I winced.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FEELING ANYTHING AT ALL?! You're the same as Koenma…she…died." Said Yusuke sadly as he slowly let my collar go. I stared at him.

"Yusuke…I don't know what Koenma said to you, but I can tell you one thing." I said as he raised his face to look at me. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"Genkai did NOT teach you to sit here like an idiot, mourning over her death. She taught you to WIN. She already knew she was going to die, Yusuke. There was nothing we could have done to stop her. It's her fate. I don't know her relationship with Toguro but they were destined to fight. She knew that her death was going to visit her. That was why…she had you." I said with a smile as he just stood there, listening to my ramble.

"You're her student. She wanted you to take her place. You can win, Yusuke. You can. Genkai was your teacher. She knows your potential…and so do we. Your friends, comrades, and teammates. Yusuke, move on and let's win tomorrow's fight." I said with a grin as I raised my hand up. He stood there, thinking about things before he smiled. We high-fived.

"Thanks, Rin. I'm glad you're my friend." Said Yusuke. I scoffed.

"What are we doing? Creating a soap drama?" I commented with a smirk as he playfully glared.

"You're one to talk. You started to ramble on and on…what are you, my mother?" said Yusuke with a roll of his eyes. I laughed.

"Nah, I'm not that wrinkly yet." I said. He nodded. Then, he turned away from me and pointed his finger up into the sky. He slowly gathered his energy.

I stepped back, knowing what he was doing. He was sending a message to Genkai, up in the heavens. His energy was amazing. It was a tremendous amount of energy and incredibly powerful. I smiled as he shot out his energy into the sky. It flew up, straight in a perfect line. Power bursted from it as I watched it light up the dark sky.

He can do it. If it's Yusuke, he can win this battle. He was Genkai's chosen student. He has the potential…and I believe in him.

"Hey Rin. I sent her the message. Go meet me at the cliffs near the ocean later on, okay? I'll be meditating there." Said Yusuke with a smirk as I waved. He sprinted off.

I practiced my attacks a bit more before I sprinted after him onto the cliffs. It took me only a few minutes. I slowly peered down the cliffs. I smiled at the sight. Everyone was there. Our whole team…excluding Genkai, was there. I saw that Kuwabara was surprised by Kurama's presence. He was shaking all over. I laughed a little.

"Hey, Kuwabara. You can't get nervous now or you'll really wear yourself out before the real fight tomorrow." I commented as I jumped down onto the cliffs below.

"HOLY COWS! Why the hell do you guys always creep up on me like that?" yelled Kuwabara. I shrugged.

"Because you're gullible." I said as he fumed.

"Hmph…so our whole team is here. Now we just need to wait for the old lady." Said Kuwabara. I blinked. He didn't know? No one said another word. Of course. All of them knew except for Kuwabara. Typical.

"She's not coming. She's very sick." Said Yusuke as he looked up into the sky.

I stared up into the sky. Yusuke gave his message. And now, I will give her mine.

"**Genkai. We'll win tomorrows fight. Trust me. We will."**

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER! :D Yeah, that was a crappy ending at all but hey, who cares? Anyways, think you guys can give me a small review before you leave? Sorry for the looooooong wait!


	24. Chapter 24: Yoko Kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho by all means.

**A/N: **Hello there, folks! This is the official twenty-fourth chapter. Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter! I decided to post this before I get on the plane to France for my vacation. Don't worry, I'll still update during my vacation. Wish me safety! It just might be slow…like a turtle…like the Internet…blech. Sorry, for the late update!

* * *

Chapter 24-Yoko Kurama

I woke up in the morning. Today was the day of the final battle. I took a deep breath as I slid out of my bed. After last night's meet at the cliffs, we disbanded and agreed to meet each other at the hotel's lobby one hour before the start of the final round.

To be honest…I'm quite nervous. There are lots of reasons as to why I am nervous. First, I'm fighting the person I've been searching for most of my life. Second, we can't lose this fight. Besides, they'll kill us for sure if we lose. We have no choice but to win. And lastly, I still haven't figured out the last ace-in-the-hole.

I know that I should be EXTREMELY worried about that but I trust myself that I will do well. There's no way I'm going to fail. And so will my teammates.

I changed into a pair of white shorts, pale blue tank top, and a gray hoodie. Of course, that was my usual attire. I wasn't going to change it.

The only difference is that I had my white fingerless gloves on and I had my hair tied up in a high-ponytail. I left some of my bangs sticking out on the sides of my face, merely because it was a little too short to pull into a tail.

I made sure that I had my weapons and I headed out the door. Without wasting a second, I stepped foot down the stairs into the lobby. I saw that everyone was there, excluding Kuwabara and of course, Genkai. I waved.

"Hey," I shortly greeted as Yusuke smiled, Hiei grunted, and Kurama said a small hello back.

"As I expected, Kuwabara's last, huh?" said Yusuke. I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone knows that," I said as I took a seat on the couch.

"We still have plenty of time. There's no need to be rash," said Kurama calmly as always.

"Before your death sentence, that is," added Hiei as I turned towards him.

"I'm not going down easily without a fight, you know," I said with my eyes narrowed as he brushed me off.

And that was when Kuwabara decided to appear. First thing I noticed was his outfit. Don't know when he changed his outfit but now, he was wearing a white jacket with no inner-shirt. Wonder what's the purpose of that? Knowing him, there probably is no purpose at all except to show off.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late," said Kuwabara. I turned to look at the clock in the hotel lobby. We still had fifty minutes left. I nodded in approval.

"You only wasted ten minutes. That's a new record," I said as he fumed.

"Oh shut up, Rin. I'm going to earn us a win today!" yelled Kuwabara all proud and confident.

"I look forward to it. Now shall we go?" I asked as we all nodded and stood up from our seats. We headed out the door.

"Let's go kick some asses," said Yusuke with a serious face.

"Yeah!" yelled Kuwabara.

"And end this once and for all," I said as the two demons nodded.

* * *

We walked to the stadium together as a team. As soon as we reached the stadium, we immediately moved into the waiting space behind the huge gates. There was no point in staying outside, now that there were about a thousand demons waiting outside for a ticket.

We stood silently…waiting for the signal to begin our fight.

"One question…" started Kurama as he broke the silence. "Have you arranged a substitute for Genkai, since she won't be joining us today?"

"I did but the little twerp should have been here by now," said Yusuke.

"Well I don't understand why the old runt doesn't have to be here like the rest of us." Commented Kuwabara with a huff.

"She's sick, I told you that," said Yusuke with a grim look on his face.

"AHA! It just happens to be that I know all kinds of secret remedies that can cure all kinds of sicknesses. Let's see…First you hand up side down for a while, then you eat five large lemons, eat some two-years old green pepper, and wrap your body in seaweed," mumbled Kuwabara as I sighed and face palmed.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you're saying?" I commented.

"Hn. So tell me what it's like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" asked Hiei with a HUGE hint of mockery.

"I've had enough of you, you pint!" yelled Kuwabara but before he could continue his sentence, the ground shook.

We all turned towards the gates as they slowly opened. It was time. We all walked out into the arena. The first thing I heard was the crowd, yelling that we were so screwed.

I seriously want to shut them up but I can't.

"We should teach these stupid demons some manners…" said Kuwabara.

"That's impossible to do," I said.

Then, the gates of the opposition side opened. The crowd immediately went quiet. We stared at the gates, waiting for Team Toguro. Of course, the first person that stepped out was Toguro and his brother. Next came a man with huge armor. Then, a…vampire that wore a mask? And lastly, my father popped out.

I avoided eye contact with him as the whole team walked forward. The crowd immediately roared.

Talk about favoring someone…and then, the whole crowd started to complain, saying that we needed one more fighter or we would be disqualified. Without Genkai here, we were missing one fighter and I sure as hell don't know who's going to be our substitute. Kuwabara then nudged Yusuke.

"Hey! You did say that you got somebody for Genkai but I just want you to know that imaginary friends don't count," said Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously," I commented.

"Right. I think it'd be the best if you didn't talk for the rest of the tournament." said Yusuke.

"Both teams need to find another player soon…because if you don't, I'll be forced to disqualify you and forfeit this match and that's not good," said Juri, the commentator, incase you've forgotten.

"That's all you had to say. Our reserved Team Member is always ready to join us when required," said Toguro with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes. Who is their reserved member?

The heavy gate on the other side opened. A man walked into the battle area. He had…long black hair and a huge scar across his face. I don't think I've ever seen him before.

"It's him!" said Yusuke.

"Uh, yeah. Which, him?" asked Kuwabara.

"Sakyo's the name. Well to be honest, I have no intention to participate in this match. Granted my presence allows Toguro to continue but all it means for me is a much better view. I'll stake my life on Yusuke's Team being defeated before my turn arrives. Now let's begin," said Sakyo.

" Toguro is prepared, now present your fighter or the finals are over," said Juri. If we don't find a substitute soon, we'll lose before we even get to try.

"Uh, what now, Team Captain? We've got like two seconds for this guy to show up," asked Kuwabara.

Yusuke didn't answer. Juri was staring at us, waiting for us to say something but because we didn't, she started to declare Team Toguro's victory by default. But a voice from inside our gate stopped her from doing so. Smoke flowed out of the gate as it covered the whole arena. And a very…stupid music was playing.

"Wow, Urameshi. This fighter you've got can shoot out some kind of magical smoke," commented Kuwabara.

"Of course not, it's the old smoke trick that they use on stage," I said.

"Right. I just thought dried ice would be a nice touch," said the man who walked through the gates. And yes, if you look at the JR. on his forehead, you'll know it's Koenma…but how the hell did he get so tall?

"WTH? It's a giant Koenma!" yelled Kuwabara as he pointed at Koenma.

"So what kept you, a diaper change?" asked Yusuke.

"Great…" muttered Hiei.

"Look Yusuke, I don't have to be here, you know? I'm doing this as a favor. Highly important people like myself shouldn't risk their lives but Genkai is a friend and Toguro is a jerk," explained Koenma.

"But are you sure this is a smart idea? We don't even know if he can fight!" protested Kuwabara.

"Obviously, he doesn't. Why the hell would he order us around, then?" I asked.

"Quiet, Rin," snapped Koenma with a glare.

"Believe it or not, fighting is not on my list of priorities. So I've implemented in an escape rocket," said Koenma as he flipped open his red cape and showed us whatever was underneath. It was a yellow rocket…with a baby face of Koenma on it.

"The Koenma Tron 5000. What do you think?" asked Koenma. Kuwabara gaped and fell down anime-style as Hiei and I sweatdropped.

"I think we're in deep trouble, that's what!" yelled Kuwabara. I face palmed.

"How on earth is THAT supposed to help the situation?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hn. Obviously, it won't," commented Hiei. Then, the crowd started to roar for the fight to begin.

"Let's go," said Yusuke suddenly as we turned our attentions to the ring.

"Wait a minute. You can't just switch. The rules say that a new player can only be brought in when an original player is dead.," explained Juri.

Nobody answered because we knew well enough that Genkai was dead. Well except for Kuwabara, that is.

"Well…about that…" started Yusuke but Sakyo cut him off.

"It doesn't matter," said Sakyo.

"Their Team will never get to the fifth match, so it won't be necessary for Junior to fight. We all know he's just here to take up space," said the vampire guy who happens to be called Karasu, according to the fighter boards.

"Anytime, masked boy.," taunted Koenma.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Shut up, Kuwabara. The battle's about to start," I said.

Koto, the outside commentator started to say something about welcoming the demons to the last battle. And she kept blabbing on and on about how excited she was to watch this bloodthirsty battle.

Sometimes, I want to just kick her ass and get her out of the way. Annoying.

Then, Karasu walked forward and brought his index finger up to his head and shot his finger like it was a gun. As you expected, Kuwabara was intimidated.

"Look at him trying to scare us with his dumb finger. Man, I'm going to beat the crap out of him until his mother doesn't even recognize him," yelled Kuwabara. I blinked.

"For the first time, you actually have taste in insults," I commented.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO TAKE HIM DOWN!" screeched Kuwabara in my ear.

"No. I'll handle him.," demanded Kurama from behind us as he slowly walked forward towards the arena.

"First time he's chosen an opponent for himself…." I muttered.

"It's not the first. You just weren't here during our last match," Hiei said.

"Oh…hell I missed too much," I said as I scratched my head.

"Hn. That's your own fault," said Hiei with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright! It's been decided. The final round will begin with the match of Team Toguro's Karasu…and Team Urameshi's Kurama," yelled Juri. The crowd roared Karasu's name.

"From the sound of things, seems like everyone in the stadium is a big fan of the tall, dark, gruesome and handsome Karasu," commented Koto.

"What did you just say?!" yelled Keiko from the stands. I blinked as I all heads turned towards her.

"You couldn't pay me to root for that vampire wannabe weirdo!" yelled Keiko. Then, all the girls plus Koenma's blue ogre cheered for Kurama.

"Damn it! If they start a riot in the stands, I won't be there to save them," said Yusuke with concern. I smiled.

"You go girl, Keiko!" I cheered as she waved at me and gave me a thumbs up. Yusuke face palmed.

"Maybe you two do get along after all…" muttered Yusuke.

* * *

As Kurama stepped further forward, Kuwabara ran towards him. They exchanged a few words in which I could not hear. Wonder what's up? After that, Kurama walked up onto the fighting area and the battle begun.

Right from the start, Kurama had a serious expression on his face. Once Juri announced the start of the match, Kurama's rose petals whirled around him.

"Oh, wow, people..." I heard Koto say from the sidelines. "Kurama's surrounded himself by a huge whirlwind of rose petals... Karasu must stink!"

I think the majority of our group laughed at that. I mean…yeah, he must stink. From the outside and the inside, if you know what I mean.

But Karasu didn't seem disturbed or warned by the petals at all. He just walked slowly towards the rose petals. As he got near enough, the one petal managed to graze his face, causing red liquid to flow out of it.

He stopped to look at Kurama for a second before he continued walking in. Obviously, he was stupid…or prepared.

"The later one makes more sense," commented Hiei from next to me. Damn that three-eyed…reading my mind again. He smirked. I growled.

Suddenly, Karasu blurred and disappeared into thin air. Of course, he didn't REALLY disappear because he was just that fast. Because this stadium had lights, it allowed us to locate him through the shadows on the floor.

I looked up to see Karasu, holding his cape open with both hands. Now he looks like a perfect vampire…

Then, Kurama's defense attack started to explode.

The once beautiful flower petals were burnt to a crisp as it's dead ash slowly floated down onto the floor. Kurama was surprised and shocked at how Karasu exploded his flowers without even TOUCHING them.

"What the heck? Those things just spontaneously combusted!" yelled Kuwabara.

"And without touching them too…" I muttered.

"Be careful, Kurama!" yelled Yusuke as to warn him.

"Well, well. Looks like I was the one who was underestimated by you," started Karasu as Kurama froze. "My hands are not the source of my power. They are merely vessels. Poor Kurama…it seems that you've entirely misunderstood me. You aren't able to see my power so you feel secure, but it's everywhere. Even in the air you breathe. You can't escape it. It's all around you. Inside of you…why don't you make things easier and admit your loss?" finished Karasu as he disappeared again.

He was in the air. Kurama looked up to see Karasu with his hand out, charging towards him. Kurama dodged in time as Karasu landed on the ground. He didn't have much rest time because Karasu immediately pursued after him. Soon enough, it was no longer a battle of special powers but one with fists and wraths.

Knowing that it wasn't going to help much to just dodge, Kurama jumped into the air and summoned his rose whip. He aimed it at Karasu and swiped it effort was deemed useless because Karasu exploded his whip without even touching him. How does he do that?

It was an even match…before Kurama's arm exploded. He must have been too slow.

"Hey, you okay there?" asked Yusuke with concern.

"Damn it! What's the deal? Why didn't he transform? If that clown gave him bad juice, I'll beat the crap out of him!" yelled Kuwabara. I whirled towards him and glared.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know something that we don't?" I said with a glare as he gulped.

"Uh, you don't need know because you'll see it when he transforms," said Kuwabara.

"Transform?" I asked.

"Demon Form," said Hiei from the side. I blinked in understanding.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Now shut up and watch the match, fools," said Hiei. I blinked.

"Wait a minute...why the plural?" I asked. He smirked.

"You know what I mean. Especially when you forgot to practice transforming yourself," said Hiei, whispering the last part so that only I could hear. At least he respects privacy.

"...Did you look into my memories?" I asked.

"What do you think?" asked Hiei back. I pouted.

"I hate it when you do that..." I muttered. He just smirked.

"First time pouting in your life?" teased Hiei. I glared.

"Why don't you shut up and watch the match? Your friend's life is hanging by a thread now," I snapped. I wasn't lying. That caught his attention and the turned to look at the match.

Currently, Kurama's outer thighs were also exploded. Blood trickled out of it. Karasu suddenly lifted one of his hands up as something green formed out of them. I peered closely to see that there static green ugly looking stick that was in his hand. It had the shape of a...DYNAMITE?!

"Uh, is that what I think it is?" I asked as I pointed to his hands. All eyes from our team turned towards where I was pointing as their eyes widened.

"Oh shoot!" yelled Yusuke.

"Take cover!" screamed Kuwabara.

Green light glowed from Karasu's hand as it lit up the whole stadium. Energy bursted out of his hands as the dynamite started to power up.

Then, he threw it at Kurama. Kurama gasped in surprise and put his arms in front of his face to lower the damage. Honestly, I have no idea how that was supposed to help.

As it exploded, huge chunks of rocks started to flow our way as a huge gust of win blew us away. We ducked the rocks as they hurled pass us. Smoke filled the arena from the explosion.

Karasu leaped out of the smoke all gracefully. Kurama was no where to be seen. The smoke was way too thick to give us a clear view to the whereabouts of the fox demon on our team.

"Anybody see?" asked Yusuke.

"No, it's too thick," I answered.

Just then, the smokes started to come alive. Not literally but it LOOKED like it was alive. White energy swirled in the fog, mixing with it. Sparks were emitted as I felt a huge amount of demon energy. Is it a...transformation?

Black lightning shot out of the smokescreen as an unknown energy sparked up into the air. As the smoke cleared, a small lone figure was standing in the center.

It was Kurama, but his form had changed. He was now in his demon form. He was taller and had long beautiful silver hair. It went down all the way till his waste. He was no longer wearing that white battle uniform but instead, he was wearing an old-looking tunic. And those fox ears...well, he is a fox alright.

"That's Yoko Kurama," said Hiei.

"Oh yeah! Sweet!" cheered Kuwabara.

"You mean that's Kurama?" asked Yusuke in disbelief.

"Basically. As you've heard of his name Yoko Kurama, he's known by other type of names too," informed Koenma.

"Creating a bomb from nothing takes talent. That is a sign that you belong to a superior class of demons. It means that you're worthy...worthy to fight, and worthy to die," said Yoko as he licked the blood from his fingers. Well his voice certainly changed because now, it's hell of a lot deeper and huskier than normal.

"You flatter me, but we're still not equals!" exclaimed Karasu as he created two more green looking bombs. This time, the bombs had wings and one eye in the center. It was in the shape of a small bat. Yoko smirked.

"Rest assure, Karasu. I heavily agree. Now I see that you create monsters that act as invisible bombs," started Yoko as he threw two roses at the flying bombs which caused them to explode. "Very clever. That's why I had such difficulty fighting you while I was trapped inside. Lucky for me, I found a way to break free from Suiichi Minamino, just long enough to finish you."

"That's fascinating, but it's nothing more than a loser's excuse. You weren't able to beat me then, and you won't be able to beat me now...but you're welcome to try," said Karasu as his eyes narrowed.

More flying bombs appeared as they surrounded Yoko little by little. And then, they charged. Yoko dodged into the air as the bombs followed him. I'm assuming that once it chooses a target, it'll follow it forever.

For now, Yoko managed to dodge all of the bombs in mid-air. Then, he flipped down onto the ground. The bombs immediately surrounded him, trapping him inside the bomb barriers.

But before the bombs could have exploded, Yoko smirked and unleashed his energy out.

Blue energy filled the stadium as the energy made it's way up into a whirlwind.

Then, his energy dispersed.

In the place of his energy were now purple-stalky plants with bruises...and they looked hungry as hell too. Some of them descended all the way to the ceiling while others eyed Karasu hungrily. They leaned forward, moving towards Karasu.

Thorns. Teeth. Melting Saliva. A bad attitude. Yeah, those plants have all of those traits and it's about to devour Karasu, the stinky bat.

Just by looking at that moment, I knew that Karasu wasn't the one in the lead anymore.

**It's Yoko Kurama.**

* * *

The end of chapter~! I know it's been a long time...well typing on the phone in a moving bus is hard, you know. And the internet is slow. Yeah...sorry! But updates will still be kind of slow because I'm currently somewhere in the world which is NOT my home. Anyways, can you read and review? I'd appreciate it! :D And thanks for all the reviews last chapter~until next time...BOOM!


	25. Chapter 25: Kurama's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. EVER.

A/N: Yo. Real short greeting there. :p Well anyways, I AM NOW BACK IN THAILAND! YES! I CAN FINALLY HAVE FAST INTERNET AND FAST UPDATES! YIPPEE! But anyways, Rin's fight is coming right after Hiei's so be prepared! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm getting the hang of fighting scenes now…I think. Sorry for the long wait again!

**Official Announcement-Rin's fight will be starting the NEXT NEXT chapter. Don't know if it'll go on for two chapters though.**

**I'm very sorry for the last two week hiatus and how short this chapter is. :( ****Promise that Next chapter will be here MUCH faster...I can swear that the next chapter will be uploaded quickly because it's just Hiei's battle. And then, Rin's battle will take a while because I need to brainstorm some ideas.**

******Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Kurama's Fall

I watched the scene in front of my eyes unfold as I couldn't help but grin. That vampire-freak was going to be eaten by some plants that look like Venus Fly Trappers. The plants launched themselves at Karasu as he had no choice but to dodge them all. The plants pursued him as he ran away, jumping into the air, flipping around the stadium like a drunken rat.

Okay, that was an example of a bad comparison.

Let's just say that Karasu won't be able to hold out much longer, unless he can destroy those blood-thirsty plants, which is probably NOT an easy thing to do.

"YES! He's plant food!" yelled Kuwabara.

"KICK HIS ASS, KURAMA!" cheered Yusuke from the sidelines with a wide grin as he pumped his fists into the air.

As Karasu ran away from another horde of plants, other plants shot out from the ground, blocking his way of escape. His eye's narrowed as he retreated and peered around the arena, trying to find a different route.

Unfortunately, he did find one but it didn't change the fact that Yoko Kurama was still in the lead.

As the plants charged at Karasu, he created a...grenade and threw it at one of them. That one plant exploded and withered as blood shot out of it. And just like that, the other plants became angry...or atleast I think they were because now, they were shooting out red beams as fast as a gatling gun.

Another bad example there.

The battle went on like that for a while...beams shooting here and there and Karasu's lousy attempts at dodging. Although, he did manage to explode up a few plants...but they were too fast for him.

"This type of plant not only responds to movement but aggression as well. You're going to have to come with a smart way to kill it or...bang," said Yoko with a motion of his finger and smirk.

I swear I can hear fan-girls squealing from the audience.

At that moment, the plants surrounded Karasu as one caught him by surprise. He couldn't escape in time. The plant crushed Karasu in it's mouth and the other's followed suit. His mask eventually fell off onto the ground with a thud as blood spurted out of his mouth.

Soon enough, all of the surviving plants gathered around Karasu and wrapped him in a ball.

Yep. Impregnable ball.

"Kurama sure showed the whole stadium how awesome we are and he closed that in five minutes! Take that, Toguro!" cheered Kuwabara.

"Yes! Two more and we'll win this match!" yelled Yusuke with a huge grin.

"...Holy Tomato, I didn't know Kurama could do that. Remind me never to make that guy mad," I heard Koenma mutter.

I stared at Karasu's mask on the floor. Everyone seemed to think that Kurama had already won but...it looks too easy to be true. _"Excluding me," _rang a voice in my head. Okay fine, excluding Hiei, everyone thought that it was over.

Yoko Kurama seemed to have not noticed this and thought that he had won as he walked back towards us.

"...It's the first time I've seen the team with my own eyes," said Yoko as his eyes analyzed each and every one of us. His eyes landed on mine.

"Shuichi speaks highly of you," said Yoko as I raised an eyebrow.

"...really? I don't think I've ever heard that before," I said.

"He's a shy boy, I guess, unlike me," said Yoko as his eyes gleamed dangerously as he smirked. I gulped.

"Uh...I have no idea what to say that..." I muttered.

"Shuichi is too much of a human to go on forward but I won't hesitate..." said Yoko as his eyes seemed to observed me from top to bottom. I blinked innocently, not understand what he was trying to say.

I swear I heard a low Hiei-like growl. Who knows why? He's a mystery man from the core.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I started. He blinked, waiting for me to continue. "But you may want to take a look behind you," I finished as I pointed behind him.

The plants bursted open as a huge cloud of ashes surrounded the arena. Yoko whirled back to see that a lone figure was standing in the center of the ring.

Yep. Karasu wasn't dead. Oh joy.

"You seem surprised, Yoko. Did you think that was the last time you'd see me?" asked Karasu as blood trickled out of his mouth.

Then, Karasu opened his mouth and was looking like he was sucking in some...air? And yeah, his hair turned blonde.

"Uh, can someone explain to me what's going on?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's an explicit sign that he's internalizing with his own power and that the bombs are now inside of him, eventually making him one giant explosive," explained Hiei as my eyes widened.

...Shit.

"Are you serious?" asked Yusuke with disbelief. I quickly without anyone noticing ran back towards the huge door and jumped up onto the ledge where the audience were sitting.

"Of course I am. If my assumptions are correct, he's about to detonate. It would be wise to take cover now like the women there has been doing," said Hiei as he pointed towards me. All eyes turned towards me.

Busted.

I leaped behind the ledge and crouched down low, ready to face any explosions.

Suddenly, maniac Karasu started to laugh like an evil mastermind.

What's with me and comparisons today?!

Anyways, Karasu was a laughing madness bomb. Green light sparkled out of his hands as lightning shot out and lit up the whole stadium. Energy spiked as he leaped up into the air, floating like a flying bomb (another stupid comparison) and then, he dove down towards Yoko, who was standing there all cool and stuff.

Then he exploded. Our side of the stadium exploded as rocks flew our way. We all were sent flying into the air. Except me, of course who was hiding behind the ledge. I thought I was safe but eventually, the ledge broke and I scrambled away as a rock bursted the ledge open.

A beam of green light shot towards me as I whirled in surprise. I couldn't dodge because it was coming at me so fast.

I felt myself being pulled up off the ground by a pair of strong arms as the other one wrapped around my waist and we both leaped.

My savior and me both landed safely on another ledge. I turned towards the person who helped me as I was met with the sight of two crimson red eyes...and our faces real close too.

Hiei then lets go of my arm and waist as I felt a small blush creeping up.

"...Thank you."

"...Hn."

"Is everyone all right?" asked Yusuke as he emerged out of a huge boulder.

"Yeah...I should have him arrested," said Koenma as he coughed.

"I'm fine, Urameshi!" came Kuwabara's voice. Then all heads turned to us. Hiei jumped down as I followed suit.

"Where's Kurama?!" asked Yusuke as we all tried to find him. A small pile of rocks moved on the other side as Karasu, who was standing on the ring growled. Kurama emerged from the pile of rocks...but he was back in his Human form.

Damn it.

"Darn, the potion wore off. Now he will really needs to wing it," said Yusuke.

"But I don't understand...he said it'd last for fifteen minutes! That's it, the next time I see Suzuka, I'm mopping his face!" yelled Kuwabara in anger.

Kurama stood up with a confused face, obviously wondering about the potion. Karasu slowly walked up to him. Kurama immediately took out his rose, trying to transform it into his signature weapon, the whip. He failed as his rose exploded. He just didn't have enough energy anymore.

"Kurama!" yelled Yusuke.

Suddenly, Kurama jumped up onto the arena and started attacking Karasu restlessly with his fists and legs. Karasu dodged as Kurama attacked. I don't know how Karasu was doing it, but he managed to dodge every single one of those well-planned attacks. Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped.

"What is he doing?! What is that freak explodes himself again or something?!" yelled Kuwabara.

"It's his only choice," all heads turned towards me. "He can't use his energy and the only thing he can do now is attack using close-combat."

"Well, even if that's true, I say he escape," said Kuwabara.

"He's not a fool like you," chorused Hiei and I.

"Okay, fine! No need for the vocal ensemble," said Kuwabara as he lifted his hands up to show a sign that didn't say 'I was innocent' but more like a 'Hell, back off' sign.

"Hn. He has a plan. It's obvious in the way he moves," said Hiei. I nodded in agreement.

Then, Kurama managed to injure Karasu and push him back with his bare hands covered in a small amount of energy as Karasu laughed maniacally...again. Karasu picked something out of his chest as he showed it to Kurama. I see...the same trick he used during our first match. The death plant, huh?

"Arg...this jerk is really ticking me off," scowled Kuwabara.

"He knows what Kurama's going to do before he even does it!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Somehow, I don't think he's going to make it," said Koenma.

"Don't say that yet. It's still early in the fight. Kurama won't go down easily," I said as I stared at Kurama.

Just then, Kurama took a step back...and that meant the end of his leg. A metal clasp shot out of the ground and held his left leg to the ground, still. He was caught by surprise as a purple ball-ish demon popped out of the ground. It had scary yellow huge eyes, an annoying high pitched voice and...a lit bomb fuse on top.

Oh triple damn.

Kurama tried to escape but he couldn't because his legs were binded. The purple bomb exploded as Kurama screamed in pain. Blood poured out of his leg as he flew a few feet before hitting the ground, cold.

"NO, KURAMA!" yelled Yusuke as he shook at the sight of his dear friend, lying on the ground, hurt and full of scars. Kurama started to get up on his feet, ready to attack again. I noticed a few floating green orbs surrounding him as my eyes widened.

"Kurama, don't move! There are bombs all around you!" I yelled as he immediately looked at his surroundings, seeing that indeed, several floating bombs were flying around him. If he moved a single inch...or if Karasu commanded the bombs to explode...I don't know what will become of him other than the obvious of course.

Becoming burnt fox soup.

Karasu slowly walked closer to Kurama with a wry smile. He muttered something to Kurama before commanding the bombs to explode. At once, the bombs around him exploded, starting with his waist and then heading towards his shoulder, arms, thighs, and legs. He could do nothing but howl and scream in pain. And a horrifying amount of pain.

I couldn't do anything to help my dear teammate because that would immediately disqualify him. I just stood there, eyes wavering and in pain as I watched him wither and fall. I unconsciously clenched my fists. Hiei seemed to have noticed my fists but decided to ignore it.

Blood trickled down his hands...creating a small puddle of red blood on the ground.

He wouldn't give up. He stood up again, glaring at Karasu. I really wanted to faint at the sight of the blood gushing out of him. And then, the finale. Kurama made contact with the rest of the bombs as it exploded his back and front. This scream was the most painful to hear and I wanted to cry out just imagining how much it hurts.

His whole attire was drenched in red deep crimson blood...flowing non-stop like a waterfall. His body was limp and he looked weak and tired. His eyes started to shut as his mouth hang a little open, breathing for air. His body fell forward, hitting the ground with a small thud as everyone went silent.

* * *

I gasped at the horrible sight and clasped a hand over my mouth in shock and fear. Yusuke was shaking all over in fear...fear that Kurama had died. Even Hiei was shocked. I stared down into the ground in anger at myself as darkness clouded my vision. I closed my eyes. My hands left my mouth and lay limp on my sides.

I will not see my own comrade fall in front of my own eyes.

"N-n-no...this can't be!" yelled Yusuke as he dropped down onto his knees.

"But...that's not possible!" added Kuwabara in shock.

The crowd roared in happiness at Kurama's fall.

I wanted to kill every single one of them...freeze them...burn them...whatever it takes, just to make them shut the hell up. Juri then walked over towards Kurama as she started counting from one to ten. Kurama slowly got up onto his knees. By the time he was on his knees, ten seconds had already passed. I knew that he had lost this match...but I know, just by the look in his eyes, that he will not allow Karasu to live, even if it costs him his life.

Karasu laughed (hell again?) as he prepared to end this battle once and for all. He summoned his bombs and threw it at Kurama. At the same time, Kurama's energy flared as red and pink energy filled the stadium. He used his last bit of energy to summon his plants as a ton of them shot out of him, heading towards Karasu. His body fell limp onto the ground as the plants met Karasu's wound, sucking blood out of him at an incredibly fast rate.

"But...how? His energy...can't...shouldn't have..." muttered Karasu before he fell onto the ground lifelessly. The plants grew by feeding on his dirty blood as they covered the bat's body whole.

So in the end...the vampire gets his own blood taken, huh?

"His life is fading away!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara as they looked at Kurama.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for Kurama to move. MOVE damn it, move!

And at that moment...his fingers twitched as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked in shock, seeing that he wasn't dead. He slowly stood up on both feet as the girls in the stand cheered. I wonder how he managed to live after using his life energy? But then again, that's a mystery to solve another day, because now, he's alive.

Toguro's team didn't look at all fazed by this...highly likely because they knew that he had passed over the time limit.

"And that's how we win this thing!" cheered Yusuke.

"YEAH! He's a little jacked up though, but he survived!" screamed Kuwabara.

"Hey, how are you champ?" said Yusuke with a grin as he ran towards Kurama. Kurama apologized.

"I'm sorry...if I only lifted myself a fraction faster," said Kurama with a solemn look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Who cares?" said Yusuke with a confused faced.

"AND THE WINNER IS KARASU!" yelled Juri as Yusuke was shocked. Yusuke was shocked. He growled in anger as he stomped towards Juri and almost punched her in the face.

"What the...but that's not fair!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Yeah, that's not right! HELL WHY? TELL ME!" screamed Yusuke in Juri's face. Juri winced.

"...He went over the time limit," I said as all eyes turned towards me, including the ones from the other team. Of course, I ignored them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yusuke with a glare. I shrugged.

"It's the truth. According the stupid rules, if you stay down for more then ten seconds, you lose. And our pal Kurama here, stayed down just a fraction more than ten. Automatically, he loses," I explained.

"But that's impossible!" yelled Yusuke.

"What can I say? Shit happens," I said bluntly. Yusuke growled.

"Kurama! You know what Rin's talking about?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes...I'm sorry...it is true," said Kurama with a solemn look.

After that, a replay was demanded.

We watched the scene with Kurama screaming in pain and blood pouring out. I wanted to puke at that but of course, I couldn't. I have my decency to protect. The time said that he stayed down for over ten seconds. Yusuke was about to rampage but he managed to calm himself down...afterall, it wasn't going to be wise to pour his anger on the committee because then, they could easily just disqualify us for hurting them. The crowd started chanting 'two more to go' for Team Toguro.

The younger of the Toguro brothers then said that he'd wish for our deaths if they won this tournament. Yusuke ignored him and carried Kurama off the stadium onto the grounds, safe and sound.

"I'm tired of this moronic chant!" yelled Kuwabara as he threw his fists up into the air in annoyance.

"Want to know what I'll wish for when we win?" all eyes turned towards Hiei. "The bloody death of every corrupt member of the committee so that I'll never be pulled into one of their carnivals again."

This man...can be creepy sometimes.

Team Toguro just laughed. Then, the huge guy with the stupid looking armor stepped up.

I think he's actually fat in the inside...not.

"Look at these big guns I've got here! Let me go at this guy," said Kuwbara with a proud smirk as he showed his...not-so-huge muscles.

"So you want to be buried in that or something decent?" said Koenma.

"More like be crushed to death," I commented as Kuwabara snapped.

"HEY! If you want to say something, why not say it to my face!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, I plan on taking that thug with the sunglasses for myself but after what he did to Genkai, I believe vengence belongs to you," said Hiei.

"...Thank you," said Yusuke with a nod.

"But why this opponent?" I asked.

"The detective will want the sunglasses. The vampire is dead and Kurama has already fought his share. You will obviously fight your you-know-what and that leaves the armor thug and the sloth. Of course, I'll take the armor thug because he just seems more decent," said Hiei with a smirk as he jumped up onto the stadium and walked towards the center.

"But I thought I was fighting him!" yelled Kuwabara.

"What about burial flowers? Do you like roses?" asked Koenma as Kuwabara started to choke him. I sweat dropped.

"Do they know that we're not supposed to be playing around?" I asked.

"Right...like you haven't fooled around during an important match before," said Yusuke with a grin as I frowned.

"I think you're mis-using the word important. The really important match is THIS one, not the others," I said.

"But if we didn't win the other matches, THIS one wouldn't occur!" said Yusuke. I glared as he grinned in victory.

"...Hmph."

"...Woah, hell, I think you spend too much time with Hiei. He's rubbing off on ya."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Hiei has the hn and now, you have the hmph!"

"...I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Oh, just admit it, you lost!"

I scowled as I attempted to punch him but he moved away before I could hit him square in the jaw. I kicked and stuff but he dodged all of them with a wide grin on his face. Kuwabara was still choking a laughing machine Koenma as Kurama sweatdropped and laughed lightly at the scene. Hiei growled.

Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered to be in this fight and team.

"Measuring at four foot ten without his hair, Hiei," Juri started. I almost choked and laughed at that as I saw Yusuke do the same, obviously forgetting about our small fight. "At nine feet, Bui."

"Wow, nine feet! That's tall and more than enough mans to go around, ladies! Then again, Hiei has proved in numerous occasions that kick-ass things come in short packages too," yelled Koto.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Hiei glared at me from the corner of his eyes. I made a sign with my hands that I was sorry as he rolled his eyes and turned around towards Bui again. The match was about to start.

**"Bui versus Hiei. Commence...START!"**

* * *

End of chapter! The next chapter may still be boring but I wish that you'd stay with me for a bit! :( I promise that Rin's fight will be the BANG...I think. Anyways, thank you for reading and wait for a few days because Miss Skyla is back in tip-top shape!

Read and Review folks! It motivates me to write more!


End file.
